Death & Rebirth
by Mercuryee
Summary: Harrys sechste Jahr beginnt mit großen Überraschungen und seiner eigenen Veränderung. Eine Vision, die den Stein ins Rollen bringt und die Angst um den Menschen, den man liebt treiben nicht nur Harry an seine Grenzen. [beendet]
1. Das Glück , im Jetzt zu leben

**Disclaimer :** Fast keine der Figuren gehört mir , sondern JKR . Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (oder was auch immer ) . Außerdem : Wenn HP mir gehören würde , würde ich dann noch Fanfics schreiben?;-)

**AUTOR'S NOTE** : Voilá , das ist die versprochene Fortsetzung von "Vom Anfang und Ende " , aber ich denke , dass man die Geschichte auch alleine lesen kann . VAuE waren die Schulferien . Das hier spielt im sechsten Schuljahr . Ich habe , nachdem ich Band 5 gelesen hatte , Marc und Helena Evans als Harrys Verwandte reingebracht und Sirius auferstehen lassen . Denn ich hasse es , wenn meine Lieblingscharaktere Sterben ( und das tun sie einfach überall ) . Wie es dazu kam , ist nachzulesen ( schleichwerbung ;-) . Diese Story wird vielleicht etwas düsterer und trauriger sein als der Vorgänger . Ich hoffe , euch wird sie trotz allem gefallen und jetzt einfach nur Read & Enjoy !

**DEATH AND REBIRTH**

1 KAPITEL : DAS GLÜCK , IM JETZT ZU LEBEN 

Hermine kam einfach nicht darauf . Wie lange waren sie weg gewesen ? Ein Monat , plus Minus ein paar Tage , aber konnte dieser Zeitraum denn so viel bewirken ? Natürlich , mahnte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf . Eine Sekunde hat im Ministerium vor drei Monaten dafür gesorgt , dass Harry in sich zusammengeklappt war , wie ein Kartenhaus . Sie sah ihn an .

Er war nicht größer geworden , aber weiß Gott um einiges Kräftiger , die Haare länger , wilder und er und Sirius sahen aus , als hätten sie sich Tag für Tag nur in der Sonne gebraten . Die weißen Zähne strahlten förmlich , wenn sie lachten . Auch seine Brille kam ihr verändert vor , auch wenn es ein und die Selbe zu sein schien .

Aber etwas , woraus sie noch weniger schlau wurde , als aus seinem Aussehen , als er zurück kam, war sein Verhalten . Harry bewegte sich zielsicher im Haus , fast Raubtierartig , abenteuerlustig , reagierte schnell auf Veränderungen , was auch ziemlich nötig war , als Fred und George mit neuen Scherzartikel zu Besuch kamen und ihm aus Versehen fast mit einem ´Tonnenballon´ umgebracht hätten ( eine Blase , die ziemlich leicht aussah , aber gute zehn Kilo wog und ganz sicher nicht zum Fangspielen gedacht war). Und immer , wenn er sie oder jemand anderen ansah , grinste er schelmisch, ja schon fast überlegen , als würde er etwas wissen , was sie nicht wussten . Und wenn sein Pate genau so grinste wie er , war es noch schlimmer .

Allerdings wusste sie auch , dass es ihm , als er zurückgekommen war , nicht immer gutgegangen ist . Wenn er von Mrs. Weasley schon fast gezwungen wurde zu Essen , wusste sie , dass er danach mit grünem Gesicht auf dem Klo verschwand . Manchmal war ihm schwindelig , sie hatte es an seinem Schwanken bemerkt . Manchmal war er nervös und fahrig gewesen . Aber es war schon Tage her .

Sie hatte das Gefühl , dass alles anders geworden war . Alles . Sie wusste , dass Harry und Sarah nichts mehr für einander empfanden , sie wusste , dass Ron mit Luna zusammengewesen war , sie wusste , dass Remus und Helen nur noch Augen für sich hatten . Und sie selbst – nun war es an ihr zu grinsen – war auch glücklich . Glücklich darüber , dass alles so gekommen ist , wie es ist . Sie stellte ihr Wasserglas ab und ging aus der Küche .

Im Grimmauld's Place herrschte Hektik und größte Aufregung . Nicht , dass es an anderen nicht hektisch oder mindestens aufregend war , aber diesmal schien es besonders schlimm zu sein . Mr. Weasley hatte mehrere Wägen für sie beim Ministerium bestellt , die sie alle zum Bahnhof King's Cross befördern sollte . Und es waren schon einige : Sie selbst , Ron , Harry , Ginny , alle ihre Haustiere , Mr. Weasley und vielleicht noch Tonks , Moody und Dearborn , über den im Propheten geschrieben wurde , er sei aus einem Koma erwacht .

„Harry , Schatz , bitte beeil dich doch , ich zwanzig Minuten kommen die Wägen vom Ministerium !"Mrs. Weasley wuselte Verzweifelt im Haus . „Und du hast deine Sachen immer noch nicht gepackt !"

Harry nickte nur wortlos und rannte die große Wendeltreppe hinauf , in den ersten Stock .

„Hey , fang !"Ron warf ihm sein Abzeichen zu und krachte mit voller Wucht auf seinen eigenen Koffer , der einfach nicht zusammengehen wollte . „Ich – krieg – gleich – die Krise !"  
Hermine rollte mit den Augen , hob ihren Zauberstab und machte eine sehr schnelle , präzise Bewegung , die dazu führte , dass die Kanten zusammenblieben und nicht mehr aufsprangen . Tonks hätte von ihr eine Menge lernen können . Harry dagegen hatte ganz andere Probleme .

Von nun an konnte er behaupten , er wohne im Grimmauld's Place 12 ( solange er nicht sagte , dass der halbe Orden dort ein – und ausging) . Er war nun hier , mit Sirius , zu Hause . Die Worte bereiteten ihm ein angenehm warmes Gefühl im Herzen . Zu Hause . Mit Sirius . Es war schon fast unwirklich , wie Glücklich er war . Und da er hier zu Hause war , konnte er behaupten , dass fast alles auch ihm gehörte .  
Bei den Dursleys war sein Eigentum immer in seinem Zimmer , er musste alles nur zusammenkramen, aber nun war es ein Ausmaß von anderen Dimensionen . Seine Sachen , die er mehr oder weniger brauchte , lagen überall in einem insgesamt fast sechsstöckigem Haus herum und er hatte genau zwanzig Minuten , um sie alle zusammen zu packen . Während er also von oben noch unten hin – und her rann , flogen um ihn herum Federn , Pergamente , Bücher , Umhänge und Socken , die ihm folgten, wohin er auch ging .

Als er fast nichts mehr sehen konnte , schnipste er mit den Zauberstab und alles landete unordentlich im Koffer . Hermine schnaubte .

„Willst du die Sachen nicht falten ?", fragte sie und lies die Umhänge nach oben schweben , wo sie sich selbst knickten und wieder hinlegten . Er grinste sie an .

„Keine Zeit .", meinte er schulterzuckend . „Ich kann das einfach nicht . Hermine .... "

Als sie in seine Augen sah , die geradezu um Hilfe bettelten , schnaubte sie nur und wedelte mit der Hand .

"Na los , ich mach schnell fertig ...."

Im Vorbeigehen drückte er sie kurz an sich und hastete schnell weiter .

Unterwegs Richtung Salon prallte er fast mit Remus zusammen , der dabei war , eine Liste abzuhacken und einen Koffer hinter sich schweben zu lassen , weiter unten sah er Sirius einige andere Bücher packen . Als Harry kam , sah er auf .

„Na , alles klar ?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue , wobei er sich wie Ron auf den Koffer warf , um ihn zu schließen . Er senkte die Stimme . „Geht's dir gut ? Noch irgendwelche Schwindelgefühle , Sinnesschwankungen oder Übelkeit ?"

„Nein , alles ok .", murmelte Harry zurück , als Fletcher Richtung Küche ging .

„Wissen Hermine und Ron schon Bescheid ?"

„Nein ..." Er sah beschämt zu Boden . „Ich konnte es ihnen noch nicht sagen ... ständig ist irgendwer um uns rum . Ich glaube , ich werde es erst auf Hogwarts tun ...", fügte er missmutig hinzu. Sirius war die Stimmesschwankung nicht entgangen . Er stand auf , klopfte sich den Staub vom Umhang und neigte sich zu ihm ( nicht so viel , denn Harry hatte ihn fast erreicht )  
„Was ist los ?"  
„Weiß ich auch nicht ."Er seufzte . „Ich – will irgendwie gar nicht auf Hogwarts ... Nicht wegen der Schule oder der Noten ...Aber ich seh dich dann so selten ."

Sirius lächelte . Ob Mitleidig oder gerührt war nicht zu sagen .

„Ich weiß nicht , wie´s bei dir ist .", meinte er . „Ich bin in den Ferien immer auf Hogwarts geblieben, außer in den Sommerferien , da musste ich weg . Aber wenn du mal Lust hast , nach Hause zu kommen , sag's mir einfach . Außerdem – ich arbeite nicht die ganze Zeit und es gibt noch andere Geheimnisse auf Hogwarts , die eigentlich nie jemandem aufgefallen sind . Selbst auf der Karte des Rumtreibers sind sie nur zu sehen , wenn man weiß , wo sie ist . Ich bin sicher , du wirst viel Spass haben ."

„Tatze , setzt ihm keine Flausen in den Kopf .", meinte Remus im Vorbeigehen und hackte wieder etwas ab . „Du hast schon genug getan , als du –„ Aber er konnte nicht zu Ende reden , da Tonks in der Küche etwas fallen ließ . Er hob den Finger . „- beeil dich , Tatze ."

Erst jetzt viel Harrys Blick auf die Taschen seines Paten .

„Du fährst wieder weg ?", fragte er verdutzt . „Wohin ?"

„Ach ... Eine Aufgabe... nicht weit weg von hier ... Eher im Norden ...", meinte Sirius ausweichend und hob seine Sachen auf . „Keine Sorgen ich passe schon auf mich auf ... Und Remus ist da auch ... mit von der Partie könnte man sagen ...."

„Was musst du da machen ?", hackte Harry genauer nach .

„Für die Sicherheit der ... Leute Sorgen ...."Er räusperte sich vernehmlich . „Wirst du noch genauer erfahren , ich versprech's dir . Und jetzt komm , bevor Molly noch einen Herzinfarkt bekommt ."

Er gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs wieder Richtung Treppe und verschwand . Harry sah noch mal kurz zu Remus , der ein wenig ( eigentlich ziemlich) nervös und hektisch mit einem Spiegel sprach .

„Also ich weiß nicht ...ja ...ja ich weiß , dass es schon zu spät ist .... aber – ja , ja !- ich weiß ...trotzdem ... Ich halte es immer noch für keine so gute Idee .....hm...hm....aber – ja ...hm ...ich mache mir eher Sorgen wegen ...hm ...den Eltern .... Und dann noch wegen dem Sicherheitsexperten .... Klar .... Ich möchte nur nicht – natürlich , ich verstehe ...trotzdem .... Der – ts... ich weiß – Unterricht .... hm, ja ....ich vertraue ja auch darauf , trotzdem ! ....sollte nicht ...Also ich weiß nicht .... Natürlich ....hm ... gut ok ...Ich bin ruhig ! ....Ja. Ja . JA ! Bist dann . "Er steckte zittrig den Gegenstand in seine Hosentasche und rauschte weiter .

Harry musste zugeben , dass es ihn ziemlich wurmte , weil Sirius ihm nicht sagen wollte , was er vor hatte . Und in gewissem Sinne tat es auch weh , dass er ihm nicht vertraute . Ohnehin hatte er das Gefühl , dass etwas vor sich ging , was er nicht wusste . In seinem Zimmer saßen Ron und Hermine auf dem Boden und spielten Karten , die Drei Koffer standen zusammengepackt in der Ecke , bereit,um abgeholt zu werden . Hermine stand auf .

„Wo wollen sie hin ?", fragte sie . Aber bevor Harry antworten konnte , schallte Mrs. Weasleys Stimme zu ihnen hinauf . Er nahm Hedwigs Käfig und ging den selben Weg wieder hinunter , den er heute mindestens zehn Mal gegangen war . Die Eingangstür stand weit offen und die Männer trugen das Gepäck in den Kofferraum . Es saßen keine Fahrer am Steuer .

Remus hackte den Letzten Punkt auf seiner Liste ab , küsste Helen , umarmte Tonks , schüttelte Fletcher die Hand , ließ sich von Mrs. Weasley an sich drücken ( Außer dem Küssen musste Sirius ebenfalls die ganze Prozedur über sich ergehen lassen , witziger Weise auch Harry ). Helen nahm ihn sanft lächelnd kurz bei Seite .

„Mark ist auf Hogwarts .", sagte sie unnötiger Weise . „Kannst du ein Auge auf ihn werfen ? Ich – ich verlang auch nicht , dass du Babysitter spielen sollst oder so was in der Art... Ich mach mir nur ein bisschen Sorgen um ihn . Ich hab ihn gestern besucht , es scheint ihm gut zu gehen ..."

„Mach ich ."Harry nickte . „Immerhin ist Mark mit mir verwandt . Ist doch selbstverständlich ."Diese Worte trieben der jungen Frau Tränen in die Augen . Sie drückte ihn noch einmal kurz an sich .

„Ich bin so froh , euch alle hier zu haben .", murmelte sie und ließ ihn los . Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein strahlendes Lächeln . Dann wurde er wieder weggezogen , diesmal von Mrs. Weasley .

„Pass bitte auf dich auf , ja ?"Sie umarmte ihn noch einmal . „Und macht nicht so viel Blödsinn , ihr drei ."

Als Harry wieder auf eigenen Beinen stand , kam Sirius kurz auf ihn zu . Angesichts der langen Abschieds schien er ziemlich gut drauf zu sein . Er drückte ihn ebenfalls kurz an sich .

„Hör mal –„ , murmelte er . „Ich möchte kein großes Drama daraus machen , wir sehen uns nämlich schneller , als du denkst . Als Auror werde ich wohl ab und zu vorbeischauen ."Er zwinkerte vielsagend . „Stell dich mindestens auf einmal im Monat ein ..."

„Wenn du bei Vollmond meinst ...", entgegnete Hermine schnippisch und zerrte ihre Tasche hinaus .

„....also keine Panik ...wir werden uns noch sicher in dieser Woche sehen ... Aber ich muss noch einige Aufträge erledigen ."

„Halt ." Harry hielt ihn am Ärmel fest . „Was für Aufträge ?"

Sein Pate hob eine Augenbraue .

„Na , die im Ministerium und dann noch die für den Orden . Keine Sorge ." , fügte er hinzu . „Die sind ganz harmlos . Ich kann dir aber vorerst nichts verraten . Noch nicht ."

„Jetzt reicht's aber !"Mr. Weasley kam zu ihnen herüber und bugsierte Harry zur Tür und in den Wagen . „Wir haben keine Zeit mehr ."

Ihm blieb noch kurz die Gelegenheit zu winken , dann schlug die Tür zum Grimmauld's Place 12 zu .

Die zwei Wägen schlängelten sich wie durch Zauberei durch jeden Stau , ließen alle Ampeln von rot auf grün springen und fuhren durch enge Gassen , durch die gewöhnliche Autos niemals durchgekommen wären . Hermine rutschte zwischen Ron und Ginny ungewöhnlich unruhig hin und her .

„Ich glaube , dieses Jahr wird ganz anders .", murmelte sie und sah aus dem Fenster . Ihre Wangen waren , aus welchem Grund auch immer , gerötet .

Als sie am Bahnhof Kings Cross ausstiegen und ihre Koffer entluden , kam Mr. Weasley zu ihnen herüber .

„Schafft ihr den Weg zum Zug alleine ?", fragte er spöttisch . „Gut , ich muss nämlich los . Passt auf euch auf ."Er schüttelte noch mal jedem die Hand , stieg in einen der Wägen und fuhr los .

Es war schon reine Gewohnheit durch die Absperrung zu kippen und von einer fröhlichen Schülerschar begrüßt zu werden , der Zug ließ lebendige Geräusche ertönen , um sie herum flogen Eulen , lachten die Jugendlichen , winkten sich zu . Ginny tauchte in der Menge unter . All das geschah , bevor man darauf aufmerksam wurde , dass die drei durch die Absperrung getreten waren .  
Harry kam es so vor , als würden die Gespräche immer leiser werden , die Augen würden sich auf sie richten , von irgendwo her hörte er Wörter , wie die Namen seines Paten oder Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten .

Fast niemand sprach ihn an , vielleicht , weil man nicht wusste , was man sagen sollte . Was sagte man denn auch zu jemandem , der bei dem vermeintlichen Mörder seiner Eltern wohnte ?

Als hätten sie nichts gemerkt gingen er , Ron und Hermine durch die Schülerschar , die sich hinter ihnen wieder schloss , blieben aber abrupt stehen , als ihnen ein bekanntes Gesicht entgegen kam . Einige , und das bildete man sich ganz sicher nicht ein , verstummten sofort .

Malfoy hatte keine Verbände mehr , nur eine Narbe an der linken Wange , kaum zu sehen . Er humpelte nicht , die Haare hingen ihm nicht wie geklebt an den Schädel , er zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und neigte kurz seinen Kopf Richtung Hermine .

„Potter , Granger – wir sehen uns später im Abteil für Vertrauensschüler .", sagte er kühl und stieg durch die Waggontür in den Zug .

„Ja . Bis später ."Hermine nickte ihm noch einmal zu , dann war er verschwunden . Einige Sekunden war es noch still um sie herum , dann brach der Tumult aus . Blaise , einer aus ihrem Jahrgang , aber in Slytherin , kam mit überlegenem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zu , wie Draco es früher getan hatte .

„Sehe , Potter hat die Fronten gewechselt !", höhnte er . „Wie lebt es sich beim Mörder von Mummy und Daddy ?"

„Bist du so hohl oder tust du nur so ?", fuhr Ron ihn an . „Lern lesen und schlag die Zeitung auf , Blödmann . Sirius Black ist unschuldig ."

„Indirekt .", gab Blaise grinsend zu . „Aber war nicht er es , der sie verraten hat ? Wart nur ab , Potter. Seine Eltern hatten auch seinen Einfluss auf ihn . Er wird auch dich verraten ."

„Verschwinde .", fauchte Hermine schließlich , als niemand etwas entgegnete . Blaise zuckte nur breit lächelnd die Schultern und verschwand in der Menge .

Ernie MacMillan bannte sich den Weg hindurch , seine Wangen waren hektisch gerötet . Er sprach schnell , als er Harrys Hand ergriff .

„Mann –„ , hauchte er . „Dass Sirius Black dein Pate ist ! Abgefahren ! Herzlichen Glückwunsch , ey. Ich hätte dir schon früher geschrieben , weißt schon , wegen ´dem Ding in London´ - meine Eltern sind nämlich dabei ... Die sind ends ausgeflippt , weil Black wieder zurückkam ! Wir sehen uns später . Ciao ."  
Dann war auch er verschwunden . Rons Kinnladen fiel nach unten .  
„Seine Eltern sind Mitglieder beim O –„ Aber Hermine trat ihm Schmerzhaft gegen das Bein .

Unterwegs zu ihrem letzten Abteil begegneten sie Luna , die zusammen mit Ginny und Neville sich ihnen anschloss . Harry wurde mehrmals von Leuten angesprochen , die oft bedauerten , dass ihm nicht früher geglaubt hatten , darunter auch Parvati , Padma und Lavender , sowie Justin Finch-Fletchey und Anthony Goldstein ( Auch wenn sie in der DA-Gruppe waren , haben sie noch an so einigem gezweifelt ) .

Als sie schließlich alle zusammen ein letztes , freies Abteil gefunden hatten , setzten sie sich hin , atmeten aus und während Ron , Neville , Luna und Ginny eine erste Runde Snape-explodiert anfingen, legte Hermine Harry die Hand auf den Arm .  
„Man , du solltest mal dein Gesicht sehen .", sagte sie sanft lächelnd . „Wie ein Kind im Spielzeugladen ."

TBC

AN : Eine Fortsetzungsgeschichte lebt ja geradezu von den Lesern ihres Vorgängers . Ich hoffe , ihr reviewt , damit ich weiß , wer noch dran ist ;-)


	2. Danke

AN : Oh mein Gott , so viele Reviews für das erste Kapitel ! Einige von euch brennen ja förmlich drauf , Harry mit jemandem zu verkuppeln ( Vorzugsweise mit Hermine ....). Die Antworten werden etwas ausführlicher , ich will euch ja nicht ganz am Anfang verwirren ;-)Vielen Dank fürs Review an : unknown0815 , Cho , Truemmerlotte , Aisa , YanisTamiem , Angel334

HJHJ / Seikon - HarryxHermine - Fraktionsmitglieder

JoLizard - ´Leute´ , ´größerer Haushalt´ ...? weiß gar nicht , was du damit meinst .....

Nookie - Zu deinem und JoLizards Review hab ich mich am Boden gekullert , denn ihr hatten ein und die selbe Aussagen !!! : Übelkeit , Schwindel - klingt so , als wäre Harry schwanger ;-) !Ich konnt mich nicht mehr einkriegen vor Lachen !

Mono.tonie - Macht nix , danke für´s Review . Als ich mich bei angemeldet hab , war ich auch lange Zeit Schwarzleser ( sorry , Leute ) , bis ich selber angefangen hab , zu Schreiben . Dann kriegen die Reviews plötzlich ne ganz Neue Bedeutung . Freut mich deshalb sehr , wenn man sich durchringen kann , eins zu hinterlassen :-)

Tibertius / Taetzchen - ihr liegt ganz nahe

Velda - Ich hab zuerst nicht gecheckt , warum da plötzlich ´wir´ stand , bis ich es nach einer Weile kapiert hab ;-) Ich habs mir auch mal wieder angetan , VAuE wieder zu lesen und hab mir nur noch eins Gedacht : Oh Mann ( sowohl positiv , als auch negativ ) . Ist schon ein langer Brocken ....

LizBlack - Zum Urlaub : Ich werde es nicht direkt machen , aber ab und zu werd ich wohl was einfließen lassen . Mal schauen , wann was kommt .

XxWolkexX - Mir hat die Szene auch gefallen . Ich nehme an , Sirius wird einmal im Monat kommen, um Remus bei Vollmond ´zu besuchen´ ;-)

Betzi - Ich kenne das Zeitmangelproblem ! Danke

Six83 - VAuE war am Anfang eher Melancholisch , D&R eher Aufregend ; Ich weiß , was du meinst ;-) Was dein schleichendes Gefühl gegenüber Pairings angeht : Ich bin da seeehr launisch , das kann sich ganz schnell ändern .

**2 KAPITEL : DANKE **

Harry konnte es sich nicht erklären . Seine Augen wanderten immer wieder nach links , wo Hermine saß . Er schreckte erst aus seinen Grübeleien hoch , als sie ihn an der Hand nahm .

„Wir müssen zur Vertrauensschülerversammlung .", sagte sie und stand auf . Er fühlte sich ein bisschen schwummrig und nervös , obwohl es keinen Grund dazu gab . Vielleicht würden die anderen ihn anstarren , als hätte er wieder etwas unternommen , was dazu führen sollte , noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen . Aber nichts der gleichen geschah . Ungefähr in der Mitte des Zuges machte Hermine eine Abteiltür auf und sie gingen hinein . Drinnen saßen Ernie MacMillan und Hanna Abott aus Hufflepuff , Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson aus Slytherin und zu allem Überfluss noch Cho Chang mit einem fremden Jungen aus Ravenclaw . Neben dem Fenster stand Lee mit Angelina Johnson .

„Ok .", sagte sie gebieterisch . „Wir zwei sind die Schulsprecher . Eure Hauslehrer werden euch nach dem Abendessen die Passwörter sagen , die ihr dann an die anderen eures Hauses weiterzugeben habt."

Harry fiel auf , dass sie ihr Abzeichen ziemlich stolz trug und versuchte , nicht auf sein eigenes zu starren .

„Als Vertrauensschüler habt ihr einige Aufgaben und Verhaltensweisen zu haben .In Paniksituationen, also in Notständen , Katastrophen , bei – bei Angriffen –„ Ihre Stimme zitterte kurz . „ - und Epidemien ist einer von euch der erste , der mit allen in die große Halle , bzw. in die Schutzräume geht und einer von euch der Letzte , der dafür sorgt , dass niemand zurückbleibt . Ihr habt für Ruhe zu sorgen – nicht wir . Ihr sollt euch über niemanden lustig machen , denn es ist eure Aufgabe , das Vertrauen aller auf euch zu ziehen ."

Sie kramte in ihren Umhangstaschen und zog ein ziemlich zerknittertes Stück Pergament hervor .

„Was ihr nicht machen müsst : Abend für Abend den Kleinen bei den Hausaufgaben helfen , weil sie euch anflehen – ihr könnt ihnen helfen , aber verschwendet nicht eure gesamte Zeit darauf . Putzen , euren Kopf für andere hinhalten , mit Filch oder Snape Diskussionen halten –„ Ein grinsen Zuckte über jedermann Gesicht ( außer Dracos und Pansys) . „- Ach ja –„ Das Lächeln wurde breiter . „Natürlich haben Vertrauensschüler das Recht , anderen , außer ihren Kollegen und den Schulsprechern, Punkte abzuziehen ."Sie atmete aus und wieder ein .„Ihr könnt gehen ."

Harry sah Hermine an , aber sie schien ihn nicht wahrzunehmen . Ihre Augen ruhten auf Malfoy , der sie noch einmal ansah und dann aus der Tür verschwand . Harry gefiel dieser Blick nicht . Sie sahen aus, als würden sie noch etwas sagen wollen , etwas ernstes , sich vielleicht sogar berühren ... Nein , dieser Blick gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht .

Einer nach dem anderen Trudelte langsam hinaus , bis nur noch Angelina , Harry und Hermine blieben. Sie hob ihre Tasche auf .

„Das wird ein anstrengendes Jahr für mich werden.", stöhnte sie . „Man , Potter , du hast es mal wieder allen gezeigt , oder ?"

„Wie meinst du das ?", fragte er perplex .

„Hey , du bist das Patenkind von Sirius Black ! Du musst doch echt stolz darauf sein , so ´ne Paten zu haben ! So eine Berühmtheit zu kennen !"

„Klar bin ich das ."

"Meinst du , du könntest mir ein Autogramm besorgen ?"

"Bitte was ?" Er starrte sie an , fasste sich aber wieder . "Ja , ähm ... ich kann ihn ja mal fragen ..."

„Man ." Angelinas Augen leuchteten . „Der sieht auch noch gut aus ...", fügte sie hinzu , dann war sie in einem anderen Abteil verschwunden .

„Woher weiß sie denn , wie er überhaupt jetzt aussieht ?", fragte Harry . Hermines Stimme war etwas kleinlaut , als sie antwortete .

„Naja , also ...während ihr in Urlaub wart , da kam noch ein Artikel im Tagespropheten ... ich glaube , Dumbledore hat ihnen ein Aktuelles Photo von ihm gegeben , damit – naja , du weißt schon , damit die Leute sich langsam darauf einstellen , dass er durch die Winkelgasse spazieren kann ."

Sie gingen hinaus auf den Gang , der inzwischen voll war von Schülern , die an den Fenstern standen , sich unterhielten oder fangen spielten . Einige winkten ihm zu , anderen sahen ihn missgelaunt an , aber diese bildeten die Ausnahme . Als sie in ihrem Abteil ankamen , spielten Ron und Luna Schach , während Neville Ginny den Unterschied zwischen einem Heilwurz und einem Wundenkraut erklärte . Er deutete auf einen Sitz voller Süßigkeiten und Kuchen .

„Wir haben einfach für alle was gekauft , während ihr weg wart .", sagte er . „Ach , Harry ."

„Ja ?"

„Hör mal –„ Nevilles Wangen waren gerötet . „Ich wollte dir noch sagen , wie froh ich für dich bin ... Ich meine , wegen Sirius Black ..."

„Er war wohl ein ziemlich wichtiger Mann , was ?"Luna kratzte sich am Kinn und ließ einen Bauern nach vorne wandern . Ron setzte den Turm vor und hob die Augenbrauen .

„Nichts für ungut , aber es wissen echt viele Leute von dem Orden .", meinte er besorgt . „Irgendwo wird es doch durchsickern ."

„Unmöglich ."Hermine schüttelte den Kopf . „Jeder , der kein direktes Mitglied ist , aber davon weiß ...Also du , ich , Harry , Luna , Ginny , Neville , Ernie und so eben ... Leute , deren Eltern und Verwandte Mitglieder sind , werden von Dumbledore mit einem Spruch belegt , dass sie alles mit der Zeit vergessen . Es wird wohl heute Abend richtig extrem beginnen . Besonders Luna wird alles vergessen , denn sie hat rein gar nichts mit dem Orden zu tun . Aber man kann ihn nicht auf Mitglieder anwenden , denn die werben Leute an und reden auch ständig darüber mit einander . Uns wird drei wird es wohl auch nicht sonderlich treffen......Harry ist davon eh ausgeschlossen -"

Auf einmal gab es im Zug einen mächtigen Ruck , gerade in jenem Moment , als Ginny aufgestanden war , um ihre Tasche von oben zu holen . Sie quietschte auf , schwankte , die Tasche fiel herunter , geradewegs auf Neville und riss ihn mit zu Boden . Sie selbst allerdings knickte dermaßen ungeschickt um , dass Harry keinen Ausweg sah .

Auch er sprang auf , drehte sie am Handgelenk herum , hob sie hoch und zusammen landeten sie auf einem der Sitze . Einen Augenblick blieben sie in der Position sitzen und starrten sich an . Dann wurden beide rot . Ginny saß praktisch auf Harry und drückte ihren Körper an seinen .

"Danke , Harry ."

"Gern geschehen ."

"Sie scheinen die Situation zu genießen ." , meinte Luna altklug und machte ihren Zug . Beide ließen sich so hastig los , als wären sie von einem Stromschlag erfasst worden . Ron kullerte sich vor lachen .

"Ihr müsstet mal euer Gesicht sehen !" , japste er . "Wie ein Pärchen , das beim Sex erwischt wurde !"

Dann lachte er weiter , was keineswegs zur Abkühlung der Gemüter beitrug . Hermine kniff die Lippen zusammen und musterte Ginny von oben bis unten , bis sie schließlich aufsprang und aus der Tür rauschte . Harry konnte gerade noch einen blonden Kopf hinter einer Ecke erkennen .

"Was das nicht Draco ?" , fragte Luna und sah ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen an .

Seine Laune trübte sich schlagartig und wie auf Kommando fing es heftig zu regnen an . Die grauen Wolken hatten sich zu einem dichten Schwarz versammelt und ließen große Tropfen zu Boden fallen . Schüler in ihren Abteilen schlugen hastig die Fenster zu und weil es gegen Abend ging wurde es zunehmend dunkel und die Lichter sprangen an . Harry starrte aus dem Fenster . Die gute Laune war mit einem Schlag verschwunden . Er bemerkte nicht einmal wie Ginny und Luna verschwanden . Auf einmal waren nur noch dunkle Gedanken da .

Die Welt waren voller Unsicherheiten . Weder Askaban noch Gringotts boten ausreichend Schutz , die Winkelgasse war genau so angreifbar wie jede andere Straße auch . Sirius und Remus vertrauten ihm nicht mehr und Hermine schien ewig weit weg zu sein ... Nichts und niemand war eine Konstante. Hedwig , Pig und Krummbein schliefen und machten keinen Mucks .

Was , wenn Voldemort Hogwarts angreifen würde ? Oder Hogsmeade ? Es gab Tausende von Möglichkeiten einen Menschen zu töten . Und noch Tausende von Möglichkeiten mehr Dutzende umzubringen . Jemand berührte vorsichtig seine Schulter .

„Harry ? Alles in Ordnung mit dir ? Du wirkst so – bedrückt ."

Überrascht sah er auf und stellte fest , dass Hermine wieder zurück war .

„Hm ... es ist nichts . Ich denke nur , dass es gut ist , dass Mark heute nicht über den See fahren muss.", log er . „Das ist alles , ja ..."

„Stimmt !" Ron schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn . „Er ist ja schon auf Hogwarts !"

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie größtenteils schweigend . Ron und Hermine , weil sie nicht wussten , was sie sagen sollten , Harry , weil er nicht wollte . Quietschend blieb der Zug stehen . Auf dem Gang herrschte dichtes Gedränge , alle wollten so schnell wie möglich in eine Kutsche . Draußen im Dunkeln vom Bahnhof Hogsmeade ertönte ein lauter Schrei . Es war Katie Bell . Alle waren natürlich sofort zur Stelle . Mit panischen Augen deutete sie auf die Kutschen .

„WAS IST DAS ?"

Harry sah hin . Es waren Thestrale . Tatsächlich – einer nach dem anderen , vorwiegend ältere Schüler, sahen erschrocken hin , tuschelten . Auch Ron und Hermine konnten ihre Augen kaum von den Tieren abwenden . Und keiner Traute sich , näher heranzugehen . Es fiel ihm wie ein Schuppen vor die Augen . Den Tod sehen - hatten das nicht viele beim Angriff auf die Winkelgasse erlebt ?

„Das sind nur Thestrale !", sagte er laut und trat einen Schritt vor . Er wandte sich an seine Freunde . „Das sind die Tiere , die die Kutschen ziehen !"

„RICHTIG !" Alle fuhren herum . Hagrid , begleitet von einer Schar durchnässter Erstklässler bannte sich den Weg durch die Menge . Einige wenige verstanden nicht , was an den ( für sie unsichtbaren) Tieren so schlimm war . „Na , Harry , Ron , Hermine , alles klar ? Das sind nur Thestrale !", wiederholte er und klopfte einem auf die Flanken . „Die ziehen schon seit Jahrzehnten die Kutschen zum Schloss !"

„Letztes Jahr waren sie nicht da !", ertönte eine anonyme Stimme .

„Ganz einfach – niemand kann sie sehen , der nicht den Tod gesehen hat ." Hagrid kratzte sich den Bart . „Dieses Jahr sehn's ein paar mehr , nehm ich an . ´Tschuldigung , Kinder , so is es nun mal – man sieht jemanden sterben und man sieht die Thestrale , so einfach ist das ! UND NUN AB MIT EUCH !"

Harry , Ron , Hermine und Neville stiegen zu viert zuerst in eine der Kutschen und fuhren los . Aus dem Fenster sahen sie , dass einige noch zögerten , aber unter Hagrids Blick , der anschließend mit den Erstklässlern verschwand , nachgaben und einstiegen .

Hogwarts war ein Märchen . Ein einziges Märchen . Majestätisch erhoben sich die Türme über dem See , aus den Fenstern schien warmes Licht . Als sie durch die Eingangshalle traten , wurden sie von einer Wasserbombe begrüßt . Peeves , der Poltergeist , wiederholte das Selbe Spielchen wie im vierten Jahr . Harry fühlte sich in ein Déja – vué versetzt , als McGonagall mit strengem Blick auf ihn zukam .

„Potter , da ist jemand , der sie vor dem Auswahlverfahren noch unbedingt sehen möchte !", sagte sie und nickte mit den Kopf zur Treppe , von der ein rothaariger Junge auf sie zugestürzt kam . „PEEVES, HÖR AUF MIT DEM BLÖDSINN ! UND SAG MIR NICHT , SIE SIND EH SCHON NASS !"

„Hey , Harry ! Hallo Hermine , hallo Ron !"Mark schien vor Aufregung ganz atemlos . „Wie geht's?"  
Harry sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Gefühlen an . Das hier war einer von zwei Verwandten , die ihm in seinem Leben geblieben waren . Nicht , dass Harry ihn nicht akzeptierte oder gar eine Art Neid empfand , nur war die Verwandtschaft so weit auseinander , dass es fast kein Potter war . Aber Marc erinnerte ihn unweigerlich an seine Mutter . Mit ihm auf Hogwarts zu sein gab ihm immer mehr das Gefühl von Zuhause . Und dafür , dass er mehr als drei Wochen in Voldemorts Festung gefangen gewesen war , war er außerordentlich gut gelaunt und alle Narben schienen verheilt . Hermine fuhr ihm Grinsend durchs Haar .

„Na , nervös wegen dem Auswahlverfahren ?", fragte sie neugierig . „Ich hab damals gedacht , ich müsste eine Prüfung hinlegen oder so was in der Art ."

„Eric , das ist so einer , der mit mir dagewesen ist in den Sommerferien , hat gemeint , man müsste einen Ringkampf mit einem Troll bestehen ! Aber ehrlich gesagt , glaube ich das nicht ! Hier auf Hogwarts ist doch nie und nimmer ein Troll ! Oder ?"

Ron lachte .

„Nee , alle viel einfacher als alle Denken , aber lass dich überraschen ."

„Übrigens ."Harry grinste ihm zu . „Ich soll dich von Tante Helena und den anderen grüßen ."

„Danke !" Mark strahlte . „Es ist so cool hier ! Ich erkenne sogar langsam die Trickstufen . Einmal bin ich aber eingesunken , dann ist Flitch gekommen und wollt mich gar nicht rausziehen , stell dir das nur mal vor !"

„Filch ." , verbesserte ihn Hermine . „Du solltest los , die anderen Erstklässler sind schon da ."

„Ja , bis später !"Er winkte ihnen zu und rannte wieder zurück . Ein Junge , der vielleicht Eric hieß , fragte, ob er ´mit den Sechstklässlern da echt befreundet sei´.

„Gräßliches Wetter !", murmelte Lavender und wrang ihr Haar aus , während Parvati mit dem Zauberstab ihre Kleidung trocknete . Dann ging sie auf Ron zu , der gerade sein Haar schüttelte und den Zauber ebenfalls versuchte , aber nichts weiter als warme Luft hinbekam .

„Lass mich mal ."Sie schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und im Nu hörte Ron's Umhang auf zu tropfen . Dann war sie wieder bei ihren Freunden .

Als alle einigemaßen trocken waren , wurde die Tür in die Eingangshalle geöffnet und sie traten ein . Es war immer wieder ein Anblick , von dem man wünschte , er würde nie vergehen .

Über ihnen hing ein magische Wolkendecke , Kerzen schwebten in der Luft , die vier Haustische waren mit goldenem Geschirr und Besteck gedeckt . Vielen saßen schon , lachten , redeten , winkten ihren Freunden zu . Harry setzte sich zusammen mit Ron und Hermine an einen guten Platz .

„Seht mal ."Sie nickte zum Lehrertisch . „Drei Stühle sind leer !"

Dort saßen Dumbledore , Hagrid , Flitwick und all die anderen Professoren , die an Hogwarts unterrichteten . Ein Stuhl war für Professor McGonagall , aber zwei waren immer noch leer . Und weit und breit war kein neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu sehen . Harry sah zu Snape , der verbissen auf ein Stück Pergament starrte .

Langsam wurde es ruhig in der Halle , alle Augen richteten sich auf den Stuhl , auf dem der Sprechende Hut lag und auf die Erstklässler , darunter auch Mark , die an der Wand standen . Aber die meiste Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf Sarah , die ihnen zuwinkte . So , wie sie das tat , sah es so aus, als hätten sie nie all das zusammen erlebt , all die Gefühle waren abgeebbt . Sie waren nur noch Freunde , zufällige Bekannte ...Der Rand des Hutes öffnete sich weit .

„Vor langer Zeit , vor eurer Zeit ...", begann er sein Lied , als Ron ihn anstupste .

„Hey , worauf starrt Snape da die ganze Zeit ?"

„Keine Ahnung , aber meinst du , er wird dieses Jahr unser neuer Lehrer ?"

„Nein , Dumbledore wird es nicht soweit kommen lassen . Ich meine – das ist doch absurd !"

„Aber was , wenn er keinen Lehrer gefunden hat ? Was wenn es wirklich so wäre ?"

„Müsste dann nicht das Ministerium eingreifen ? Ich könnte mir vorstellen , dass es so wäre , nachdem diese Umbridge hier war ..."

„Wie sieht's aus , sind deine Narben am Arm eigentlich wieder verheilt ?"

„Ja , ja . Geht schon . Die sind immer gleich verheilt und sind wieder aufgerissen , aber nur wenn ich mit dieser Feder geschrieben hab . Ich frag mich , was das für eine Feder war ..."

„Ich glaube , Dad hat da mal was erzählt . Vor drei Jahren wurde sie für Illegal erklärt . Jeder , der so eine besaß , musste sie abgeben und –„

Sie schreckten auf , als tosender Applaus ausbrach . Hermine kickte ihnen gegen die Schienbeine .

„Ihr habt das ganze Lied verplappert !", zischte sie empört . „Wie kann man nur so unhöflich sein ?"

„Was denn , hat er wieder eine wichtige Warnung abgegeben ?"

„Nein , er hat uns gelobt , aber –„

„Na also ."

Aber bevor sie ihnen weiter eine Standpauke halten konnte , entrollte McGonagall ein breites Pergament .

„Wenn ihr euren Namen hört .", sagte sie zu den Neulingen . „Dann setzt ihr euch diesen Hut auf den Kopf . Er wird euch dann in ein Haus zuweisen . Anibini , Melliarna ."

Ein Mädchen mit wahrhaftig goldenem Haar , blauen Augen und einem schüchternen Lächeln nahm den Hut und setzte sich auf den Stuhl .

„Hufflepuff .", murmelte Harry . Ron und Hermine drehten sich zu ihm , als der Hut die Krempe aufriss .

„HUFFLEPUFF !"Der Tisch ganz links brach in tosendem Applaus aus .

„Breck , Paul ."

Harry sah ihn an . Braune Haare , ein Brille , die Brust vor Siegesgewissheit erhoben ...

„Ravenclaw ..."

„RAVENCLAW !"

„Delwood , Eric."Ein freches Grinsen zu Mark , um die Angst zu überspielen ....

„Gryffindor ..."

„GRYFFINDOR !"

Diesmal sprangen sie alle zusammen auf und klopften dem Jungen auf die Schulter . Angelina musterte ihn von oben bis unten . Sie sahen , wie sie seine Arme überprüfte . Hermine und Ron beugten sich zu ihm .

„Harry , wie machst du das ?"

„Was denn ?"Er sah sie perplex an . „Ich rate nur ."

„Der da , was denkst du ?"Hermine deutete auf einen jungen mit aschfahlem Gesicht , aber wachsamen Augen , dünnen , langen , weißen Händen , den man unter dem Namen ´Diland , Sean´ aufrief . Harry wog den Kopf hin und her .

„Könnte Slytherin sein ..."

„SLYTHERIN !"

Ron stupste beide an .

„Mark ."

Er ging ein wenig nervös , aber zum Gryffindortisch lächelnd zum Stuhl ... Harrys Finger gruben sich in seinen Umhang ...Er musste zu ihm ins Haus kommen . Er wollte ihm bei den Hausaufgaben helfen und mit ihm über Helen reden . Es konnte kein anderes Haus sein .

Er setzte sich den Hut auf , aber bevor der Stoff die Haut auch nur berührt hatte , öffnete er sich ...

„GRYFFINDOR !"  
Harry sprang als einer der erste auf , Trommelte mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch , lachte , applaudierte . Fast hätte er vergessen , dass in der Reihe an der Wand noch jemand stand , den sie kannten . Mark setzte sich ihm gegenüber , während scheinbar hunderte von Händen ihm auf den Rücken klopften .

„Man , ich komm nicht dahinter !", meinte Dean und sah ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an . „Du siehst Harry – irgendwie - ähnlich . Sieh dir mal die Augen an ! Und die Stirn !"

„Klar doch !"Er grinste ihm schelmisch entgegen und nach einem Blick zu Harry , der nur grinsend nickte , fügte er noch hinzu : „Bin auch sein Cousin !"

„WAS ?"

Fast alle drehten sich gleichzeitig zu ihnen um .

„Ist das wahr ?", fragte Lavender aufgeregt . „Ihr seid echt verwandt ?"

„Ja ." Harry nickte stolz . „War doch klar , dass er in unser Haus kommt , oder ?"

„Ja !" Mark nickte ihm lachend entgegen . In diesem Augenblick sprang sein Herz unglaublich hin und her . Es war gewiss , dass es morgen die ganze Schule wissen würde . Erst McGonagalls Stimme brachte wieder Ruhe . Es ging weiter über Elzoo , Reale (Ravenclaw) , Gerland , Hannes ( Slytherin) und andere mehr oder wenig freundlich aussehende Kinder , bis sich alle Augen auf ein Mädchen mit Rehaugen wandte , die ganz sicher erst nicht elf Jahre alt war .

„McKinnon , Sarah , sechster Jahrgang .", las McGonagall laut vor .

Die Halle fing an zu Tuscheln.

„McKinnon ? Die – McKinnon ?"

„Ist sie ihre Tochter ?"

„Quatsch nicht ..."

Sarah nahm den Hut in die Hand , setzte sich und stülpte ihn auf ihren Kopf . Harry betrachtete sie von oben bis unten . Sie wirkte irgendwie – verloren . Es konnte nicht sein , dass es seine Schuld war ... Er hatte sie nicht abblitzen lassen .... Es war nicht seine Schuld ...Und als sich ihre Blicke trafen , da wurden ihm etwas ganz plötzlich bewusst , ein Gedanke von Sekunden ....

Sie war ganz sicher nicht feige und bestimmt eine gute Hexe , sie würde im St. Mungo eine Prüfung ablegen und eventuell an Dumbledores Seite stehen , wenn er sie brauchen würden . Aber in diesem Augenblick war es für sie nicht von Bedeutung , in diesem Augenblick war sie jung und unbeschwert . Und vor ihr lag keine Prophezeiung , die unbedingt erfüllt werden musste , der Orden ging sie nichts mehr an , sie würde vergessen . Sie würde es nicht erzählen , niemandem , das war ziemlich gewiss , aber sie war nicht mehr ein Teil davon . Sie wusste es . Und er wusste es auch.

„Sie wird nicht nach Gryffindor kommen .", sagte Harry gerade noch matt , als der Hut den Mund aufmachte .

„RAVENCLAW !"

Einen Augenblick verharrten die Leute still , dann brach tosender Applaus aus . Als hätte sie es erwartet , steuerte sie auf den Tisch zu und setzte sich genau zu Cho . Dann drehte sie sich ein letztes Mal um und zuckte die Schultern , als würde sie sagen wollen ´Tut mir Leid´ .Hermine sah betrübt zu Boden .

„Schade ..."

Sie hörten nicht , wie es weiterging , aber nach Yard , Lisa ( Gryffindor ) nahm Filch den Stuhl und trug ihn aus der Halle . Dumbledore erhob sich .

„Erst einmal : Herzlich Willkommen für die Neuen und Herzlich Willkommen zurück für die Alten Schüler !"Er breitete , wie immer ,seine Arme aus , als würde er alle umarmen wollen . Seine Augen blitzten fröhlich . „Besonders in Zeiten wie diesen bin ich froh , euch gesund und munter wieder zu sehen ! Dieses Jahr –„ Er räusperte sich und sah auf die zwei Lehren Stühle . „ – werde ich die Ankündigungen zuerst machen , damit ihr anschließend noch genug Zeit habt , euch darüber zu unterhalten ."

„Hoffentlich beeil er sich !", stöhnte Ron . „Ich habe Hunger !"

„Ron !", zischte ihm Hermine von der Seite zu . „Nur ein Moment – nur ein Einziger – wo du keinen Hunger hattest !?"

„Zuerst an die neuen Schüler : Mr. Filch , der Hausmeister , hat die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände auf Sechshundertunddreizehn erweitert – ein neuer Rekord sein den Tagen von Professor Phineas ."Sein Lächeln flog zum Gryffindortisch , wo die , die im Grimmauld's Place 12 gelebt hatten, zurück grinsten . „Dazu gehören nun nasszündendes Feuerwerk und Sumpfgranaten . Ein Exemplar der Verwüstung des Letzteren ist im dritten Stock zu besichtigen ."

Die Halle kicherte und Ginny und Ron sahen sich stolz grinsend an .

„Für Erstklässler und für die älteren Schüler bleibt der verbotene Wald , wie es der Name schon seit Jahrhunderten sagt , verboten . Aufgrund der besonderen politischen Situation und dem Kampf gegen die Todesser bitte ich euch , die Aushänge am schwarzen Brett zu beachten . Ich habe gehört , dass einige von euch ziemlich erschrocken sind , als sie die Tiere an den Kutschen bemerkt haben ."

Viele Schüler blickten sich ratlos an .

„Die Kutschen werden bereits seit Generationen von sogenannten Thestralen gezogen .", fuhr er fort . „Sie bewegen sich keineswegs von selbst ,auch wenn es für einige danach aussieht . Einige von euch haben sie bereits seit der ersten Fahrt zur Schule gesehen ,einige noch nie , einige werden sie niemals sehen . Es liegt in der Natur der Thestrale , nur für diejenigen sichtbar zu sein , die den Tod gesehen haben ."

Das Gemurmel war abgestorben . Dumbledore wartete noch kurz , dann lächelte er .

„Und nun zu dem neuen Lehrerkollegium . Die Pflege für magische Geschöpfe wird wieder Rubeus Hagrid übernehmen."

Die Schüler atmeten nach der gespenstischen Stille auf , klatschten höflich und richteten ihr fragenden Blicke auf die leeren Stühle . Dumbeldore räusperte sich .

„Ich verstehe , ich nehme an , ihr wollt wissen , wer auf diesen zwei Plätzen hier sitzen wird ."

Viele nickten zustimmend . Der Direktor lächelte .  
„Es war mit leider nicht möglich in der kurzen Zeit einen neuen Lehrer für das Fach –„

Auf einmal ging die Tür neben dem Lehrertisch auf und zwei Personen , in langen Roben und Kapuzen auf dem Kopf , von oben bis unten durchnässt und unerkenntlich . Sie redeten leise mit McGonagall . Dumbledore richtete die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich .

„Wie gesagt , es war mir leider nicht möglich einen neuen Lehrer für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu finden , darum müssen einige von euch , die bereits das dritte Jahr hier sind , mit einem alten Bekannten zurecht kommen ."

Viele tuschelten aufgeregt .  
„Doch nicht Umbridge ?", keuchte Ginny und sah sich die Gestalten an . Ron prustete .  
„Spinnst du ? Die war doch Fett wie eine Alte Wachtel !"

Die vermummten Personen gingen zu ihren Plätzen und setzten sich . Einem fiel eine schwarze Strähne ins Gesicht . Harry sah genauer hin ...

„Um nicht die Auroren aus dem Ministerium zu rufen und sie bei ihrer Arbeit zu stören ,", fuhr Dumbledore fort . „Wird dieses Jahr ein Sicherheitsexperte auf Hogwarts sein ,der für eure und die Sicherheit des Schlosses sorgen wird ." Die Personen zogen ihre Mäntel aus , Harrys Mund klappte nach unten . " Darf ich euch mit Professor Remus Lupin , Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste , und mit Mr. Sirius Black , Auror und Mitglied im Ausschuss der Strafverfolgung , bekannt machen ."

Einen Augenblick herrschte unglaubliche Stille , als die beiden Männer ihre Kapuzen abnahmen und sich mit dem Zauberstab trocknete . Einige sahen sich an , andere richteten ihre Blicke zum Lehrertisch . Uneinig , zu protestieren , empört zu sein oder ruhig zu bleiben . Einige krampften sich mit ihren Fingern in die Bänke , andere rutschten unbewusst vom Tisch weg und stießen gegen ihren Nachbarn .

Harry konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln . Seit sein Pate in die Schlagzeilen gebracht worden war , fürchtete man sich vor einem verrückten Massenmörder . In den Ferien war er zu beschäftigt gewesen, um die Zeitung aufzuschlagen , aber er bezweifelte , dass man mit einigen Artikeln die Gedanken umändern konnte , die sich in Jahren angesetzt hatten .

Er überlegte sich , wie es wohl wäre , wenn ein HIV-Kranker ohne Handschuhe im Krankenhaus oder ein Araber in einem katholischen Mädchenkloster arbeiten würde . So absurd schien ihm diese Konstellation .

„Ich krieg die Krise ...!", stöhnte Hermine . „Was hat er sich dabei gedacht ? Die Eltern werden es niemals akzeptieren !"

„Wahnsinn !", murmelte Angelina verzückt . Sirius hing seinen Regenumhang über die Stuhllehne und räusperte sich leise .

„Man , Remus , du musst ja ein guter Lehrer gewesen sein ... und schau nur , wie sie sich freuen !"

Auf Grund der peinlichen Stille war natürlich jedes gesagte Wort hörbar gewesen und die Atmosphäre löste sich , als einige anfingen zu kichern . Wiederrum andere konnten ihren Mund nicht zubekommen, ihre Gesichter waren vor Angst erstarrt .

Remus wusste , dass es nicht der Grund war , warum sie schwiegen . Er kannte dieses Schweigen , welches so betroffen war . Er kannte es von Arbeitgebern , Beamten , Jugendlichen und Ärzten . Er hatte es schon so oft in seinem Leben gehört .Dumbledore lächelte verständnisvoll .

„Ich weiß , dies ist eine große Überraschung , wenn nicht gar Herausforderung für euch . Aber so , wie ich Hogwarts mit dem Lehrerkollegium und besonders den Schülern kenne , ist beides nach einiger Zeit der Eingewöhnung zu bewältigen . Höflichkeit und Respekt ist seit jener Zeit ein wichtiges Merkmal der Beziehungen der Generationen an dieser Schule . Mrs. Dolores Umbridge –„

Einige schreckten hoch .

„- hat diese Eigenschaften in Angst und Verachtung auf zwielichtigen und hinterlistigen Wegen umgewandelt . Was ich von euch verlange , ist nichts von beidem . Ich möchte Toleranz und Verständnis walten lassen . Zwischen Lehrern und Schülern , aber besonders zwischen den Häusern , die noch immer die Grundsteine unserer Schule legen ."

Er legte den Kopf leicht schief , sein Lächeln schwand nicht .

„Vertrauen braucht Zeit und diese Zeit ist euch gegeben . Vorurteile müssen abgebaut und Neues muss erlernt werden . Ich weiß , wie schwer es ist , etwas verschwinden zu lassen , dass man die ganze Zeit über aufgebaut hat ."

Viele Schüler hatten ihm Zustimmend zugehört , einige sahen ihm und den anderen immer noch misstrauisch entgegen .

„Ich erinnere euch nur Voldemort und seine Todesser , die so viele Leben von uns nehmen und es immer und immer wieder versuchen . Menschen , die ihr Leben dafür gaben , für uns zu kämpfen , um uns zu beschützen und um uns zu einer besseren Zukunft zu verhelfen . Ihr wisst , das harte Zeiten auf uns alle zukommen und diese dürfen nicht verloren werden . Erleichtert es ihm nicht , gebt euch nicht geschlagen – auch wenn es einfach ist, im Schatten zu verschwinden , als ein Licht zu entzünden . Erinnert euch an jene aus euren Familien , die für den Kampf gegen ihn gestorben sind . Erinnert euch an jene , die starben , nur weil sie im Wege waren . Erinnert euch an den Angriff auf die Winkelgasse , bei der so viele verletzt wurden und an das Personal im St. Mungo , welches unermüdlichen Einsatz gezeigt hatte ! Zeigt Vertrauen und Verständnis in allen Bereichen . Lasst keine Vorurteile die Bande knüpfen , sondern Interessen und Freuden . Auf ein neues Schuljahr in Hogwarts !"

Mit einem Schlag brach Applaus aus . Es war überraschend , wie der Direktor den Übergang von Sirius und Remus zu Voldemort geschafft hat und die Schüler zu Tränen gerührt hatte . Einigen Mädchen liefen Tränen aus den Augen , zum Beispiel Parvati und Hannah am Hufflepuff – Tisch . Einige riefen noch Sprüche wie ´Auf Hogwarts !´ und ´ Wir sind die Besten !´ .

Dann räusperte sich Dumbledore erneut .

„Außerdem dachte ich mir , es ist euch lieber , auf zwei Tage Unterricht im Monat zu verzichten und mit einem Auror im Schloss zu leben , als nur über Büchern brüten und die Unterrichtsmethoden von Dolores Jane Umbridge zu ertragen , die , wie ich Bei Gott fürchte und bemitleide , nicht mehr wiederkommen wird . Obwohl ich sicher war, dass ihr sie mochtet ..."

Der dröhnende Applaus ging weiter . Zuerst am Gryffindor – und Ravenclawtisch , dann ging es weiter zu Hufflepuff und teilweise nach Slytherin . Harry , Mark , Ron , Hermine und all die anderen , die von Anfang an ( oder teilweise etwas später ) an die Unschuld von Sirius geglaubt Remus wirklich gemocht und Umbridge regelrecht gehasst hatten , brüllten , pfiffen und kreischten . Natürlich waren auch einige dabei ( und es waren zum Erstaunen nicht so wenige , wie man gehofft hatte ) , die nicht klatschten , sondern sich nur entsetzt ansahen . Dumbledore neigte kurz den Kopf .

„Fragen , Wünsche und Anregungen bitte an mich , die Lehrkraft oder die Hauslehrer . Ich wünsche allen einen guten Appetit !"

Die goldenen Schalen füllten sich mit Beilagen , Kuchen , Obst und Gemüse , Hähnchen und Fleisch , die Kelche mit kühlem Kürbissaft , aber Harry kam einfach nicht zum Essen . Von allen Seiten wurde er mit Fragen bombardiert .

„Harry , wusstest du das ?"

„Seid ihr nicht auch verwandt ?"

„Wird er lange bleiben ?"

„Ist Lupin nicht ein Werwolf ?"

Auf jede einzelne musste er ruhig und gelassen Antworten , er tat es sogar sehr stolz . Als er wieder auf seinen Teller sah , war dieser gefüllt . Hermine lächelte ihn an .

„Sonst wirst du ja nie fertig ."

Remus grinste ihm vom Lehrertisch zu , aber bevor Harry die Gabel zu seinem Mund führen konnte , vibrierte etwas in seiner Tasche . Es war der Zweiwegespiegel , aber diesmal war nicht sein eigenes Bild zu sehen , sondern das von Sirius . Als er hoch blickte , war sein Pate mit den Augen auf dem Schoß .

„Überraschung !"Dann war das Bild verschwunden .

Harry hatte das Gefühl , dass in seinem Magen sich ein schwarzes Loch aufgetan hatte . Und endlich konnte er normal Essen , ohne ständig Angst zu haben , sich übergeben zu müssen oder einen Schwächeanfall zu erleiden . Er lud sich Pasteten und Bratkartoffeln , Hähnchen , Steaks , Salate , Omeletts , Fleischspieße und Nudeln auf, zum Nachtisch gönnte er sich Eis , Torten , Kuchen , Plätzchen und Liter über Liter von Kürbissaft und Cola .

"Harry , du bis eine kulinarische Wildsau , weißt du das ?" , fragte Ron mit vollem Mund , während Hermine im Hintergrund nur die Augen verdrehte .

Als das Essen schließlich verschwand und alle Schüler sich langsam auf den Weg machten , bannte er, Ron und Hermine sich den Weg zum Lehrertisch . Viele gingen sehr langsam , um einen Blick auf den berühmt - berüchtigten Sirius Black zu werfen , der dem Ministerium so oft entwischt war . Man zweifelte nicht , dass viele ihren Eltern schreiben würden . Aber die drei waren die einzigen , die so nahe an ihn kamen .  
„Sirius !"Hermine stampfte mit dem Fuss auf . „Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt ? Du hast nicht gesagt , dass du einen Job auf Hogwarts hast !"

„Hab ich auch nicht !", verteidigte er sich . „Ich hab einen Job im Ministerium – als Auror ... Das ist nur eine Zwischenstation . Überrascht ?"Er wandte sich an Harry , der sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn schlug .

„Das hättest du ruhig sagen können !", murrte er , während sein Pate ihm durchs Haar wuselte . Einige Lehrer warfen ihnen vergnügte Blicke zu .

„ Auror und Mitglied im Ausschuss der Strafverfolgung ?", fragte Ron verdutzt . „Wie bist du denn da rein gekommen ?"

„Ach !" Er zuckte die Schultern . „Keine Ahnung !"

„Da weißt du ja , was ich mit ihm und seinen Überraschungen durchmachen musste !", meinte Remus, der sich zuvor mit Flitwick unterhalten hatte . „Ich seh schon alt und grau aus ."

„Natürlich , Remus !", meinte Professor Sprout und rollte mit den Augen , während sie vorbei ging . „Gerade du – alt und grau !"

„Wo ist dein Büro ?", fragte Harry .

„Genau neben Remus und rund um die Uhr für euch geöffnet ."Er zwinkerte . „Aber wehe ich erwische euch noch nach zehn Uhr draußen , dann gibt's Punkteabzug !"

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen !", stöhnte Ron .

„Natürlich !"Sirius grinste . „Es ist mein Job , euch von solchen Dingen abzuhalten . Und nun ab mit euch , wir sehen uns jeden Tag . Bald werde ich euch zum Hals raushängen ."

„Du nicht , Sirius !"Hermine winkte ihm zu , während sie sich mit der anderen Hand an Harrys Arm festhielt . Als sie im Gang waren , durchfuhr sie ein Schreck . „Oh nein ! WIR SIND VERTRAUENSSCHÜLER ! WIR MÜSSEN DEN ANDEREN DAS PASS WORT SAGEN !"  
„Verdammt !"

Zusammen rannten sie los und trafen die anderen Gryffindors , auch alle Erstklässler , auf dem halben Weg . Sie überholten sie rasch und kamen keuchend neben dem Porträt der fetten Dame zum stehen .

„Her – mi – ne ...", atmete Harry stoßweise . „Ich – kenn – das Passwort – nicht ."

„Blü – ten – schim – mer ...", keuchte sie zurück .

„Korrekt!" Das Bild öffnete sich .

Als Harry wenig später im Bett lag , vollgegessen und überglücklich , dass Mark nur weniger Meter von ihm entfernt war , dass Sirius und Remus auch hier waren , dass er Hermine und Ron hatte , da hatte er nur noch einen Gedanken : Wenn Gott ihn hörte – Danke .

TBC


	3. Attention

AN : Oh je , mit der Pairingsfrage hab ich was ins Rollen gebracht . Was genau ich eigentlich vorhabe und was wer wo drankommt , erfahrt ihr einfach später , sonst nehm ich euch ja die Spannung weg ;-) . Es gab so viele verschiedene Meinungen / Vorschläge , dass mir schon der Kopf schwirrt und ich mich nicht entscheiden kann . Habt ihr übrigens gehört , dass JKR im B6 wieder einen wichtigen Charakter sterben lassen wird ?! ( Dafür denke ich , Sirius kommt zurück ) .Danke fürs Review an : Truemmerlotte , XxWolkexX , Konni , Quizer , HJ-HJ , Seikon ,

Cho - Ich fürchte , die Länge der Kapitel wird immer kürzer werden . Es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen ....

Tiberitus - Ja , Pairings nehmen wirklich viel Platz in einer Story ein , ich hab mir schon für-wen-auch - immer was einfallen lassen .

AlexisGranger - Sie waren mit dem Zwillingen im Jahrgang , right . Aber haben diese ihn nicht früher abgebrochen ?

Six83 - Ich glaub dir sogar , dass du es gewusst hast ;-) Wie du mich kennst , war es klar , dass ich die beiden nicht im GP versauern lasse . Früher hattest du Angst vor Helen , jetzt vor Harry ... naja , der gute ist auch ein bisschen unheimlich ...

3 KAPITEL : ATTENTION

„Mieh hits os ?", fragte Ron und biss mit vollem Mund noch einmal richtig in sein Brot . Hermine rollte mit den Augen . Er schluckte . „Wie sieht's aus ? Was haben wir ?"

„Sieht gut aus ... Naja , nicht so ganz ...", meinte sie und ließ die Tabelle zu Harry herüber gleiten . „Die erste Stunde bei Remus – ähm , Professor Lupin ...", verbesserte sie sich . „ Doppelstunde ! Dann Pflege magischer Geschöpfe , Kräuterkunde ... Hm ...Zaubertränke ... Und danach Verwandlungen – Wieder Doppelstunde !"

„Verwandlungen ?"Harry hob eine Augenbraue hoch und nickte zum Lehrertisch . Sirius war nicht zu sehen , aber es machte ihn nicht nervös . Ein bisschen vielleicht , aber nichts von Bedeutung . Er konnte nicht erwarten , dass sein Pate immer sichtbar war . „McGonagall ist nicht da . Meinst du , wir haben frei ? Nein , eher nicht . Wohl Vertretung ."

„Vielleicht Dreifachstunde Zaubertränke ?", fragte Ginny sarkastisch . „Viel Spass ."

„Wird das nicht ungewohnt sein ?", fragte Hermine seltsam traurig , als sie früher als die anderen aufstanden , um noch ungestört plaudern zu können . „Irgendwie vergesse ich immer wieder , dass wir außerhalb von Ferien nichts mit dem Ihr-wisst-schon-was zu tun haben und das Dumbledore nur der Direktor einer Schule ist , Remus unser Lehrer und Sirius auch so ein Mann aus dem Ministerium ..."

Harry nickte nur und erinnerte sich vage an die Zeit , als sein Pate noch verschwunden war . Als er alleine in seinem Zimmer saß , als Remus ihn tröstete . Der Schmerz , die Wut , die Verzweiflung , wie eine ewige , nie vergehende Begleiterscheinung . Und immer die präsenten Alpträume . All das schien schon ewig weit weg zu sein .

„Noch eine Ankündigung , bitte alle herhören !"Dumbledore stand auf . Automatisch wurde es still in der Halle , die Blicke wandten sich zum Lehrerpult . Sie blieben zwischen den Gängen stehen . „In Hogwarts gibt es , wie ihr alle wisst , vier Haupttürme , jeweils auf der Nord –, Süd - , Ost – und Westseite des Schlosses . Um eure Ziele schneller zu erreichen , wurde das Verbindungskreuz wieder geöffnet ."

„Verbindungskreuz ?"Neville hob nervös eine Augenbraue . „Noch nie gehört ."

„Das Verbindungskreuz ist wie zwei Brücken zwischen den sich gegenüberliegenden Türmen .", fuhr der Schulleiter fort . „Es war acht Jahre lang geschlossen , von außen unsichtbar , deshalb werden selbst die ältesten Schüler hier sich nicht mehr daran erinnern können . Dort befanden sich wertvolle , magische Artefakte und einige Tiere , die ich partout nicht einfach rausschmeißen konnte , denn ich sah es nicht als eine Notwendigkeit , euch in eine Eile zu treiben ."Er räusperte sich . „Aber heute möchte ich euch bitten , euch etwas zügiger durch das Schloss von A nach B zu bewegen , wenn keine Lehrer und Aufsichtspersonen in der Nähe sind . Danke . Ihr könnt gehen ."

Grummelnd erhoben sich die anderen Schüler . Hermine sah sich aufgeregt um .

„Wir müssen die Verbindungsbrücke nehmen !", sagte sie . „Weil wir unter den Westturm müssen . Das ist unser neues Klassenzimmer ."

Sie folgten der Menschenmasse , die sich langsam , aber unaufhörlich über die Gänge walzte , sich nach links und rechts auflöste und schließlich nur noch vereinzelte Schüler anzutreffen waren .

„Noch fünf Minuten , beeil dich !"Zwei Fünftklässler aus Gryffindor rannten an ihnen vorbei . Sie rannten sehr , sehr schnell , denn fast hätten sie alle über den Haufen gerannt . Aber kaum waren sie um die nächste Ecke gebunden , da erschallte eine bekannte Stimme .  
„Stop !"

Hermine , Ron und Harry bogen um die Ecke und entdeckten die zwei , die leicht ängstlich vor Sirius standen . Er sah sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an .

„In den Gängen wird nicht gerannt .", sagte er übertrieben verzweifelt . „Wisst ihr doch , oder ?"

„Ja , ähm ....- Mr. Black . Tut uns Leid ."

„Spart's euch ."Er winkte ab und deutete auf ein Schild . _Vorsicht , beißender Boden ! Alle fünf Schritte ausweichen . Die Kästchen sind markiert_ !!! . Die Schüler schluckten , als ein Stein mit einem roten Kreuz am Boden versuchte , nach ihren Schuhen zu schnappen . „Ehrlich ."Sirius seufzte und trat bei Seite . „Wenn ihr's eilig habt , dann lauft , aber schaut gefälligst , wo ihr hintretet . Ich hab nämlich echt keine Lust auf zwei Gryffindors , die mit abgebissenen Beinen im Krankenflügel landen . Und glaubt mir .", fügte er noch hinzu . „So etwas gab es WIRKLICH . Also ab mit euch ."

Die zwei Fünftklässler nickten nur schwach lächelnd und umgingen jeden Stein mit einem roten Kreuz mit Vorsicht und Bedacht . Harry und die anderen gingen einfach am Rand . Sirius grinste ihnen zu .

„Na ihr drei ? Ihr habt jetzt Remus , oder ? Freut sich schon wie ein kleines Kind . Beeilt euch , sonst kommt ihr zu spät ."

Dann war er um die nächste Ecke verschwunden .

Zu dritt hasteten sie durch die weiteren Wandteppiche , Bilder , Gänge und Türen , bis sie keuchend vor einer Tür ankamen , die noch offen stand . Die erste Reihe im neuen Klassenzimmer war völlig frei , alle hatten gewohnheitsgemäß ihre Bücher und Pergamente auf den Tisch gelegt , aber nicht die Zauberstäbe . Remus war noch nicht da . Harry wusste nicht , ob dies gute Zeichen waren und setzte sich schweigend hin , den jedes Wort wäre fast verräterisch gewesen . Dann ging die Verbindungstür endlich auf .

Er sah ziemlich normal aus , gut ausgeschlafen und gesund , in seiner Hand hielt er einen kleinen Karton , in dem etwas ziemlich zart fiepte und raschelte . Remus lächelte in die Runde .

„Guten Morgen ."

„Guten Morgen , Professor Lupin .", antwortete die ganze Klasse im Chor . Harry sah seine Augenbraue in die Höhe schießen .

„Was ist denn mit euch los ?"Der junge Mann nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand und ließ einige Wasserflecke von der Tafel verschwinden . Er lächelte . „Professor Umbridge muss euch ja ziemlich zugesetzt haben ."

Einige kicherten .

„Zauberstäbe raus , bitte ."

Und auf einmal war da wieder dieses vertraute Gefühl von Wärme und von Glück , dass durch den Raum ging . Als würde man jetzt , wo man wusste , was bei Vollmond los war , eine bindende Vertrautheit empfinden . Obwohl Harry zugeben musste , dass einige noch ängstlich und verwirrt auf ihren Plätzen herum rutschten .

„So ." Remus klatschte in die Hände und öffnete den Karton . „Ich dachte , wir steigen mal mit was ganz einfachem ein , gewissermaßen fächerübergreifend ."Er fasste hinein und zog – einen kleinen Greif heraus .

Er war schrecklich niedlich zerknautscht , die Flügel schlugen schwach , er tappte mit seinen kleinen , pelzigen Füßen auf der Handfläche umher und fiepte ganz leise . Er war kaum größer als ein Welpe . Hinten seufzten Lavender und Parvati .

„So sehen Greife aus , wenn sie noch klein sind .", fuhr Remus fort und ließ seinen auf dem Tisch herumspazieren . „ In binnen von drei Monaten werden sie ausgewachsen sein . Diese allerdings sind Zwerggreife . Weiß jemand den Unterschied ?"

Sofort schoß Hermines Hand in die Höhe .

„Zwerggreife werden , wenn sie erwachsen sind , nie größer als ein ausgewachsener Mensch . Wegen dieser Eigenschaft sind sie für Muggel schwerer zu sehen und zu erkennen und somit auch zum Fangen . Das Ministerium kann sie auch viel einfacher Schützen . Die Rießengreife sind nur fast ausgestorben , weil sie so auffällig waren ."

„Gut . Zwei Punkte ."

Hermine strahlte .

„Kennt jemand andere Arten von Greifen ?"

Überraschender Weise meldeten sich fast alle .  
„Neville ?"

„Hippogreife . Sie sind kleiner als Pferde und haben einen anderen ... einen anderen Körperbau so zu sagen ... Wegen den Füßen . Die sehen nicht so halb wie Löwen aus ."

„Richtig . Zwei Punkte ."Er nahm den Karton , ging durch die Bänke hindurch und ließ an jedem Tisch ein kleines Tier zurück . Einige verspannten sich , als er vorbei ging , aber er achtete gar nicht darauf . „Wahrscheinlich werden sich einige von euch fragen , ob das hier nicht zum Thema Pflege magischer Geschöpfe passt , aber die Mutter dieser kleinen hier –„ Er streichelte seinem über den Kopf . „Ist bereits bei Hagrid . Die Frage ist also – warum in diesem Fach . Dean ?"  
„Ich hab mal gehört , dass Greife , wenn sie klein sind , so ´nen Selbstschutz entwickeln , für den Fall , dass sie mal alleine sind ."

„Genau . Zwei Punkte ."Remus nahm einen kleinen Stein in die Hand , ein bisschen größer wie ein Kiesel . „Das ist ein Stein , wie man ihn zum Ausbau von Schutzräumen verwendet , zum Beispiel in den Hafträumen . Er ist magisch aufgeladen . Seht genau hin ."

Er ließ den Stein genau auf den Körper seines Greifes fallen , es gab ein sanftes , goldenes Licht um das Tier herum und der Stein rollte wie von einer glatten Kugel seitabwärts ohne den Greif berührt zu haben .

„Greife haben einen Schutzschild , der sie vor Magie aller Art bewahren soll . Ihr werden jetzt euren untersuchen und mir dann sagen , ob es möglich ist , diesen Schutz zu umgehen oder ob es sogar möglich ist , ihn auf einen Menschen anzuwenden . Fangt an ."

Die Doppelstunde verging schneller , als es ihnen lieb war . Am Ende konnten einige von ihnen sogar einen eigenen Schild aufbauen , überhaupt froh darüber , praktischen Unterricht zu haben und Remus verschwand , nicht ohne mit einigen Schülern intensiv geredet zu haben . Als Harry schließlich irgendwie ausgelaugt beim Mittagsessen saß , entdeckte er McGonagall gewohnt neben Dumbledore . Etwas in ihrem Gesicht war verschlossener als sonst.

„Harry ." Hermine stach ihm in die Seite . „Ist das da nicht Hedwig ?"

Einige Köpfe wandten sich nach oben , um zu sehen , wer diese außergewöhnliche Post bekommen würde. Hedwig setzte sich nicht wie gewöhnlich auf seine Schulter , wohl wissend , dass Post eigentlich nur beim Frühstück erlaubt war . Sie ließ ihm den Brief in die Hände fallen und flog wieder davon . Die anderen aßen munter weiter .

„Es ist von Ministerium ."Ron tippte mit seinem Finger auf ein Wachssiegel . „Die kriegt mein Dad ständig ."

„Mit dem kleinen Unterschied , dass dein Dad dort arbeitet .", fügte Hermine hinzu , dann wandte sie sich ab . „Hast du was angestellt ?"

„Nein !" Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf . „Keine Ahnung ... vielleicht ist es wegen Sirius oder so ."Er riss den Brief mit einem Ruck auf und fing an , zu lesen , während Ron und Hermine ihm über die Schulter sahen .

_ Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter . _

_Wir haben von zuverlässigen Quellen gehört , dass Sie außerordentliche Talente in den Fächern Verwandlungen , Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Zauberformeln haben . Darum möchte wir Sie dazu auffordern , am kommenden Wochenende , Samstag , zwei Uhr , sich einer Prüfung zur unterziehen , um die entsprechenden Fähigkeiten zu testen . _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

„Eine Prüfung ? Schon wieder ?"Hermine nahm ihm den Brief aus der Hand und las ihn noch einmal durch . „Das ist doch lächerlich !"

„Ich hatte meine Nachprüfung doch schon ...", murmelte Harry verwirrt . „Was -?"

„Für was wäre wohl die treffendere Frage .", meinte Ron nicht minder überrascht . „Vielleicht wollen die testen , wie gut du wirklich bist ... Eine spezielle Prüfung für Mr. Potter persönlich ."

„Ha ha ha ."Hermine lachte trocken und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen , sah aber zum Lehrertisch . Und egal , in welche Augen sie gesehen hatte – sie verstummte .

„Moony !" Sirius hastete ihm durch das nächtliche Schulgeländer hinterher . „Kannst du mir mal sagen ,was eigentlich los ist ? Was haben sie im Ministerium gesagt ? Warum müssen wir schon wieder zum Grimmauld's Place ?"

Remus blieb erst nach dem Schultor stehen , sah sich um und zog ihn in den Schatten .

„Sieht ganz gut aus , was die Sache mit Harry betrifft .", meinte er stockend . „Sie haben ihm die Einladung zur Prüfung geschickt , aber anscheinend hat er keine Ahnung , dass es sich dabei um eine Aurorenprüfungen für Junioren handelt ."

„Wieso ?"

Remus schnaubte .

„Überleg doch mal !", sagte er gereizt . „Wenn Harry denkt , dass es eine einfache Prüfung ist , die eventuell seinen Fähigkeiten entspricht , wird er , ohne es zu wissen , das Beste aus sich rausholen ."

Sirius sah für einen Moment nachdenklich aus , dann ging ihm ein Licht auf .

„Und warum müssen wir zum Orden ?"

In diesem Augenblick huschte ein dunkler Schatten über das Gesicht seines Freundes .  
„Voldemort .", murmelte er und sah sich noch einmal um . „Er hat doch vor längerer Zeit einen Meteorologen entführt , mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten . Das könnte ein – echtes – Problem werden ."

Zusammen hasteten sie weiter durch die Dunkelheit . Remus drehte sich im Laufen noch einmal um .

„Sag mal ." , keuchte er . „Wissen Ron und Hermine eigentlich schon darüber Bescheid , was du aus deinem Patensohn gemacht hast ?"

TBC

AN : Schleichwerbung ;-) ´Marlin und die Hure´ - eine neue Kurzgeschichte meiner Wenigkeit ;-) Und das nächste Kapitel kommt schneller , versprochen ! Bin grad ein bisschen im Stress !


	4. Was ich bin

AN : Aus diesem Kapitel wollte ich eigentlich zwei Kurze machen , aber ich fahr über die Herbstferien weg und wollte noch was hinterlassen lol. Danke fürs Review an : CL , YanisTamiem, Quizer , Cämn , Janine Black , Fee der Nacht ,

Wolke - man erinnere sich an VAuE ... Einige Fragen wurden erst nach 50 Kapiteln geklärt ;-)

Liz - Glaub mir , der letzte Satz hat alle in ein und die selbe Vermutung gestürzt

Eddy- Sorry , aber die Kapitel werden die Länge des Ersten nicht so bald erreichen ... Ich hab´s grad ein bisschen schwer , dafür kommen sie auch schneller keksverteil

Schwarzleser - Hoffe , gefällt dir ! Und ab jetzt bist du auch nicht mehr schwarz ;-)

Six63 - Hach , der gute Remus und seine Stunden .... ich liebe sie einfach ( sprich : ich liebe ihn g). Und ich bin auch schon ganz fleißig am Überlegen , was ich Sirius tun lasse .

4 KAPITEL : WAS ICH BIN 

Harry fühlte sich überhaupt nicht unwohl , als er durch die schwach beleuchteten Gänge hastete . Es war später Abend , theoretisch würde er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Turm zurückschaffen , denn es war bereits jetzt Kurz vor Zehn . Ihm fiel auf , wie gut er inzwischen Hogwarts kannte und versuchte sich in Erinnerung zu rufen , was er an seinem ersten Schultag empfunden hatte . Die Aufregung , das Gefühl , sich hier niemals zurecht finden zu können ...

Aber vielleicht dachte er nur deshalb darüber nach , weil er das andere Gefühl , die aufkeimende Angst , den Druck , den Verdacht , nicht loswerden konnte . Er wusste nicht , wofür die Prüfung gut war . Er wusste nicht , was er zu tun hatte , wusste nicht , wer die Leute waren , die Zuschauen würden. Denn das letzte , was er gebrauchen konnte , war noch mehr Rummel . Er drückte den Tarnumhang an sich , überprüfte die Karte des Rumtreibers und rannte weiter .

Länger konnte er es wohl kaum vor seinen Freunden geheim halten , besonders Hermine sah ihn schon so komisch an , wenn er sich umsah , bevor sie sich von hinten angeschlichen hatte oder in Verwandlungen besser war , als sie . Tatsächlich war das Gefühl von Panik so stark , dass er sich fragte , woher es kam . Natürlich war es nicht ganz legal gewesen ( wie immer , wenn es eine Sache war , bei der sein Pate beteiligt war ) , aber es waren seine Freunde . Wenn er es ihnen sagen würde , wäre alles viel einfacher , aber andererseits ... war da immer noch dieses Gefühl von Scheu ihnen und seiner gesamten Umwelt gegenüber . Was , wenn sie eines Tages nicht mehr befreundet sein würden ? Was , wenn es mal ganz anders sein würde ?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf , um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben , aber nun , wo sie gekommen waren , blieb ihr Schatten im Hintergrund und trübte seine Stimmung . Er blieb vor der Tür stehen , klopfte sacht an, trat ein und schloss die Tür .

Remus sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen von seinen Büchern hoch .

„Harry ." , sagte er mit gequälter Stimme . „ Du weißt , dass ich nun als Lehrer es nicht billigen kann , wenn du Nachts durchs Schloss streichst ."

„Es tut mir Leid ."Er trat einen Schritt näher , mehr ins Licht . „Ich wusste bloß nicht ... es geht um ... also wegen Ron und Hermine .... ich weiß nicht wie ... also ... du weißt schon ....wegen ..."Er atmete aus und stoppte .

Remus sah den Jungen an . Er wirkte fahrig , zittrig , ein bisschen nervös , als würde er ständig verfolgt werden . Mit einer Handbewegung wie er auf einen Sessel , erhob sich vom Tisch und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder .

„Tee ?"

„Nein , danke ."Harry schüttelte den Kopf und rieb seine Hände . Sie waren außergewöhnlich kalt . Dann stöhnte er und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar . In diesem Augenblick sah er sehr erwachsen aus , fast zu erfahren für sein Alter . „Es geht um die Sache mit mir und Sirius . Ron und Hermine – sie wissen noch nichts davon . Und ich wollte dich fragen ... – also ich weiß , dass es mich eigentlich nichts angeht ...aber vielleicht kannst du mir da helfen ..."Er atmete tief durch . „Wie haben mein Dad und die anderen rausgekriegt , dass du ein Werwolf bist ? Ich meine , du hast es versucht geheimzuhalten , oder ? Also , ich will es nicht ... aber ich habe auch ... eine gewisse Angst ... ich weiß, dass sie unbegründet ist , aber da ist immer dieser Hintergrundgedanke . Was wäre wenn – es eines Tages zu Ende geht ... ich meine mit der Freundschaft ..."

Er ließ den Kopf hängen .

„Dumm von mir , ich weiß ."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf .

„Keinesfalls .", entgegnete er . „Ich erzähl's dir gerne , wenn du willst ."Harry sah dankbar auf . „Also , am Anfang wollte ich es geheimhalten , denn ich dachte , die Leute würden genau so reagieren, wie sie reagieren . Du weißt doch – in dem sie zurückweichen , Angst haben und nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollen . Aber je mehr ich mich mit deinem Dad , Tatze und Peter anfreundete , desto mehr sonderte ich mich selbst von ihnen ab , ich baute selbst die Wand zwischen uns , obwohl ich mir genau das Gegenteil wünschte . Ich wollte vollstes Vertrauen in sie haben , genau so wie sie in mich . Ich wollte nicht , das sie nur oberflächlich sahen , sondern auch dahinter . Ich wollte , dass wir uns so nahe stehen , dass uns nichts und niemand auseinander bringen konnte . Aber eigentlich erreichte ich damit das genaue Gegenteil . Und weißt du warum ? Weil ich Angst hatte . Immer die selbe Angst . Was wäre , wenn auch sie nur spielten und nicht so waren , wie ich hoffte . Was wäre , wenn sie es weitersagen würden und ich würde gehen müssen ? Ich log ihnen Monat für Monat etwas vor und hoffte , dass es glatt laufen würde . Aber tief im Inneren hoffte ich , dass es herauskommen würde ."

Harry ließ den Kopf erneut hängen und sah zur Seite . Seltsamer Weise lächelte Remus .

„Aber weißt du was , Harry ?", fragte er ruhig . „Damals kannte ich die drei nur wenige Monate , die kleinen Abenteuer und Streiche waren nicht Lebenswichtig und trotzdem vertraute ich ihnen schon voll und ganz . Du , Ron und Hermine dagegen kennt euch schon seit Jahren . Die Dinge , die ihr zusammen erlebt habt , gehen über alles . Da ist nichts zu brechen. Und irgendwann wirst du es ihnen selbst sagen , ob du willst oder nicht . Denn du wirst dein kleines Geheimnis immer nachlässiger hüten, immer auffälliger werden . Ganz unabsichtlich , unbewusst ! – aber du wirst es tun ."

„Und wie haben sie es herausgefunden ?"

„Oh , Tatze hat sich beschwert , ich sei so oft krank und das auch noch bei Vollmond , wo man im verbotenen Wald doch alles so schön sehen könnte !"Er schmunzelte . „Da hat James auf der Mondtabelle nachgesehen und einiges überprüft ."

„Und warum haben sie dich nicht direkt gefragt , wenn sie eine Ahnung hatten ?"

Harry sah , wie das Lächeln auf Remus' Gesicht sanft und glücklich wurde .

„Weil sie meine Freunde waren .", sagte er leise. „Weil sie dachten , dass wenn ich es ihnen nicht persönlich sage , dass es mir unangenehm sei und wenn sie mich darauf ansprechen würden , ich mich ganz verschließen würde . Sie wollten es aus meinem Mund hören .Aber sie haben es ziemlich geschickt angestellt . Sie haben mich getestet ."

„Getestet ?"

„Ja ."Er grinste . „Sie haben meine Reaktionen getestet und mir Silberbecher gegeben , nur so Kleinigkeiten und dann ist es eben herausgekommen . Also nimm dich besonders vor Hermine in Acht, es würde mich nicht wundern , wenn sie dahinterkommt . Aber vergiss auch nicht , dass eure Freundschaft schon viel durchgestanden hat . Auf so etwas kommt es nicht mehr an . Sag's ihnen . Am besten noch heute ."

Als Harry schließlich im Tarnumhang zurück zum Turm schlich , hatte er sich einen Vorsatz gemacht . Er würde es tun . Heute . Jetzt gleich . Dass er dabei vergessen hatte, Remus nach den Prüfungen zu fragen , war dabei unwichtig .

Er beeilte sich . Denn auf einmal lag ihm die ganze Wahrheit auf der Zunge .

Als alle Gryffindors schon im Bett waren , waren die drei die einzigen , die noch im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen , sich durch Bücher und Pergamente wälzten und zwischendrin auf den Brief sahen .

„Hier , probier den mal ."Hermine reichte ihm ein Buch . „Du verwandelst deinen eigenen Zauberstab in etwas anderes , eine Fackel zum Beispiel , wenn du Lumos sagst . Ist ganz nützlich , wenn man unter Muggel zaubert ...aber eine Taschenlampe wäre schon fast besser ..."

„Das geht ?"Ron hob eine Augenbraue . „Zwei Zaubersprüche auf einmal ?"

Harry nahm es wortlos an , besah sich die Handbewegung , wiederholte . Es schwankte am Anfang noch , aber langsam stabilisierte sich das Bild und obwohl er ganz genau spürte , dass er nur einen dünnen Stock in der Hand hielt , sah es so aus , als würde er eine Fakel tragen . Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und nahm ihm das Buch wieder ab .

„Nicht schlecht .", sagte sie sarkastisch . „Dafür , dass es der Stoff der siebten Klasse ist ."

„Was ?" Ron ließ alles fallen . „Stoff der Siebten ?"Dann wandte er sich an seinen besten Freund , der langsam rot wurde . „Wie hast du das gemacht ?"

Harry lief rot an . Bis jetzt hatte sich keine Gelegenheit ergeben , es anzusprechen , geschweige denn auszusprechen ....

„Harry ! FANG !"  
Er sah es aus den Augenwinkeln . Ein Glas Wasser flog auf ihn zu . Er griff mit einer Hand danach , dann drehte er sich hin , griff mir der zweiten hin und hielt es fest . Und auf einmal verstand er , dass er auf Hermines Trick hereingefallen war . Für einen einfachen Menschen hatte er zu schnell reagiert. Er stellte es auf dem kleinen Tisch ab . Seine Freunde legten die Sachen zur Seite und sahen ihn an . Die Farbe wich ihm aus dem Gesicht , er war kalkweiß . Und da war wieder diese Angst .

_ Aber sie haben es ziemlich geschickt angestellt . Sie haben mich getestet. _

„Harry ..."Hermines Stimme war leise und vorsichtig . Hatte sie Angst ? „Also Ron und ich ... wir haben uns da was überlegt . Ich weiß , dass es ziemlich verrückt ist und eigentlich unmöglich stimmen kann , aber dann haben wir genauer nachgedacht ..."Sie hielt inne . „Also , als du aus dem Urlaub mit Sirius zurückgekommen bist , da warst du irgendwie verändert , ich weiß auch nicht ."

„Und du bist plötzlich so gut in Verwandlungen .", fügte Ron hinzu . „Und hast so gute Reflexe ...Ich meine , es kann natürlich alles nur Zufall sein , aber ..."Auch er brach ab .

Harry blinzelte sie an . Komischer Weise war ihm ziemlich warm ums Herz . Sie sprachen es nicht aus – aus Angst , ihm wehzutun . Sie wollten es aus seinem Mund hören . Er lächelte und erntete verwirrte Blicke .

„Also hört mal .", sagte er leise und sah sich noch mal um , um sicher zu gehen , dass dort niemand mehr war . „Ich wollte es euch schon früher sagen , wusste aber nicht wie . Und ich war gerade bei Remus und wollte es euch jetzt sagen . Sirius hatte da diese verrückte Idee , ich wusste selbst nichts davon , ich hab's erst erfahren , als wir im Ferienhaus waren .... Er dachte , es würde mir ziemlich helfen und mich in gewisser Weise auch schützen . Also bei ihm hat's Jahre gedauert , aber nur , weil sie zusammen so lange gebraucht haben , um die ganzen Formeln zu kriegen , der Zauber selbst geht recht schnell ..."

Ron und Hermine wechselten gespannte Blicke .

„Jedenfalls –„ Harry atmete tief durch . „Sirius hat mich zu einem Animagus gemacht ."

Seine Freunde rissen die Augen auf , als er sich vor ihren Augen bückte , ihm Haare aus Gesicht und Körper wuchsen , seine ganze Statur sich änderte . Das einzige , was blieb , waren seine grünen Augen, die aus dem schwarzen Fell des großen Hundes herausstachen .

Einige Augenblicke war völlige Stille . Hermine keuchte auf .

„Oh Harry !", stöhnte sie . „Aber du bist doch minderjährig , das darfst du nicht ! Das heißt , du bist auch nicht registriert ... Keine Gute Idee was illegales zu tun ,wenn du Auror werden willst ! Was wird Dumbledore nur dazu sagen ? Und Remus hat das auch noch gebilligt ! ... Ach du meine Güte , aber süß bist du schon ."

Sie streichelte ihn liebevoll . Auch Ron fuhr ihm über das Fell .

„Abgefahren !", war sein Kommentar dazu . „Mann , das ist echt stark ! Bist das wirklich du , Harry? Ich hoffe , du bringst uns keine Flöhe in den Schlafsaal ."

Der Hund knurrte und sprang ihn an . Harry war in seiner Tiergestalt wirklich keine zierende Rasse . Er war bei weitem größer als ein Schäferhund , allerdings kleiner als Sirius . Zusammen mit Ron purzelten sie über die Schlafsäcke und Harry , der den kleinen Kampf für sich entschieden hatte , knurrte noch einmal und schnüffelte an seinen Haaren .

„Boah , Harry – wehe du sabberst mich an !", stöhnte Ron und schmiss ihn von sich herunter . Der schwarze Hund atmete einmal heftig aus , trabbte zu Hermine und versteckte sich hinter ihr .

"Klar und jetzt schleimst du auch noch !"

„Ich sabbere und ich schleime nicht nicht .", knurrte Harry , nachdem er sich zurück verwandelt hatte. Hermine lachte .

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch . Ich glaube , jetzt wird mir einiges klar ." Sie nahm ihm seine Brille ab und sah hindurch . „Die ist nicht echt ! Das ist nur Glas !"

„Echt ?" Ron nahm sie ihr ab und überprüfte es . „Wie bist du denn da drauf gekommen ?"

„Ach , als er und Sirius aus dem Urlaub zurückgekommen sind , da hab ich das einfach an der Linsenkrümmung erkannt ."

„Achso , einfach mal so Linsending ansehen und alles wissen !"

„Du hast es doch auch vermutet !", entgegnete Hermine . „Du hast doch selbst gesagt , dass Harry fast alles hört , was wir sagen ! Außerdem hast du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht , Ron . Erinnerst du dich an den Tonnenballon ? Du hast gesagt , dass Harry ihm blitzschnell ausgewichen ist , bevor du es überhaupt gesehen hast !"

Harry grinste verlegen .

„Ich war wohl ein bisschen auffällig ."

Aber Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf .

„Nur für uns . Immerhin kennen wir dich verdammt lange . Und noch was – aber das ist mir erst später aufgefallen : Immer wenn du was gegessen oder getrunken hast , sahst du sehr schwach aus und bist auf dem Klo verschwunden . So viel ich weiß , ist eine der Nachwirkungen bei einer Verwandlung , die man zum ersten Mal macht ."

"Ach - ich dachte er sei schwanger ." Ron grinste . "Ich wollte schon fragen , wer die , ähm , der Glückliche ist ..."

„Macht es euch denn nichts aus ?"Harry sah sie an .  
„Wieso ?", entgegnete Ron ernsthaft verwirrt . „Wieso bitte sollte es uns was ausmachen ?"

„Ich weiß nicht ."

Auf einmal fand er diesen Gedanken mehr als nur . Wie war er nur auf ihn gekommen ? Was - ? Er konnte seine eigenen Gedankengänge nicht mehr nachvollziehen .

"Hey !" Rons Augen leuchteten . "Meinst du , wir könnten .... naja , meinst du , wir könnten das auch lernen ?"

"Ron !" , empörte sich Hermine , warf aber einen hastigen Blick zur Seite . "Das ist doch ... !"

"Prinzipiell schon ..." , duckte Harry ein wenig herum . Immerhin hatte ihn sein Pate ausdrücklich vor dieser Situation gewarnt . "Es ist nur so ... dass Sirius sämtliche Unterlagen dazu besitzt und er es euch viel später empfehlen würde , als mir . Aber ich denke , bevor die Schule zu Ende ist , werde ich die Bücher aus ihm noch rauspressen ." Er grinste und seine Freunde grinsten , nein , strahlten , zurück.

Als Harry an diesem Abend ins Bett ging ( nach drei Stunden weiterer Diskussion ) fühlte er sich froh, erleichtert . Und fragte sich immer und immer wieder , ob es ein klareres Gefühl in seiner Brust geben konnte .

TBC

AN : Natürlich hattet ihr mit dem Animagus Recht ;-) Gut , die Gestalt ist nicht das , was sich die meisten Vorgestellt haben , aber das nächste Kapitel kommt mit einer genauen Beschreibung , wieso ausgerechnet das ! Schöne Ferien !


	5. Perfection

AN : WOW , danke danke danke für die Reviews , ihr seid die Besten schleim ! Danke an :

Jo Lizard , Yanis Tamiem , Eddy1988 , Truemmerlotte ,

Tmc2004 - Frage vorab : Wie lange hast du für das gesamte Lesen gebraucht ? Und dann : Vielen dank ; Gespräche zu beschreiben macht mir immer am meisten Spass ;-)

Hbt3 - Noch ist ja nicht klar , was mit Harry wird und ich wollte ihn auch was besseres machen lassen, aber wenn er jetzt zu den Unsäglichen gehören würde , wäre es zu unrealistisch ...Thanx for Review !

Grauleser - viel besser ;-)

Six83 - Um - aber Verständlich Und schon geht ab morgen die Schule wieder los ... und die ersten Schulaufgaben ... das killt .

5 Kapitel : Perfection

„Sirius ? Hey , Sirius ! Kannst du mal bitte aufwachen ?"

Es war Freitagmorgen , noch lange keine Frühstückszeit und Hogwarts lag wie ausgestorben auf den Ländereien . Der Einzige , der bereits wach war , war Harry , der im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Boden kniete und mit einem Spiegel sprach . Das Bild verschwamm , das Glas wurde erst dunkel , dann zeigte es die Decke von einem Zimmer . Anscheinend lag das Gegenstück auf dem Nachtkästchen .

„Moony , lass mich in Ruhe !", murmelte eine verschlafene Stimme , eine Decke wurde herum geworfen .

„Sirius !", schnaubte Harry . „Ich bin's ."

„Harry ?"Er hörte , wie die Decke ganz zurückgeworfen wurde , dann war Stille . „Wo bist du ?"  
„Keine Ahnung , aber ich habe gerade einen Fleck auf deiner Wand entdeckt ."

Das Bild wechselte , huschte hin und her ( anscheinend versuchte jemand , den Spiegel richtig zu halten ) , dann erschien Sirius's verschlafenes Gesicht auf dem Glas .

„Ich hätte noch eine halbe Stunde schlafen können !", murrte er und gähnte ausgiebig . „Was gibt's ?"

„Kann ich kurz bei dir vorbeikommen ?", fragte Harry entschuldigend . „Es geht um diesen Brief aus dem Ministerium ."

Sein Pate gähnte noch einmal .

„Klar . Sprint mal rüber , aber erwarte von mir keine sonderlich geistreichen Ergüsse ."

Die Antwort zurückwerfend , dass er so etwas sowieso nie erwarten würde , steckte Harry den Spiegel in seine Tasche und rauschte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum . Die Gänge waren wie ausgestorben , nur einmal begegnete er Mrs. Norris , der Katze des Hausmeisters , die ihn mit ihren weiten Augen scharf beobachtete , bis er in einen Gang bog und ihr die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug . Dann betrat er ein Zimmer . Sirius war wieder eingeschlafen .

„Du bist unglaublich , weißt du das ?", fragte Harry und öffnete die Vorhänge . „Wie kann man nur in fünf Minuten wieder einschlafen ?"

„Wie kann man nur um diese Uhrzeit bereits wach sein ...", kam die Antwort . Etwas bewegte sich durch die große Menge von Decken und Kissen , schälte sich aus den Laken und kam verwuselt zum Vorschein . „Morgen ..."

„Morgen !"Harry setzte sich ihm gegenüber und zog den Brief aus der Tasche . „Also , kannst du mir vielleicht sagen , was es damit auf sich hat ?", fragte er . „Ich meine , wofür sind die Prüfungen ?"

Sirius band sich die Haare hinten im Nacken zusammen . Er machte es langsam und bedächtig . Seine Haut war vom Urlaub noch immer braun .

„Das darf ich dir nicht sagen .", sagte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme . „Man würde mir schon allein den Kopf dafür abreisen , dass ich überhaupt mit dir darüber rede ... Diese Prüfungen sind zur Bestimmung von besonderen Fähigkeiten . Sie haben keine Auswirkungen auf die Schule oder die Noten , du kannst auch nicht durchfallen ."

„Wo und wann werden sie stattfinden ?", hackte Harry weiter nach , während sein Pate sich eine Robe überwarf und anfing , sie zuzuknöpfen .

„Wirst du noch erfahren ."

„Kannst du mir überhaupt noch was sagen ?"Er ließ den Kopf hängen . Sirius legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter .

„Kannst du mich später fragen, wenn alles vorbei ist ? Entschuldige . Wenn du willst und wenn es erlaubt sein wird , werde ich dich zu den Prüfungen begleiten .", sagte er ruhig . „Es sei denn , Ron und Hermine wollen kommen ."

„Sie werden mich bis zum Ausgang begleiten .", erklärte Harry und gähnte seinerseits . „Aber wenn du mitkommen würdest , wäre das echt gut ."

„Ok ."Sirius wandte sich dem Spiegel zu und betrachtete sich eine Weile , wobei er sich mehrmals drehte und sich durch die Haare fuhr . „Dann Hand auf's Herz ."

Aber als er sich umdrehte , war sein Patensohn bereits mit geschlossenen Augen zusammengesackt .

"Vom wegen ´Wie kann man in fünf Minuten wieder einschlafen ´ ! Pff ..." Er stellte den Wecker auf eine angemessene Zeit , deckte ihn zu , trat aus seinem Zimmer und betrat dafür ein anderes .

Die Vorhänge waren nur leicht offen , aber Remus saß bereits an seinem Schreibtisch , verwuselt und verwirrt , die Haare gingen ihm ins Gesicht . Sirius lehnte sich über die Stuhllehne und sah ihm über die Schulter .

"Guten Morgen , Moony , schon bei der Arbeit ?" , fragte er und laß das Pergament durch .

"Du bist schon wach ?" , entgegnete der Jüngere trocken und schrieb etwas auf , ohne auch nur aufzusehen . "Treibt deine Sehnsucht dich schon so früh zu mir ?"

"In deinen Träumen vielleicht ."

"Ach , du hast ne Ahnung , wovon ICH träume ?"

"Ach komm schon ." , knurrte Sirius in sein Ohr . "Ich weiß so einiges ."

"Würde Helena uns so sehen , würde sie dir vor Eifersucht eine knallen ." , fuhr Remus kühl fort , grinste aber , als Sirius sich noch weiter drüber beugte .

"Was denn , bist du in letzter Zeit nicht Zufriedenstellend ?" Sirius lachte noch einmal und richtete sich auf , um ihm gegenüber Platz zu nehmen . "Du kennst mich doch schon lange genug , um zu wissen , dass ich nicht auf kleine Jungs wie dich stehe . Obwohl ..."

Remus verdrehte immer noch grinsend die Augen und begann , alles in Stapel zu ordnen .

"Ich kenne dich lange genug , um zu wissen , dass man bei dir auf alles gefasst sein muss ." Er packte einen Stapel in seinen Koffer und streckte sich . "Also , was verschafft mir die Ehre ? Ich bezweifle , dass es tatsächlich das nagende Verlangen war ."

"Nein , wirklich nicht ." Er grinste . "Es geht um Harry , er hat´s Ron und Hermine erzählt ."

"Hat er´s dir gesagt ?"

"Nein , aber er wirkt entspannter . Ich nehm an , weil er das Geheimnis endlich los ist ." Sirius pfiff durch die Zähne . "Du hast seine Form doch im Grimmauld´s Place gesehen , nicht wahr ? Dann erklär´s mir : Wieso in aller Welt Namen ein schwarzer Hund ?"

"Tatze ." Remus hob die Augenbrauen an . "Du hast dich und andere in Animagi verwandelt - wieso bitte fragst du mich ?"

"Weil Animagi auch in dein Fachgebiet fallen ." , bohrte Sirius weiter nach . "Und es eine Logik-frage ist . Ich meine , es gab Dutzende andere Möglichkeiten , wieso ausgerechnet diese Form ? Zu welchem Zweck ?"

"Ich kann nur vermuten , nichts weiter ." , meinte Remus nachdenklich . "Also du , James und Pete sind nach dem Prinzip des Nutzen vorgegangen : Zwei große Tiere , um mich in Schach zu halten und ein kleines , um den Knoten an der Weide zu berühren . Das war das oberste Gebot . Du wurdest zu einem Hund , weil dein Name mit dem Stern Sirius zusammenfällt , auch bekannt als der Hundestern , soweit so gut ."

"Das klingt logisch ." , murmelte Sirius . "Man kann sich die Gestalt nicht konkret aussuchen , sie wird vom Unterbewusstsein gelenkt ..."

"Pete , die Ratte . Ein einheimisches , kleines Tier , um nicht aufzufallen , also ein Nagetier , den Vögel können an die Weide nicht herankommen . Schnell musste er sein und naja ..." Seine Stimme verlor sich , er wandte sich ab . "Vielleicht wegen seinem Charakter . Aber damals ?..." Sie schwiegen beide eine Weile . Keiner von ihnen hatte es übers Herz gebracht , Peter dort zu besuchen . Er fuhr fort.

"Bei James galten wohl die Kriterien : groß , stark , schnell , aber ebenfalls einheimisch und dann wieder die Charakterfrage ." Er lachte . "Ja , muss wohl so gewesen sein ."

"Und bei Harry ?" Sirius lehnte sich zurück und fuhr sich durch Haar . "Bei ihm galten überhaupt keine Kriterien !"

"Hast du ihm denn keine Rahmenbedingungen genannt ?" , fragte Remus überrascht .

"Doch ." , entgegnete sein Gegenüber . "Aber nur ein paar Tipps . Nicht zu auffällig und vielleicht nicht unbedingt einheimisch , wer weiß , wohin sein Leben ihn schlägt . Und das war´s ."

Er beobachtete Remus , wie dieser seine Stirn mehrmals in Falten zog und schließlich lächelnd seufzte.

"Das liegt doch auf der Hand ." , sagte er sanft . "Du dienst ihm im Leben als volles Vorbild , Tatze ."

"Was ?" Er fuhr hoch . "Ich ?"

"Natürlich . Du hast dich gegen deine Familie gewehrt , gehörtest zu den Jahrgangsbesten , warst beliebt , bist mutig , du bist Auror und es fehlt dir fast an nichts ." Er lachte . "Und du hast selbst nach deinen ´paar Tipps´ ihm einen Vorwand gegeben , deine Animagusgestalt zu kopieren : Nicht zu auffällig und nicht wirklich einheimisch ! Hunde gibt es überall , in jedem Land , in jeder Gegend , es ist die perfekte Tarnung . Außerdem ..." Seine Stimme wurde leiser . "Er kennt bereits die Nutzen dieser Gestalt und es ist der einzige Nutzen , den er erkennen konnte ."

"Du meinst doch nicht ...?" Über Sirius´ Gesicht glitt ein Schatten . "Rechnet er etwa damit , mal in Askaban zu landen ?"

"Das bezweifle ich ." , meinte Remus nachdenklich . "Aber vielleicht wieder bei Voldemort . Als Hund hätte er schärfere Sinne , könnte schneller laufen und leichter durch Gitter kommen . Du siehst ...." Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter . "Es ist perfekt ."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie , Sirius rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her .

"Er hat mich was über die Prüfung gefragt ."

Sein Freund fuhr augenblicklich herum .

"Tatze ...! Du hast ihm doch nichts gesagt , oder ?" , fragte er atemlos . "Da wäre nur noch schwieriger für ihn ."

"Ich hab nichts gesagt , er ist auch schon wieder eingeschlafen ." Er gähnte . "Ich bin mü - hü -hü -dee..." Dabei gähnte er noch einmal . "Wie geht´s mit dem Unterricht voran ?"

Auf Remus´ Gesicht stahl sich ein warmes Lächeln .

"Es ist wunderbar ." , sagte er ruhig und legte die Aufsätze in seinen Koffer . "Hier und da gibt es noch ein paar Hürden , aber ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf , seine Stimme war ganz leise geworden . "Aber es ist genau das Richtige ...hier ...."

Sirius stand auf und streckte sich .

"Du bist der geborene Lehrer , weißt du das ? Das tut dir gut und den Schülern bist du auch ´ne große Hilfe . Für dich ist es einfach ... perfekt ."

"Ja ja ." Remus wurde rot . "Und du solltest dich langsam zum Büro begeben , du bist nämlich Auror und nicht Lehrer ."

"Gott bewahre !"

Sirius steuerte auf die Tür zu .

"Das einzige , was ich unterrichten könnte , wäre Verwandlungen , aber ich will McGonagall doch keine Konkurrenz machen !" Sein reines Grinsen strahlte noch mal durch den Türschlitz , dann war er verschwunden .

TBC


	6. An image for everytime

AN : Danke für Reviews diesmal an : Eddy und YanisTamiem ( und natürlich die anderen )

Six83 - Ich liebe diese Sirius/Remus Stellen auch . In dieser Story ist Helen eben nur ein Nebencharakter , aber sie wird noch mal drankommen , sie ist also nicht von der Welt verschwunden.

Wolke - Ich wollte keine Animagusgestalt aus der Luft greifen , deshalb ein Hund . Gut , dass es den Leutchen trotzdem ( einigermaßen ) gefällt :-)

6 KAPITEL : AN IMAGE FOR EVERYTIME

Als Harry am Samstag aufwachte , war es noch ziemlich früh , denn die aufgehende Sonne ließ die Strahlen noch ziemlich schwach durch die Vorhänge tanzen . Der Wecker auf dem Nachttisch zeigte Halb Sieben an . Er hörte , wie Ron sich murmelnd zur Seite warf und Neville einen leisen Schnarcher von sich gab . Draußen vor dem Fenster zwitscherte ein Vogel . Es war ein angenehmer Augenblick , aber wie durch einen Schlag in die Magengrube wurde ihm jäh bewusst , was er heute noch vor sich hatte . Und dieses etwas gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht .

Leise stand er auf , zog sich an und schlich die Treppe hinab . Seit der Brief vom Ministerium gekommen war , hatte weder McGonagall , noch Dumbledore , noch Sirius oder Remus ihn darauf angesprochen , ihm gesagt , worum es ging oder wo er überhaupt hin musste . Und all diese fehlenden Informationen machten ihm ziemlich zu schaffen . Er sah erst auf , als er etwas im Gemeinschaftsraum herumfliegen sah .

„Hedwig ?" Sie ließ sich auf seiner Schulter nieder und ließ einen Brief auf seine Hände fallen . Dann flog sie wieder aus dem Fenster .

Durch Harrys Magen glitt ein Sack voller Eiswürfel . Es war erneut ein Brief vom Ministerium . Fahrig riss er den Umschlag auf und fing an , zu lesen .

_ Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter ._

_Wie vor einiger Zeit mitgeteilt , finden heute um Acht Uhr in den Prüfungsräumen des Ministerium statt . Es ist Ihnen gestattet , alleine oder in Begleitung zu erscheinen . Mit freundlich Grüßen . _

Harry starrte noch eine Weile auf das Papier und steckte es schließlich in seine Taschen . Es machte keinen Sinn , großartig darüber nachzudenken . Die Stunde musste er noch irgendwie ausnutzten . Er ging ins Bad .

Schon automatisch kämmte er sich die Haare , richtete seine Kleidung , versuchte so gepflegt wie möglich auszusehen . Als er auf die Uhr sah , waren gerade mal zwei Minuten vergangen . Seufzend tigerte er noch eine Weile durch den Raum , dann ging er hinaus , zu dem Gang , wollte schon den Turm verlassen und wäre fast mit McGonagall zusammengeprallt .

„Passen Sie doch auf , Mr. Potter !"

„Entschuldigung ."

Sie richtete sich ihre Robe wieder zurecht , das Bild klappte zu .

„Wie ich sehe , sind Sie bereits wach . Schön . Dann können wir ja gehen .", sagte sie geschäftsmäßig und wandte sich ab . Harry hielt es für besser , ihr zu folgen und fragte sich gleichzeitig , ob auf Hogwarts jemand aus dem Orden jemals schlief .

„Zu den Prüfungen ? Es ist doch noch eine Stunde !"

„Lieber zu früh , als zu spät .", entgegnete sie unwirsch , dann sah sie ihn an und ihm kam es so vor , als wäre da ein bisschen Stolz in ihren Augen . „Die Prüfungen sind sehr wichtig für Ihr Gesamtbild . Bitte geben Sie sich Mühe , verstanden ?"

„Natürlich . Ähm – Professor ..."Er versuchte , mit ihr Schritt zu halten . „Sirius –„

„Mr. Black befindet sich zur Zeit in London ." Sie betonte das letzte Wort genau so , wie sie es musste, damit er verstand , dass er im Grimmauld's Place war . „Er wird nachkommen , machen Sie sich keine Sorgen . Zu Beginn der Prüfung wird er da sein ."

„Gut ." Er versuchte seine Stimme gut gelaunt und gelassen klingen zu lassen , aber es klappte kaum . Dann fiel ihm noch eine Frage ein . "Ähm ... Professor , da wäre noch was ... wegen dem Okklumentikunterricht ." Er senkte die Stimme unbewusst . "Professor Snape hat nichts gesagt , zu mir meine ich und ...."

"Severus kann Ihnen nichts mehr beibringen , Harry ." , sagte McGonagall und zog eine zerknüllte Zeitung aus der Tasche . "Sie müssen es selber üben , er kann nichts mehr für sie tun . Halten Sie sich fest .", fügte sie unnötiger Weise hinzu , bevor der Portschlüssel sie aus Hogwarts riss .

„Scheiße !", fluchte Sirius laut und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht , als eines seiner Protokolle anfing zu brennen . Die halbe Nacht hatte er damit verbracht , Karten zu studieren und andere Landschaften auszukundschaften , musste nun seinen Bericht schreiben und in zwei Stunden wieder auf Hogwarts sein , um so zu tun , als würde ihm nichts mehr am Herzen liegen ,als durch die bekannten Gänge zu streifen und dabei auf die Kinder aufzupassen .

Auf die Kinder aufzupassen hatte doch einen gewissen Reiz und es erfüllte ihn mit Wärme und Stolz , wenn er ihre lachenden Gesichter sah , wie sie sich über Unterricht und Lehrer aufregten ... Trotzdem – er hatte das Gefühl , etwas vergessen zu haben .

„Sowas ." , ertönte eine ölige Stimme hinter ihm . „Vielleicht wird dir jetzt endlich klar , was wir hier die ganze Zeit für Arbeit leisten , denn vor Monaten hast du noch um so was gebettelt ."

„Immer wieder eine Freude , Snape .", entgegnete Sirius kühl , ohne sich umzudrehen . Der Hass auf den Mann , der hinter ihm Sachen zusammen kramte , war nicht mehr so lodernd , nein , er war gar nicht mehr vorhanden . Es war eher Mitleid . Mitleid für Snape . Er schüttelte unweigerlich den Kopf und vergrub sich wieder in die Arbeit .

Früher wäre so etwas undenkbar gewesen . Wenn Snape in der Nähe war , war an Arbeit nicht zu denken , Streit war vorprogrammiert – ja , so war es immer gewesen , aber so würde es nicht immer sein . Er konnte inzwischen mit ihm zusammen an einem Tisch sitzen und Schweigen . Allerdings nur so lange , bis jemand das Schweigen brach .

„Guten Morgen ."Remus betrat die Küche und erhitzte mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes eine fertige Tasse Tee . Dann setzte er sich hin und fing an , einen Test vorzubereiten .

„Hey , Moony . Ein Test ? So kurz nach Schulanfang ?"

„Ich muss sehen , wie Schlecht der Stand der Klasse ist ."Er runzelte die Stirn . „Nach Umbridge hat der Durchschnitt ziemlich gelitten . Und vergiss nicht – in Fünf Minuten musst du los."

Dann machte er weiter . Sirius grummelte etwas Unverständliches und wenn man genau hinhörte , erkannte man , dass er den letzten Satz nicht wahrgenommen hatte . Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit . Sie mussten alle bald wieder nach Hogwarts zurück . Solange die Schüler schliefen , fiel niemandem auf , dass gewisse Personen in regelmäßigen Abständen verschwanden und es interessierte auch niemanden sonderlich . Remus sagte nichts dazu , dass sich die zwei anderen im Raum mal nicht angifteten . Es gefiel ihm , nicht ständig Streit schlichten zu müssen .

Die Bilder hinter dem Schleier waren einfach zu real gewesen , es war alles zu echt , was er gesehen , gehört und gefühlt hatte . Ja , irgendwo , auch wenn es so unglaublich weit weg war , dass man es weder in Zeit noch Raum messen konnte , irgendwo , da waren sie Freunde .

Snape setzte sich mit einem starken Kaffee an den Tisch und holte einige Pergamente hervor . Jetzt , wo man genau hinsah , hatte auch er unter seinen Augen Tränensäcke und er wirkte lasch und ausgelaugt . Sie wussten alle drei , dass alles nur Maskerade war . Lehrer , Auroren ... Alle hatten ihre Leichen im Keller .

„Tatze , ich muss los . Vergiss nicht die Prüfungen . Bis später . Severus ."Sie nickten sich kurz zu , dann war Remus auch wieder verschwunden , ohne seinen Tee ganz ausgetrunken zu haben . Eine Weile war es wieder ganz leise .  
„Hörst du überhaupt zu , was die anderen mit dir bereden ?", fragte Snape zynisch . Sirius sagte nichts, aber nach fünf Sekunden schreckte er auf . Er wirkte ernsthaft verwirrt .

„Wo ist Remus ?"

Sein Gegenüber schwieg beharrlich und schenkte ihm keine besondere Beachtung .

„Snape – stell dich nicht tauber , als du bist . Ich hab dir eine Frage gestellt ."

Der Tränkemeister hob seine Augenbraue , dann seinen Blick , mal wieder kühl und bedacht .

„Ich bin nicht dein Haustier .", entgegnete er . „Lupin hat dich drei Mal angeredet . Wenn du nicht einmal deinen sogenannten Freunden zuhörst , ist dir nicht mehr zu helfen ."

„Autsch , hat mich ja wirklich sehr getroffen."Sirius hackte einen Punkt auf seiner Aufgabenliste ab . „Was machst du eigentlich hier ? Warum sitzt du nicht wie gewöhnlich in deinem Keller und braust Gift ?"

„Was denn – Neid , weil ich etwas besser beherrsche , als du ?"

„Nicht im geringsten ." Sirius blätterte um . „War nur überrascht , dass du dich bei Tageslicht zeigst."

„Nicht jeder kann den ganzen Tag verpennen , wie ein Fauler Sack . Apropos Faul ."Er sah mit erhobenen Augenbrauen hoch . „Hat dein werter Patensohn nicht gerade eine Juniorenprüfung ?"

Einen Augenblick verharrte Sirius in seiner Haltung , dann kippte er fast vom Stuhl .

„Scheiße ."

Er sprang auf , rannte zum Kamin , wollte schon herein springen – musste aber feststellen , dass es kein Flohpulver mehr gab .

„Wo ist es hin ?", fragte er hektisch . „Wo ist das verdammte Flohpulver hin ?"

Snape setzte gemächlich einen Punkt .

„Fletcher ist welches_ Kaufen _gegangen ."

„Und wie soll ich zum Ministerium kommen ?"Langsam schwang in Sirius's Stimme Panik . „Den Besen kann ich nicht benutzten , weil es mitten in London liegt und ich kann auch nicht apparieren , weil die Umgebung geschützt ist ! Scheiße !", wiederholte er und tigerte im Raum auf und ab . „Haben wir einen Portschlüssel hier ?"

„Nein ." , entgegnete Snape ruhig und fing an , seine Pergamente einzusammeln , nachdem er den letzten Schluck seines Kaffees getrunken hatte . „McGonagall hat den letzten genommen ."

Langsam aber Sicher wurde es knapp . Ziemlich knapp . Zu knapp . Die Prüfungen haben bestimmt schon angefangen und er hatte keine Möglichkeit , ins Stadtinnere zu kommen .

„Verdammt – ausgerechnet heute Streiken die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel !" Er griff zum Telefon , im Haus war er einer der wenigen , die damit umgehen konnten . „Hallo ? Taxizentrale ?"

Als er schließlich Drei Stunden zu spät bei den Prüfungsräumen ankam , war es natürlich schon ZU spät . Die Straße von London waren so voll gewesen , dass man große Umwege machen musste , nur um festzustellen , dass sie ebenfalls blockiert waren . Magie war doch viel praktischer . Die Türen waren geschlossen und es gab keine Glasscheibe , durch die er seinen Patensohn ansehen konnte . Er hörte Stimmen , die etwas beredeten , vielleicht Aufgaben stellten , aber er hörte nicht gut genug .

Sirius setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber der Tür und wartete . Und wartete . Und dachte nach .

Der Gang durch das Ministerium wurde fast zu einem Spießrutenlauf , wenn er mehr darauf geachtete hätte . Aber er war hindurch gesprintet , als würde sein Leben dran hängen .

Und nun saß er da und atmete in aller Ruhe aus . Die Prüfung dauerte bereits Über Drei Stunden und es würde bestimmt doppelt so lange werden . Er erinnerte sich noch gut an seine eigene Aurorenprüfung , auch wenn er sie nicht in so einem frühen Alter abgelegt hatte . Natürlich war er damals Älter gewesen , als Harry jetzt und sie war , das musste er zugeben , nicht leicht . Ihm kam es sowieso einfach nur paradox vor . Es wurden Aufgaben gestellt , die kein Sechszehnjähriger bewältigen konnte , denn er hatte diese Dinge teils gar nicht gelernt . Er hätte sie vielleicht gekonnt , aber er kannte sie noch gar nicht , warum war es dann nötig , dass er diese Prüfung machte ?

Natürlich wusste er , warum . Weil sein Patensohn etwas besonderes war . Weil er anders war. Weil er besser war . Sirius wusste, dass wen Harry erst einmal erwachsen war , man ihn sicher nicht zum Feind haben wollte . Er war selbst ein starker Zauberer , aber in mehreren Jahren würde Harry ihn mühelos schlagen können – wenn er es sogar schon jetzt konnte ... Die Gedanken machten ihn irgendwie beklommen , er döste scheinbar ein , denn er schreckte erst auf , als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Mit einem erschrockenem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest , dass er zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte .

Es kamen mehrere Leute heraus, die ihm der Reihe nach zunickten , Männer und Frauen verschiedenen Alters . Eine vornehme Dame mit grauem Haar , an die er sich vage von seinen eigenen Prüfungen erinnerte , sprach ihn an .

„Die Frau Professor und der junge Herr wollen noch etwas besprechen . Ich kann Ihnen sagen , dass Sie einen außergewöhnlichen Patensohn haben , Mr. Black . Ich bin sehr beeindruckt . Auch wenn Hogwarts eine der besten Schule ist , muss ich sagen , dass sie der Kapazität des jungen Herren nicht völlig entspricht . Aber ..."Ihre Stimme wurde leise . "Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen , der so freudlos über diese Ehre war ."

Dann ging sie weg . Sirius sah ihr noch eine Weile hinterher , dass hörte er wieder Stimmen . Durch die Tür klangen sie dumpf , er konnte den Dialog und den Sinn dahinter nicht verstehen , aber einige Wörter klangen energisch , fast wütend . Er hörte , wie die Stimmen mit einander rangen , sich zu Boden werfen versuchten und schließlich verstummten . Schritte näherten sich der Tür , sie ging auf .

Harry sah blaß aus , ausgelaugt , den Zauberstab hielt er immer noch fest umklammert , als wäre er bereit , sich einer weiteren Prüfung zu unterziehen , aber seine Augen waren irgendwie abgestumpft .

Er sah Sirius kurz an , nahm die alte Zeitung und verschwand ohne etwas zu sagen .

Es war nicht fair . Nicht fair . Nicht fair . Nicht fair . Nicht fair . Nicht fair . Nicht fair .

Sie warteten ständig etwas von ihm , waren aber nicht bereit , etwas für ihn zu tun . _Danke Sirius ,_ dachte er bitter , als seine Füße wieder auf dem Boden ankamen .

Harry steckte die Zeitung in seine Tasche und ging durch die Gänge Hogwarts' Richtung Gryffindorturm . Dort würden sicher Ron und Hermine auf ihn warten und ihn wieder ausfragen , wie es war , was er machen musste , ob er bestanden hatte ... Aber er würde es nicht in Worte fassen können . Er sah die Prüfungsfläche vor sich und die Aufgabenschilder ... Die ängstlichen , unsicheren Augen der Prüfer , McGonagall , wie sie sich die kalten Finger rieb ... Harry murmelte leise das Passwort und kletterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum .

Ihm war kalt . Schrecklich kalt . Seine Hände zitterten , er steckte den Zauberstab in seine Tasche . Etwas in seinem Herz verbreitete große Schmerzen , die wie Wellen über seinen Körper glitten . Je mehr Zaubersprüche er aufgewandt hatte , desto leerer , kraftloser war er sich vorgekommen , aber niemand hatte etwas gesagt . Natürlich – Jemand der Voldemort gegenübergestanden , ihn fast besiegt hatte , würde wohl in der Lage sein , eine fünf Stunden lange Prüfung abzulegen . Das war doch sein Image . Das Image eines Wunderkindes , einer vortrefflichen Zauberers .

Er hatte sie nur deshalb einiger Maßen bestehen können , weil er sich tagelang in der Black – Bibliothek vergraben und geübt hatte , das wusste er . Aber er konnte sich nicht mehr an die einzelnen Sprüche erinnern , die er angewandt hatte , er war wie in Trance durch die einzelnen Aufgaben gegangen .

„Hey , Harry ." Neville , überrascht , zum Rausgehen bereit , sah ihn verdutzt , wenn nicht gar besorgt an . „Wo warst du ?"

„Draußen .", murmelte er zur Antwort .

„Oh ." Was soviel heißen sollte , wie ´Ich verstehe , du willst nicht darüber reden´. „Schon gut . Leg dich etwas hin , siehst nicht besonders gesund aus ."

Harry nickte nur .

„Entschuldige .", sagte er müde . „Bin nur etwas müde . Weißt du , wo Ron und Hermine sind ?"

„Was ? Oh ja ! Die sind an den See , aber inzwischen sind sie wohl in Hogsmeade ."

„Oh ." Etwas in Harry glitt wie ein Sack Eiswürfel in seinen Magen .

„Also , mach's gut ."Neville winkte ihm noch zu , dann war durch das Porträt verschwunden .

Harry ging schleppend in den Schlafraum und warf sich aufs Bett , ohne die Augen zu schließen . Er beobachtete die Decke . Ihm war klar , dass er nicht erwarten konnte , dass Ron und Hermine auf ihn die ganze Zeit warten würden , so wichtig war er nicht ... Trotzdem – Er hielt inne . Etwas in ihm vergoss bittere Tränen .

Er wandte sich zur Seite , dankbar , dass niemand im Turm war , und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen .

Es war etwas , was er nie wieder loswerden würde . Perfekt zu sein , alles zu bestehen und irgendwann das Leben für Leute zu opfern , die danach gafften , etwas über ihn im Tagespropheten zu lesen . Zu seinem Leben würde nun mal ein Mord gehören , so viel war klar . Und wieder schoss ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf , den er letztes Jahr gehabt hatte , als er am Schuljahresende an den See gegangen war .

Er war und ist ein gekennzeichneter Mensch . Nur wurde ihm die Bedeutung erst später klar . Seit seiner Geburt erwartete die Leute etwas von ihm und er fragte sich , ob es bis zu seinem Tod so bleiben würde . Er wünschte , er würde einschlafen .

TBC


	7. 1ZwischenspielVorherbestimmt und Ausgenu...

AN : Da immer weniger Reviews eintrudeln und ich zu allem Überfluss nicht zum Schreiben auferlegt bin , ist das Kapitel hier relativ kurz . Montag Französischschulaufgabe ....UND : Heute , am Samstag, durfte ich in die Schule heul ;-) Danke an : Eddy ( für die Kürze tut es mir wirklich Leid ) , Lany , YanisTamiem ,

Six83 - Kennst mich doch , erst werden die Fragen aufgeworfen , dann auf die Folter gespannt und dann aufgeklärt ;-) Snape und Sirius ... ich überlege schon etwas explosiveres , mal schauen.

7 Kapitel : 1. Zwischenspiel – Vorherbestimmt und ausgenutzt 

„Minerva , erzähl uns bitte , wie die Prüfungen verlaufen sind ." , bat Dumbledore ernst und faltete die Hände in einander . Seine Augen waren voll von Ernsthaftigkeit . Sirius schlug mit der Hand auf ein Regal , welches Gefährlich wackelte . Er war wütend . Sehr wütend .

„Wen Sie mir sagen , dass man ihn einer gesamten Prüfung unterzogen hat -!"Er atmete schwer aus und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten . „Haben Sie ihn nicht gesehen ? Er war ... er war ......Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht , Professor , verdammt noch mal ?"

„Tatze ."Remus legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter , die nur genervt abgeschüttelt wurde . „Bitte beruhige dich ."

„Ich kann mich nicht beruhigen !", entgegnete Sirius aufgebracht . „Weil mein Patensohn mich kaum angesehen , beziehungsweise etwas gesagt hat und jetzt erklär mir das Mal !"

„Ich hab dir gesagt , du sollst seine Prüfung nicht vergessen .", entgegnete Remus trotzig .

„Ich hab sie nicht vergessen ! Hätte man in diesem Haus Flopulver gehabt , dann wäre ich rechtzeitig erschienen !"

„Es ist Ihr Haus , Mr. Black .", meinte McGonagall kühl . „Besorgen Sie sich , was sie brauchen !"

„Ach so !"Sirius' Brust hob und senkte sich . „Klar – ich alleine verbrauche das ganze Pulver , nicht der halbe Orden , der bei mir tagein tagaus durchs Haus rennt , natürlich , Sie haben vollkommen recht."Er schnaubte . „Wie soll ich denn das Pulver verbrauchen , wenn ich nicht mal anwesend bin , hm ?"

„Beruhigt euch bitte ."Dumbledore räusperte sich und sie verstummten , widerwillig , aber sie taten es. McGonagalls hektisch geröteten Wangen verfärbten sich wieder zurück , sie rückte sich die Brille zurecht .

„Es tut mir Leid , Sirius .", sagte sie ruhig und strich sich die Robe glatt . „Sie erinnern sich sicher noch an Ihre Prüfungen und wie sie abgelaufen sind , nicht wahr ?"

Sirius verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich an die Wand .

„Ja .", sagte er langsam . „Man betritt den Raum und wird von dort aus auf eine Prüfungsebene gebracht , speziell dafür hergerichtet , um alle Möglichen Situationen zu testen ."

Sie nickte .  
„Genau das hat man auch gemacht . Wir haben noch fünf Minuten auf Wunsch von Mr. Potter hin auf Sie gewartet , aber – unter den entsprechenden , unglücklichen Zuständen , sind Sie nicht erschienen und so sind wir ohne Sie gegangen ."

„So viel ich weiß , werden die Juniorenprüfungen ähnlich den echten abgehalten , nur verkürzt . Ist das wahr ?", fragte Remus nervös .

„Ich fürchte ja , so sind nun einmal die Regeln ."Sie seufzte . „Wie immer waren es fünf Prüfer , die in Notsituationen eingreifen können . Mr. Potter wusste natürlich nicht , dass es sich dabei um Aurorenprüfungen für Junioren handelte ."

„Für Junioren ... Wenn man sie besteht, bekommt man ein Stipendium für die Aurorenausbildung , so wie Sonderkurse , um diese schneller beenden zu können ."

„Was genau waren für Themen dran ?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig .

„Angriff in der Nähe und auf Entfernung , Kombinationsflüche , Reaktionstests , Stärke der Zaubersprüche , Umgang mit Fallen und magischen Geschöpfen , Flüche und Gegenflüche , Verwandlungen und Zaubertränke ."

„Alles in nur fünf Stunden ?"Sirius und Remus hoben beide eine Augenbraue .

„Bei mir haben die Prüfungen jeweils einen ganzen Tag gedauert !" Sie sahen den Direktor an .

„Die Zeit wird verkürzt .", sagte er ruhig . „Man hat ihn jeweils ein bisschen von allem ausgefragt. "

„So ist es .", bestätigte McGonagall . „Und auch nur das schwerste von allem . Bei den Junioren war das schon immer der Fall . Am Anfang war er noch etwas nervös , weil er ja nicht wusste , wozu es gut war und dann ging alles wie von selbst . Du meine Güte aber auch !"Sie rieb sich die Hände , eine Geste von Nervosität . „So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt !"

„Minerva , passen Sie auf , dass es nicht an die Presse kommt .", meinte Dumbledore . „Ich denke ,es wäre Harry ziemlich recht so ."

„Ich werde es versuchen ."

„Und Sirius ."Er wandte sich an den jungen Mann , der nachdenklich zu Boden starrte . „Rede ein bisschen mit ihm , wenn er will . Ich fürchte , dass er ziemlich –„

„- müde ist .", beendete Sirius den Satz für ihn . „Er ist müde , das ist es ."Eine Weile schwiegen sie alle , dann hob er den Kopf . „Am Ende hattet habt ihr eine Auseinandersetzung gehabt , oder ?"

„Ja ."Die Professorin nickte . „Ich musste ihm natürlich mitteilen , was es mit der ganzen Prüfung auf sich hatte und was so besonders an ihm ist , weil er sie machen durfte . Ich denke , dass es ihm einfach zu viel war ."

„Minerva , wie viele Punkte hat er erreicht ? Mehr als die Hälfte ? Ich hatte damals gut über Dreiviertel . Gab es eigentlich mal eine volle Punktzahl , Moony ?"

„Ich glaub ja ."Er fuhr sich durchs Haar . „Ist aber schon über achtzig Jahre her , der Mann ist schon längst tot . Er war der einzige , glaub ich ."

McGonagall sah zur Seite , ihre Stimme war leise , fast wie ein Flüstern , irgendwie erschrocken , ungläubig .

„Er hat – alle Aufgaben der Aurorenprüfung ohne Fehler bestanden ."

Dumbledores Brille , die er geputzt hatte , fiel auf den Tisch .

TBC

AN : Das nächste Kapitel wird garantiert länger . Versprochen .


	8. Ich weine

AN : Salut , da bin ich wieder !!! ;-) Eure Reviews haben mich sehr aufgeheitert , vielen lieben Dank an : May , XxWolkexX , Scharlany , Schwarzleser , YanisTamiem ( wenn ich dich nicht hätte ) ,

Cho - Wie alle anderen : Armer Harry , armer Sirius , bitte länger ;-) lol ich geb mir Mühe

Alexis - ich denke , weil Hermine gar nicht Aurorin werden will und somit Dumbledore sicherlich etwas eingefädelt hat , um ihn zuzulassen .

Mono.tonie - Es ist übrigens schon das zweite Review von dir kekseess

Eddy - stöhn 15 Seiten ? Meine Kapitel sind immer in 2 bis 5 Seiten Bereich ( wenn´s gut geht lol ) Ich freu mich , dass es dir so sehr gefällt.

Six83 - vielleicht nicht unbedingt Voldemort , aber in eine ähnliche Richtung geht es ;-) Du wirst staunen .... ( Ged.: Hermann Hesse – Im Nebel )

8 KAPITEL : ICH WEINE

_ Seltsam im Nebel zu wandern ! Einsam ist jeder Busch und Stein ._

_Kein Baum sieht den anderen ; Jeder ist allein ._

_Voll von Freunden war mir dir Welt , als mein Leben noch Licht war . _

_Nun , da der Nebel fällt , ist keiner mehr sichtbar . _

Er träumte von Dunkelheit ...von umklammernder Kälte und Einsamkeit . Aber es störte ihn nicht , hier fühlte er sich wohl , in dieser eisigen Stille ... Er wollte nicht wieder aufwachen , aber irgend jemand rief ihn , schüttelte ihn ... Er schlug die Augen auf .

Ron kniete auf seinem Bett , in der Hand den Tagespropheten .  
„Hey Harry !" Er klang aufgeregt .

Harry richtete sich auf und rieb sich den Kopf . Er war einfach so mit seinen Sachen auf dem Bett eingeschlafen und hatte den halben Tag und die ganze Nacht geschlafen . Der Wecke zeigte ein Uhr an, Mittagessen und Frühstück waren vorbei und sein Magen knurrte vor Hunger , aber dort stand auf ein Teller mit Sandwiches . Er griff nach einem und kaute darauf herum .  
„Siehst verschlafen aus ." , kommentierte Ron und ging von seinem Bett runter , um ihn aufstehen zu lassen . „Sieh mal ."

Er drückte ihm den Tagespropheten in die Hand und im selben Augenblick kam auch schon Hermine herein . Ron schlug sich gespielt entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund .

„Hermine ! Das ist ein Jungenschlafraum !"  
„Ich bitte dich ." Sie schnaubte , dann wurde ihr Blick wieder schüchtern und unsicher . „Hey , Harry." Sein Herz schlug auf einmal wild . Er fuhr sich durchs Haar , ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur bestandenen Prüfung ."

„Woher weißt du , dass ich bestanden hab ?"

„Was ? Ersten : Was denn sonst ? Und zweitens .... Oh – nun , ja ... sieh dir doch mal die zweite Seite an , unten . ."

Verdutzt ließ er seine Augen zum Tagespropheten wandern .

HARRY POTTER – JÜNGSTER JUNIORAUROR SEIT HUNDERTEN VON JAHREN !!!

Die Aurorenprüfungen in Großbritannien gehören zu den schwersten überhaupt auf der ganzen Welt , nur vollends ausgebildete Schüler erhalten die Chance , die Fachrichtung überhaupt einzuschlagen . Die Prüfung wird nach drei Jahren Studium abgelegt , um die Fähigkeiten zu testen und nach einer bestimmten Punktzahl den Titel zu erhalten . Gestern Abend wurde uns von einer Zuverlässigen Quelle folgendes mitgeteilt : Harry Potter hat nun den begehrten Titel eines Junior Auroren erhalten , etwas , was normale Studenten erst ab ihrem Siebzehnten Lebensjahr erhalten können .

Die gewöhnlichen Prüfungen , die normaler Weise über eine Woche dauern , werden dabei auf einen Zeitraum von fünf Stunden verkürzt und auf das wesentliche zusammen gefasst , die Höchstpunktzahl von 1000 wurde erst einmal vor achtzig Jahren von Tenerry Oprey erworben , einem bereits vor fünfzehn Jahren verstorbenen Auror – Bis gestern . Denn Harry Potter erreichte eben diese Punktzahl erneut !

Der Tagesprophet sagt nur : Herzlichen Glückwunsch , Harry !

Nachdem er es zu Ende gelesen hatte , ließ er die Zeitung langsam sinken . Etwas in ihrem erlaubte keine schnellen Bewegungen , eine Art Fassungslosigkeit . Hatte ihm der Prophet gerade etwas gutes gewünscht ?

„Noch was ..." , fügte Hermine kleinlaut hinzu . „Professor McGonagall wartet auf dich in ihrem Büro, hat sie gesagt .... Harry !"

Aber sie konnte nicht zu Ende reden , denn er sprang nun vollends aus dem Bett , rauschte an ihnen vorbei , ohne sie auch nur kurz anzusehen und verschwand aus dem Gryffindorturm . Er rannte vorbei an den Gängen , an den Bildern , an den Grüppchen von Schülern , die wieder tuschelten und mit dem Finger auf ihn deuteten , vorbei an den Zimmern von Remus und Sirius , vorbei an dem Wasserspeier .

Er ging in das Büro , ohne vorher anzuklopfen . McGonagall saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Aufsätze . Sie sah auf , als die Tür ins Schloss fiel und dieses eine Mal tadelte sie ihn nicht , weil er nicht geklopft hatte , sondern deutete nur mit einer Handbewegung auf den Stuhl vor ihr , auf dem er Platz nahm . Ihr Blick fiel auf den Tagespropheten in seiner Hand .

„Es tut mir Leid , Mr. Potter ." , sagte sie leise . „Es hat sich nicht verhindern lassen ."

„Ich weiß ." , entgegnete er ruhig . „Sie wollten mich sprechen ?"

Sie nickte und rollte die Pergamente zusammen .

„Geht es Ihnen gut ? Ich weiß, dass man sich nach diesen Prüfungen sehr –„

„Es geht mir gut ." , unterbrach Harry sie unwirsch . Irgendwie schien ihm alles egal ... Die Blicke auf den Gängen konnte er ertragen , nur war kein Draco Malfoy mehr da , der diese Zeilen zitierte , sich über ihn lustig machte , andere gegen ihn aufhetzte . Nun war es nur noch Draco . Draco , der sich gut mit Hermine verstand . Mit seiner Hermine ... „Wirklich ." , fügte er noch hinzu , als ihn ein zweifelnder Blick traf .

„Gut ." Sie atmete aus . „Ich wollte Ihnen noch sagen , wie unglaublich froh wir alle sind , dass sie die Prüfungen bestanden haben . Es war wirklich eine Glanzleistung ."

„Danke ." Seine Stimme klang monoton . „Aber sie hätten mir bereits von vornherein sagen sollen , um was es sich dabei handelt . Ich hätte Sie nicht enttäuscht ."

„Das haben wir auch nicht behauptet . Und Sie sollten auch nicht wütend auf Ihren Paten sein , Mr. Potter . Er ist nur nicht erschienen , weil er auf Muggeltransportmittel umsteigen musste , da weder Portschlüssel noch Flopulver im Haus waren ."

„Ich bin nicht wütend auf Sirius ."

„Das ist – gut . Was er noch versucht hat , Ihnen zu sagen , ist , dass er für eine kurze Zeit nicht da sein wird , er hat ... einen Auftrag für den Orden zu erledigen . " Sie sah ihn an . Irgendwie wirkte er nicht ganz bei der Sache , sondern weit entfernt , die Worte kamen wie vorprogrammiert aus seinem Mund . Dann wurde ihre Stimme wieder sachlich . „Ich möchte , dass Sie spezielle Kurse belegen ."

Harry schien auf einmal aus seiner Starre zu erwachen . Er kniff misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen .  
„Kurse ? Was für Kurse ?"

„Aurorenkurse , die ab Dezember allen Schülern angeboten werden ."

„Au –„ Er hustete , aber bevor er weiter sprach , hielt er inne . Er wusste schon , was er sagen würde , aber nicht , weil er sich überlegt hatte ... Nein. Weil er diese Szene bereits gesehen hatte , er erinnerte sich noch genau an McGonagalls Blick , an seine Überraschung ... Aber jetzt wo er teil des Geschehens war , fiel es ihm zunehmend schwerer , sich an den Verlauf des Gesprächs zu erinnern . Automatisch drehte er sich um , um zu sehen , ob hinter ihm jemand stand und ihn beobachtete . Da war niemand . Nur ein klitzekleiner Schatten , der sich nicht bewegte oder auch gar nicht da war . Vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein . Aber was wenn ... ? Er schüttelte den Kopf . Was zählte , war das Jetzt . Und sein Jetziges Ich schrie in ihm auf ... Er schluckte und obwohl ihm schrecklich übel war , versuchte er höflich zu klingen .

„Professor McGonagall ... ich ... ich denke nicht –„ Er schluckte wieder und sah sich um , als würde er verzweifelt nach einem Fluchtweg suchen . „Ich denke nicht , dass es eine – gute Idee wäre ... Ich meine , Sie haben selbst gesagt , die Prüfungen waren lediglich als Probe gedacht ... ich meine , ich möchte nicht ..."

„Seien Sie nicht albern , Mr. Potter !" , unterbrach ihn die Hauslehrerin unwirsch . „Es ist eine Einmalige Gelegenheit für sie . Und denken Sie an die Konsequenzen , wenn Sie es nicht tun ."

„Konsequenzen ?" Er sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an . „Drohen Sie mir , dass wenn ich es nicht tue - "

„Mr. Potter !" McGonagalls Stimme klang nun erzürnt . „Ich möchte nicht zum Druck greifen müssen!" Sie schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch . „Diese Ausbildung , wie Sie sie bekommen , ist einmalig ! Ich verstehe sehr wohl , dass es Ihnen nicht passt , so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen , aber es ist kein Grund sich dermaßen dagegen zu sträuben ! Die Prüfung , die Ihnen gestattet wurde , hat es in dieser Form erst vor Jahrhunderten gegeben , es ist eine Ehre ! Anstatt hier unvollständige Sätze hervorzubringen , sollten Sie sich lieber fragen , wie ernst Ihnen die Aurorenausbildung wirklich ist ! Mit Ihren besonderen Fähigkeiten !"

„Fähigkeiten ?" Er blinzelte . Sollte sie etwas über seine Animagusform wissen ? Ihm wurde kalt .

McGonagall schnaubte genervt durch die Nase .

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an , Mr. Potter !Sie haben eine Aurorenprüfung bestanden ! Sie Beherrschen wie niemand sonst von den Schülern Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste , haben Okklumentik erlernt und haben noch dazu seit neustem den besten Durchschnitt in Verwandlungen !"

„Ich bin ...ich denke trotzdem nicht ..., dass es eine gute Idee ist ...Ich sollte lieber eine ganz normale Laufbahn einschlagen ... Mir ist diese Chance ... nicht so wichtig ...." Sein Gesicht wurde nun rot und die Hände krallten sich krampfhaft in die Stuhllehnen .

„Bis Sie mit der Ausbildung fertig sind , ist es vielleicht bereits zu spät !" Sie schlug mit der Faust erneut auf den Tisch . Harry sprang auf .

Auf einmal war jede Trägheit von ihm gefallen , er war wütend , traurig , verletzt . Etwas in ihm schrie erneut auf , trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen eine Wand .

„Für was ? Dafür , dass ich früher gegen Voldemort antrete ?" Sie zuckte beim Klang des Namen leicht zusammen . „Sie wollen mich so gut und so schnell wie möglich Ausbilden , damit ich – Ihm früher gegenüber treten kann ? Und Früher sterbe , als es ohnehin der Fall sein sollte ? Mein Leben für Leute opfere , die mir ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS BEDEUTEN ? IST DAS SO ? IST ES DAS , WAS SIE MIR SAGEN WOLLTEN , PROFESSOR ?"

Er atmete schwer und eine erdrückende Stille senkte sich über den Raum . Die Lehrerin sank wie ausgelaugt in ihrem Stuhl zurück , sie war leichenblass , jegliche Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen , ihre Finger zitterten . Sie öffnete ihren Mund , aber die Worte kamen nur stockend heraus .

„Mr. Potter ... Sie – können gehen ."

Er sah sie noch einmal an , dann wandte er sich um und wollte gerade aus dem Büro rauschen , als die Tür aufging Remus und Dumbledore eintraten .

„Harry –„ Der junge Mann hob die Hand zum Gruß , aber sein Lächeln erstarb , als es die Situation erkannte .

„ICH WERDE DIESE KURSE NICHT BELEGEN , REMUS ! Aus einem Prinzip heraus , verdammt! ICH WERDE SIE NICHT DAFÜR BELEGEN !"

Dann rannte er an ihm vorbei , wieder zurück in die Gänge . Er hörte sie noch tuscheln , aufgeregt mit einander reden , jemand schneuzte sich .  
Durch die Fenster fiel warmes Sonnenlicht , es war niemand anzutreffen . Er keuchte der fetten Dame das Passwort zu und trat verschwitzt und zugleich zitternd , leicheblass und zugleich glühend , in den Gemeinschaftsraum . Er war praktisch leer , nur Ron und Hermine saßen auf den Sesseln und spielten Schach . Sie sprangen auf , als sie ihn sahen .

„Du solltest zu Madame Pomfrey gehen ." , meinte Ron und pfiff durch die Zähne . „Die Prüfungen müssen ja mordsanstrengen gewesen sein ."

Er schwieg . Er sah sie an , hatte aber das Gefühl , sie nicht richtig zu sehen .

„Wo wart ihr gestern ? Ich dachte , ihr würdet da sein , wenn ich komme ."

Hermine schrak etwas zurück . Es war nicht seine Stimme . Seine Stimme war nicht so kalt , nicht so freudlos ... nicht so abgestorben . Sie sah beschämt zu Boden .

„Oh ...nun ... wir wussten nicht , wann du wiederkommen würdest , deshalb sind wir nach Hogsmeade gegangen ..." Sie sah auf . „Was wollte McGonagall von dir ? Was habt ihr beredet ?"

Harry trat keinen einzigen Schritt nach vorne , blinzelte , zuckte die Schultern . Es erschien ihm anstrengend .

„Wir haben gestritten , sie hat mir gedroht , ich habe Remus angeschrien..." Er lachte , als würde er es wirklich witzig finden . „Und das in nur acht Minuten !"

„Was ?" Ron sah ihn verdutzt an . „Wieso ?"

„Hm ..." Er zuckte wieder die Schultern . „Wollte , dass ich irgendwelche Kurse belege . Keine Ahnung ...."

„Harry !" Hermine trat einen Schritt nach vorne . „Was ist mir dir los ? Warum redest du so komisch ? Bist du krank ? Geht es dir nicht gut ?"

„Was ? Oh nein – mir geht es blendend ." Seine Stimme war erfüllt von Bitterkeit . Es interessierte niemanden ... Nicht die Prüfungen , nicht die Kurse ... Er sollte es einfach nur machen . Einfach nur machen . Alles erfüllen , was man ihm aufgab . Ron schlug mit der Hand auf einen Tisch .

„Verdammt ! WIR MACHEN UNS SORGEN UM DICH ! KANNST DU NICHT NORMAL MIT UNS REDEN ?"

„Normal ?" Harry sah auf . „Was ist schon bitte normal ? Ist es normal , dass ein Sechzehnjähriger bereits Aurorenprüfungen durchmachen muss ? Ist es normal , dass man jedes Jahr versucht , mich umzubringen ? SAG MAL : IST DAS NORMAL ? IST MEIN GANZES VERDAMMTES LEBEN NORMAL ?"

„Aber dafür können wir nichts !" , entgegnete Hermine verzweifelt . „Dafür können wir nichts ! Wir können nichts dagegen tun ! Wir können nur für dich -"

„Ja ... ihr könnt nichts für mich tun ." , wiederholte er leise , als würde er erst jetzt etwas erkennen , was schon die ganze Zeit vor seiner Nase gewesen war . „So ist es ."  
Dann ging er wortlos und mit gesenktem Kopf an ihnen vorbei , spürte nicht ihre Blicke in seinem Rücken , nicht ihren schweren Atem . Mit schlürfenden Schritten betrat er den Schlafraum , schloss die Tür . Dann legte er sich ins Bett und verbarg sein Gesicht im Kissen . Der einzige , mit dem er vielleicht hätte reden können , war Sirius , aber genau dieser Mensch , den er jetzt so dringend brauchte , war nicht da . Er konnte nicht verhindern , dass er weinte .

_Wahrlich , keiner ist weise , der nicht das Dunkel kennt , das unentrinnbar und leise von allen ihn trennt_ .

TBC

AN : Erinnerte ihr euch noch an ´Anfang und Ende ´ ? Die Szene , die Harry hinter dem Schleier gesehen hat , Kapitel 50 ? Wisst ihr nun , warum er sich umgedreht hat ? Wenn nicht , lest noch mal nach ;-) WICHTIGE MELDUNG : ICH ÄNDERE MEIN PSEUDONYM !!!! Ab dem nächsten Kapitel heiße ich hiermit nicht mehr Julesmoon , sondern Mercuryee . ( Wie auf engl. Merkur , aber mit der franz. Verweiblichung ;-)


	9. Silence

AN : Oh je , hier werden Vermutungen und Hoffnungen aufgestellt , die ich weder bestätigen , noch entkräften kann , ohne den Lauf der Geschichte zu verraten !!! Gleich mehr dazu . Danke für´s Review an : xZwergX taschentuchreich , YanisTamiem größenwahnsinnigwerd ,

Cho - Ich staune auch immer wieder , wie gerne man ´das hier´ liest ;-) Und erfreue mich natürlich über jedes Kommentar ( wie ein Kind ) !!!!

Eddy - Aber eben nur fast

Six83 - Ich dachte mir schon , dass man nachlesen müsste , um sich daran zu erinnern . Irgendwie mag ich Gedichte , die was aussagen und es hat so gut gepasst ... Es tut mir Leid , aber Tatze kriegt seine Chance heute nicht ! moi , der Arme

Nell - Hi ! Respekt , das war ganz schön viel Lesestoff Also bei AuE , Chap 50 , wo Harry hinter dem Schleier ist und die ganzen Variationen des Lebens durchforstet , sieht er sich selber bei McGonagall im Büro sitzen und sich umdrehen . Les mal nach ;-)

Huch , und nun zu den Problemkindern : 1) Die Pairings - Ein Thema , da kann man stundenlang diskutieren . Ich weiß , glaub ich , wer mit wem , aber das kommt alles viel später . Wie das dann zustande kommt , werdet ihr in den späteren Kapiteln erfahren . Entweder im Text oder im AN 2) Etwas , von dem ich schon geahnt habe , dass es angesprochen wird ( danke an Truemmerlotte , ich hätt´s fast vergessen !!! ) : Die Frage , ob das hier eine DARKHARRYFF wird . Keine Ahnung Also es ist so : Es startet mit Friede und Freude , in der Mitte wird es , glaube ich , Dark . Wie es endet, will ich nicht verraten , aber lasst euch bitte nicht von dieser Prophezeiung aufhalten zu lesen! So, einatem , die AN ist länger als das Chap lol . Scherz . Read and enjoy for the moment !

9 KAPITEL : SILENCE 

Sein Atem bildete weiße Wolken über seinem kaltem Gesicht und seine Narbe ziepte unangenehm . Er schreckte hoch und musste feststellen , dass er erneut in seinen Sachen eingeschlafen war ( hoffte aber, diese Gewohnheit ablegen zu können ) . Ein Blick auf die Uhr , die beschlagen und mit Frostblumen verziert war , verriet ihm , dass das Frühstück erst in einer halben Stunde beginnen würde . Seine Finger , seine Hände , seine Füße , seine Nase – alles war schrecklich kalt ... benommen taumelte er die Wendeltreppe hinab und stellte überrascht fest , dass er einer der wenigen war , die noch geschlafen hatten .

„Hey , Harry !" Marc kam von der Seite auf ihn zu . Er war in eine dicke Decke eingewickelt , genau wie alle anderen , die auf den weichen Sesseln herumsaßen . Anscheinend hatte sich der Streit gestern Abend ziemlich schnell herumgesprochen , denn niemand wagte es , etwas zu ihm zu sagen . Ron und Hermine blickten nicht zu ihm – sie saßen alleine in verschiedenen Ecken des Raumes .  
Harry atmete eine weitere Dampfwolke aus und rieb sich die kalten Oberarme .

„Hey . Sag mal – wieso ist es so k – kalt ?"

„Keine Ahnung ." Er zuckte die Schultern . „Das Wetter hat so plötzlich umgeschlagen und die Hauselfen machen erst langsam die Feuer wieder an ."

Harry nickte verstört und verkrümelte sich ins Bad . Das Wetter ...? Das Wetter ....

Das warme Wasser tat sehr gut , ebenso die frische Kleidung . Aber etwas , was er unbedingt ablegen musste , war das frühe einschlafen . Er fühlte sich leer . Auf einmal ziepte seine Narbe wieder , als er hinfasste , fühlte sie sich seltsam warm an . Voldemort – schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und der Schmerz wurde mehr . Er freute sich ... Nicht so ganz ...aber er hatte im Moment Glücksgefühle ... Er freute sich , einem Ziel nahe zu sein ... Der Gedanken durchfuhr Harry , als hätte er unbewusst die Gehirnwindungen seines Feindes geschaut , als hätte er ein offenes Buch gelesen . Keuchend stützte er sich auf das Waschbecken .

_Riddle freut sich , dass es kalt ist._

„Aber wieso ?" Harry sah sein Spiegelbild an . Er wusste nicht , woher er es wusste , aber er wusste , dass es richtig war . Hatte er unbewusst Leglimentik eingesetzt ? Das war unmöglich . Selbst Snape hatte gesagt , dass man dazu direkten Augenkontakt brauchte . Aber gerade eben , auch wenn es nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gewesen war , hatte er genau gewusst , was Voldemort dachte .

„Aber wieso ?", fragte er erneut den Spiegel , der ihm nur genau so verwirrt und unwissend entgegensah . „Wieso freut er sich , dass es kalt ist ? Was hat es für einen Sinn ? Was hat er vor ?"

Aber je mehr er darüber nachdachte , desto schmerzhafter ziepte seine Narbe . Für einen Moment wünschte er sich Hermines Logik und Rons Ideenreichtum her , verwarf diesen Gedanken aber gleich wieder , denn wenn er an sie dachte , an alle beide , wurde dieses seltsame leere Gefühl in ihm nur noch größer . Egal, wie nah sie ihm auch immer sein würden , er war für immer allein .

Als er bedrückt und zu Boden starrend aus dem Bad ging , war der Gemeinschaftsraum leerer als zuvor und auch er holte seine Bücher , Pergamente und Federn und ging Richtung Frühstück .

Alle Fenster waren geschlossen und beschlugen leicht , am Rande bildeten sich bereits Frostblumen. Obwohl es immer noch ungewohnt kalt war , bildete sein Atem wenigstens keine Wolken mehr , denn die meisten Fackeln und Kamine brannten bereits und ab und zu durch wehte ein magischer , warmer , ja fast heißer Wind , durch die Gänge , um das kalte Gestein aufzutauen .

„Harry !" Er drehte sich müde um . Sarah , in ihrem wärmsten Winterumhang rannte auf ihn zu und blieb mit erröteten Wangen vor ihm stehen . „Hi !"

„Hi . Alles klar bei dir ?" Er versuchte , ein Lächeln aufzusetzen , hatte aber das Gefühl , dass es misslang . „Wie gefällt's dir hier ?"

„Es ist großartig !" In ihrer Stimme klang ehrliche Begeisterung mit . Sie setzten den Weg zusammen fort . Sie wurde etwas leiser . „Ich glaube , ich weiß , dass du es nicht magst , aber ich sage trotzdem herzlichen Glückwunsch zu bestandenen Prüfung . Du musst nicht ´Danke´ sagen , nur weil es so üblich ist !" , fügte sie noch schnell hinzu , bevor er auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte . „Ich beneide dich ... Diese Chance –„

„- brauchst du nicht .", unterbrach er sie schlicht . „Wahrscheinlich wirst du diese Aurorenkurse belegen , nicht wahr ?"

„Ja ." Sarah sah ihn verdutzt an .

„Und du wirst eine normale Laufbahn einschlagen und du wirst erfolgreich sein . Es gibt rein gar nichts , weshalb du mich beneiden solltest . Es ist eher umgekehrt ."

Sie schwiegen sich an . Sarah blinzelte .

„Es tut mir Leid ." , sagte sie leise . „Ich würde dir wirklich gerne helfen ."

„Ich weiß ." Er seufzte müde , dann lächelte er schwach . „Gefällt es dir in Ravenclaw ?"

"Ja . Aber ich habe manchmal das Gefühl , die Leute dort würden mich nicht verstehen . Nur manchmal ."

Er betrat die große Halle wider Willen , aber der große Hunger machte sich bemerkbar . Ohne auf die Finger und die Blicke zu achten , ging er durch die Bänke und Tische und setzte sich zwischen Neville und Ginny . Sie nickten sich gegenseitig zu , dann nahm er etwas Toast und schob es sich hungrig in den Mund .

„Sag mal , was ist eigentlich mit Ron und Hermine los ?" , fragte Neville mit gesenkter Stimme und sah zu den verschiedenen Enden des Tisches , wo die angesprochenen Personen saßen und stumm zu Boden starrten . „Soviel ich weiß , haben sie sich gestern gestritten ."

„Echt ?" Harry hob überrascht den Kopf . „Worüber ?"

„Keine Ahnung ." Er zuckte mit den Schultern . Ginny beugte sich zu ihm vor .

„Als wir gestern in den Turm gekommen sind , da waren sie gerade fertig mit dem Streit , aber wir haben sie bis in den Gang gehört ." , murmelte sie. „Du hast dich doch auch mit ihnen gestritten , oder? Was war denn los ?"

Aber Harry antwortete nicht . Sein Blick war glasig auf den Tisch gerichtet . Er hatte nicht gewollt , dass sie sich stritten . Er hatte nicht gewollt , dass auch ihre Freundschaft brach . Als er vom Frühstückstisch aufstand , fühlte er sich kalt , und das obwohl alle Kamine wieder heizten .

Der Tag verstrich seltsam langsam und gedehnt , so dass er das Gefühl hatte , sie würde nicht zu ende gehen und erst , während er ganz gewohnt im Unterricht saß , erkannte er , wie sehr er sich doch von den anderen unterschied . Besonders in Verwandlungen hatte er das Gefühl von allen anderen abgegrenzt zu sein , als er bereits nach fünf Minuten seinen Fisch in eine Katze verwandelte und sie verschwinden ließ .  
Glücklicherweise tadelte McGonagall ihn nicht , schickte ihn auch nicht zu seinen Mitschülern , um ihnen zur Hand zu gehen , aber Tatsache war , dass sie ihm eigentlich kaum Beachtung schenkte und es schien fast , als wäre sie beleidigt . Als würde sie denken ,er würde es nicht schätzen , dass sie sich mit Umbridge angelegt hatte , nur für ihn , um ihm seine Berufslaufbahn zu ermöglichen .

Aber eigentlich hatte er nicht die Zeit , sich mit solchen Dingen zu beschäftigen , denn es gab noch ganz andere Dinge , die ihm im Kopf herum spuckten . Da war zum Beispiel die Sache mit der Kälte , die man spürte , wenn man am Fenster saß und das Gefühl , dass es genau das war , was Riddle wollte. Er zermatterte sich das Hirn , aber es schien verklemmt und wollte nicht begreifen , warum das der Fall war . Einige Male sah er unbewusst zu Hermine , die genau in diesen Moment ihren Kopf hob und zu ihm sah und sie zusammen beschämt die Blicke abwandten .

Er freute sich nicht auf Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und auch nicht auf Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste , er empfand keinen Hunger , keine Durst , in Zaubertränke setzte er sich herein , als wäre es nicht der Unterricht , den er seit Jahren hasste , und das trotz der Tatsache , dass es im Keller kalt war . Eiskalt . Fast hätte er vergessen , dass es kein Zaubertrankunterricht mehr war . Es nannte man nun , da man in der sechsten Klasse war , Kurse für praktische Anwendungen von Zaubertränken und er war einer der wenigen Auserwählten , die den Unterricht besuchen durften . Es war ungewohnt.

Das eine war , dass es so wenige Schüler waren . Neben ihm waren es noch Hermine , Draco , Pansy Parkinson und zwei andere Slytherin , Hanna Abott , Ernie McMillan und noch drei aus Ravenclaw, darunter auch Sarah . Da war keine Lavender , keine Parvati . Auch kein Ron und kein Neville .

Das zweite war , dass Snape es in seinen Kursen anscheinend unterließ , die Schüler mit bissigen Kommentaren unter Druck zu setzten , aber anscheinend tat er das nur hier , denn Harry hatte Drittklässlern zugehört , wie sie sich über ihn beschwert hatten . Er ging vorbei , erteilte Knappe Kritik und Arbeitsanweisungen und rauschte weiter zum nächsten Tisch , bis er schließlich an sein Pult ging und anfing , einige Zutaten zu sortieren .  
Harry beobachtete ihn über den Rand seines Kessels hinweg .

Es erschien ihm jetzt wie in einem Traum . Schwarze Robe , schwarze Haare , dieser eisige , stechende Blick , den er schon so oft im Grimmauld's Place gesehen hatte . Es war der selbe Mann , der Nacht für Nacht an Voldemorts Seite stand , an der Seite von Mördern und Verrätern , Todessern , seinen Gefolgsleuten . Der selbe Mann , der beinahe nach Askaban gekommen wäre ... Der selbe Mann , ja , der selbe Junge , dessen Vater die Mutter umgebracht hatte . Harry bemerkte gerade noch rechtzeitig , dass das Kraut in seiner Hand zu Brei wurde . Er schnitt es klein und warf es in den Kessel .

Für diese Minuten , da spürte er Reue . ´_Ich hab dieser Aufgabe , eigentlich der wichtigsten im Orden , nicht genug Beachtung geschenkt_ .´, dachte er verbittert und biss sich auf die Lippe . Er schloss kurz die Augen . ´_Es tut mir Leid .´_

Als er wieder aufsah , musste er überrascht feststellen , dass Snape ihn musterte . Nicht wie üblich voller Hass und Abscheu , sondern mit leichter Verwunderung . Er sah ihm direkt in die Augen und kurz , bevor Harry das Gefühl hatte , er würde eine Stimme hören , fing seine Narbe an zu brennen und McGonagalls Stimme ertönte durch die Flure .

„ALLE SCHÜLER HABEN SICH SOFORT IN DER GROßEN HALLE EINZUFINDEN ! DIE LEHRER UND SCHÜLERSPRECHER KOMMEN IN DIE EIGANGSHALLE !"

Dann erlosch die Stimme . ´Ein Anschlag´, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf .

Snape öffnete die Tür und deutete allen mit einer einzigen Handbewegung an , den Raum zu verlassen. Es schien , als wäre es kälter geworden . Von überall her strömten die Schüler herbei . Diesmal konnte Harry nicht anders . Er sah zu Hermine und sie sah zurück , wobei sie nur ahnungslos die Schultern zuckte . Aber damit war nichts wieder gut .

Die Schar bewegte sich durch die recht kühlen Gänge und je näher sie an Wände waren , die die Außenwände des Schlosses bildeten , desto kälter schien es zu werden . Aber es schien , als würde die Kälte nicht nur von der Temperatur kommen . Aus dem Fenster sah man etwas graues und dunkles ... Genau das schien die neue Kältewelle auszumachen . Auf einmal war etwas in seinem Kopf ...

_.... Du kannst ihm nicht mehr helfen ! Es ist zu spät ! Zu spät ... zu spät ......._

Harry rieb sich die Schläfen und in diesem Augenblick wurde es ihm klar . So klar , dass er sich fragte, warum zur Hölle er mit seinem ach so scharfen Verstand nicht früher draufgekommen war. Dementoren . Dementoren aus dem verbotenen Wald .   
Riddle musste etwas mit dem Wetter gemacht haben , damit sie angreifen konnten , damit sie sich besser fühlten und stärker waren . Natürlich . Natürlich . Je kälter es war , desto stärker waren die Dementoren . Aber das Gefühl sagte ihm , dass es nicht so viele waren ... Höchsten Zehn und mit denen konnten Dumbledore und die anderen fertig werden .

Er sah sich um , schickte ein paar ängstliche und schwächelnde Erstklässler weiter , nicht ohne ihnen noch vorher ein Stück Schokolade gegeben zu haben . Er duckte sich hinter Statuen , bog links ab und fand sich in der Eingangshalle wieder , wo sämtliches Lehrerpersonal anwesend war , darunter aber auch die Schülersprecher , die jeweils mit ihren Hauslehrern redeten .

„Wie viele sind es ?" , fragte Professor Sprout , als sie und Flitwick knapp an Harry vorbei gingen , ohne ihm großartige Beachtung zu schenken .

´Acht´, dachte Harry . ´Es ist genau acht Dementoren´. ´Na toll ´ , schaltete sich eine andere , leise Stimme ein . ´Und woher weißt du das so genau ?´.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich wieder in die Ecke . Woher wusste er das ? Selbst auf diese einfache , sich selbst gestellte Frage konnte er keine Antwort finden . Auf einmal hastete jemand die Treppe hinunter . Es war Madame Pomfrey . Sie war blass .

„Es sind noch Kinder draußen !" , rief sie . „Albus ! ES SIND NOCH KINDER DRAUßEN !"  
„Was ?" Remus wandte sich um . „Wie ist das möglich ? Wer ? Warum sind sie nicht im Unterricht?"

„Lisa Hennings und Roberta Pide – sie sind zu mir in die Krankenstation und ich hab ihnen gesagt , sie sollen raußgehen und frische Luft schnappen .... ich hatte doch keine Ahnung ...."  
„Schon gut , schon gut , Poppy ." McGonagall tätschelte ihr die Schulter . „Aber sie könnten sonst wo sein ..."

„Es hat keinen Sinn , wir müssen sie suchen ." Dumbledore krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch . Er wirkte nicht gehetzt , aber äußerst ernst und konzentriert .

Harry schüttelte den Kopf . Es hatte wirklich keinen Sinn , das gesamte Hogwartsgelände abzusuchen . Ohne großartig nachzudenken , zückte er die Karte des Rumtreibers . Dort waren die Schüler , ausnahmslos in der Großen Halle versammelt . Der Punkt ´Hermine´ ( meilenweit von Punkt ´Ron´ entfernt ) huschte zwischen den anderen hin und her . Die Lehrer und auch er selbst waren in der Eingangshalle . Die Dementoren , einfache , graue Flecken auf dem Pergament , bewegten sich sanft um den See herum . Es waren acht Stück und genau vor ihnen , kaum zehn Meter entfernt , ´Lisa Hennings´ und ´Roberta Pide´ .

Aber bevor er aufsprang und loshasstete , schaltete er sein Gehirn an . Er bezweifelte , dass er unter so einem Druck den Dementoren trotzen könnte , aber das , was ihn am meisten davon abhielt , waren die Folgen . Nicht die Folgen , wie Strafarbeiten oder Punkteabzug ... Sondern Dinge wie Spott , Tadel ... Vorwürfen ...Typisch Gryffindor und sein Menschenrettunugsdings. Nein . Dieses Mal würde er sich nicht einmischen . Dieses Mal würde er seinem Drang nicht nachgeben . Er würde nicht den Helden spielen . Diesmal nicht .

Harry stand aus seiner Ecke auf und ohne es zu merken steckte er die Karte in seine Tasche zurück und wandte sich zum gehen . Während er durch den Gang ging , um in die Große Halle zu gelangen , hörte er noch McGonagalls Stimme .

„Du meine Güte , seht doch ! Dort sind sie ! Albus , tu doch was !"

Er hörte , wie die Tür aufgemacht wurde und gegen die Wand schlug . Er hörte hastige Schritte , Stimmengewirr .... Er beschleunigte selbst und betrat die Halle .

In dem allgemeinen Durcheinander achtete man nicht sonderlich auf ihn . Er setzte sich auf die Bank und wartete . Und wartete . Sein Herz pochte Wahnsinnig schnell und der zurückgehaltene Drang drohte seine Brust zu sprengen . Er wartete . Wartete . Wartete . Wartete .... Hörte .  
Dass Sirius ihn zu einem Animagus gemacht hatte , hatte ungewohnte Auswirkungen auf seine Empfindungen gehabt . Die Eine war , dass er besser sah . Die andere , dass er besser hörte .

Da er an der Tür saß , die einen kleinen Spalt breit offen stand , versuchte er die Schallwellen aus den Gängen zu fischen .... Die Aufregung regte sich ... War es so schnell vorbei gewesen ? Dann hörte er näher kommende Schritte . McGonagall ließ die Tür auffliegen .

„Alle begeben sich in ihre Schlafräume ." , sagte sie schwer atmend . „Sofort ."

Der Tag , der so langsam begonnen hatte , ging so schnell zu ende , dass Harry dem ganzen nicht folgen konnte . Viele der Schüler waren seltsam blass und unterkühlt , als sie sich den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume bannten . Niemand redete . Niemand tuschelte . Sie setzten sich schweigend in die Sessel vor dem Kamin und die Flammen des Feuers wärmten Hände und Füße . Als hätte jemand die Lautstärke abgedreht .

Um so befremdeter kam der Lärm , den Angelina und Lee verursachten , als sie zusammen in den Raum stolperten . Sie sahen nicht gerade aus , als würden sie sich noch lange auf den Beinen halten können .

„Zwei Mädchen ... Lisa Hennings ... und Roberta Ride –„

„Pide –„ , verbesserte Lee sie .  
„Pide ,ja ... wurden ...von den Dementoren angegriffen ." Viele hoben die Kopf , um ihre leise Stimme besser hören zu können . Um an ihrem Blick zu erkennen , ob es wahr war , was sie erzählte . „Sie sind nicht ...tot .... sie sind ... im Koma oder so ......also ...die Dementoren haben sie nicht ...."

„Na ...ihr wisst schon ..." Lee trat benommen von einem Fuß auf den anderen . „Ja ... Das ist alles."

Harry hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und versuchte ruhig zu atmen , denn es war erneut gespenstisch Still geworden ... Er hätte es tun sollen . Er hätte dem Drang nachgeben , den Spott kassieren und rauskommen sollen . Er hätte von der Karte Gebrauch machen können ... Es war seine Schuld ....seine Schuld ...seine Schuld ....

Im Inneren schrie er , aber dieser Schrei war selbst in der Stille , die sich auf Hogwarts gelegt hatte , nicht zu hören .

_Seltsam , im Nebel zu wandern ! Leben ist einsam sein . Kein Mensch kennt den anderen. Jeder ist allein_ .

TBC

AN : Das Kapitel ist etwas seltsam geworden , aber keine Sorge , irgendwie werde ich noch was anständiges bringen Mittwoch fahre ich eventuell ins Skilager , das nächste Chap verzögert sich aber nur um vier Tage ;-)


	10. Beyond the job to be a chosen one

AN : Alloha , da bin ich wieder , frisch vom Skilager ( es war lustig .... :-) . Danke fürs Review an : XxWolkeX plätzchenaufess , Eddy , YanisTamiem ,

Cho - Es war einer der Gründe mit den Dementoren , die absolute Einleitung in Depristimmung

Irgendeine Reviewerin - Ich versuch´s immer so realistisch wie möglich zu machen oder plausibel, damit es nicht so aus der Luft gegriffen ist

Six83 - Naja , ich sag nur Harry ist Harry , der Leglimentik kann ;-) Das wird sich doch irgendwie noch auswirken , dass man in seinem Geist herumputscht .

10 KAPITEL : BEYOND THE JOB TO BE A CHOSEN ONE

„Ms Granger ? Mr. Weasley ?" McGonagall fing sie kurz vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum ab und hatte sich schon gewundert , warum sie so leise waren und nicht mit einander sprachen . Tatsächlich war es ein großer Zufall gewesen , dass ausgerechnet die beiden um die selbe Zeit die Bibliothek verließen , denn sie hatten es ganz sicher nicht vor und schwiegen sich den gesamten Weg an , wobei sie auch noch versuchten , so viel wie möglich in eine andere Richtung zu blicken .

„Könnten Sie mir eventuell sagen , wo Mr. Potter sich im Moment befindet ?"

„Harry ?" Hermines Augenbraue schoss nach oben . Sie tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Ron , der auf einmal so aussah , als würde er sich an etwas erinnern . Er hob einen Finger und rannte durch das Porträtloch . Die beiden Frauen schwiegen , bis McGonagall endlich den Mund aufmachte .  
„Ms Granger , falls Sie Probleme haben –„ , fing sie sanft an , aber das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf . Trotz ihrer wohl gewählten Worte war ihr Blick erfüllt von unendlicher Bitterkeit .

„Nein , danke der Nachfrage , wir haben keine Probleme ...Alles bestens . Alles , wie immer ."

„Hm , ja , schön ." Die Professor rückte sich ihre Brille wieder zurück auf die Nase und beide verfielen erneut in tiefes Schweigen .

Die freien Tage , zusammen mit dem Wochenende anstanden , gaben ihnen insgesamt fünf freie Tage . Besser gesagt waren diese Tage für die Familie gedacht und das Schloss stand nach dem etwas unkoordinierten Angriff der Dementoren so gut wie leer , den neben Dumbledore entschwanden auch viele Lehrer , um diverse Informationen einzuholen . Und genau in diesen Tagen , genauer gesagt vorgestern Abend , verschwand Harry mit seinem Zauberstab .  
Zuerst hatte sie geglaubt , er hätte sich nur irgendwo herumgetrieben , bis sie feststellte , dass er nicht einmal mehr zum Essen kam .

Das Schweigen wurde immer tiefer und betroffener , bis das Porträt erneut zur Seite schwang und Ron herauskam . In der Hand hielt er ein Stück Pergament .

„Entschuldigung ." , sagte er und streckte es McGonagall entgegen , die es verdutzt nahm . „Ich habe es nicht gefunden ." Aber dieses Mal entfiel Hermines genervtes Schnauben . Sie sah gebannt auf das Stück Papier , welches die Hauslehrerin in den Händen hielt und las .

Dann sah sie auf und bemerkte die Blicke .

„Sehr geehrte Professor McGonagall ." , las sie ohne Aufforderung vor . „Hiermit möchte ich , Harry Potter , Ihnen mitteilen , dass ich für zwei oder drei Tage nach Hause gehen werde . Sollten Sie oder jemand anderes damit nicht einverstanden sein , lassen Sie es mich bitte wissen . Mit freundlichen Grüßen ."

„Oh ." Hermine wirkte weder sonderlich überrascht , noch besonders erleichtert . So , als hätte sie es schon gewusst oder geahnt . „Er ist in London . Ich verstehe ."

„Wann ist er dahin gegangen ?"

„Keine Ahnung ." Ron zuckte teilnahmslos die Schultern . Er hatte tiefe Augenringe und in der Hand einen dicken Wälzer über Zauberformeln . „Ich schätze mal vorgestern Abend beim Abendessen ... vielleicht hat er den Por –„

„ - Kamin genommen ." , unterbrach ihn Hermine .

In diesem Augenblick wirkten beide etwas betreten , denn niemand außer wenigen Auserwählten wusste etwas über einen Portschlüssel zum Grimmauld's Place .

„Ich verstehe ." , sagte McGonagall schließlich und verstaute das Stück Pergament in ihrer Tasche . Fast hätte Hermine vor Wut und Enttäuschung angefangen zu heulen , sie hätte am liebsten mit dem Fuß aufgestampft , wäre rot geworden , hätte sich aufgeregt . Das genau war doch das Problem ! Sie verstanden überhaupt nichts ! „Nun gut , Sie können gehen ."

Aber auch ohne ihre Worte drehten sich die beiden um und traten – ausnahmsweise zusammen – in den Gemeinschaftsraum , bevor sie sich wieder von einander abspalteten und weggingen . McGonagall beobachtete sie noch , bis sie aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwanden . Manchmal , in so kurzen Momenten , musste sie es sich selbst eingestehen , dass diese Kinder einfach zu viel durchgemacht hatten , ja schon fast als Helden bekannt waren , aber zu jung dafür blieben . Menschen, die eine Schule besuchten , jenseits von der Welt , wo Auroren und Todesser sich gegenseitig ausspionierten , jenseits von Grimmauld's Place , jenseits vom Orden .

Sie rügte sich selbst . Nein . Dies waren keine Kinder mehr . Da sah man sie wachsen , mit elf zum ersten Mal die große Halle betretend , da hatte man jahrelang mit ihnen Unterricht – und musste feststellen , dass sie längst keine Kinder mehr waren . Genau so war es auch bei Lily und James gewesen , auch bei Remus und Sirius und sogar Snape , wobei der Letztere niemals wirklich kindlich gewirkt hatte . Aber Harry , Ron und Hermine ... sie waren früher als die anderen erwachsen geworden und das war nicht fair gewesen . Außerhalb von allem hätten sie ein normales Leben führen sollen .

Da waren sie einfach nur emotional , sensibel , leidend . Da waren sie noch Menschen .

Und sie selbst ? Während sie sich zum Gehen wandte , fragte sie sich , ob sie je wieder so viel Ruhe haben würde , wie in den Friedenszeiten und bezweifelte es . Wenn sie nicht gerade unterrichtete , arbeitete sie sorgfältig neue Pläne aus , legte Strategien bereit , prüfte neue Zauber . Wenn sie selbst nichts zu tun hatte , musste sie andere unterstützen . Sie konnte nicht leugnen , dass sie müde war , auch wenn sie wusste , dass der zwei Krieg gerade erst angefangen hatte .

Natürlich konnte sie sich nicht mit dem Schulleiter vergleichen , der ohnehin nur zwei Stunden Schlaf am Tag bekam – wenn überhaupt , aber sie war nach Hogwarts gekommen , um Lehrerin zu werden . Nun war sie dies , Hausleiterin , Stellvertreterin , Organisatorin . Und ja – manchmal , da wünschte sie sich auch , einfach nur ein Mensch zu sein .

„Remus !" Helen kicherte , als sie jemand von hinten Umarmte . „Wir – sollen – doch – arbeiten –„ Sie kicherte wieder , als sein Atem ihr Ohr streifte .

„Sagen wir es doch so ..." , hauchte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken . „Wir arbeiten an – sozialen Kontakten ..."

„Sozialen Kontakten ?" Sie drehte sich verführerisch um . „Hm ... klingt gar nicht schlecht ... wie sozial soll's denn werden ?"

Aber statt einer Antwort kam ihr ein schelmisches Grinsen entgegen . Dieser Mann dort vor ihr , ja , sie konnte es kaum glauben , gehörte ihr . Er war ihr –Glück . Oder ein Teil davon . Sie konnte es eigentlich nicht beschreiben .  
Mark , Harry , die anderen und sie selber lebten noch , selbst nachdem sie sie so heimtückisch hintergangen hatte . Dass es sogar jemanden gab , der sie aufrichtig liebte und selbst fast die selbe Arbeit wie sie hatte . Und als sie in diese wundervollen , blauen Augen sah , da konnte sie sich ihr Leben nicht besser vorstellen . Wenn da nur nicht eine Sache wäre , für die sie nichts weiter tun konnte .

Remus bemerkte den Schatten auf ihrem Gesicht und sah sie besorgt an .

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung ?"

Müde entwand sie sich seinem Griff und lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch .

„Warum ist Harry hier ?" , fragte sie schließlich . „Ich habe versucht ,mit ihm zu reden , aber er hat nur etwas von wegen ´möchte etwas hier sein´ gemurmelt ."

„Das Selbe hat er zu mir auch gesagt ." , sagte Remus nachdenklich und strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht . „Ich hab Sirius eine Nachricht geschickt , er hat gesagt , er würde heute sowieso mit dem Flieger aus Japan ankommen ... Ich glaube nicht , dass er nur wegen den Wetterverhältnissen dorthin geflogen ist . Ich denke , er tat es auch wegen dem Kloster , wo Kingsley die Bücher gefunden hat ." Seufzend sah er zur Seite . "Vielleicht sucht er Antworten , nach einer reellen Erklärung für das , was er erlebt hat ."

Er verfiel in apathisches Schweigen , bis Helena sanft seinen Oberarm berührte .

„Mach dir keine Sorgen ." , sagte sie sanft und lehnte seine Stirn an ihn . „Sirius ist nicht dumm . Er wird auf sich aufpassen , schon allein wegen Harry und dir ."

„Ja ." Er seufzte , aber sein Kopf schien immer noch voller dunkler Gedanken zu sein . Dann schüttelte er sich und beugte sich wieder über die Pergamente . „Ok , was haben wir bis jetzt ? Starke Regen – und Sonnenschwankungen von Juni bis August , Tornados in Londons Umgebung , starker , lang anhaltende Gewitter und die klirrende Kälte ." Er strich sie rot an . „Am Tag , wo Hogwarts angefallen wurde . Also wenn das ein Zufall ist ..."

„Trotzdem ." Helen rieb sich das Nasenbein . „Mal im Ernst – wieso zur Hölle schickt Voldemort acht Dementoren auf das Gelände ? Harry allein könnte mit ihnen fertig werden , wenn nicht gar andere Schüler ! Oder hat die Zahl irgendeine Bedeutung ... ? Wieso ..."

„Vielleicht ist es eine Warnung ." Remus ließ sich in einen Stuhl plumpsen und streckte sich . „Keine Ahnung , aber es ist eine Möglichkeit . So in der Art : Es kann noch schlimmer kommen , seht euch vor ...."

Aber bevor er weiterreden konnte , färbte sich der Kamin im Salon grün , die Flammen zügelten heraus und Sirius landete , elegant wie eh und je und mit einem Koffer in der Hand , auf dem Teppich. Er hob grinsend die Hand .

„Na , alles klar ?"

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht - Wie ist es gelaufen ?"

„Danke für die herzliche Begrüßung , ich hab dich auch lieb - Ziemlich gut , aber mein Bericht ist noch nicht fertig ." Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern , als ihn Remus' Blick traf . „Mach ich gleich . Wo ist Harry ?"

„Oben in seinem Zimmer . Tatze – ich glaub , du solltest ihm nicht sagen , dass du bei ihm bleibst ." , fügte er noch hinzu . „Denn Dumbledore hat wieder einen Auftrag für dich ."

„Wieso für mich ?" Er stellte den Koffer in die Ecke und hob eine Augenbraue . „Ich bin gerade erst zurück !"

„Aber es kann niemand sonst machen ." , erklärte Remus eindringlich . „Alle sind in der Arbeit und die Lehrer müssen zurück nach Hogwarts . Aber es klärt sich alles später ."

„Ok ." Sirius zog seinen Mantel aus und warf ihn im Vorbeigehen unbeachtet in den Sessel . Dann lugte er noch einmal aus der Tür . „Arbeitet nicht so viel ." , sagte er und zog einen Mundwinkel hoch. „Macht auch mal eine Pause , ja ? Ach – und noch was : Wenn Ernest hier vorbeikommt , haltet ihn hier fest , ich brauch ihn heut bei der Versammlung . Nicht dass er wieder in der Stadt unterwegs ist ."

Dann war er genau so schnell wieder verschwunden , wie er gekommen war .

Remus ließ das Pergament auf den Tisch flattern , setzte sich wieder zurück in den Sessel und zog Helen auf seinen Schoß . Eine Weile saßen sie müde und ausgelaugt , schweigend zusammen und atmeten ruhig . Er hielt ihre Hand .  
Durch den Umhang konnte er schon fast ihr Herz schlagen spüren , ihre Augen ruhten unter den geschlossenen Lidern . Und er wusste , dass sie eines der Dinge war , die er brauchte , ohne die er nicht mehr atmen konnte , nicht mehr leben konnte oder wollte .

Nachdem sie aus Voldemorts Labyrinth entkommen und Sirius und Harry in den Urlaub gefahren waren , war es eine angenehme und ruhige Zeit . Alltag , Arbeit und Vergnügen wechselten sich ständig ab , alles war ausgeglichen . Aber nun war von dieser Atmosphäre nichts mehr zu spüren . Jetzt war es wie damals .

Er spürte , dass viele bereits jetzt teilweise müde und schlapp waren , lustlos . Und in ihren , wie auch in Helens und besonders in Harrys Augen , aber auch in seinen , war zu spüren , dass einfach nur eines wollten : Ruhe .

Einfach sein und leben und jeden Tag genießen , ohne Angst zu haben oder unter Druck zu arbeiten . Eine Utopie . Einfach – frei sein .

Die Tür war leicht angelehnt und bevor Sirius sie auch nur etwas weiter aufmachen konnte , ertönte ein leises ´Herein´.

Harry saß mit überkreuzten Beinen auf dem Bett und las irgendein Buch . Vage konnte er sich erinnern , das Selbe in seinem Studium gelesen zu haben . Harry klappte das Buch zu und musterte ihn lächelnd , aber er sah ihm die Müdigkeit an , ja , sie war ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben . Der Zauberstab , den seit Patensohn normaler Weise nie aus der Hand gab , lag achtlos auf dem Nachtkästchen .

„Hey ." Harry legte die Hände zusammen und beugte sich ein wenig vor . „Und – wie war's in Japan?"

„Klein ." Sie grinsten sich an , aber eigentlich war es nicht witzig . „Anstrengend . Und was machst du so ?"

Harry hob das Buch hoch und Sirius hatte natürlich recht gehabt : Zauberformeln für Profis . Und er zweifelte keine Sekunde daran , dass sein Patensohn jede einzelne davon kannte und auch anwenden würde , falls es je so weit kommen sollte .

„Hm ...lernen , was ?" Er kratzte sich den Hinterkopf , der sich auf einmal so leer anfühlte . Was sollte er jetzt sagen , was sollte er jetzt tun ? Nachdenklich setzte er mit starrem Blick auf die Holztruhe vor dem Bett . „Harry – geht es dir eigentlich gut ?"

Sein Patensohn grinste schief .

„Fühlt sich jeder jetzt dazu berufen , nachzufragen ?" , fragte er . „Nur weil ich mal hierher kommen will ?" Er machte eine kurze , nachdenkliche Pause . „Du gehst morgen wieder weg , oder ?"

„Woher weißt du das ?" , entgegnete Sirius geschockt und fuhr herum ,aber Harry zuckte nur seine Schultern .

„Schon vergessen ? Es ist das Hauptquartier des Ordens und man bekommt schon so einiges mit ..."

„Es tut mir Leid ." Der junge Mann senkte betroffen den Kopf . „Ich würde auch gerne länger hier bleiben ..."

„Es ist schon ok !" , widersprach Harry schnell . Sein Herz pochte . „Es ist dein Job , es ist schon ok . Schon ok ... Ich werde sowieso morgen Abend wieder nach Hogwarts gehen , also ... macht es mir nichts aus ..... Ich meine –„ Er schluckte schwer . „ – Ich hab ja noch Ron und Hermine ...und so eben .....Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern ,wie sehr du gelitten hast , als du nichts machen konntest .... Es ist sicher aufregend ....Und ich bin ja ..." Er schluckte nochmal . „... nicht allein ."

Sirius musterte ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und nickte wider Willen , dann lehnte er sich herüber und fasste ihn kurz am Arm .

„Hör mal ." Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich leise und beruhigend . „Ich weiß , glaube ich , wie du dich fühlst . Ich meine , ich seh's dir doch an deinem Gesicht an , Harry . Du brauchst nur mal eine Pause ." Er klappte das Buch mit Zauberformeln zu und warf es auf den Boden . „Mir macht es auch nicht immer Spass . Die Zeitumstellung in Japan und wieder zurück , heute Nacht ist Besprechung und morgen darf ich schon den nächsten Auftrag übernehmen ... ich bin fix und fertig um ehrlich zu sein ."

Harry sah auf und sah ihm ins Gesicht .  
„Und sieh dir mal Remus und die anderen an . Klar , wir sind auf Dauerarbeit eingestellt , aber die ist nicht sinnlos . Wir machen das lieber jetzt als später . Muss sein , oder ?"

„Ja ." , wiederholte Harry monoton . „Muss wohl wirklich sein ...Sirius – es ist eigentlich so -„

Aber sein Pate war bereits aufgestanden und streckte sich .

„Mal sehen , vielleicht krieg ich noch ne Runde schlaf ." Er gähnte . „Alles klar ?"

Und in diesem Moment , sah er so müde , so ausgelaugt aus , dass Harry es einfach nicht übers Herz brachte , ihm noch mehr zu sagen , ihm noch mehr von seiner Dunkelheit abzugeben . Sie waren auch nur Menschen und er war nur einer von vielen . Er konnte die anderen nicht mehr belasten ,als er es ohnehin schon tat . Je mehr er sich von den anderen absonderte , desto besser war es für sie und für ihn.

Hinter ihrer Aufgabe versteckte sich auch nur ein schwacher Atemzug . Hinter ihrer Aufgabe , auserwählt zu sein , waren sie auch nur Menschen .

TBC

AN : Ich weiß nicht , ob ihr solche Möchte-gern-klärungsgespräche kennt , bei denen herumgeredet wird , aber man nicht wirklich auf den Punkt kommt .


	11. Das Wundersame Spiel

AN : JKR hat gesagt , Band 6 kommt im Juli . Ich muss mich ranklotzen ;-)

Drake - wow ,das war ja ein Review , danke ! ;-) Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl , es sei zu viel für eine einzige Story , aber in mehrere aufzuspalten wäre auch nicht das Wahre gewesen ... Der Düster-Harry ;-) Ich hätte ihn auch mal gern wieder fröhlicher , aber jetzt bei was denn ? Also definitiv werde ich mal einen Ganz glücklichen machen , das steht wirklich fest und ich weiß auch schon wie , aber nicht so bald. Ich mach eigentlich Sternchen , aber die werden nicht übernommen ....

Carika - taschentuchreich mitheul danke ;-)

Six83 - Du weißt doch , irgendwas kommt immer bei mir . Diesmal eher supernegativ , aber es muss sein ; Für Harrys Selbstfindung - und entwicklung

HappyHermine / Janine Black - zuwink

Eddy - ok ok , hab´s ja verstanden ;-) Aber .... ich mein , ich bin ja auch nicht faul ... ich halte es nur nicht für nötig mich über die Norm der physischen und psychischen Tätigkeiten hinaus zubwegen ....

11 KAPITEL : DAS WUNDERSAME SPIEL 

Die Unterrichtswoche begann trotz allem fröhlich und aufregend , denn kurz davor waren die beiden verletzten , komatösen Schülerinnen aus dem Schlaf aufgewacht und hatten sich zwar seltsam ausgelaugt und leer , aber dennoch gut genug gefühlt , um bereits am Unterricht teilnehmen zu können.

„´Trotz der guten Bedingungen ..." , murmelte Hermine vor sich hin und kritzelte im Gehen einige Notizen auf ein Pergament . Obwohl sie auf Hogwarts war , bevorzugte sie es , mit Kugelschreiber zu schreiben , wenn sie es eilig hatten , denn dann musste sie die Spitze nicht dauernd in Tinte tauchen . Einen Augenblick blieb sie stehen , lehnte ihre Arme auf die Fensterbank und notierte schnell weiter . „... gu –ter ... Bedingungen ... , nein –„ Sie strich den Satz aus . „.... Obwohl ... das Potential vorhanden war .... blieben die Auroren in ...ihren Anfangsstadien ... Nein !" Sie strich es wieder durch die seufzte unzufrieden . Auf einmal stellte sich jemand neben sie .

„Wie wär's mit : In der Entwicklungsgeschichte der Auroren gab es Höhen und Tiefen , aber nie hatten sie den verdienten Standart ,den sie heute innehaben ?"  
Hermine lächelte zufrieden und schrieb das ihr Diktierte nieder . Dann rollte sie das Pergament und wandte sich um .

„Ich wünschte , du hättest mir etwas Zeit gelassen , Draco ." , sagte sie . „Mir wäre sicher etwas ähnliches eingefallen ."

Der blonde Slytherin löste seine verschränkten Arme und wandte sich um .

„Daran zweifle ich nicht . Wollen wir eine Runde gehen ?"

„Klar ."

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend durch den Gänge . Ihnen begegneten andere Slytherins , die sie misstrauisch beobachteten , verwirrte Gryffindors , lächelnde Hufflepuffs und verständnisvolle Ravenclaws , die nach dem Unterrichtsende Richtung Feierabend oder Hausaufgaben steuerten . Trotz allem wurden die Blicke doch zunehmend verstörter .

„Und ?" Hermine sah ihn lächelnd an und schritt gemütlich vor sich hin . „Wie geht's dir sonst so ?"

„Mir ging es schon mal besser ." , entgegnete er , sah sie an und lächelte seinerseits . „Ich glaube , mein Vater möchte wieder Kontakt zu mir aufnehmen ." Er beobachtete , wie sich ihre Gesichtszüge veränderten , schlaff wurden und erblassten , obwohl sie sichtlich versuchte , nichts zu sagen . „Keine Sorge , ich habe keine besondere Lust dazu , einen Mörder kennenzulernen ."

Hermine schwieg betroffen .

„Ich verstehe dich schon , trotzdem –„ , sagte sie schließlich . „ Er ist immerhin dein Vater ... Ok , um ehrlich zu sein , er war ein sadistisches Todesserarschloch und hat nichts besseres verdient – er hat Leute gequält und getötet und er hätte dich – SEINEN EIGENEN SOHN – zum Selben bekehrt ..." Dann wurde ihre Stimme wieder etwas leiser . „Trotzdem – Lucius Malfoy ist dein Vater ."

„Meinst du ich bin stolz auf ihn ?"

„Früher warst du es !"

„FRÜHER !" Er blieb in einem leeren , abgeschiedenen Gang stehen und Schlug mit seiner Faust hart gegen die Wand . „Verdammt ! Wie ich dieses Wort HASSE ! Wie ich es HASSE , was mir passiert ist , wie ich es HASSE , verändert worden zu sein !" Hermine wich keinen Schritt zurück , als er noch einmal gegen die Wand schlug . „FRÜHER HÄTTE ES MIR NICHTS AUSGEMACHT ! WARUM – IST DAS JETZT ANDERS , DAS FRAGE ICH MICH DIE GANZE ZEIT !"

„Es tut mir Leid ." , flüsterte sie beschämt und trat auf ihn zu . „Aber ich kann nicht sagen , ich wünschte , es wäre anders gekommen ." Sie lehnte ihre Stirn an seine Schulter . „Da müsste ich lügen."

Sie hörte wie er noch eine Weile schwer atmete und schließlich ganz ruhig stand .

„Das müsste ich auch ."

Auf einmal war eine gespenstische Stille entstanden . Die Schüler hatten ihre Sachen abgelegt und waren nach draußen gegangen , gelaufen und dem einen oder anderen war der Schweiß hinabgelaufen, aber hier weiter unten war es angenehm kühl . Dann traten sie errötend von einander zurück und setzten ihren Spaziergang fort .

„Du bist nicht mehr sooft mit Potter und Weasley zusammen ." , stellte Draco fest . „Habt ihr euch gestritten ?"

„Ich weiß nicht ." , murmelte sie niedergeschlagen . „Wir sind einfach – auseinander gegangen . Ich glaube nicht , dass es ein Streit war ... denn dann .. würden wir uns wieder ... vertragen ."

„Kopf hoch ." Er legte ihr kurz die Hand auf die Schulter . „Ich bin sicher , dass es alles noch gut wird. Du brauchst wenigstens keinen Neuanfang machen ."

„Neuanfang ?" , fragte sie überrascht und vergaß für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre eigene Dunkelheit .

„Sicher ." Draco wischte sich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht . „Mal ganz abgesehen davon , dass ich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe , verlor ich noch viel mehr ... Meine Familie und mein altes Leben und ehrlich gesagt : Wenn schon , denn schon . Hör mal ." Er blieb kurz stehen . „Vielleicht – werde ich die Schule wechseln ."

„Was ?" Hermines Mund klappte langsam auf . „Bitte sag , dass es nicht wahr ist ."

„Es ist nicht sicher ." , sagte er statt dessen . „Vielleicht . In die USA oder so ... ich würde gerne auf die New Englands gehen , es ist eine Zauberschule an der Ostküste ...Sie soll –„

„- ziemlich gut sein ." , unterbrach sie ihn niedergeschlagen . „Ich weiß ."

„Aber –„ Er hielt ihre Hand . „ – wenn du nicht willst , dass ich gehe , dann werde ich es nicht tun ."

Überrascht sah sie auf . Und in diesem Augenblick drangen alle Erinnerungen auf sie ein . Stürzende Steinbrocken , der Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus , Harry , Ron , der Orden , Sirius , die Gefangenschaft , der Streit ... Tränen kamen ihr hoch .

„Du solltest weggehen ." , sagte sie leise . „Es ist besser für dich . Hier gibt es einfach zu viele Vorurteile und unangenehme Erinnerungen . Schon alleine , wenn man weiß , dass du aus Slytherin bist , hegt man Abneigung gegen dich . In New Englands gibt es keine Häuser ... Und auch nicht diese dummen Vorurteile . Wenn du das alles verdaut hast ... kannst du immer noch zurückkommen ."

„Hermine ." Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt . „Es ist doch noch nicht sicher !"

Sie wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen und lächelte wieder . Dann setzten sie ihren Gang Richtung Flügeltür der Eingangshalle fort .

„Klar ." Sie nickte . „Ich sage es auch nur , damit du's weißt ." Mit einem Schlag blieb sie stehen und starrte die Eingangshalle an . Ihre Augenbraue wanderte immer weiter nach oben . „Sag mal ,was ist denn da los ?"

Vor der Flügeltür hatte sich ein großer Menschenauflauf gebildet , viele lugten neugierig hinaus . Einige wickelten sich in ihre Umhänge , tuschelten mit einander , warfen sich verstörte Blicke zu , vielleicht weil sie nicht wussten , ob sie jetzt einen Lehrer aufsuchen sollten oder nicht .

Mit der Begründung , sie seien Vertrauensschüler bannten sich Draco und Hermine den Weg durch die Masse und blieben verdutzt vor der weit offenen Tür stehen . Langsam wanderten ihre Augenbrauen immer weiter nach oben , die Gesichter wurden immer ungläubiger und überraschter , noch mehr , als etwas kaltes auf ihren Nasen landete .

Es schneite . Es schneite im Oktober .

Aber es war kein Regenmatsch , kein Hagel , kein Eis , welches nach fünf Minuten wieder verging . Nein . Es war eine tiefe , grau – weiße Wolkendecke , und der durch die Luft wirbelnde Schnee waren dicke , flauschige Schneeflocken in Scharren . Und sie tauten nicht , als sie auf dem Boden ankamen . Langsam drängten sich einige jüngere heraus und fingen an , mit dem bereits liegenden Schnee Schlachten zu veranstalten , die Älteren folgten zögernd .

Binnen einer halben Stunde war das Gelände rund um Hogwarts zugeschneit und die Schüler bauten fröhlich Burgen und rieben sich Gegenseitig mit Schnee ein . Oben im Turm , am Fenster von Gryffindor , saß Harry und hatte so das Gefühl , dass da etwas nicht stimmte . Dass da etwas gewaltig nicht stimmte .

„Sirius , schläfst du ?"

Der junge Mann , der im Salon am Schreibtisch saß , den Kopf auf die Hände gelegt , reagierte nicht . Sein Umhang war ziemlich zerknittert , ebenso das Pergament , an dem er gerade arbeitete und die dunklen Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht . Ihm fiel nicht einmal auf , wie viele Ordensmitglieder in den Raum strömten . Remus fasste ihn an der Schulter .

„TATZE ! Wach auf , du hast schon wieder Verwandlungen verpennt !" , rief er ihm ins Ohr .

Seit je her, oder besser gesagt , seit jener Woche , wo er regelmäßig zu spät gekommen und jedesmal eine schlimmere Strafarbeit kassiert hatte , wirkte dieser laut gesprochene Satz wahre Wunder . Sirius sprang augenblicklich auf die Beine , sein Stuhl krachte mit voller Wucht nach hinten . Einen kurzen Moment blieb er noch unbeweglich , keuchend stehen , dann kicherte Tonks .

„Schlafmütze ."

„Ha ha ha ." Sirius lachte trocken und band sich die Haare frisch zusammen . „Dir auch einen wunderschönen gute Morgen , Moony ."

„Morgen ?" Molly wuselte mit einer Platte voller Brote in den Raum . „Es ist bereits später Abend und ich fürchte , langsam wird es dringend notwendig , dass du aufwachst . Dein nächster Auftrag wartet ."

„Schon wieder ?"

„Früher hast du dich beschwert ,dass du nichts machen konntest ." , knurrte Moody und humpelte in den Raum . „Kannst das jetzt alles nachholen ."

Sirius entgegnete nichts darauf , sondern sammelte sein Zeug vom runden Tisch , damit die anderen das ihre ausbreiten konnten . Auf einmal legte sich Remus Hand auf seine Schulter , sein Freund beugte sich vor , seine Stimme war ganz leise .

"Wie geht´s dir ?"

"Wie soll es mir gehen ?" , entgegnete Sirius verdutzt und blinzelte ihn verdutzt an , als er sich ihm gegenüber setzte . "Meinst du was Bestimmtes ?"

"Du bist so blass geworden , Tatze ." , flüsterte Remus . "Als die Dementoren aufgetaucht sind . Wenn es dir nicht gut geht , dann ist es doch ok ." Bevor der Mann was entgegnen konnte , nahm er seine Hand . "Sirius , ich meine es ernst . Ich weiß , du bist stark , körperlich und psychisch , aber dreizehn Jahre lang Dementoren um sich zu haben hinterlässt Spuren ."

"Hältst du mich für durchgeknallt ?" In seine Stimme war deutlicher Widerwillen und Enttäuschung zu hören . "Denkst du , ich brauche einen Seelenklempner ?" Er wollte seine Hand entziehen , aber Remus hielt sie fest .

"Nein ." Er schüttelte den Kopf . "Ich will nur dein Bestes , Tatze . Versteh mich doch . Ein Trauma kann unterbewusst schlummern . Ich habe immer noch meine Ängste durch den Wald zu gehen ....." Er sah kurz auf sein Handgelenk . ".... und das , obwohl es schon so lange her ist .....und es nichts bringen würde ....."

"Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen ." , entgegnete Sirius und drückte seine Hand . Dann schwieg er .„Wo ist Dumbledore ?" , fragte er schließlich und öffnete eine Dose Cola , vielleicht etwas, was ihn zwei Tage lang wach halten konnte .

„Im Ministerium ." , antwortete Bill kauend . Dann schluckte er . „Darf sich nicht mehr so oft aus Hogwarts raustrauen ... Sonst werden sie auf uns aufmerksam ." Er biss noch einmal kräftig in sein Brot . „Wie geht's Harry ?"

„Ich nehme mal an gut ."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher ." , entgegne Arthur und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder . „Ginny hat geschrieben , dass Ron sich kaum noch mit ihm und Hermine unterhält ... Vielleicht gab es Streit ?"

„Das hat Mark auch geschrieben ." , murmelte Helen und erschrak , wie kalkweiß Sirius geworden war . Eindeutig hatte er das nicht gewusst . Hastig versuchte sie , das Thema zu wechseln . „Hast du's überhaupt mitgekriegt ?"

Wie in Trance schüttelte er den Kopf und sah nach einigen Sekunden klar auf .

„Es hat geschneit ."

„Geschneit ?" Automatisch sah er aus dem Fenster , aber dort lag nur trockenes Laub auf grünem Gras. „Wo ?"

„Hier ." Charlie breitete eine Karte auf dem Tisch aus . In der Mitte war sie blau . „Das hier , der dunkle Punkt , ist die Zone , wo der Schnee gefallen ist . Fällt dir was auf ?"

Sirius musterte das Stück Papier genau .

„Es ist nur auf dem Hogwartsgebiet !" , stellte er verblüfft fest . „Es hat nur im verbotenem Wald , auf dem Gelände und in Hogsmeade geschneit . Überall sonst ist er normal geblieben ."

„Weard , isn't it ?" , fragte Ernest und genehmigte sich ebenfalls einen Schluck aus der Dose . „Wettermagie , eindeutig ."

„Ach ja ." Sirius sah auf . „Sie kennen sich damit aus ,richtig ?" Der junge Mann mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen zuckte nur die Schultern . „Aber was ist der Sinn dahinter ? Vielleicht wieder ein Anschlag ?"

„Mit Dementoren? Unwahrscheinlich ." , entgegnete Helena nachdenklich und sah von der Karte auf .

„Es stimmt , sie mögen es kalt und feucht , aber sie können sich im Schnee nicht fortbewegen – nicht mit der Sicherheit , mit der es sie sonst tun . Er behindert sie beim ´Gehen´." Sie schauderte .

„Aber ansonsten hat es doch überhaupt keinen Sinn !" , meinte Arthur . „Ich meine , wozu brauchen Todesser Schnee ? Wollen sie Hogwarts einschneien und erfrieren lassen ? Warum erscheint mir diese Vorstellung lächerlich ?"

„Außerdem ." , mischte Sirius sich wieder ein . „Es ist auch anzuzweifeln , dass Voldemort seine Truppen zur Schule schickt . Wir haben ihm fast zwanzig seiner Leute geraubt , er ist noch nicht stark genug und –„

„Stop bitte !" Tonks rang dramatisch die Hände und verdrehte die Augen . „Habt ihr schon einmal daran gedacht , dass es einfach ein missglückter Zauber sein könnte ? Von einem Schüler ? Oder jemand anderem , und nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hat ?"

Ernest räusperte sich vernehmlich .

„Impossible." , sagte er kopfschüttelnd . „Wetterzauber sind grundsätzlich so angelegt , dass sie nie another ähneln , damit eben that nicht vorkommt . By the way sind sie ohne spezielle Erlaubnis verboten und in einer Bücherei not to found ."

Eine Weile schwiegen die Mitglieder betroffen , nippten an ihrem Tee und starrten die Karte an , bis Moody schließlich aufsah .

„Noch etwas zu dem , was du vorher gesagt hast , Sirius ." Der junge Mann hob eine Augenbraue . „Von wegen , dass Voldemort nicht stark genug ist – er ist im Moment noch nicht einmal in England."

„WAS ?"

Einige kippten aus Versehen Gläser um , andere wären fast vom Stuhl gefallen .

„Nicht in England ?" Helena beugte sich über den Tisch . „Woher weißt du das ? Warum? Wo ist er ?"

„Das hat mir Kingsley verraten ." , knurrte der Auror . „Dumbledore meinte , ich sollte es euch mitteilen ... Es sieht so aus , als wäre er in die USA geflohen ."

„Geflohen oder Gegangen ?" , fragte Molly misstrauisch .

„Beides , nehme ich an ." Er seufzte . „Nicht für lange , wie es aussieht , nur , um neue Leute für sich zu gewinnen , um international Fuß zu fassen ... Aber er hat einige hinterlassen ."

Remus war der erste , der unter den Worten erbleichte . Er klammerte sich in die Tischplatte .

„Du meinst doch nicht ...." , keuchte er und seine Augen weiteten sich . „Dass er wieder – die Elite zusammengerufen hat ?"

Molly holte zischend Luft , als Moody nickte .

„Ich fürchte ja , alle zwanzig sind wieder hier . Und genau deshalb muss Sirius morgen in der früh sofort seinen Auftrag ausführen ."

„Welchen ?"

Der Alte reichte ihm eine Rolle Pergament über den Tisch .

„Du musst ihn alleine machen , schnell und unauffällig ." , sagte er . „Weißt du noch , wo Voldemort damals seinen Sitz hatte , welchen Snape uns mitgeteilt hatte ? Das Alte Schloss im Norden ? Die Höhlen im Süden ? Die Katakomben in den Hügeln ?"

„Ja ."

„Take that ." Ernest reichte ihm eine kleine Gläserne Kugel , die allen ziemlich bekannt vorkam . „Die Farbe ist schwarz , wenn Todesser in der Nähe sind und rot , wenn jemand da ist you don' like him to be there ."

Moody räusperte sich .

„Geh dorthin , ganz normal . Du darfst auf keinen Fall apperieren , denn es könnte ein alter Alarm losgehen . Tu es nur , wenn es unumgänglich ist . Geh ein bisschen rum und schau , ob jemand dort ist. Dann kommst du wieder her ." Er holte Luft . „Machst du's ?"

„Natürlich ." Sirius steckte die Kugel selbstbewusst in seine Tasche .

„Ach , noch was ." Remus berührte seinen Arm . „Du solltest Harry nichts von dem Auftrag erzählen . Er reagiert immer noch seltsam , wenn du einen gefährlich Auftrag übernimmst . Er möchte dich in Sicherheit wissen und er wird es nicht verstehen , warum wir dich in Gefahr bringen ."

„Ich weißt ." , entgegnete Sirius müde lächelnd . „Er weiß nicht , was die Elite ist , nicht wahr ?"

„Ja ." Remus nickte . „Geh und schlaf dich aus . Wir werden uns nicht mehr sehen , also viel Glück"

Als die anderen anfingen , diverse Berichte zu lesen und Sirius sich streckend aufstand , hielt Remus ihn noch kurz fest .

„Ich bitte dich – nein , ich flehe dich an – pass auf dich auf , Tatze . Lass mich nicht wieder allein."

TBC

AN : Ich wünsche euch allen , meinen lieben Lesern ;-) , ob Reviewer oder nicht , schöne Ferien (und wenn ihr keine Schüler seid :) , frohe Weihnachten ( und wenn ihr das nicht habt :) , ein gutes Neues Jahr !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;-) Eure Jule


	12. Stumm und Taub

AN :  Ich bin schockiert , ich bin ENTSETZ ! Wart ihr schon mal auf JKR´s HP ? Wisst ihr , wer Gideon und Fabian Prewett waren ? Enge Verbindung zu Molly ..... Ich hab ein bisschen was über Harry Potter 6 gegoogelt und war enttäuscht , denn anscheinend wird weder Marc Evans vorkommen , noch Sirius' Rückkehr , dafür aber noch mehr Mord und Totschlag . AAAber ... jetzt spoilert euch alles selbst zusammen , ich schreibe einfach weiter vor mich hin ...lalalalala ;-) ( NICHTS DESTO TROTZ BIN ICH ENTSETZT ÜBER DIVERSE ECHTE INFOS !!!!!!!!!) .....Im Übrigen hatte ich jetzt Lust , mich mehr dem AN und den Reviews zu widem , wen´s stört , einfach überspringen ;-) Aber das hier hatte echt was Interessantes :

Drake - SiriusxRemus . Definitiv beliebt und niedlich und ich bin mir sicher, dass viele die kleinen Anspielungen in meiner Story nicht überlesen haben , weder im letzten Chap noch bei AuE . Es gibt so viele Slash-Storys über die beiden , da dachte ich mir : Wie tief kann eine Freundschaft sein ? Ich denke , Freundschaft kann auch Liebe sein , aber nicht Sex , insofern bleibt das Pairing offen . Deshalb LIEBE ich die beiden einfach und werde solche Momente nie auslassen ! Ich möchte in dieser Story , dass Harry über sich hinauswächst , ich hoffe , es klappt weiterhin so gut ;-)

Cho / JanineBlack - Mehr Depri kommt definitiv , es ist der Grundgedanke , aber nicht das Ziel -nievergessen- ;-)

Six83 / Jo Lizard - Harry als Frau Holle lach , eher nicht ;-) Wie gesagt , die HC der letzten Story , wie Helen oder Draco , werden hier eben nebensächlich , kommen aber schon ab und zu noch vor ! Das mit der Elite klärt sich noch im Lauf , weißt du doch ;-)

Eddy - Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten a) du reviewst trotzdem , b) du wirst schwarzleser und vergräbst dich in deiner Höhle oder c) du hörst auf zu lesen . Also entscheide : 1 , 2, 3 oder 4 ! :-P

12 KAPITEL : STUMM UND TAUB 

Harry , auf diesem Pfad inzwischen reichlich bewandert , konnte erkennen , dass es sich keinesfalls um einen einfach Traum handeln konnte . Dafür war es zu echt . Er spürte die kalte Luft , die Geräusche ließen ihm einen Schauer den Rücken herunter laufen .

Er musste zugeben , dass es ihn ziemlich reizte , etwas zu sehen . Etwas , was gar nicht mit ihm zu tun hatte . Nicht mit seinen Problemen , nicht mit seiner Dunkelheit , etwas völlig Fremdes . Zeitgleich fragte er sich , ob die Visionen zu einer Droge werden konnte , eine Zuflucht aus der Realität , in denen man für immer versinken könnte ? Etwas an dieser Vorstellung gefiel ihm ziemlich gut . Er sah auch weit und breit keine Tür , die er hätte zuknallen können , es blieb ihm also schon fast gar nichts anderes mehr übrig , als die Augen aufzumachen und weiter zu gehen .

Seine Narbe ziepte nicht , dass bedeutete wohl , dass Voldemort keine Gefühlsregungen hatte oder zu weit entfernt war , als das Harry ihn hätte wahrnehmen können , also trat er mutig einen Schritt nach vorne und sah sich schaudernd um .

Überrascht stellte er fest , dass es dem dunklen Keller in Voldemorts altem Labyrinth ziemlich ähnlich sah . Auch wenn es doch gravierende Unterschiede gab .

Damals war alles von Feuchtigkeit und Moos überzogen gewesen , es stank , der Boden war eine Dreckige Brühe gewesen . Alle Gitter der Zellen waren rostig und abgeschabt , es war kaum zum aushalten gewesen . Aber das hier war etwas völlig anderes .

Er ging , nein , er schwebte an eine Zelle . Sämtliches Metall war blank geputzt , die Steine waren nicht sonderlich rau , alles wirke eher steril . Der Boden unter seinen Füßen , wenn er ihn denn wirklich berührt hätte , war eben . Aber selbst all die präzise Reinheit in diesem alten Keller übertönte nicht den Geruch von schwarzer Magie . Und hier war es einfach voll davon .

Der Gang war ziemlich lang und endete hinter mit einer Holztür , durch die Harry mühelos hindurchging . Und erstarrte .

Es war fast eine haargenaue Kopie des Ganges , in dem er sich damals mit den Ordensmitgliedern aufgehalten hatte , aber irgendwie war alles viel schlimmer , stickiger und vor allem verwester . Auch wenn er es nicht wirklich roch – hier gab es kaum Luft zum Atmen , sie stank , war heiß und war vor allem feucht . Mit jedem Atemzug atmete er irgendwelche Sporen ein , die vielleicht von dem Moos kamen , welches heftiger an allen Wänden wuchs , vielleicht aber auch von dem Schimmel in den Ecken . Dieser Weg war etwas kürzer , dafür unebener , voll von herausragenden Steinen und Schlaglöchern .

An der gegenüber liegenden Wand sah er erneut eine Tür . Diesmal nicht aus morschem und zerbrechlichem Holz , sondern aus festem Metall .Und dort hörte er Stimmen .Vielleicht waren es drei. Und eine Davon kam ihm erschreckend bekannt vor .

Seine Beine bewegten sich vorwärts , er rannte hastig auf sie zu , durch die Tür hindurch und blieb keuchend stehen . Es war ein einziger Raum , ungefähr zu groß wie der Salon im Grimmauld's Place . Aber es war kein einfacher Raum . Es war eine Folterkammer .

In der Ecke stand ein Regal voller Bücher , die bestimmt harmloser aussahen , als ihr Inhalt . An der rechten Wand war eine Bare angebracht , daneben stand ein Regal voller seltsamer Gegenstände und Harry hatte das Gefühl , nein , er wusste es , dass sie nur dazu bestimmt waren , so viele Schmerzen zuzufügen , wie nur möglich . Er wich hastig einen Schritt zur Seite , als er bemerkte , dass er neben einem Todesser stand . Er konnte nicht sagen , woher er es wusste , denn der Mann hatte weder Kapuze noch Maske auf .

„Willst du mir wirklich nicht sagen , was du hier gemacht hast ?" , fragte eine sanfte Stimme . Aber nicht so sanft und ruhig . Nein . Sanft , als wäre es die Stimme eines Psychopathen . „Oder soll ich - ?"

Jemand keuchte so stark auf, dass Harry unweigerlich herumfuhr und ihm den Geruch von verbrannten Haaren und Fleisch in die Nase stieg .

Der Mann der gesprochen hatte , verdeckte mit seinem Körper die dritte Gestalt , die anscheinend mit Ketten an die Wand gefesselt war . Er hatte Krauses , längeres Haar , welches im Nacken zusammengebunden war und trotz der dreckigen Verhältnisse im ersten Gang trug er einen makellosen, weißen Kittel , in der Hand hatte er einen Zauberstab , auf seiner Spitzen Nase saß eine runde, dicke Hornbrille .

„Ich verstehe." , sagte er betont langsam . „Ich glaube , bei einem Störenfried wie du es bist , muss ich mir wohl etwas anderes einfallen , Mr. Black ."

In Harry krampfte sich alles zusammen , nur mühsam konnte er seinen Blick auf den Mann auf dem Boden richten . Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen .

Sirius' Mund stand offen und seine Lippen waren blutig, als hätte er ununterbrochen darauf herum gebissen . Er konnte nicht zu lange hier sein , denn noch war er sauber und schien in seinem blassen , ja fast toten Gesicht keine schweren Verletzungen zu haben . Harry sah weiter nach unten . Und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl , sich übergeben zu müssen .

Die rechte Hand seines Paten – seine Zauberhand – war fast bis zum Ellbogen verbrannt und rauchte noch vor sich hin . Unter einer schwarzen Kruste sickerte noch etwas Blut hervor , das rote Fleisch pochte , einige Blasen quollen gefährlich auf – und platzten .

Sirius stöhnte und der Mann wandte sich ihm wieder zu .

„Oh ...schon schlimm , wenn man nicht einfach einschlafen kann , oder ? Du siehst , das Mittel wirkt." Er ging vor ihm in die Hocke . „Du weißt , dass mit der Elite des Herrn nicht zu spaßen ist . Euer lächerlicher , kleiner Orden –„ Er spuckte die Wörter aus . „- kann nichts dagegen unternehmen . Glaub mir , das hier ist dein letzter Auftrag ..."

„NEIN !"

Harry fuhr so schnell aus dem Schlaf hoch , dass er Angst hatte , sein Herz würde zerspringen . Aber er hatte keine Zeit ...keine Zeit ...

Niemand war mehr im Schlafraum , hastig zog er sich seine Robe über und rannte hinaus , wobei er völlig vergaß , seine Brille mitzunehmen . Einige , und es waren ziemlich viele , die nicht beim Frühstück waren und sich im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten und noch Hausaufgaben abschrieben , sahen erschrocken und verwundert zu ihm hoch . Aber er hatte keine Zeit auf ihre Blicke zu acht zu geben ... keine Zeit ...er hatte einfach keine Zeit ...

Er lief so schnell , dass er geradewegs durch den Fast Kopflosen Nick rannte und kalte Welle ,die sich über seinen Körper ergoss , gar nicht wahrnahm . In den Gängen traf er auf vereinzelte , trödelnde Schüler , die die fünf Minuten bis zum Unterrichtsanfang noch voll ausnutzten .

Mit einem Schlag blieb Harry stehen und hätte sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn schlagen können. Er hatte nämlich noch etwas ganz entscheidendes vergessen . Etwas , was ihm wertvolle Minuten sparen konnte . Er sah sich um und zog einen kleinen Spiegel aus der Tasche . Der Spiegel , den er letztes Jahr nicht genutzt und seinen Paten somit fast umgebracht hätte . Und diesen Fehler würde er nicht noch einmal begehen .

„Sirius ." Einen Augenblick beschlug das Glas , blieb aber schwarz . Harrys Herz rutschte fast in die Hose . Es war noch nicht zu spät ...nicht zu spät .... nicht zu spät ... Dann sah er Sirius' Gesicht vor sich , gehetzt und gerötet .  
„Harry ? Was ist ? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung ?" , fragte er hastig und atemlos .

„Sirius ! Du darfst den Auftrag nicht annehmen , hörst du ?" Seine Hände zitterten , während er sprach und sein Pate verschwand auch mal kurz aus dem Bild um etwas hochzuheben . „Sirius –„

„Harry , ich hab jetzt keine Zeit ... Ich bin heute Abend wieder da , dann reden wir !"

Dann war das Bild verschwunden .

Harry hätte vor Wut und Enttäuschung aufschreien und herum trampeln können ,aber genau das tat er jetzt nicht . Er packte den Spiegel zurück in seine Tasche und rannte weiter .

Warum ? , schrie etwas in seinem inneren . Warum hört er nicht auf mich ? Was hat er vor ? Was ist das für ein Auftrag ? Wäre die Tür zu Sirius' Zimmer nicht offen gewesen , wäre Harry gegen sie geprallt . Sein Pate hatte wohl auch keine Zeit – er wühlte sich quer durch seine Schränke , ohne den Inhalt dabei wieder einzuräumen , Pergamente segelte zu Boden .  
„Sirius –„

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt , wir reden später ." Der junge Mann sah nicht einmal auf . „Verdammt ...wo sind die Zugfahrkarten .... Mein Zug geht in acht Minuten aus Hogsmeade ..... So was Verdammtes aber auch .....Wo sind sie nur ? ...." Dann tauchte er wieder in sein Gewirr aus Kleidung und Papier . Harry machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu .

„Es geht um deinen Auftrag ! WAS MUSST DU TUN ? WO MUSST DU SCHON WIEDER HIN ?"

Es ertönte ein schmerzvolles Geräusch , als sein Pate mit dem Kopf gegen die Bettkante stieß .

„Du weißt genau , dass ich dir das nicht sagen darf !" Er rannte ins Nebenzimmer und fing an , auch dort alles auf den Kopf zu stellen . „Es ist nur reine Routine ...alles nur reine Routine ..."

„Du darfst da nicht hin – du –„

„Ah , da sind sie ja ! Komm !"

Sirius rannte auf ihn zu und schob ihn aus der Tür , die hinter ihnen zuschlug .

„SIRIUS , JETZT HÖR MIR DOCH MAL –„

„Bis heute Abend , mach keinen Unsinn !"

Er gab Harry einen Klaps auf die Schulter , wuselte ihm durchs Haar und rauschte davon . Bei der nächsten Biegung war er verschwunden .

Harry stand da und fühlte sich , als hätte man ihm mit voller Wucht in den Magen geschlagen . Panik , Angst und Wut spielten abwechselnd mit seinem Herz , die Hände zitterten . Wo sollte er hin ? Zu Dumbledore ? Zu Snape ? Vielleicht gar zu Ron und Hermine ?

„Mr. Potter , der Unterricht fängt in einer Minute an , was tun Sie hier noch ?" Er fuhr herum und sah McGonagall um die selbe Ecke biegen , wie Sirius , als er verschwunden war . Ihre Nasenflügel bebten . Sie – sie allein – war seine letzte Hoffnung .

„Professor – Sirius – sein Auftrag ...." Er wusste nicht , womit er zuerst anfangen sollte , das Pochen seines Herzens schien ihm die Luft zu rauben . Vielleicht mit seiner Vision .  
„Mr. Potter , ich verstehe , dass sie sich fühlen , als müssten Sie alles wissen ,was außerhalb von Hogwarts geschieht !" , unterbrach ihn die Lehrerin unwirsch . „Aber vergessen Sie um Himmels Willen nicht , dass Sie immer noch ein Schüler sind und das Wissen über unsere Organisation Sie nicht privilegiert und Ihnen auch bei weitem nicht erlaubt , den Unterricht zu versäumen !"

„Aber Professor –„

„Fünf Punkte Abzug ! Und nun Los !"

Harry starrte sie einen Augenblick an , als hätte er die Bedeutung ihrer Worte nicht verstanden , der Rest Farbe wich ihm aus dem Gesicht . Das war nur ein Traum ...nur ein Alptraum ...Es konnte nicht wahr sein ... es durfte nicht wahr sein ...jemand musste ihm zuhören ...irgend jemand musste ihm helfen ... Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen drehte er sich um und rannte weg . Fast stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen , aber er hatte keine Zeit ...keine Zeit ...keine Zeit ....

Im Laufen überlegte er , was er in der ersten Stunde hatte und war verdammt froh , dass es nur Zauberformeln waren . Als er um die Ecke Richtung Eingangshalle bog , prallte er fast mit zwei Schülern zusammen . Es waren Ron und Hermine .

Sie blinzelten ihn zuerst verdutzt , dann bestürzt und dann erschrocken an . So , wie er blass und keuchend vor ihnen stand und sich voller Seitenstechen auf seine Knie stützte , musste er einen erbärmlichen Anblick abgeben . Aber es war egal ...Noch weniger als fünf Minuten und die letzte Chance , Sirius noch irgendwie davon abzuhalten , den Auftrag auszuführen war vorbei .

„Harry ..." Hermine trat unsicher von einem Bein aufs andere . Es schien Jahre her , seit sie zum letzten Mal mit einander geredet haben . „Zum Klassenzimmer geht's da lang ..."

„Ich ...komme ...nicht ...." , presste er flehentlich hervor . „Muss ...in den Krankenflügel ...Mir ist ...etwas schlecht ..." Tatsächlich war ihm so übel , dass er sich Übergeben konnte . Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch hing ihm noch in der Nase ...Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen . Es durfte nicht zu spät sein . „Wollen wir ...am Samstag ...nach Hogsmeade gehen ?"

Während Ron einen Schritt auf ihn zuging , Schluchzte Hermine auf .

„Natürlich ....Harry ! Warte !"

Aber er sah sich nicht um , sondern hetzte durch die Eingangstür , hinaus auf der Gelände . Noch vier Minuten , dachte er . Noch vier Minuten und es war zu spät – zu spät für Sirius . Er hastete durch das Tor von Hogwarts , hinaus auf die Kieselsteinstraße . Im Rennen zog er seinen Zauberstab .

„Accio Tarnumhang !"

Ohne sich zu vergewissern , dass der Zauber geklappt hatte , sprang er über Büsche , wenn es in die Kurve ging . Von weitem hörte er , wie der Zug Dampf abließ und spornte sich an , schneller und weiter zu laufen . Kurz bevor er das Dorf betrat , flatterte ihm sein Umhang in die Hände . Er ließ den sanften , geschmeidigen Stoff über die verschwitzte Haut gleiten und blieb keuchend am Bahnsteig stehen .

Sirius stand ebenfalls dort , überraschender Weise zusammen mit Fletcher . Harry wusste , dass Askaban die Sinne seines Paten ziemlich beschädigt hatte , er wusste , dass er sogar nach seinem Ausbruch praktisch blind war , beziehungsweise schwarz weiß gesehen hatte . Jetzt , nachdem sich die Nachwirkungen langsam gelegt hatten , beschränkte sich seine Wahrnehmung auf die eines normalen Menschen und nicht auf die eines Animagus .

Er schlich näher heran , beruhigte seinen Atem und lauschte . Sirius gab Fletcher einige Sachen aus seinen Umhangstaschen .

„Hier , die Karte und der Brief ..." , murmelte er und zog noch etwas quadratisches hervor , was Harrys Herz nach unten gleiten ließ . Allerdings zögerte er , bevor er es weggab . „Und der Zweiwegespiegel .... Mundungus , wehe du verlierst ihn , ich zieh dir das Fell über die Ohren ..."

Fletcher nahm ihn sanft entgegen .

„Keine Sorge , ich werde gut auf ihn aufpassen . Bist du nervös , dass du ihn nicht dabei hast ... Natürlich , wenn du nicht weißt , wie's deinem Patenkind geht , bist du immer nervös . Keine Sorge ." Er klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter . „Du siehst ihn heute Abend ." Der Zug ließ noch einmal Dampf ab . „Vergiss nicht – nur im Notfall apperieren !Pass auf dich auf ."

„Mach ich ."

Sirius hüpfte in den Zug und nachdem Harry sich versichert hatte , dass Fletcher apperiert war , ging ihm hinterher . Ihm spuckten die unsinnigsten Gedanken durch den Kopf , aber eines wusste er genau – Sirius würde ihm trotz allem nicht zuhören , er würde diesen Auftrag annehmen . Also musste Harry ihn begleiten , ob er nun helfen konnte , oder nicht . Sein Pate war , und dass wusste er mit großer Sicherheit , immer noch abenteuerlustig und energisch und davon musste er ihn abhalten . Müde kniete er sich in den Gang .

Er würde herausfinden , was das für ein Auftrag war und wenn es gefährlich war , würde er Dumbledore die Schuld dafür geben . Niemand durfte Sirius je wieder in solch eine Gefahr bringen .

Ich werde mit Sirius mitgehen , dachte er und sah aus dem Fenster , während sich der Zug in Bewegung setzte .

_Ich werde mit Sirius mitgehen ...._

_Ich werde Sirius nicht alleine lassen ...._

_Ich werde Sirius nicht in den Tod schicken ...._

ICH WERDE MIT SIRIUS MITGEHEN !

Der Gedanke erreichte Snape so unvorbereitet und heftig , dass er das Reagenzglas , welches er in der Hand hielt , fast fallen gelassen hätte . Seine Erstklässler arbeiteten an ihren Tränken und schienen nichts mitzubekommen .

Er atmete schwer , gelang aber schnell zu seiner alten Ruhe zurück , obwohl seine Hände weiß blieben und zitterten . Potter , dachte er schnell nach . Es waren Potters Gedanken . Aber wie konnte das sein ? Wie konnten ihn seine Gedanken erreichen ? Und vor allem _.... ´Ich werde mit Sirius mitgehen ...ihn nicht alleine lassen ...ihn nicht in den Tod schicken ´...._

War es wahr gewesen ? Sollte Potter tatsächlich mit Black mitgegangen sein ? Es war so gut wie unmöglich . Er konnte nicht von dem Auftrag wissen und vor allem – warum sollte Black sterben ? Das Schloss stand wahrscheinlich bereits seit Jahren leer .

Trotzdem , mahnte ihn eine kleine Stimme im Hinterkopf. Du weißt , dass der dunkle Lord es erwähnt hat , die Elite zusammen zurufen ... Aber warum ? , wiederholte er noch einmal und ließ seinen Blick durch die Klasse gleiten . Warum war Potter gegangen ?

Snape sah auf die Uhr . Er würde die Stunde nicht wegen dem Bengel zu früh zu Ende gehen lassen . Trotzdem hoffte er , die Zeiger würden schneller laufen .

TBC

AN : Da es hier keinen wirklich Perspektivenwechsel hab , ließ ich es aus . Aber ab dem nächsten Kapitel werde ich Trennzeichen setzten , damit ihr wisst , wann wer was aufhört ;-)


	13. Unbekannte Wege

AN : Ich hatte gehofft , mehr Reviews zu kriegen -seufz- , aber die meisten sind wahrscheinlich im Urlaub ... Dafür umso mehr danke für die , die da sind und sich melden ! ;-) Mit der Überschrift sind übrigens nicht nur die Gehwege gemeint , sondern auch die Gedanken , die Harry selbst nicht fassen kann ...

Six83 - Ich wollte Sirius mal von einer sehr menschlichen Seite, also mit Fehlern , zeigen . Wenn es eine Falle wäre , wer hätte sie denn Stellen können , mit der Sicherheit , dass Harry wirklich reinfällt ? Und mit den Theorien bitte nicht aufhören , sie sind einfach nur erheiternd und stimmen sogar manchmal ;-) Also Snape kommt definitiv noch zum Zug , du wirst dich wundern !!! Zur JKRs HP : Also ich stufe Percy als potentielles Opfer ein - er erkennt , dass er auf der falschen Seite stand , kehrt um und stirbt bei einem heldenhaften Kampf -drama- ... kann ja sein . Andererseits Gideon und Fabian P. waren ja Mollys Brüder , wird man ihr denn die ganze Familie klauen ? ;-) Ich hoffe nur , Remus und Harry fangen an , sich zu duzen -grins- .

Eddy - Kleiner Scherz am Rande . Ok , wir hatten den Vorschlag mit Harry als Frau Holle , der nächste lautet Harry als Wahrsager -lol- . Ich hätt mich totlachen können

Cho - nur weiter mit Vermutungen , so bleibt das Gespräch am laufen ;-)

Wolke - Also irgendwie hab ich das wohl zu unverständlich verpackt mit der Vision , alle fragen danach ;-) Ich versuch´s später zu erklären ...abwarten ...teetrinken -schlürf- diesmal hatte ich einfach keine Lust ....

13 KAPITEL :UNBEKANNTE WEGE 

Während der ältere Zug Richtung Nirgendwo im Norden vor sich hin ratterte , saß Harry auf einer Bank im breiten Gang , außerhalb des Abteils seines Paten , wo er ihn vielleicht hätte sehen können .

Vom stundenlangen Sitzen waren Rücken und Hals steif geworden und er war nur zu froh , dass der Tarnumhang , den er um seinen Körper geschlungen hatte , ein bisschen Bequemlichkeit bot . Er hatte Hunger , was unglaublich müde und versuchte , an nichts zu denken .

Warum zur Hölle hatte er das getan ? , fragte er sich trotzdem immer wieder . Sirius war ein erwachsener Mann und konnte gut auf sich selbst aufpassen , er hatte schon Dutzende Aufträge für den Orden übernommen , er war stark , mutig und hatte selbst nach dreizehn Jahren Askaban ausgezeichnet entwickelte Reflexe . Trotzdem ... Harry rieb sich die Augen und stellte fest , dass er seine Brille gar nicht aufhatte . Trotzdem war da immer noch diese Vision , die er gehabt hatte und die, je mehr er darüber nachdachte , immer mehr verblasste. Teilweise fragte er sich sogar , ob das nicht ein einfacher Alptraum gewesen war , eine erschreckende Ausgeburt seiner Fantasie . Aber der Geruch und die Bilder waren so echt gewesen , er konnte sein Handlung selbst bestimmen ... Nein , es war ganz sicher kein Traum gewesen .

Eine weitere Sache , die ihn ziemlich wurmte , war die , dass weit und breit kein Voldemort anwesend gewesen war , also wie sollte Harry eine Vision gehabt haben ? Die waren , nach Dumbledore und den anderen zu urteilen , nur möglich , wenn Riddle in der Nähe war , denn es war nur die Verbindung, die solche hellseherischen Fähigkeiten möglich machen konnte .

Harry dachte darüber nach , einfach aufzustehen und sich Sirius zu zeigen . Aber diesen immer wieder auftauchenden Gedanken verwarf er gleich wieder . Sein Pate würde sicherlich wütend werden und ihn sofort wieder zurück nach Hogwarts schicken . An sich eine gute Idee , denn dann würde die Vision eventuell nicht Wirklichkeit werden , wenn da nur nicht solch Kleinigkeiten wären .

Man würde dort vielleicht ein Auge zudrücken , weil er immerhin der Potter – Junge war , vielleicht die ein oder andere Strafarbeit und Punkteabzug riskieren , aber das war nicht das Hauptproblem . Es hatte so ausgesehen , als wäre dieser Zeitpunkt der Einzige , wo Sirius seinen Auftrag ausführen konnte und vielleicht war eben dieser extrem wichtig für den Orden . Und er wollte diesen unter keinen Umständen in Gefahr bringen .

Harry zog die Füße an sich und gähnte . Am besten er blieb einfach so lange bei Sirius , bis dieser Auftrag erledigt war . Sollte etwas passieren , würde er ihm unter dem Tarnumhang heraus helfen. Dann würden sie zurück in den Zug steigen und wieder nach Hogsmeade fahren. Er würde in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und behaupten , ihm sei die ganze Zeit schlecht gewesen und am Wochenende – er lächelte in sich hinein – würde er mit Ron und Hermine in die Drei Besen gehen .

Dieser Vorschlag war ihm schnell und unachtsam herausgerutscht , trotzdem war er glücklich darüber, dass er angenommen wurde . Aber was , mahnte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder , was machst du , wenn es soweit ist ? Wenn es sich zeigen wird , ob sich die Vision erfüllt oder nicht ? Willst du Hilfe holen ? Oder wirst du selbst die Hilfe sein ? Er wusste es nicht .

Der Zug war eindeutig älter als der , mit dem sie immer zur Schule fuhren , hatte kleinere Abteile , dafür einen viel breiteren Gang . Er ratterte gemächlich hin und her , während sich vor dem Fenster die Landschaft immer mehr veränderte . Am Anfang gab es noch hier und da einen Bahnhof , dann waren nur noch einzelne Häuser sichtbar , zuerst bewohnt , dann verlassen , bis dann nur noch Steppe kam und der Zug anhielt .

Sirius' Gesicht hatte sich verändert . Er stand gelassen auf , glättete sich seinen Umhang zurecht und stieg gemächlich aus dem Zug . Er war der Einzige . Harry , der ihm im sicheren Abstand folgte , fragte sich ohnehin , warum ein Zug in diese gottverlassene Gegend fuhr , aber nachdem er seinen Paten beobachtete , wie dieser mit dem Zugführer sprach , meinte er , die Antwort zu kennen .  
Sirius schlug einen seltsamen Weg ein , vielleicht war es genau der , den man prüfen musste , Harry hatte keine Ahnung , aber er versuchte , auf jedes Einzelne Detail zu achten , was ihm zunehmend schwerer fiel .

Es ging zuerst durch diverse Felder , durch kleine Waldabschnitte , bis die nicht allzu hohen Berge , die vorher noch weit weg gewesen waren , plötzlich ziemlich nahe schienen , aber anscheinend war es noch lange nicht vorbei .

Harry versuchte nicht daran zu denken , dass sie auch noch den selben Weg zurückgehen mussten , der ihm nun so weit und unübersichtlich vorgekommen war . Selbst Fletcher hat gesagt , Sirius sollte nicht ohne Grund apperieren , und selbst wenn – er selbst hatte immer noch den Portschlüssel zum Grimmauld's Place ,von dort aus konnte mit Flohpulver zu Sirius' Büro auf Hogwarts und zurück zum Turm . Alles war perfekt zurecht gelegt .

Während sie also durch diese Einöde Woauchimmer wanderten und nach Wasauchimmer suchten oder diese Gegend Warumauchimmer auskundschafteten , kamen Harry diverse Gedanken .

Er freute sich schon auf das Wochenende in Hogsmeade , er freute sich auf Ron und Hermine , ja , er freute sich , wenn alles wieder so werden würde , wie es war . Er sah vor zu seinem Paten , der sich seufzend umsah und weiterging .

Harry liebte Sirius sehr , denn ansonsten hätte er Hogwarts nie im Leben verlassen . Ein Schatten glitt über sein Gesicht . Trotzdem – Sirius hatte ihm nicht zugehört . In diesem einen Augenblick war er ihm egal gewesen , es war egal was er ihm gesagt oder wie er ihn angesehen hatte . Das hatte weh getan .

Vielleicht , dachte er weiter und versuchte , seinen Tarnumhang nicht über das Gras gleiten zu lassen , denn der junge Mann vor ihm hatte sich schon mehrmals verdutzt umgedreht , vielleicht war er einfach verwöhnt . Er war es gewohnt , dass man auf ihn hörte . Aber hallo ! Er war Harry Potter , die Welt musste ihm zuhören , dachte er bitter . Natürlich war es eigentlich nicht so und er wusste es . Trotzdem war es Tatsache , dass man jedes seiner Worte und jede Tat sorgfältig abwog und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht .

Die Berge waren nun fast vor seiner Nase und weit und breit war nichts zu sehen , was auch irgendwie verdächtig oder gefährlich aufsah . Aber kaum hatte Harry geblinzelt , war Sirius verschwunden . Binnen einer Sekunde fluchte er vor sich hin und rannte los – blieb aber abrupt stehen , als er fast in seinen Paten herein rannte , der mit offenem Mund wieder aufgetaucht war . Er sah sich um und verstand .

Sie beide waren wie durch einen rießigen Tarnumhang geschlüpft und erblickten nun das Innere , wie durch einen Vorhang auf die Bühne . Die Berge und die Wiese waren die selben geblieben , aber nun war da noch etwas großes , graues .

Das Schloss war in die Felsenwände eingeschlagen worden und wirkte wie ein Teil des Berges , verschmolz praktisch mit ihm . Die Fassade bröckelte , die schwarzen Fenster sahen wie Augen auf sie herab , es wirkte eher wie eine Ruine .

Sirius hob Kugelschreiber und Notizblock hoch und schrieb irgendwas , während er vor sich hin murmelte .

„Hm ....Schutzzauber noch aktiv ...selbe Stellung ...selber Ort ...." Er sah auf und hob eine Augenbraue. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen , was deine Erfindung so bringt , Smith ...."

Dann griff er wieder in seine Taschen und zog etwas hervor , was Harry bis jetzt nur einmal gesehen hatte . Es war eine kleine Kugel , die sich sofort sanft rosa verfärbte .

„Na toll ." Sirius steckte sie in die Tasche zurück , zog seinen Zauberstab und sah sich um . Als er eine Weile durch die Gegend gesehen hatte , machte er einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne .

Harry musste den Atem anhalten , damit man ihn nicht hörte und fragte sich , ob es nicht vielleicht doch ein Traum gewesen sein könnte , wusste aber zugleich , dass es nicht so war .

„Jemand unerwünschtes ....ich würd meinen , Notfall ...." Sirius kratzte sich am Hinterkopf . „Sorry , Remus .... ich hab echt keinen Bock , den Weg zu Fuß zu gehen ....Also auf zur nächsten Station....."

Und dann apperierte er .

Für eine Schrecksekunde begriff Harry nicht , was geschah , aber er stand hier ganz alleine und niemand war auch nur fünf Kilometern Umkreis . Er war alleine in einer Gegend , die der Orden überprüfen musste ... Panik stieg in ihm hoch , aber zwang sich zur Ruhe und lachte sogar kurz , um sich zu entspannen .

Natürlich musste er den Weg nicht zurücknehmen , er konnte sich auch gar nicht mehr an ihn erinnern. Er musste nur noch den Portschlüssel benutzten . Aber als er in seine Tasche griff , war dort nichts zu spüren , außer einem kleinen Riss . Einem kleinen Riss in seiner Hosentasche , durch die eine Murmel hätte rausfallen können ....

Er riss sich den Tarnumhang vom Körper und fing an , fieberhaft im Gras zu wühlen . Der Wind heulte und hier in dieser Einöde wirkte es beunruhigend und gespenstisch . Der Portschlüssel , den Tonks ihm geschenkt hatte , war nicht zu finden . Der Tarnumhang wurde vom Wind verweht , aber in diesem Augenblick kümmerte es Harry herzlich wenig . Er hatte Panik .

Panik , was die Lehrer sagen würde , Panik , was seine Freunde denken würde , Panik , dass Sirius sauer sein würde .... Er würde heute nicht mehr zurückkommen ... Ab da würde er nicht mehr ein strahlender Held sein , sondern das , was viele schon gesagt haben : Ein lächerlicher , kleiner Angeber ....mit seinem Menschenrettungsdings .... Er fiel auf die Knie und versuchte , dass Chaos in seinem Kopf zu bändigen .

Er musste zurück zu den Gleisen und einfach auf ihnen zurücklaufen , aber wohin sollte er jetzt gehen? Rechts , links , geradeaus ? Er konnte Sirius mit dem Zweiwegespiegel zurückrufen , aber beide Teile waren nicht zur Hand . Wo waren sie hergekommen ?  
Außerdem war Harry über zwei Stunden über diese Wiesen gerannt und die fünf Stunden Zugfahrt ...wenn er Glück hatte , würde er morgen Nachmittag in Hogsmeade ankommen .

Er hatte gar keine andere Wahl .

Harry erhob sich , wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und wollte gerade gehen , als er einen Umhang über das Gras schleifen hörte .

„Stupor ."  
Dann fiel er in bodenlose Schwärze .

TBC

AN : PENG ! Der Hauptteil beginnt ! Vorhang auf ! Übrigens : Ich weiß , dass ich mehr Leser hab . Gibt euch einen Ruck . Sagt , was euch gefällt und was nicht , seid euch nicht zu schade für 1 Minute reviewen ;-) Ich schreibe immerhin für euch -lol-


	14. Grauer Himmel

AN : Haltet mich für durchgeknallt und überdreht , aber ich plane jetzt schon langsam eine Fanfic , die ( natürlich ) nach dem sechsten Band angesiedelt ist -wahnsinnpurerwahnsinn- ô.O Übrigens hab ich seeeehr nette Reviews von Leuten bekommen , von denen ich nichts wusste ! Hab mich natürlich gefreut wie ein Kleinkind ;-) Danke ! - kekseverteil- Überhaupt kamen sie gerade zum richtigen Zeitpunkt , denn Schulstress und Null Zeit ließen die Motivation ganz schön sinken ;-)

Six83 - Kapitel für Kapitel , was würde ich nur ohne dich tun ? Also ich weiß nicht , Molly ist so ein Allerweltcharakter , sie bleibt bis zum Schluss , Ginny braucht doch eine Mum ! Aber wieso meinen alle , Diggels Tod wäre wichtig für Harry , das versteh ich überhaupt nicht . Ich und Drama - ein Dreamteam , kennst es doch ! Den Zusammenhang zwischen Titel und Text erkennt man erst gegen Ende , aber man könnte schon drauf losspekulieren !

Cho - Bei Panik macht man viele seltsame Dinge , die einem Schaden ,z.B. Tarnumhang abnehmen , um besser suchen zu können ;-) Naja , man wird früher oder später schon erfahren , wer ihn geschockt hat .

Aurora - Ich versuch , alle mehr oder weniger am Leben zu erhalten -lol- .Und wie gesagt, Snapimausi kommt auch noch zum Zug !

Julia - Ok ( Selbstgespräch lässt grüßen ;-)

Mayblack - Du bist natürlich nicht die einzige , die von den kurzen Kapiteln gestört ist , aber was soll´s -lach- länger werden sie selten !

Evaisy - Ich hoffe , ich raube dir nicht deinen wohlverdienten Schlaf , aber Cliffhanger haben schon was ...-lol-

Sweatheart - Du gibst dir einen Ruck zum Schreiben und ich gab mir auch einen , wenn auch keinen Großen , Schule lässt grüßen ;-)

StarHeyoka - Sprichwörter sind da , um gebrochen zu werden ( oder so ähnlich ;-)

Vany - Ich lass mir keine Zeit , ich finde nur keine ! Denn nicht vergessen : Ich muss nebenbei wie jeder andere essen , schlafen , soziale Kontakte knüpfen und vor allem : Für die Schule lernen ;-) Also bitte ich um Verständnis , wenn es länger dauern sollte , als es euch lieb ist !

JanineBlack - Ja , er ist zu gut , um klug zu sein

14 KAPITEL : GRAUER HIMMEL 

„Minerva , ich fürchte , wir haben ein erhebliches Problem ."

McGonagalls Blick , leicht verwundert , traf den Direktor , der wie immer an seinem Schreibtisch saß , dann Remus , der blaß und ausgelaugt wirkte , dann Snape , der mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte und schließlich die beiden Jugendlichen , Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger , die beide zusammengesunken in den weichen Sesseln saßen . Während Harry hier schon fast eingezogen zu sein schien , so oft hatte er schon das Büro besucht , waren die beiden hier etwas eingeschüchtert von den vielen Porträts . Draußen war es fast dunkel . Sie trat näher heran .

„Um was geht es ?"

„Minerva , hast du Harry heute schon gesehen ?"

Zuerst wusste sie nicht , ob sie die Frage ernst nehmen sollte . Sie sah die meisten ihrer Schüler entweder im Unterricht , in den Gängen oder allerspätestens beim Essen , aber die ernsten Blicke ruhten auf ihr und verlangte eine ebenfalls ernste Antwort . Und jetzt , wo sie genauer darüber nachdachte , fiel es ihr auch auf – Potter war weder im Unterricht gewesen , noch beim Frühstück oder Mittagessen . Aber einmal ....

„Ja ..." , sagte sie langsam . „Heute Morgen kurz nach Unterrichtsanfang . Ich glaube , er war etwas durcheinander , wahrscheinlich verschlafen . Ich habe ihn einfach weiter geschickt ."

„Das trifft sich ganz genau ." , murmelte Remus verstört und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen . „Ganz genau ..."

„Beim Barte des Merlin , Albus ." Sie trat einen energischen Schritt auf ihn zu . „Was ist denn los ?"

„Er ist verschwunden ."

Trotz des Aussagegehaltes blieb sie ruhig .

„Das hatten wir doch schon , nicht wahr ? Habt ihr denn schon im Grimmauld's Place nachgesehen ?"

„Dort ist er nicht ." , entgegnete Remus bitter . „Kingsley und Molly haben das gesamte Haus bereits abgesucht , Keller , Dachgeschoss , einfach alles ."

Harry ist verschwunden . Die Sätze durchdrangen ihren Kopf immer und immer wieder . Sie spürte , wie ihre Beine plötzlich weich wurden . Der Junge würde niemals einfach so verschwinden , ohne auch nur ein Anzeichen dafür , wo er hingegangen sein könnte . Wenn Todesser ihn aufgelesen hatten ... dann waren sie verloren ... ohne Harry waren sie Voldemort hilflos ausgeliefert .... Den zweiten Kampf würden sie ohne ihn nicht bestehen können . Sie würden ohne ihn alle sterben , es war unmöglich , bestehen zu können .... unmöglich .... wenn Harry Potter nicht mehr da war ... würde die Zauberwelt für immer einstürzen ... ohne ihn würde alles zugrunde gehen ... alles , wofür sie gekämpft und gelitten hatten ... Harry Potter war ihre wichtigste Waffe ... das konnte nicht wahr sein ... das durfte nicht wahr sein ....

„Du –„ Bevor sie etwas sagte , ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen . „Du hast gesagt , es trifft sich ganz genau ... Was hast du damit gemeint ?"

Dumbledore putzt seine Brille .  
„Folgendes ist wahrscheinlich passiert , wir wissen es nicht ganz genau , aber es ist die naheliegende Lösung :" , sagte er langsam . „Etwas muss Harry erschreckt oder verwirrt haben , er ist in den Gang gestürzt , wo Sirius und Remus ihre Zimmer haben , dass haben mir einige Porträts verraten . Einige aus dem Turm haben ihn heraus rennen sehen . Aber es war schon nach Frühstückszeit , also muss es wohl Sirius gewesen sein , zu dem er wollte , denn Remus hält sich um diese Zeit nicht in seinen Räumen auf ."

„Aber er war gerade mit seinem Auftrag beschäftigt ...."

„Fast . Mundungus hat mir gesagt , dass er verschlafen hatte , also nehme ich an , er war sehr in Eile gewesen , genau wie Harry , aus welchem Grund auch immer . Vielleicht wollte er seinem Paten etwas sagen , etwas wichtiges , aber der hatte keine Zeit und ist zum Bahnhof . Leider ist er immer noch nicht zurück ." , fügte der alte Mann hinzu .

„In dem Gang habe ich ihn dann getroffen ." , sagte McGonagall langsam . „Er wollte mir wirklich etwas sagen , aber ich war – ich hatte keine Zeit und habe ihn abgewimmelt und zurück zum Unterricht geschickt ."

„Aber er ist nicht zum Unterricht gekommen ." , flüsterte Hermine ängstlich . Dort , wo sie sich die Fingernägel ins Gesicht gekrallt hatte , waren noch die roten Stellen . „Er ist nicht zum Unterricht gekommen ...Er ist einfach ...weggerannt ...."

„Wir haben ihn im Gang getroffen ." , fuhr Ron fort . Anscheinend wirkte er etwas gefasster ,als das Mädchen neben ihm , aber seine zitternden Hände , die er immer wieder rieb , verrieten ihn . „Wir haben ihn im Gang getroffen , als wir zu Zauberformeln gegangen sind . Er war ziemlich außer Atem und hat gesagt , ihm würde es nicht gut gehen und er würde in den Krankenflügel gehen ... Wir wussten nicht , dass er in die Eingangshalle rannte ...."

„Aber weißt du noch ...." Aus Hermines Augen kullerten die Tränen . „Er hat ...uns noch gefragt ....ob wir mit ...nach Hogsmeade kommen ...am Wochenende !" Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen .

„Sie müssen wissen ..." , fuhr Ron fort , aber seine Stimme klang irgendwie beschämt , während er ihr sanft über den Rücken fuhr . „Dass wir uns eigentlich ... naja , wir hatten da einen kleinen Streit und wir... haben uns lange nicht mehr unterhalten ....wissen Sie ... Darum kann ich Ihnen auch nicht sagen , was eigentlich los ist . Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung wo er hin ist ."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie alle betroffen . Dumbledore beugte sich herüber und tätschelte Hermines Hand .

„Wir werden ihn schon finden , keine Sorge ." , sagte er leise . „Geht in den Turm zurück und erzählt es vorläufig niemandem . Antwortet nur wortkarg auf Fragen ."

„Und Mark ?" Hermine hob ihren Kopf . „Er ist mit ihm verwandt ... er wird sich Sorgen machen ... er liebt Harry von ganzem Herzen ...."

„Ich denke , dass wäre kein Problem ." Der Direktor lächelte , als die zwei zittrig aufstanden . „Ich bin sicher , wir finden ihn heute noch ."

Ron drückte schon die Türklinke herunter , als Hermine sich noch einmal umdrehte . Ihr Gesicht wirkte plötzlich wach .

„Er hatte eine Vision ." , sagte sie bestimmt .

„Woher wissen Sie das ?" McGonagall hob eine Augenbraue , als Ron eifrig an ihrer Seite nickte .

„Wir kennen Harry schon ziemlich gut ." , sagte er kleinlaut . „Er ist nicht der Typ , der morgens wegen Zauberformeln so sehr hetzen würde .... Und dieser Ausdruck in den Augen , wissen Sie ? Es ist echt schwer zu beschreiben . Als ... würde er etwas wissen , richtig viel , aber nicht weiß , wie er es uns sagen soll ...oder wo er anzufangen hat . Das ist alles . Aber Hermine hat schon recht ."

„Hermine , Ron ." Remus löste sich unbehaglich aus seiner Haltung . „Wisst ihr denn , wie Harry seine Visionen bekommt ?" Sie nickten . „Durch eine direkte Verbindung zu Voldemort ." Snape sah zur Seite . „Aber es ist etwas im Gange , was niemand weiß ... Ihr beiden dürft es auch niemandem weitersagen , verstanden ?" Sie nickten erneut und Remus seufzte . „Voldemort befindet sich zur Zeit nicht in England ."

„Was - ?" Sie rissen erstaunt die Augen auf .

„Ja . Darum kann Harry eigentlich keine Visionen empfangen , versteht ihr ?"

Sie schwiegen , sahen sich an . Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf .

„Das mag schon sein ." Sie schniefte . „Aber ... ich bin sicher , dass er eine Vision hatte . So einfach ist das."

Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss . Fawkes , der bisher schlafend in seinem Käfig gesessen hatte , ließ einen langen , traurigen Ton von sich .

„Sowas ." , vernahm Snape zynisch aus seiner Ecke , leiser , aber laut genug , um in dieser Atmosphäre Gehör zu finden . „Es gab wohl Unstimmigkeiten in Potters Himmel ."

„Severus !" McGonagall schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch . „Spar dir deinen unnötigen Sarkasmus!"

„Mein unnötiger Sarkasmus ist genau das , was mich einen kühlen Kopf bewahren lässt ." , entgegnete er aalglatt . „Lupin , hast du nicht etwas Entscheidendes vergessen ? Potter beherrscht Okklumentik , dass bedeutet auch den Umkehreffekt , auch bekannt als Leglimentik , oder Gedankenlesen . Er könnte seinerseits Voldemort aufgespürt haben ."

„Albus !" Die Verwandlungslehrerin wandte sich ihm zu . „Ist das denn möglich ?"

„Natürlich ." Er nickte betrübt . „Und leider ist die Sache ernster , als ich es vor den Jungen hier preisgeben wollte ... Denn Harry ist weder im Grimmauld's Place , noch auf Hogwarts . Er ist nicht im Wald , nicht in Hogsmeade und auch nicht in London ."

„Wann hast du das alles überprüft ?" , fragte Remus verdutzt .

„Ich habe die Auroren und die Unsäglichen damit beauftragt ."

„Du hast was ?" Nun sprang McGonagall von ihrem Stuhl auf . „Wenn das Ministerium davon mitbekommt , dass der Junge fehlt , wird es morgen in allen Zeitungen stehen ! Die Eltern werden Entsetzt sein ! Sie werden ihre Kinde nicht mehr in unsere Obhut geben wollen !"

„Das bezweifle ich , Hogwarts wird für die meisten immer noch eine Anlaufstelle sein . Über Mögliche Probleme mache ich mir später Gedanken ." Dumbledore fuhr sich über seinen Bart . „Kontrolle von oben ist nicht zu erwarten , Cornelius hat wieder angefangen auf mich zu hören , auch wenn mit Hilfe anderer , diverser Ohren . Wenn der Artikel über Harrys Verschwinden erscheint , werden wir sicher einen Zuwachs von Jubel zu verzeichnen haben ... Leute , die sich darüber freuen , werden unter Kontrolle gestellt . Alle , die wir jetzt im Auge haben , werden schärfer überwacht , besonders jene , die im Dorf und Umgebung wohnen . Wenn der Artikel erscheint –„ Er seufzte . „- werden viele entsetzt sein , viele werden Suchaktionen starten . Ihr seht , es wird sich nach zwei Seiten entwickeln . Das ist allerdings nur meine Annahme , ich hoffe , der Rummel wird diesmal für den Jungen nützlich sein ."

„Na toll ." , sagte Snape und wischte sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht . „Bald kann man eine eigene Bibliotheksabteilung für Potter einrichten ."

„Hör auf damit ." , fuhr McGonagall ihn an . „Geh und tu was Sinnvolles , etwas , in dem du wirklich gut bist , Severus ! Brau Tränke oder hör dich um , aber steh nicht da und lass dumme Kommentare von dir ."

Einige Sekunden lang war gespenstische Stille im Raum entstanden . Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzten , er atmete Stoßweise aus und Remus , der den Mann schon fast sein ganzes Berufsleben kannte , wusste , dass er tief getroffen worden war . Dumbledore räusperte sich , aber davor mischte sich noch ein anderer Gedanke unter .

Harry Potter war verschwunden , es war eine Tatsache , so klar und deutlich , dass er sich nicht dagegen sträuben und zugleich nichts dagegen tun konnte . In den Jungen hatte er all seine Hoffnungen gesteckt , all seine Ziele . Er war das Wichtigste , was er besaß . Er war einer der besten Schüler , ein begabter Quidditchspieler , offenherzig und mutig , mit Gryffindors Geist gesegnet . Er war eine unersetzbare Person im Kampf gegen Voldemort und schon jetzt fast einer der besten im Orden des Phoenix . Wenn es soweit hätte kommen sollen - nur wenige hätten ihm standhalten können. Wenn er nicht mehr da war ... war der Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht verloren . Aber sie würden ihn auch nie gewinnen können .

„Hört beide auf . Minerva , das waren harte Worte . Er ist neben diesen zwei Tätigkeiten auch dein Kollege und dein ehemaliger Schüler , bitte bringe ihm den nötigen Respekt entgegen . Severus , behalte deine Abneigung gegenüber anderen für dich . Ich verstehe , dass dir die Kommentare auf der Zunge liegen, trotzdem möchte ich , dass deine geschätzte Sachkompetenz nicht durch bitteren Sarkasmus überspielst ." Er hielt kurz inne , um seine Worte wirken zu lassen . „Remus und du , Minerva , wisst etwas nicht ."

Snape sah wütend zu Boden .

„Potter ist Black gefolgt ."

„Was ?" Remus fuhr erschrocken auf . Das Letzte bisschen Farbe wich mit einem Schlag aus seinem Gesicht . „Gefolgt ? Wohin ?" Dann sah er denn Mann vor sich an , taumelte und ließ sich auf den nächsten Stuhl fallen . „Wohin .....-„ Und mehr konnte er nicht herausbringen .

„Ich werde es so verständlich wie möglich zusammenfassen ." Dumbledore räusperte sich . „Harry beherrscht Okklumentik , dass heißt auch das genaue Gegenteil . Wenn er lange genug trainiert , wird er keinen Augenkontakt mehr brauchen , um in die Köpfe anderer einzudringen , besonders in die Köpfe seiner Bezugspersonen ."

Remus lies seinen verwirrten Blick auf Snape ruhen .

„Die Bezugspersonen sind Lektoren , Eltern und engere Freunde . Also eventuell du und Sirius , Hermine und Ron und vor allem auch Severus , denn immerhin war er es , der ihm diese Fähigkeit antrainiert hat . Wenn Harry also einen besonders intensiven , psychischen Gefühlsausbruch hat und er seine Fähigkeiten nicht völlig unter Kontrolle hat , kann es sein , dass diese Wellen eine dieser Bezugsperson erreichen ... Hermine und Ron berichteten von einem Weinen im Hintergrund , dass sie den ganzen Morgen begleitete und von dem sie annahmen , es sei einfach nur Einbildung ..."

„Moment ..." Remus sah erschrocken auf . „Ich weiß nicht ... ich habe es gehört... ich dachte , es sei mein eigener Gedanke ..." McGonagall sah ihn an . „Es war ....´_Hilf ihm doch ! Mein Gott , siehst du nicht , dass er sterben wird ?´_ - das war als ich aufgewacht bin . Und dann noch ...ja ...ich habe es gehört ... ´_Hilf ihm . Halt ihn auf . Er ist dein Freund_ !´ ...." Er verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen . „Oh Gott ...."

Remus fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Haar . Warum warum warum warum warum warum ? Immer ein und das selbe Wort und doch soviele Fragen . Warum hatte er nichts von dem Streit der Jugendlichen nichts mitbekommen . Warum hatte Sirius ihm nicht zugehört ? Warum war er Sirius gefolgt ? Warum war er verschwunden ? In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles . Harry war verschwunden. Und er hatte es nicht verhindern können .

Sirius würde in Depressionen stürzen , Ron und Hermine würden es kaum verkraften . Was würden nur James und Lilly sagen ? Auch er war für den Jungen verantwortlich ! Warum war in diesem Moment nicht in der Lage gewesen , ihm zu helfen ? Für was war er da , wenn er nicht einmal die beschützten konnte , die er liebte ? Genau wie damals ... genau wie bei James ... und Lilly ... und Sirius ... und auch bei Peter , bei dem er nicht gemerkt hatte , wie er litt und wie verzweifelt er war , als er die Seiten wechselte ....

„Genau diese Art von Ausbrüchen meine ich ." Dumbledore nickte niedergeschlagen . „Auch Severus erreichte etwas – viel sachlicher und deutlicher , als zu euch . Nicht in Form von Gefühlsausbrüchen wie Tränen , oder Wünsche , sondern reine Tatsachen ." Er stellte eine steinerne Schale auf den Tisch und berührte die silberne Masse mit dem Zauberstab . Es war Harrys Stimme , verzerrt , panikerfüllt , aber dennoch fest und klar .

„Ich werde mit Sirius mitgehen ....Ich werde Sirius nicht alleine lassen ....Ich werde Sirius nicht in den Tod schicken ....ICH WERDE MIT SIRIUS MITGEHEN !....." Dann verklang die Stimme in den Steinwänden .

„Oh nein ." Remus war nur noch ein Häufchen Elend . „Warum ....warum ? Was hat er gesehen ? Was wusste er , was wir nicht wissen ? Was.... Wo sind sie jetzt ? Ist Sirius schon zurück ?"

„Nein ." , entgegnete Dumbledore . „Da er mehrere Stationen vor sich hatte , nehme ich an , wird er bald zurückkommen . Trotzdem – Ich fürchte , Harry wird nicht bei ihm sein ."

„WIESO ?"

Die Tür ins Büro flog mit einem lauten Knall auf . Dahinter stand ein sehr wütender Ron , die von einer schwach und zittrigen Hermine festgehalten wurde . Ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt .

„Ron ...bitte ...."

„WIESO WIRD ER NICHT DABEI SEIN ?" , fragte er aufgebracht . „WO IST ER ? WIE KANN ER EINFACH SO VERLOREN GEHEN ? SIE ÜBERWACHEN DUTZENDE VON TODESSERN UND KÖNNEN NICHT EINMAL EINEN EINZELNEN SCHÜLER FINDEN ?"

„Weasley –„ , zischte Snape . „Pass auf , was du sagst –„

Aber Dumbledore hob ruhig die Hand .

„WIE KÖNNEN SIE EINFACH SO DASITZEN , OHNE ETWAS ZU UNTERNEHMEN ? WOLLEN SIE , DASS HARRY EINEN VON DEN TODESSEN IN DIE HÄNDE FÄLLT ? NUR WEIL VOLDEMORT NICHT HIER IST , HEIßT ES NICHT , DASS SEINE LEUTE INAKTIV BLEIBEN ! WARUM SOLLTE HARRY NICHT BEI SIRIUS SEIN , WENN ER ZURÜCKKOMMT ?"

Er atmete schwer , während Hermines Griff um seinen Oberarm immer schwächer wurde .

„Sirius hatte bei seinem Auftrag mehrere Station ." , wiederholte der Direktor . „Einige davon liegen an abgelegen Orten und wir haben ihm gesagt , er soll nicht apperieren , wenn es nicht notwendig ist , aber –„

„Sirius wird es trotzdem getan haben ...." , flüsterte Hermine und die Tränen hörten einfach nicht auf . Als hätte sie sie all die Zeit zurückgehalten . „.... Er würde sich sicher nichts dabei denken ... Und er würde Harry auch nicht wahrnehmen , denn Askaban hatte Seine Sinne um ein vielfaches abgestumpft ....Natürlich ...Harry ist irgendwo , an einem dieser Orte , zurückgeblieben ...." Sie schluchzte auf .

„So wird es wohl gewesen sein ." Dumbledore nickte . „Auroren suchen mögliche Gegenden ab , aber nur die Ordensmitglieder können die Auftragsorte untersuchen ."

Auch Ron lies die Schultern hängen . Er sah aus , als würde er etwas sagen , etwas tun wollen, aber nicht können.

„Darum sitzen Sie so da ." , murmelte er verstört . „Sie wissen , dass sie eigentlich nichts tun können , außer zu suchen oder zu warten ...Wenn Sie nicht wissen , wo Harry ist , können Sie ihm – auch nicht helfen ...."

Remus sah auf und all die anderen zuckten zusammen , als im Türrahmen eine Tasche fallen gelassen wurde . Sirius machte einen Schritt in den Raum hinein .

„Nochmal – was soll das heißen , ihr könnt ihm nicht helfen ? Wo ist Harry ?"

TBC

AN : Trommelwirbel .... Motivation oder auch Kritik immer erwünscht ;-) Ich habe in diesem Kapitel drei Gedankengänge eingebaut . Von Remus , McGonagall und Dumbledore . Ich hoffe , ihr erkennt , was jeder denkt und ob sie sich in den ersten Sekunden wirklich um ihn sorgen .


	15. Fly me to the moon

AN : Danke für´s reviewen an : Jane , Yanis Tamiem , Tatze , Janine Black ,

Cho - Du hast natürlich Recht , mit dem was du dir denkst , keine Sorge . Ich bin auch sehr froh , wenn ich Reviews bekomme , weil mich jedes einzelne davon aufheitert . Es macht das Schreiben viel schöner !

Megagirli - Armer Harry , armer Sirius . -schneuz-

Evaisy - So bin ich nun mal ;-) Vorläufig ist Sirius nichts passiert ! Natürlich gilt meine absolute Schreibkraft D&R , aber im Geiste leg ich mir schon so manches zurecht , die Gründe sag ich später , die gibt´s nämlich ;-)

Eddy - -lach- schon gut , ich verzeihe dir , es ging so eher allgemein ... ich tipp jetzt auch mal für dich nur mit kleinbuchstaben , damit du dir nicht so alleine vorkommst

XxWolkexX - du hast es richtig verstanden

Six83 - Doch nicht McGonagall ! Sie würde so etwas nie sagen ! Naja , ich denke , dass alle drei sich entweder Vorwürfe machen oder sich Überlegen , wie es ohne Harry weitergehen soll , anstatt in gefühlsbetonter Panik auszubrechen ( schön gesagt ;-) Die Erste Spekulation könnte schon zu fünf Prozent übereinstimmen ( ok , die Zahl ist aus der Luft gegriffen ) . Ich bin so doof , ich hab immer gedacht , mit DD sei Diggel gemeint , bis ich geschnall hab , dass es sich bei dir um Dumbledore handelt -sichandieStirnschlag- . Denn einige meinen mit DD auch Dudley ...-wirrsei- Naja , ich denke der gute müsste nach dem Final Fight ( der natürlich gut ausgeht ) noch so eine Schulrede halten ... das würde dazugehören oder nicht ;-) Und während du die Reviewfunktion liebevoll missbrauchst , tu ich das Selbe mit der AN . Na also , gleicht sich aus !

**15 Kapitel : Fly me to the moon**

Hermine sah aus dem Fenster , dort , wo der Mond wie ein stiller Wächter auf sie herabblickte . Er war nicht voll , er starb wieder ab . Wie eine dünne Sichel , wie eine Wiege schaukelte er in der Dunkelheit alleine zwischen all den Sternen .

Von allen beachtet und von allen beneidet , in der Nacht das leuchtende Objekt , der Lichtebringer , von allen angesehen . Aber für immer alleine , das Dunkel sein einziger , ewiger Begleiter . Sie hörte auf , den Tagespropheten in kleine Schnipsel zu reisen und warf ihn in den Mülleimer .

„Hermine ..."

Ron schob einen Sitzsack ihr Gegenüber und setzte sich hin . In seinem Gesicht stand Verzweiflung geschrieben . Der Gemeinschaftsraum war so gut wie leer , nein , bis auf sie beide war er leer . Denn niemand saß um ein Uhr in der Nacht noch am Fenster und sah sich den Mond an . Niemand beschäftigte sich mit ihm , wenn es nicht notwendig war .

„Du solltest schlafen . Ich mein's ernst . Geh und leg dich hin . Morgen haben wir Unterricht ....Und ..." Aber mehr wollte ihm nicht einfallen . Sie wandte sich ihm zu .

„Sie werden ihn nicht finden ." , sagte sie . „Sie werden ihn nicht finden , Ron ."

Er sagte nichts , sondern wandte sein eigenes Gesicht aus dem Fenster .

„Wir müssen einfach nur warten ... Weißt du , ich hab vor zwei Stunden noch gedacht , er würde sicher zurückkommen . Er würde es sicher mal wieder schaffen . Aber genau so denken doch alle , oder ? Du weißt schon , der große Harry Potter und so ein Zeug eben ... Aber er ist nicht so . Und ich habe eine Scheißangst um ihn ."

„Ich auch ..." Hermine legte ihren Kopf schief . „Ich habe auch Angst . Ich habe Sarah auf dem Klo getroffen . Nachdem sie den Propheten gelesen hatte , ist sie in Tränen ausgebrochen . Sie hat auch Angst ."

„Ich denke , Dumbledore hat den Artikeln absichtlich veröffentlichen lassen ." , meinte er nachdenklich . „Aber die Leute sind echt schnell in Panik geraten ... ich meine , hast du sie gesehen ? Sie denken , wenn es Harry passieren kann , es jeden treffen kann ."

Was er sagte , war wahr . Die seltsamsten Dinge geschahen . Mädchen weinten los , Schüler spähten mit einem Spiegel um die Ecke und hielten ihre Zauberstäbe bereit . Das Wochenende in Hogsmeade stand an , aber niemand kümmerte sich darum .

„Aber er wird doch irgendwann zurückkommen , oder? "

Sie fuhren herum . Im Eingang zu den Schlafräumen stand Mark mit einer Wasserflasche in der Hand .

„ Er wird es diesmal doch auch schaffen.....Ich meine , er war doch für uns alle irgendwie – keine Ahnung – ein Sinnbild für Sicherheit . Er war der einzige , der den Todesfluch abgewehrt hat , oder ?"  
„Mark ..." Hermine stand auf und ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu . „Aber sie werden ihn finden . – Wie geht es Helena ?"

„Nicht gut ." Er schüttelte den Kopf . „Macht sich große Sorgen um ihn und die Stimmung ist nicht die beste . Ich habe auch Angst ." , fügte er leise hinzu . „Ich habe auch Angst , dass ihm was passiert." Sie schwiegen kurz , dann seufzte er . „Ihr solltet echt schlafen gehen , Leute . Nacht ."

Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand im Gang , während Hermine sich wieder in den Sitzsack fallen ließ . Ron berührte ihre Schulter .

„Harry hat es bis jetzt immer geschafft , diesmal wird's nicht anders sein . Bleib nicht zu lange auf ."

Sie nickte nur und richtete ihren Blick wieder aus dem Fenster . Im Türrahmen drehte er sich noch einmal um .

„Hermine , er ist mein bester Freund . Aber du bist mir auch wichtig , du bist meine beste Freundin ." , fragte er mit einer seltsam belegten Stimme . „Ich will nicht , dass du dir selbst schadest ."

Dann war er im Bad verschwunden .

Hermine starrte ihm noch eine Weile hinterher und auf einmal kam ihr Harrys lachende Gesicht in den Sinn . Wie lange sie sich eigentlich schon kannten . Aber hatte er sie je so beachtet , wie sie es sich wünschte ? War sie nicht immer diejenige gewesen , die alles wusste , ein wandelndes Lexikon oder ein ewiges Stoppschild bei ihren waghalsigen Situationen ? Wenn er über Cho redete , hatte sie ihm zur Seite gestanden . Aber hatte es nicht immer irgendwie wehgetan ? Sie fasste sich ans Herz .

Sie wünschte , auch er hätte sie bemerkt , wenn sie geweint hätte . Er hätte sie bei der Hand nehmen sollen ... Aber eigentlich kannten sie sich nicht so , wie sie es tun sollten . Warum waren sie Fremde , wenn ihre Zuneigung so groß war ? Wie sollte das möglich sein ? Hätte er auch ohne sie weitergemacht ? Er musste im Leben immer weitergehen , aber sie fragte sich , ob er auch wegen ihr stehen geblieben wäre , vielleicht auf sie gewartet hätte ...

Sie hätte es nicht gekonnt . Denn immer , wenn sie es versuchte ... immer , wenn ihr Herz so schnell pochte , dass sie wünschte , ihre Tränen einfach nur fließen zu lassen , wenn sie sich wünschte , einfach nur wegfliegen zu können ... Da fiel sie . Sie musste warten , denn ohne ihn und ohne Ron konnte sie nicht leben . Und wollte es auch gar nicht .

_Geh schlafen .... leg dich hin ...._ aber Hermine konnte nicht . Wenn sie ihre Augen schloss , da sah sie sein Gesicht , wie es sie verfolgte und sie nicht in Ruhe ließ . Es schrie nach ihr und sie rannte weg , weil es sie jagte . Aber vielleicht brauchte sie ihn .

Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte das kühle Glas des Fensters . ...

´Hermine ....´

Sie sah zur Seite und sah ihn neben sich sitzen . Seine dunklen , abstehenden Haare , seine grünen Augen , die sie frech ansahen .... Sie weinte , denn sie sah ihn so klar , dass es schon wehtat . Wo war er ? Warum konnte er nicht wirklich hier sein und sie trösten ?

„Harry ...." Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen . „Bitte ...ich bitte dich ...komm ..endlich zurück ...."

Und obwohl sie Ron's Worten so gerne geglaubt hätte – er habe es schon immer geschafft , diesmal würde es nicht anders sein – wusste sie tief im Inneren , dass es anders war. Diesmal war es anders . Sie fragte sich , was sie machen würde , wenn Harry nicht zurückkommen würde . Das bedeutete wohl, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde und erneuter Ausbruch ließ ihre Tränen fließen .

Nie hatte sie wirklich verstanden , was er gefühlt hatte , als Sirius verschwunden war , aber nun , da es sie selbst anging , traf sie die Erkenntnis mit einem heftigen Schlag . Diese Ungewissheit und diese Angst um Jemanden , den man liebte , waren zusammen fast unerträglich .

Nie ... nie bedeutete , dass es , so lange sie leben würde .

Aber war es nicht sie selbst gewesen , die sie alle getrennt hatte ? Hatte sie nicht gesagt ....´_Aber wir können nichts dagegen tun ....´_? Diese Worte , je öfter sie sie wiederholte , trafen sie immer öfters . Wie schmerzhaft muss es für ihn geklungen haben . Wie konnte sie nur so etwas sagen ? Sie selbst war schuld daran ...Sie hatte den Streit ausgelöst .... Sie war schuld ... Sie ...sie ...sie ...... .... . . . . .

´_Du bist schuldig , Hermine_ ....´ Harry sah sie von der Seite aus an . ´_Warum hast du das gesagt ? Warum hast du das getan ? Du hast unseren Streit ausgelöst ...´_

„NEIN !" Sie wandte sich ab und fuhr sich durchs Haar .

Ihre Schwäche hatte seine Schmerzen ausgelöst . Weil sie nicht gewusst hatte , was sie tun sollte .

„Bitte ...." , flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit . „Bitte geh weg ... Es tut mir Leid ! Es tut mir Leid . Es tut mir Leid , Harry ."

Sie wünschte , sein lachendes Gesicht würde verschwinden . Sie wünschte , sie würde es nicht sehen , denn es zerriss sie fast . Sie wünschte , es wäre wirklich hier und nicht eine Illusion . Seine Stimme hören und mit ihm lachen können ....

„Hermine ." Ron nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm und wog sie sanft hin und her . „Alles wird gut . Ok? Sieh mich an ."

Sie hob ihr nasses Gesicht , sah in ein traurig lächelndes Gesicht voller Sprossen und musste plötzlich selber lächeln . Jetzt war sie nicht mehr allein in dem dunklen Gemeinschaftsraum . Jetzt waren sie schon zu zweit .

„Siehst du ? Alles halb so schlimm . Er wird zurückkommen . Der ganze Orden , das ganze Ministerium sucht nach ihm . Irgendwo wird schon was durchsickern . Alles wird gut . Und weißt du was ? Wenn Harry wieder da ist , dann müsst ihr zwei Mal zusammen ausgehen ."

„Ausgehen ?" Sie errötete hektisch . „Wie –„

„Ach komm !" Er trat einen Schritt zurück und lachte . Lachte , als wäre alles in Ordnung . Sie stand auf und kicherte auch .

„Ok ."

Bevor sie sich in ihr Bett legte und einschlief , sah sie noch einmal aus dem Fenster . Sie erschrak , wie dünn die Mondsichel eigentlich war und dass sie bestimmt bald verschwinden würde . Und dann würde es in der Nacht dunkel sein .

TBC

AN : Ja wo ist denn nur der Harry ? ...-rumsuch- . Scherz am Rande ;-) Ok , ihr werdet jetzt wahrscheinlich sehr enttäuscht sein , weil es so ein kurzes , sinnloses Kapitel war , und das nach so langer Wartezeit . Aber nun fangen bald Ferien an , das heißt , nicht mehr so viel Schulstress . Habt Verständnis , bitte ;-) Ich denke , ich werde euch nicht mehr in Unwissenheit schwelgen lassen und auch mal ein richtiges Handlungsgeladenes Kapitel hervorzaubern ;-)


	16. Schlagendes Herz

AN : Es ist schwer , etwas zu diesem Kapitel zu sagen , darum äußere ich mich am Ende dazu .

MayBlack /Cho- Ja , etwas zu Sirius muss ich auch bringen , aber der wahre Absturz seiner Gedanken kommt ein bisschen später .

MetaCapricorn - Da teilen sich die Meinungen und gerade deshalb sind Fanfics da . Schön , dass es dir gefällt .

JanineBlack - Heute erfährst du es !

Eddy - Ich ertrage jeden , lustig war´s zu lesen ! Oh je ,da hab ich echten Zwiespalt heraufbeschworen. Zum Thema Pairing sag ich kein einziges Wort -)

AragornsHope - Ja , auch ein bisschen länger her mit dir -) Aber du hast nur zur Hälfte Recht , denn a) ich wollte so ein Kapitel und b) ein Lückenfüller war´s trotzdem -lol- . Auflösungen und Aufklärungen kommen bei mir immer am Schluss , aber ich lüfte vielleicht mal ein bisschen was hier und da . Ich nehme deine Blumen natürlich an -)

Six83 - Ich bin immer noch hin und her gerissen und werde mir das Buch wahrscheinlich auf Englisch kaufen , obwohl ich es eigentlich lieber auf Deutsch lesen würde ... Naja , mit dem Kapitel hattest du natürlich recht , kennst mich doch , aber ich denke , diesmal kann ich die Lesegier etwas befriedigen !

16 KAPITEL : SCHLAGENDES HERZ

_´Lily – er ist es ! Nimm ... lauf ...lauf ...Es ist zu spät ! Du kannst ihn nicht ... indem du ... die Hand ausstreckst ... Er ist gegangen ... tot ...er ist tot ... Wie niedlich ...Halten Händchen ... Nimm Harry und Lauf ! ... Hogwarts ... verlassen ... tot ...lauf ...Riddle ... Der einzige Mensch , den er je geliebt ...hatte ...du ... du ... tot ... zu spät ...zu spät ...zu spät ...zu spät ...´_

Als Harry aufwachte , verstand er nicht , was nicht in Ordnung war und er konnte sich vorerst nicht einmal erinnern , wo er war und überhaupt wer er war , denn in seinem Kopf kreisten die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken . Er hörte seinen Vater und seine Mutter schreien , er spürte Remus' Hände , die nach ihm griffen , er sah weit aufgerissene , erschrockene Augen . War es zu spät ? Wo war er überhaupt ?  
Es war dunkel . Und es war kalt . Richtig kalt . Er musste bereits längere Zeit hier gewesen sein , denn das Schlucken war unangenehm und deutete eine sich anbahnende Erkältung an . Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte . Zuerst dachte er , er hätte zu lange auf einer Seite gelegen , aber dann erkannte er die Wellen des Schmerzes die immer wieder sanft über seinen Körper glitten . Crucio . Oft und stark über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg .

Dann war da noch diese ergreifende Kälte , die er bis in sein Herz spürte , wenn er daran dachte , an was er sich zuletzt erinnerte . Da war Sirius und sein Auftrag . Er war ihm bis auf ein Feld gefolgt , dann war sein Pate apperiert . Jemand hatte ihn gelähmt und hierher verschleppt . Aber dieses hierher konnte er nicht richtig sehen . Alles um ihn herum war seltsam unscharf .

Als er sich aufrichten wollte , stellte er fest , dass unter ihm steiniger , Moos überwucherter Boden war, aber er kam nicht bis ganz nach oben , denn immer wieder gaben seine Gelenke nach und ließen ihn wieder nach unten sinken .

Panik stieg in ihm hoch . Jemand hatte ihn hierher gebracht , von einem Ort , der wegen Todesser von Sirius auf seine Sicherheit überprüft werden musste . Dieser Jemand musste einer von ihnen sein .

Warum war er seinem Paten gefolgt , fragte sich Harry und kroch zu der Wand , um sich anzulehnen und sich an die Schmerzen in seinem Körper zu gewöhnen . Er fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt . Es wollte ihm kein plausibler Grund einfallen . Hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht ? Das musste es sein . Das und nichts anders . Sorge ... war es ein gutes Gefühl ? Wohl kaum . Aber es war eines , wenn man wusste , dass sie unbegründet war .

Harry versuchte sich irgendetwas glückliches in Erinnerung zu rufen , um wenigstens ein Hauch dieses Gefühls zu schmecken , aber es war zwecklos ... Als hätte jemand ...Ja – als hätte ihm jemand das Glück ausgesaugt . Hastig griff er nach seinem Zauberstab , aber er war nicht da .

Natürlich ... all seine Wertgegenstände , die Karte des Rumtreibers , der Portschlüssel zum Grimmauld's Place , der Zweiwegespiegel . Alles bis auf seinem Zauberstab war immer noch auf seinem Nachtkästchen oder irgendwo auf dem Feld. Aber auch der war verschwunden oder jemand hatte ihn ihm abgenommen .

Er hörte , wie irgendwo eine Tür aufging und sich Schritte näherten .

„Seltsam , nicht wahr ?" , fragte eine sanfte , seltsam bekannte Stimme . „Wenn man drei Tage im Schlaf unter ständiger Bewachung von Dementoren ist . Es muss dich wirklich sehr erschöpft haben , junger Harry . Denn obwohl du schläfst , verlässt dich die Kraft . Erst verlierst du dein Glück , dann deine Sehkraft , dann deine körperliche Stärke . Hier ."

Altes , rostiges Metall qietschte , jemand kam auf ihn zu und hielt ihm etwas an den Mund . Er trank es widerstandslos und auf einmal war die Welt wieder scharf und klar . Aber er musste sich nicht erst umsehen , um die Gegend zu erkennen .

Er kannte diese Wände , kannte den mit Moos und Schimmel überzogenen Boden , kannte die Gitterstäbe , kannte den Gang und fragte sich , ob Riddle wirklich so einfallslos war und seine Kerker immer gleich aussahen . Neben ihm lagen Handschellen und Ketten , aber er selbst konnte sich noch frei bewegen . Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf den Mann vor ihm , der gerade eine Phiole in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ .

Er war weder sonderlich groß, noch klein , hatte eine etwas krumme Nase , aber nicht hackenförmig , vielleicht von der dicken Hornbrille, die auf seinem Nasenbein saß und seine glasig grauen Augen unnötig hervorhob . Er hatte Drahtwollenartiges , verknotetes , gewelltes , braunes Haar , welches er hinten zusammen gebunden hatte und einen makellosen , weißen Arztkittel .

„Manson ." , sagte er gelassen . „Marcus Manson . Und du bist Harry Potter ."

Harry sagte nichts , denn seine Identität stand ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf der Stirn geschrieben .Er sah zu Boden , als Manson mit dem Kopf schüttelte .

„Ts ts ts . Sieht so aus , als müsste dir man noch ein bisschen Manieren beibringen , junger Mann . Crucio ."  
Die Art , wie er redete , wie er sich bewegte , wie er an sich selbst war , erinnerte Harry unweigerlich an Umbridge . Genau so war sie auch gewesen . Auf ihre Weise hinterhältig , aber im Reden und Handeln sanft und bestimmt . Der Schmerz durchfuhr ihn ungewöhnlich schnell , aber heftig . Der Schrei , den er so mühevoll unterdrückte , kam nur als ein Entsetztes Keuchen über die Lippen . Er sah auf und blickte erneut in die glasigen Augen .  
„Schon besser ." Der Mann wischte sich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht . „Ist es nicht auch für dich viel angenehmer , hm ? Ohne Crucio ? Obwohl –„ Er lachte auf . „ Das bist du ja eigentlich gewöhnt !"

„Wer sind Sie eigentlich ?" , fragte Harry lasch und versuchte , seinen Kopf gerade zu halten , denn sein Körper ächzte geradezu vor Schmerz und Müdigkeit , seine Nase ließ ihn kaum atmen und in seinem Hals sammelte sich eine unangenehme Mischung aus Erbrochenem und Schleim an . „Wo bin ich ? Was wollen Sie überhaupt ?"

„Ah ! Wie man es von dir berichtet , junger Mann !" Manson rang die Hände dramatisch nach oben . „Neugierig wie und je !" Er zeichnete einen Hocker in der Luft und ließ sich auf dem nieder . „Die Beantwortung deiner Fragen ergibt sich wie ein x aus einer Gleichung , wenn du mir eine Frage mit Ja beantwortest . Wenn nicht , stelle ich dir die Gleichung und du folgerst das x . Sag , weißt du , was die Elite ist ?"

Harry , der sich nicht direkt angesprochen fühlte , schwieg stur , bereute es aber sofort , als sich erneut eine heiße Welle aus brennendem Schmerz über seinen Körper legte . Diesmal war ein lauter Ausbruch nicht zu unterdrücken . Aber bevor er sich um die Brust greifen konnte , surrten die Handschellen und Ketten neben seinen Handgelenken und hielten ihn fest .

„Nein – ich weiß ...nicht , was das ist ." , quetschte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und wünschte sich seinen Zauberstab herbei ... Nur ein Fluch , nur ein einziger ...

„Dann werde ich es dir erklären , denn deine Hirnkapazität REICHT NICHT ANNÄHERND AUS , um zu begreifen mit wem du es hier überhaupt zu tun hast ."

Mansons Stimme war nicht mehr sanft , sie war kalt und er betonte jedes Wort voller Härte .

„Du meinst , Tom hätte nur seine kleinen Würmer ." , sagte er langsam und das Sachliche schlich sich hinein . „´Todesser´ nennt ihr sie , welch ehrfürchtiger Name !" Er schnaubte verächtlich . „Was hat er noch ? Riesen , Dementoren , ein paar andere Kreaturen der Nacht , aber vor allen anderen hatte er , hat und wird es immer haben – uns . Die Elite ." Seine Hände strichen die Falten an den Schultern glatt . „Wir waren von Anfang an an seiner Seite und wir werden es bleiben . Bis zum bitteren Ende ."

„Sie haben kein Todesser Mal ..." , murmelte Harry , erwartete nur den nächsten Fluch ,aber er kam nicht . Manson berührte seinen Oberarm .

„Ich frage nicht , woher du das weißt , aber das ist richtig , denn wir existieren nicht ." , fuhr er sanft und lächelnd fort . „Wir sind vor langer Zeit gestorben , wir existieren nicht mehr , habe keine Identität. Ich und neunzehn andere wohnen seit ewigen Zeiten in diesem alten Schloss , welches langsam verrottet und wir selbst wären mit ihm verfallen , wenn du Tom nicht geholfen hättest ." Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen .

Fast hätte Harry vor Wut und vor Schmerz aufgeschrien . Die Müdigkeit schien ihn zu überwältigen , aber etwas hielt ihn wach . Er hatte das nicht gewollt ... er wollte Riddle nicht zurück holen ... Mit jähem Schrecken wurde ihm auch vieles bewusst , noch bevor er zu Ende gedacht hatte . Dieser Mann nannte ihn weder Voldemort , noch den dunklen Lord . Er nannte ihn schlicht und einfach Tom . Das bedeutete , dass er ihm näher war , als Lucius Malfoy es je war oder als Lestrange . Dieser Mann wurde für Fehler nicht mit Crucio bestraft , denn er machte keine Fehler .

„Wir sind dir sehr dankbar ." , sagte Manson ruhig . „ Zu dumm , dass Tom nicht anwesend ist ."

Also doch , dachte Harry . Voldemort war nicht in England .

„Aber das macht nichts . Wenn er zurückkommt , wirst du so sein , wie er dich sehen will – gebrochen. Denn du wirst feststellen müssen , dass es weitaus schlimmeres gibt , als Crucio , kleiner Harry . Wir haben deine Laufbahn als Juniorauror verfolgt . Aber sie wird dir nichts nützen . Dein Zauberstab –„ Er klopfte sich aufs Herz . „Ist immer in meiner Brusttasche und ich werde ihn dir niemals geben . Und nun möchte ich Antworten , klar ?"

Unvorbereitet traf ihn die Ohrfeige ins Gesicht , sein Kopf wurde nach hinten geschleudert und prallte Schmerzhaft gegen die Steinwand . Seine Augen tränten . Er wollte einfach nur schlafen , aber er konnte nicht. Er konnte sie nicht fünf Sekunden geschlossen halten , so sehr er es auch versuchte .

„Oh nein , kein Schlaf für dich ." Manson strich sich erneut über den Kittel . „Du solltest wirklich nicht alles Trinken , was man dir gibt . Aber leider hast du ab jetzt keine Wahl . Also noch einmal – Was – hast – du – hier – zu – suchen – gehabt ?"

Bei jedem Wort fügte er noch ein leisen ´Crucio´ hinzu , so dass es schien , als würde es niemals aufhören . Harry konnte sich nicht bewegen , als biss er sich auf die Lippen . So fest , dass sie binnen weniger Sekunden aufplatzten . Das Blut rann ihm in den Mund und vom Kinn herunter , als es endlich aufhörte . Aber er durfte nichts sagen . Er durfte nicht ! Wenn er sagte , dass er Sirius gefolgt sei , müsste er auch zugeben , was dieser hier getan hatte und das würde ihn unweigerlich zum Orden führen ...

„Du wehrst dich ..." , stellte Manson zärtlich fest und strich ihm über das Gesicht . „Aber es hat keinen Sinn . Immer wenn du schläfst , werden Dementoren hergebracht , der Traum wird keine Erholung für dich sein , denn auch ich werde hier sein und dich mit Crucio belegen , ohne , dass du es merkst , aber dein Körper wird schreien . Wir werden dir Mittel geben , die dich tagelang wach halten, bis du vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr klar denken kannst . Wasser , je mehr du davon trinkst , desto durstiger wirst du ... Hier ."

Er nahm ein Glas , welches vor der Gittertür gestanden hatte und führte es zu seinem Mund .

„Trink ."

Harry wandte seinen Kopf ab .

„Trink !"

Er tat nichts .

„TRINK !"

Manson schlug ihn mit seinem Schuh genau unter die Rippe und der Schleimkloß, den Harry so mühsam zurückgehalten hatte , landete mit einem wässrigen Geräusch auf dem Boden . Der Schmerz machte ihn seltsam benommen und er öffnete den Mund , um dieser gräßlichen Gestank ein bisschen wegspülen zu können . Aber sobald er den ersten Schluck gemacht hatte , erinnerte er sich wieder , was einige Sekunden zuvor gesagt wurde .  
Der Durst breitete sich von seiner Kehle aus , er trocknete Gaumen und Zunge völlig aus , sein Magen zog sich zusammen . Er stöhnte , verdrehte die tränenden Augen .  
„Das hätte nicht sein müssen ." , drang die sanfte Stimme an sein Ohr . „Aber es ist unser Ziel – dich zu brechen . Glaub mir , schon bald wirst du dir wünschen , dass dein Herz stehenbleibt . Willst du mir immer noch nicht sagen , was du hier gesucht hast ?"

„Fahr – zur Hölle ..." Obwohl seine Stimme kaum lauter als verzweifeltes Krächzen war , schien sie hasserfüllt genug . Irgendwo im Gang ging eine Tür auf , Schritte kamen Näher .

Es war ein anderer Mann , völlig in Schwarz und die Schatten verdeckten sein Gesicht .

„Widerspenstig ?"

„Ja ." Manson stand nickend auf . „Endlich mal jemand , bei dem es doch ein bisschen dauert ."

„Du bist und bleibst ein sadistischer Bastard ."

„Das ist mein Job ." Er wischte sich erneut die Haare aus dem Gesicht . „Sind die Kinder bereit , David ? Hol sie her ."

Zuerst verstand Harry nicht , was gesagt wurde , denn das Blut rauschte zu laut in seinem Ohr , er hörte aber , wie die Schritte sich erneut entfernten , er hörte , wie jemand weinte , schrie ... Angst und Verzweiflung ... wieder Angst , die Schritte kamen wieder . Aber diesmal waren es mehr kleine Füße , die über den Boden platschten .  
Ein kalter Schauer jagte ihm über den Rücken , als Manson sich erhob und den Blick freigab .

Dort , im Gang hinter den Gittern , standen kleine Kinder , die höchsten sieben Jahre alt waren . Sie waren nicht ganz angezogen , dreckig , verängstigt . Und vor allem waren es Muggel , die vielleicht nicht einmal wusste , wo sie hier waren .

„So ." Manson wandte sich ihm erneut zu . „Du gibst uns jetzt die Antworten , Harry . Du wirst sie uns jetzt geben müssen . CRUCIO !"

Eines der Kinder , ein Junge , fiel zu Boden und schrie . Aber noch lauter Schrie Harry , als er versuchte sich aus den Ketten zu befreien . Aus seinen Augenwinkeln rannten Tränen . Er konnte das nicht zulassen . Kinder . Es sind noch Kinder.

„ES SIND NOCH KINDER !" , schrie er , auch wenn sein rauher Hals und seine verstopfte Nase es kaum erlaubten . „SCHEIßE , ES SIND DOCH NUR KINDER !"

„Kinder ?" Manson lachte und wandte sich an den anderen Mann . „Geh lieber , David . Dafür bin ich jetzt zuständig ."

Der Fremde nickte und verschwand aus Harrys Blickfeld . Irgendwo schlug die Tür zu . Aber bevor er anfangen konnte zu denken , zu hassen , zu toben , ertönte ein seltsames Geräusch . Zugleich wünschte er, er hätte nicht hingesehen .

Der Junge , der soeben noch auf dem Boden gelegen hatte , wurde von einem leise Geflüsterten Zauberspruch in den Luft gehoben , in der Mitte seiner Brust platzte die Haut auf , der Riss ging weiter durch den ganzen Körper , ein Knacksen verriet das Brechen des Brustkorbes und der Wirbelsäule , als das Skelett sich wie von selbst mehrmals faltete .  
Harry versuchte nicht hinzusehen , aber er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden . Er spürte nur vage , wie ein Schwall Blut ihm ins Gesicht und auf den Umhang spritzte , etwas weißes quoll aus den Hautfetzen auf dem Boden hervor . Er ließ sich fallen , aber die Fesseln waren zu stark .  
Das konnte nicht wahr sein . Das durfte nicht wahr sein ... Die anderen Kinder rückten näher zusammen . Er schloss die Augen , sah es aber noch einmal . Wie der Körper sich anfing zu falten , wie die Haut aufplatzte , die Knochen brachen , die Organe an die Oberfläche kamen ... Er zitterte ... Da waren noch andere Kinder , gute sechs Stück , Mädchen und Jungen mit ihren großen , ängstlichen Augen . Er konnte sie retten .

Es war nicht zu schwer . Er musste nur auf Fragen antworten und der Orden verraten , alles hinschmeißen , für was die anderen gearbeitet haben ...

„Denk nicht zu lange darüber nach ." , mahnte Manson kalt und hob erneut seinen Zauberstab .

Ein Mädchen machte den Mund auf . Zuerst dachte Harry , sie würde einfach nur gähnen , aber sie hörte einfach nicht auf . Ein Schrei entwich ihrer Kehle , der Kiefer brach , die Haut zog sich vom Gesicht zurück ... Als würde sie sich selbst auffressen . Er sah ihr pochendes Herz ... ihre immer noch atmenden Lungen ...

Harry konnte nicht anders . Er übergab sich , denn das , was er gesehen hatte , war zuviel . Tränen rannten aus seinen gereizten Augen . Er schluchzte verzweifelt .  
Nur den Orden verraten . Remus , Sirius , Helena , Dumbledore , Fletcher ... Und er würde diese Kinder retten . Aber das konnte er nicht verantworten . Seine Eltern und nicht zuletzt die von Sarah hatten so lange daran gearbeitet , nur damit er es zerstören konnte ? Nein ... er brauchte Hilfe ...

Jemand musste kommen . Er Schluchzte und wollte sein Gesicht mit den Händen verdecken , aber konnte nicht .

„ Für – für manches ..." , murmelte er verstört , ohne auf die Kinder zu achten , die sich jetzt schon fast in den Armen lagen . „Für manches müssen ...nun mal ... „ Er heulte auf . „OPFER GEBRACHT WERDEN !"

Manson sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an , schnippte mit den Zauberstab , die Köpfe der Kinder platzten mit einem seltsamen Geräusch , ohne das Harry hingesehen hätte ...

„Irgendwann wird Dumbledore seine Leute herschicken . Und dann sind sie dran , genau wie die hier." Er schlug mit dem Fuß gegen einen leblosen , blutbeschmierten Körper .

Harry sah auf den Steinigen Boden ... Nie hatte er die Gedankengänge von Snape nachvollziehen können , aber nun erschien es ihm klar und deutlich . Anders war es gar nicht möglich ...

_´Bitte ...´,_ dachte er , währen Manson Schritte im Gang verhallten . Obwohl er nicht einschlafen konnte , rollten seine Augen nach hinten und er verfiel in eine Art Trance , angetrieben von purer Verzweiflung und dem ewig andauerndem Schmerz . Das Fieber stumpfte all seine Sinne ab . ´_Snape...´_

TBC

AN : Bevor wilde Spekulationen ausbrechen : Die Leute um ihn sind die Erfindung meiner eigenen Fantasie . Zum Ersten Mal hab ich mich an eine wahre Folterszene getraut , es ist seltsam , so etwas zu schreiben . Während man daran arbeitet , sieht man es als eine Art Zweck zur Vervollständigung aber als ich es mir noch einmal durchgelesen habe , kam ich mir seltsam verantwortlich und im nachhinein ziemlich herzlos vor . Zumal es dann schwerfällt , an ein mögliches Happy End zu denken . Es war ein interessantes Experiment , wird aber nicht mehr so ausführlich oder oft vorkommen . Lasst euch nicht entmutigen , weiterzulesen !


	17. Hohes Gericht

AN : Das letzte Kapitel war sicherlich schwer , deshalb Danke für das Lesen ( und natürlich für´s Reviewen) : Cho , janineblack , reviewer , Insablack ( kotzeimerreich)

MayBlack - Ja , heftig war´s irgendwie schon . Und Brutal . Ja . Armer Harry .

Evaisy - An so ein Sehnen nach dem Happy End hab ich gar nicht gedacht ... Gut ! Ich denke , ich werde den Selbstschutz überwinden und euch noch ein bisschen auf die Folter spannen . ... Oh , falsche Wortwahl ;-)

Zerengeb - Grenzen müssen gesprengt werden , um den Horizont zu erweitern , right ? ;-)

Meta Capricorn - Da ich über die Inquisition ein längeres Referat gehalten habe , bin ich gegen so was natürlich abgehärtet und , wie du sagtest , die täglichen Medienberichte von diversen Foltern und Mord machen das ganze auch noch realistischer .

Eddy - Ja , ich entdecke immer wieder neue Seiten an mir und versuche sie immer wieder in Storys umzusetzten ...Ähem ...also was nicht heißen soll , ich foltere gerne oder so -ohje- Du weißt schon ;-)

Silvertrust - Nur weiter mit den Vorschlägen , sind gar nicht soooo abwegig

Six83 - Du siehst , ich plane meine Geschichten länger im Voraus : Ich hab dir schon bei "VAuE" versprochen , dass Snape bei mir noch nen Auftritt kriegt . Nicht so groß oder heldenhaft , aber ich versuche ihn mal für dich ins Licht zu rücken , hoffe , es gefällt dir und ich denke , er kommt noch einmal "richtig" vor ... vielleicht auch zweimal ;-)

17 KAPITEL : HOHES GERICHT 

Severus schlief weder besonders lang , noch gut , noch fest , noch sonst irgendwie gesund . Die fünf Stunden , höchsten sieben , die er sich in einer Nacht erholte waren auch nicht unbedingt die ruhigsten, denn selbst in seinen Träumen musste er aufpassen , dass Voldemort seinen Kopf nicht wie ein offenes Buch aufschlug , auch wenn er gerade nicht in England war .

Endlich etwas Ruhe . Nun musste er nicht ständig etliche Berichte Schreiben , konnte sich ganz auf seine eigentliche Arbeit konzentrieren . Er war Lehrer .

Tatsächlich war es ihm am Anfang recht schwer gefallen , nach so langen Friedensjahren , einige Zeit überhaupt nicht zu schlafen , aber es war schon seltsam , wie schnell man in einen gewohnten Rhythmus kommen konnte . Die oberste Pflicht war , auf keinen Fall aufzufallen , auf keiner der beiden Seiten .

Auf der einen Seite hieß es , pünktlich zum Essen zu erscheinen und sich auf den Unterricht vorzubereiten , Tests zu planen , Noten zu verteilen und auf Mitarbeit zu achten , und nicht einfach an der Tafel gelehnt stehen und mit offenen Augen Schlaf nachholen . Auf der anderen Seite bedeutete es, jedes Mal , wenn sein Oberarm schmerzte , zu verschwinden und zu apperieren . Er wusste fast nie, wohin es ging , nur an Seine Seite .

Noch dazu galt es , diversen Schülern Einzelunterricht zu geben . Zuerst war es Potter gewesen , dann wieder Potter . Und nun , nicht , dass es jemals ausgesprochen wurde , aber es hing doch sehr im Raum , Hermine Granger . Natürlich , ihre Noten waren weit über dem Durchschnitt , aber er wusste nicht , ob es wirklich klug war . Dumbledore hatte vor kurzem etwas erwähnt , wenn seine Tarnung auffliegen sollte , durfte er auf keinen Fall der Einzige sein , der vom Wolfsbanntrank wusste . Aber keiner der anderen Mitglieder war dazu in der Lage . Nur eine Schülerin . Traurig . Echt traurig .

Das brachte seine Gedanken wieder auf ein sehr aktuelles Problem . Potter war in Schwierigkeiten . In gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten . Denn es waren keine gewöhnlichen Todesser , die sich an ihm vergriffen hatten, es war die Elite gewesen .

Ihm selbst wurde das Angebot natürlich vorgeschlagen , aber hatte abgelehnt . Nicht einfach so , nein . Sondern mit einer Begründung , die ihm mehr als nur ähnlich sah . ´Und was soll ich dann machen ? Die ganze Zeit in einem faulendem Schloss gammeln ´ .

Dumbledore hätte gleich reagiert , er hätte alle zusammen gerufen und hätte Potter befreit . Aber eigentlich wussten sie gar nicht , wo er war . Er konnte überall sein . Der Schlaf locke Severus wieder ins Traumland .

Es gab Zeiten , da wehrte er sich dagegen , denn er träumte . Er träumte viel zu viel , als dass es gut war . Verschiedene Dinge . Er sah , wie sein Vater seine Mutter schlug , er sah ihr Blut auf dem Boden, die Familie , von Malfoy hingerichtet , weite offene Augen ... Angst ...

BITTE ! SNAPE !

Obwohl er noch schlief , träumte ,auf einmal war da dieser weite , dunkle Raum . Er war angezogen , drehte sich hastig in die Richtung , aus der der Schrei gekommen war . Zuerst sah er nichts und es schien , als hätte er sich Potters Stimme nur eingebildet , aber dann sah er etwas . Er sah ihn .

Potter saß auf dem schwarzen Boden , die rechte Hand angekettet an die Dunkelheit . Er war von oben bis unten mit Blut bespritzt , seine Brille war nicht zu sehen , er blickte stumpf auf den Boden . Aus seinen Augen rannten Tränen .

„Bitte ...bitte ...bitte ..." , murmelte er immer wieder . „Snape ... bitte ...  
„Potter ?"

Snape ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu , aber der Junge entfernte sich von ihm , wiederholte immer wieder seinen Namen . Es war unmöglich ein einfacher Traum . Als er sich umsah , entdeckte er zwei Türen , durch die er durchgegangen war . Dies hier war nichts anders als Leglimentik . Leglimentik , die ein sechzehnjähriger besser einsetzten konnte , als Voldemort .

„POTTER ! REIß DICH ZUSAMMEN ! SIEH MICH AN ! POTTER !"

Der Junge sah auf , sagte nichts mehr , aber die Tränen hörten nicht auf zu fließen . Dann drohte sein Blick wieder in die Ferne zu entgleiten .

„Potter ! SIEH MICH AN ! DU HAST MICH IM SCHLAF GESTÖRT , ALSO SAG WAS !"

Auch wenn der eigentliche Sarkasmus in der Stimme durch Panik und Hektik unterging , hob Harry den Kopf . Auf seinem Blutverschmierten Mund zeigte sich ein schiefes Lächeln .

„Sie dürfen mich nicht suchen ." , sagte er und rückte plötzlich einige Meter näher .

„Was ?" Severus starrte ihn an .  
„Sie dürfen mich nicht suchen ." , wiederholte er und war wieder näher dran . „Sonst werden sie mit Ihnen das Selbe machen ..."

„Potter . Wo bist du ? Wer ist noch da ?"

Harry schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf , die Kette an seiner Seite klirrte .

„Es ist alles gut ... Sie werden damit aufhören . Verstehen Sie , Snape ?"

Auf einmal war etwas sachliches in seiner Stimme , als wäre er – ja , Severus konnte keinen Besseren Vergleich finden – als wäre ein Mitglied im Orden , denn an dieser Stelle wäre ein ´Professor´ völlig fehl am Platz .

„Was redest du da ?"

„Sie werden mit Ihnen allen das Selbe machen , wie mit den Muggelkindern ." Im Hintergrund sah er Blut spritzen . „Sie werden damit aufhören . Wenn Voldemort zurückkehrt , verstehen Sie ? Dann wird alles aufhören . Es wird zu Ende gehen ."

„POTTER ! Hast du sie noch alle ? Komm zu dir !"

Der Junge war nah genug , aber als er die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte , um ihn an der Schulter zu packen , wurde er durchsichtig und löste sich auf .

„Es ist eine Falle , Snape ... Eine Falle für den Orden ..."

Severus schreckte so je und plötzlich hoch , dass ihm noch schwarz vor Augen wurde . Der Traum hatte ihm kalten Schweiß ins Gesicht und auf den ganzen restlichen Körper getrieben . Zuerst wusste er nicht , was er tun sollte .

Bedächtig , keuchend stand er auf und warf sich in seine Robe , griff nach seinem Zauberstab und wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht . Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm zwei Uhr morgens . Dann rannte er hinaus .

Üblicherweise nahm er den Weg durch die Eingangshalle , aber diesmal erweiterte er seinen Spaziergang durch viele Korridore . Zwischen dem Turm von Gryffindor und dem Block von Ravenclaw traf er auf zwei Schüler unterschiedlichen Geschlechts , die gerade aus dem Bad schlichen.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für jeden ! Und jetzt verschwinden Sie !" , fauchte er sie an und hastete weiter , ohne auf ihre erschrockenen Blicke zu achten .

War Hogwarts schon immer so groß gewesen ? Jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor , die Gänge endeten nicht.

„Na toll , Potter ..." , murmelte er , um die aufkeimende Stille zu verscheuchen . „Wir sollen dich nicht retten ... pah ...du egoistischer , eingebildeter , neunmalkluger Gryffindor ..."

Mit jähem Schrecken blieb er vor dem Wasserspeier stehen . Nein . In diesem Augenblick hatte Potter ganz sicher nicht egoistisch gedacht . Er war voller Blut gewesen , an eine Wand gekettet ... Dem gesagten nach zu Urteilen hatte er gesehen , wie Muggelkinder getötet wurden , wahrscheinlich wurde er selbst mit Crucio belegt . Aber er hatte nicht gesagt , wo er war . Er hat gesagt , es sei eine Falle für den Orden . In diesem gottverdammten Augenblick hatte er nur an die Existenz des Ordens gedacht .  
Severus hastete die Wendeltreppe hinauf und pochte laut gegen die Tür .

„ES IST EINE FALLE , SNAPE ... EINE FALLE FÜR DEN ORDEN ..."

Wie gebannt starrten alle auf das silbrige Bild , welches erneut mit dem Denkarium verschmolz . Für einen Moment sah Sirius so aus , als würde er danach greifen wollen . Seit sein Patensohn verschwunden war und er nichts tun konnte , hatte es ihn geistlich völlig lahm gelegt .

Der Salon im Grimmauld's Place 12 war zwar nicht voll von Menschen , aber er war auch nicht leer . Einige , wie zum Beispiel Tonks , hatten noch ihre Schlafanzüge an und betrachteten geschockt die Masse vor ihnen, als würde noch etwas kommen .

Mrs . Weasley schneuzte sich ausgiebig .

„Oh nein ..." , murmelte sie . „Oh nein ...oh nein ... Was um Himmels Willen sollen wir denn jetzt nur tun ? Severus !" Sie wandte sich ihm zu . „Bitte ... du musst ihn holen ...!"

„Das kann ich nicht ." , entgegnete er mit zusammengebissene Zähnen . „Ich habe keine Ahnung , wo er ist . Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit in den Händen der Elite."

„Aber wir können doch nicht tatenlos herumsitzen !" , brauste Tonks auf . „Wir können –„

„ - auch nicht wahllos herumsuchen .", unterbrach Moody sie ziemlich gereizt . „Jedes der sieben Verstecke birgt potentielle Mitglieder der Elite ."

„Und was machen wir jetzt ?" Bill richtete seine Augen auf Dumbledore . „Was ?"

„Alastor hat recht ." Mrs. Weasley heulte auf . „Aber Molly und Tonks haben auch recht . Wir müssen Harry zurückholen , lebendig ." , fügte er noch ernst hinzu . „Wir können nicht wahllos alle möglichen Verstecke absuchen , wir müssen zuerst herausfinden , wo er ist . Mundungus ?"

Fletcher , der so aussah , als wäre er gerade aus einer Mülltonne gekrochen , hob die Hand .

„Schon unterwegs , aber da Er nicht in England ist , gibt es auch nicht sonderlich viele Todesseraktivitäten zu verzeichnen . Aber ich hör , was ich kann ." Er apperierte .

„Severus ." Dumbledore wandte sich ihm zu . „Versuch herauszufinden , ob man die Elite noch auf dem Selben Weg kontaktieren kann und setzte dich mit ihnen in Verbindung . Lass Harry wissen , dass wir ihn nicht aufgeben ."

Snape starrte den alten Mann noch eine Weile vor sich an . ´_Lass es ihn wissen , dass wir ihn nicht aufgeben ..._´ Diese Worte – er empfand sie als das gefühlvollste überhaupt . Liebe , Freundschaft . All das bedeutete nichts , wenn man in solchen Moment nicht da war . Er nickte nur , blieb aber , um den Rest des Gesprächs zu hören .

„Und was machen wir ?" , fragte Helena angespannt . „Albus – wir – wir können doch nicht einfach nur rumsitzen , wir können doch nicht ... wir ... wir ..." Dann brach sie in Tränen aus . „Wir können ihn doch dort nicht einfach STERBEN lassen !" Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen . Remus eilte zu ihr herüber und nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm .

„Harry wird nicht sterben ." , sagte er leise und wischte ihre einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht . „Nicht durch die Hand von Voldemorts Leuten . Wenn wir ihn finden – UND DAS WERDEN WIR – dann wird er noch am Leben sein ."

„Aber ich finde , dass es kein tröstlicher Gedanke ." , murmelte Snape mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen .

„Was ?" Auf einmal wachte Sirius aus seiner apathischen Starre auf . „Du–„

„Halt die Klappe und hör zu ." , fauchte er ihn an . „Ich muss dir wohl nicht erklären , dass die Elite keine einfachen Todesser sind ! Dass sind sadistische Monster , seit der Auslöschung ihrer Identität Voldemort am treusten ergeben . Sie werden Potter nicht einfach nur alle paar Stunden mit Crucio belegen , Black . Sie werden ihn brechen , wenn wir nicht schnell handeln ."

Er warf einen Blick auf den Schulleiter .

„Albus – du weißt das . Wenn wir Potter finden und er noch am Leben , es aber zu spät ist , dann ist das kein großer Trost . Es wird ihm schlimmer gehen , als den Longbottoms im St. Mungo . Ihr habt ihn im Denkarium gesehen ..."

„Und sie haben erst angefangen ." , beendete Dumbledore ernst . „Du hast absolut recht . Beeil dich und pass auf dich auf."

Severus nickte und apperierte .

„Die anderen sollten wieder ins Bett gehen . Ohne Kräfte werden wir uns keinen Kampf leisten können ."

Einer nach dem anderen trudelte aus dem Salon ,einige apperierten . Als Remus gerade in den Kamin steigen wollte , hielt ihn der Schulleiter noch fest .

„Remus ."

„Ja ."

„Pass vor allem auf ihn auf und wenn du ihn mit Flüchen bändigen musst." Dumbledore nickte zu Sirius , der ohne noch etwas zu sagen der Raum verließ .

TBC


	18. Als der Tag zur Nacht wurde

AN : Ein Tag früher fertig ! Ich warte auf jede Anregung , Kritik , Lob und Nachricht von euch da draußen ;-) Deshalb Danke für´s Review an : Insa Black , janine black ( seid ihr zwei Verwandt ? Regieanweisung : Alle man lachen -lol- ;-) , silvertrust , schicki

Carika - Diese Story wird bei weitem nicht so lang wie die erste . Wir sind schon über die Hälfte !

Cho - Naja , vielleicht ist es ihnen nicht so wichtig , ob´s eine Falle ist oder nicht . Vielleicht ist ihnen Harrys Leben wichtiger .

May black - Ach , du Sch... Ich hab da einen fetten Logikfehler reingebracht , den ich ohne dich jetzt echt übersehen hab . Danke !

Meta Capricorn - Was für einen gräßlichen Film hast du denn angeschaut ? Das mit dem "Hohen Gericht" war eher so gemeint , dass jetzt entschieden wird , was man tut... naja , mehr oder weniger ;-)

Zerengeb - Hab´s auch nicht als Kritik als solche aufgefasst ;-) Wollte nur noch einmal meinen Standpunkt festigen -lol- Hm , ich hab mir auch schon gedacht , ob die Elite eventuell mit Tom an der Schule war . Aber ich denke , es gibt auch andere Zauberschulen und nicht alle müssen von Hogwarts sein .

Six83 - Zwei Monate Ferien ...ich beneide dich ! Ich hoffe , die Klausuren sind gut verlaufen . Lehramt , richtig ? ;-) Du machst mir mit deinen Theorien ganz schön Angst -lol- Könnte beides eintreten ... könnte beides aber auch nicht , ich bin da zum Schluss recht spontan . Ich mag Harry nämlich nicht so besonders . Den Rest kannst du weiter mit Theorien bepflastern ;-P

18 KAPITEL : ALS DER TAG ZUR NACHT WURDE 

Harry sah seine verkrümmten Finger an . Schon alleine das bereitete ihm Schmerzen , aber er konnte sie nicht zurückziehen , sie waren mit magischen Fesseln angebunden . Manson lehnte sich zu ihm vor.

„Du bist sechzehn ... Sechzehn Jahre alt , nicht wahr ? Ich zähle es an den Jahren , in denen wir hier schon sind ... ohne Tom . Und anschließend wieder mit ihm ."

Harry schwieg , dann schrie er auf , als der Mann mit dem Zauberstab auf seinen Fingernagel tippte und dieser blutig aus dem Fleisch gerissen wurde . Es brannte . Dann tippte er auf den nächsten . Die linke Hand hatte bereits keine mehr .

Er wollte Auror werden und hatte erwartet , vielleicht einmal mit fünfzig so auszusehen wie Moody , wenn überhaupt . Aber nun – der Gedanke an seinen Körper schmerzte immer noch . Er konnte seine Finger nicht bewegen , wie sollte er denn im Leben je wieder einen Zauberstab halten ? Er wusste es nicht . Nicht einmal eine Feder würde er jetzt aushalten .

Die Erkältung , die er sich scheinbar in diesen Räumen zugezogen hatte , breitete sich immer weiter aus . Sein Rücken , sein Hals , sein Kopf , aber besonders seine Lungen schmerzten . Sei es wegen den seltsamen Sporen , die in der Luft lagen , wegen der Kälte oder wegen der Feuchtigkeit . Auch dass er fast zwei Tage lang nicht geschlafen hatte wirkte sich auf seine Sinne aus . Er schämte sich schrecklich .

Seine linke Hand , genau wie die rechte , ohne Fingernägel , war bis zur Schulter hin verbrannt . Manchmal fragte er , ob er wirklich Sirius und nicht sich selber in dieser Vision gesehen hatte . Er war dreckig und er war schwach ... eigentlich ... ja eigentlich war er zu gar nichts mehr zu gebrauchen .

„Ach , Harry , Crucio ." Manson wartete , bis er aufgehört hatte , zu schreien , bis sein Kopf nicht mehr gespalten wurde , bis er wieder einigemaßen atmen konnte . „Du bist eigentlich so jung , aber wann – WANN –„ Er schlug ihm erneut ins Gesicht . „Wann wird Dumbledore endlich begreifen , dass er gegen uns keine Chance hat ? Wir sind wie Götter ... Selbst für ihn ."

Harry sah auf .

"Ist dir niemals aufgefallen , dass er niemals einen aus eurem lächerlichen Orden nach uns hat suchen lassen ...? Ich möchte , dass du mir antwortest . Warum bist du hier ? Wem bist du gefolgt ? ..."

Dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab und beschwor etwas herauf , was sich fest um Harrys Körper , besonders um seine Brust legte und sich schloss . Zuerst dachte er , es sei eine dicke Kette , bis er entsetzt feststellte , dass es keine war . Es war ein eisernes Korsett . Bevor er vor Panik losschreien , bevor er sich wehren , sich überhaupt in irgendeiner Art und Weise bewegen konnte , drückte es zu . Zuerst wurde ihm die gesamte Luft aus den Lungen gepresst , bis er meinte zu ersticken , denn es war ihm nicht möglich , wieder einzuatmen . Sterne , schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen . Dann hörte er das Knacken , noch bevor er den Schmerz spürte . Leise , aber bedrohlich .

Knack ...- Knack, Knack... Knack – Knack ...

Er wollte losheulen , erneut schreien , aber er brachte keinen Ton hervor ...Spürte , wie seine Rippen knacksten , sie schienen nicht wirklich zu brechen , aber sie rissen ein ...in seinem Körper ... ... Er keuchte , würgte ... Dann war es auch wieder vorbei und das Korsett löste sich in Luft auf . Als Harry einatmete , musste er Husten und spuckte Blut . Viel Blut . Manson beobachtete ihn interessiert .

„Und das ist nur wegen deiner Sturheit .", sagte er sanft und fuhr ihm über die Brust . Auf einmal ging irgendwo im Gang eine Tür auf .

„Marcus ." , rief eine unbekannte Stimme . „Jemand aus den oberen Rängen der Todesser will Kontakt zu uns aufnehmen . Komm her ."

Er stand auf . „Sag mir nur , warum ausgerechnet du – ein sechzehnjähriger Juniorauror – hier aufgetaucht bist . Nur das warum ."

Aber Harry sagte nichts , während die Ketten von seinen Handgelenken fielen und blutende , aufgescheuerte Stellen hinterließen , denn eines wusste er genau . Auf die eine Frage für die nächste Folgen . Und wieder die nächste . Immer so weiter , bis er zu schwach war , um noch irgendetwas zu tun , zu sagen, oder gar zu denken , bis Riddle kommen würde .

Er wäre zu schwach , um Okklumentik anzuwenden oder gar gegen ihn zu kämpfen . Er würde gnadenlos verlieren . Er würde Dumbledore enttäuschen , Ron , seine Familie , Hogwarts , das Ministerium , Sirius , Remus , Helena , McGonagall , Moody , Tonks , Sarah . Hermine .

Durch einen Tränenschleier vor den Augen sah er , wie Manson hinausging , hörte seine Schritte durch den Gang , die Tür schlug zu und er war wieder alleine .

Aber der Gedanke an Sirius ließ ihn jäh wieder aufsitzen – immerhin war er wegen seinem Paten hergekommen und er wollte nicht verstümmelt zurückkehren . Er wollte seine Hände noch benutzten können , wollte noch Auror werden , wollte noch spüren ... Er wollte leben . Noch .

Als er versuchte sich aufzurichten , scheiterte er kläglich . Seine schwachen Beine trugen ihn nicht und die gebrochenen Rippen raubten ihm den Atem , zusätzlich erschwert durch eine verstopfte Nase . Er schrie verzweifelt auf , schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand , ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf und ohne, dass er es beabsichtigt hätte , verwandelte er sich .

Zuerst verstand er nicht , warum sich sein Körper plötzlich so anders anfühlte , warum er diesen gräßlichen Gestank besser wahrnahm , bis er aufstand . Und bemerkte , dass er vier Beine hatte und nicht zwei .  
Fast hätte er vor Freude aufgelacht . Aber ein Hund , noch dazu mit verletztem Brustkorb , konnte nicht lachen . Wie konnte er das vergessen ? Wie konnte er vergessen , dass er auch ohne Zauberstab zaubern konnte? Wie konnte er nur Sirius´ Geschenk an ihn so einfach ignorieren ?

Er schnüffelte noch etwas rum , besah die Gitterstäbe und quetschte sich herein .

Harry meinte , doch tatsächlich stecken zu bleiben . Immerhin war Sirius nach dreizehn Jahren Askaban doch sehr ausgemergelt gewesen , aber Harry war nicht mehr so dürr , wie er vor einem oder zwei Jahren . Er blieb zwischen den Gittern stehen , auch wenn seine Beine drohten nachzugeben . Müdigkeit ...

Obwohl er nicht mitbekommen hatte , wie er hergebracht wurde , war er sich sicher , nur geradeaus gehen zu müssen und irgendwann auf die Eingangshalle zu stoßen . Das war seine einzige Chance . Er biss die Zähne zusammen und riss sich nach vorne . Diesmal brach eine Rippe anscheinend völlig durch , denn er spürte , wie ihm etwas gegen die Nerven schlug und dann lasch herunterhing .

Der Schmerz schien ihn zu überwältigen , er verwandelte sich zurück und blieb keuchend auf dem Steinboden liegen .

„Komm schon , Harry ..." , murmelte er sich selbst zu . „Das ist nicht schlimmer als Crucio ... nicht schlimmer ... und den hast du auch schon oft überstanden ..."

Tatsache war , dass es viel schlimmer war . Während der Fluch nur einige Sekunden anhielt und über den ganzen Körper strömte , waren diese Schmerzen dauernd auf besonders sensible Stellen fixiert . Er krümmte seine Finger , als eine Brandblase auf seiner linken Hand aufplatzte und eitrige Flüssigkeit preisgab . Aufstehen konnte er nicht . Also kroch er .

Es war genau der Selbe Gang , den er in seinem Traum begangen hatte . Die Steine scheuerten ihm die Knie auf , aber es war sein geringsten Problem . Er musste nur aus diesem Schloss heraus ... durch den Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf dem Feld und dann ... und dann ... er hielt inne .

„Dann werden die anderen mich finden ..."

Aber bevor er die Hand ausstrecken konnte , um sich weiter nach vorne zu bewegen , hörte er, wie die Tür an den Gegenüber liegenden Wand aufschlug . Nein , schoss es ihm verzweifelt durch den Kopf . Bitte nicht ...

Er hörte nicht , was für ein Fluch ihn traf , aber es war , als würden tausende Rasierklingen an ihm vorbei fliegen und streifen . Er spürte Blut an seinen Händen , an seinen Füßen , seinem Rücken ... Er spürte, wie es besonders an der rechten Seite rann , als wäre dort ein Messer steckengeblieben ... ...

„Sieh an , Gary ." , hörte er Mansons Stimme . „Wollte fliehen . Niedlich oder ? Sag David , wir brauchen zwei – nein , drei Dementoren für eine Nacht für Mr. Potter persönlich . Anscheinend hat er noch einige Kraftreserven ..." Er lachte . „Und damit er nicht so viel Böses sieht ..." Er murmelte etwas .

Es war , als hätte man ihm glühende Kohlen in die Augenhöhlen gedrückt . Es zog sich zusammen , brannte , schmerzte . Harry heulte auf , warf sich herum , kratzte an seinen Augenlidern ...

Es sollte aufhören ...aufhören ...aufhören ... Seine Augen ... seine Augen brannten ... sie verglühten ... Er wurde blind ... nein ...nein nein nein ...  
Harry versuchte über den Blutrausch zu denken , sich nicht von der Schwärze treiben zu lassen , aber es ging nicht ... Er prallte auf dem Boden auf und blieb in seinem Blut liegen .

TBC

AN : Positiv denken , positiv denken , positiv denken ... Die Frage ist nicht , ob man ihn Heilen kann. Die Frage ist , ob er lebend rauskommt - oder ? Übrigens nähern wir uns gaaaanz langsam einem Showdown . Das nächste Kapitel ist irgendwie interessant , ihr dürft gespannt sein und mir eure Theorien preisgeben ... traut euch nur ;-) Es heißt ... ... ... "Die wahre Angst" ... ... ... ... ...


	19. Die wahre Angst

AN : Ein Kapitel , das ich irgendwie , wie gesagt , interessant finde . Mensch , vielen vielen Dank an alle Reviewer , ich hab mich riesig gefreut ! Und so viele -strahl- Gut , die meisten von euch finden , dass es zuuu realistisch ist und wann der aaaarme Harry da wieder rauskommt . Abwarten , Tee trinken -schlürf- . Danke an die , die denken , dass ich zu grausam zu ihm bin , fragen , wann das nächste Kapitel kommt und sich darauf freuen -): JanineBlack , lobarie , Zerengeb , mia013, Traube , mayblack , Angel 334 ,

TinaHewen- Du bist ganz schön schnell bis hierher gekommen und musstest dich nicht mit Cliffhangern rumärgern ;-) Ich kann verstehen, dass es dir zu heftig ist. Hier mal ein Kapitel ohne körperliche Gewalt

Korksie - Was für ein Lob -rotwerd- . So ist´s gut : Positiv denken ;-)

Plasmagun - Ja , eine Pfote wäre hin, aber er hat ja noch drei andere . Ich sehe , wie ich aufklären kann

Black Firedragon Drake - Denkst du , dass es nicht negativer werden kann ? Mwuhahahaha...

Cho - Also Wenn er rauskommt , denke ich , lässt sich was machen . Und er soll sich da selber rauswühlen ? ;-)

InsaBlack - Ja , den Film hab ich gesehen und jetzt wo du das sagst ... schon seltsam , an so einer Stelle zu lachen ;-)

MetaCapricorn - Vielleicht kann es schlimmer kommen , ich bin für alles offen ... Ich kenn den Film und er ist in gewisser Weise sehr hart . By the way : Manson hab ich tatsächlich von Marilyn geklaut , der ihn wiederum von diesem wahnsinnigen Mörder aus den USA hat , du hast recht ! Du liegst mit Snape und Sirius nicht weit !

Six83 - Weißt du eigentlich , wie genial du bist ? Im Ernst ! Du hast echt viele gute Ideen , ich kam mir richtig ideenlos vor ... Also viele Stimmen im Kern und im Ansatz mehr oder weniger , manchmal schon und manchmal nicht ;-) Ich kann leider nichts entkräften und auch nichts befürworten und hülle mich in Schweigen . Aber wenn es um Sarkasmus geht , bin ich vorne mit dabei ;-) Übrigens : English und Erdkunde ...hm ... das erste kann ich ziemlich zu meinen Stärken zählen . Du hast recht , ich bin strange : Harry Potter nicht mögen , aber HARRY POTTER FF ´s schreiben -lol-

19 KAPITEL : DIE WAHRE ANGST

„Hast du es geschafft ?" Die blauen Augen Dumbledores sahen ihn besorgt an .

Der jüngere Mann vor ihm war nicht mehr sein Schüler und doch kam es ihm noch Jahre danach so vor . So war es bei Remus , bei Sirius . Und so würde es auch bei Harry , Ron und Hermine bleiben . Alte Menschen waren nun einmal in gewisser Weise dumm , dachte er manchmal .

„Ja ." Severus nickte . „Ich soll am Friedhof auf einen Boten warten , er wird mich mitnehmen . Leider konnte ich den Aufenthaltsort noch nicht herausfinden . Aber du weißt , dass er , wenn wir Glück haben , beim Schloss sein müsste ."  
"Es muss nicht grundsätzlich sein ." Der Ältere schüttele zweifelnd den Kopf . "Ich weiß es nicht . Es ist unwahrscheinlich , dass sie einen Gefangenen am Selben Ort lassen . Andererseits ..." Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf . "Vielleicht fange ich an , zu sehr um Ecken zu denken ..."

"Ich werde den Ort herausbekommen ."

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld ." , entgegnete der Direktor mild . „Wir sind dir ohnehin für vieles Dankbar , das weißt du .Was hast du als Grund genannt ?"

„Ich habe gesagt , dass ich die Lage einschätzen will , um vielleicht auf ihr ehemaliges Angebot zurückzukommen ."

„Beim Barte des Merlin !" , stöhnte der Alte Mann auf . „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen ! Wenn sie nun deswegen auf dir herumhacken und dich zwingen – du bist einer der besten Tränkemeister , vergiss das nicht ! Du würdest ihnen von Nutzen sein ."

„Albus , du weißt genau so gut wie ich , dass es das einzige war , was einiger Maßen glaubwürdig klang . Ich werde mich mit dem Boten auf dem Friedhof treffen und dorthin gehen . Dann werde ich mir mal Potter ansehen ."

„Versuch , ein Gespräch mit Harry allein zu bekommen ." , sagte Dumbledore ernst und strich über seinen Bart . „Sag ihm, dass wir nach ihm suchen und dass wir in keine Falle tappen werden . Übertreibe es nicht mit Neugier , mein Junge ."

„Albus !" , wiederholte Severus ernst und stand auf , um im Raum auf und ab zu gehen und ab und zu zum Schreibtisch zu blicken . „Wir wollen Potter wohlauf und nicht nur lebend . Das heißt , ich muss einen gewissen Drang zu Tage fördern , um an schnelle Informationen zu kommen . Ich mache das nicht zum ersten Mal ."

„Nein !" Dumbledore erhob sich ebenfalls . „Verkenne nicht die Lage ,Severus ! Ich bin nicht bereit , ein Leben gegen ein anders zu tauschen !"

Severus sah ihn noch einige Minuten ruhig an , dann nickte er und rauschte aus dem Zimmer . Dumbledore ließ sich schwer atmend in den Sessel zurücksinken . Das Alter schien sich langsam und bedächtig den Weg zu bannen . Noch hatte er eine ganze Flasche , die für fünfzig Leute reichen würde, in einem Versteck stehen . Eine Flasche mit goldig - silbriger Flüssigkeit , die Nicholas ihm geschenkt hatte , bevor er mit seiner Frau zum letzten Mal auf Weltreise gegangen war . Noch war nicht die Zeit . Noch hatte er sein Leben .

Aber anderen ging es nicht so gut . Er warf einen Blick auf die Wand . Dort hingen sehr viele Bilder vom Orden . Und dort , irgendwo in der Mitte , hing auch ein Bild von Lily und James , mit ihrem kleinen Sohn im Arm . Aber es schien , als würde ihr Lächeln nur die Bitteren Tränen verbergen , die sie um ihren Sohn weinten .

Dumbledore war Schulleiter von Hogwarts , er hatte hunderte von Schülern unter seiner Obhut , kannte jeden und jeden Hintergrund , jeder war ihm wichtig . Die Schule war ihm wichtig , all die Menschen die auf ihr waren und sind und sein werden . Sie war ein Zufluchtsort , ein Haus der Hoffnung . Jeder war ihm gleich wichtig . Und doch ...

Er verstand es und fand es trotzdem schwer , dass er Harry mehr mochte , als jeden anderen Schüler . Nicht wegen seinen Noten , nicht wegen seine Quidditchfähigkeiten ( er sah ihn vom Büro aus oft trainieren ) , nicht wegen seines Abzeichens , seiner Fähigkeiten , seiner Eltern oder sonstigem . Wegen nichts vom all dem . Und zugleich von allem .

Voldemort zu besiegen , das war sein Ziel . Aber das bedeutete nicht , dass er seinen Weg mit Leichen pflastern musste . Das wusste er besser als jeder andere . Er konnte kein Leben für ein anderes eintauschen . Aber Harry verband etwas anderes .

Er verband alle seine Schüler , er verband den Orden , die Familie . Alles an ihm schien strahlend rein. Wenn er Harry vor seinen Augen sah , in all den Jahren , mit wenigen Monaten , mit eins , fünf , zehn, sechzehn ... in all der Zeit erschien er ihm immer mehr wie ein eigener Enkel . Diese Gefühle waren nicht unangenehm . Aber sie bürdeten ihm eine weitere Last auf . Die Last der Gefühle eben . Für Harry Leben würde er sein eigenes geben , genau so , wie er es für seinen Paten getan hatte . Da waren sie sich vielleicht ähnlich .

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück , um für fünf Minuten die Augen zu schließen und die Tränen versiegen zu lassen , aber er wusste , dass er keine fünf Minuten hatte . Harry hatte keine fünf Minuten . Er erhob sich . Dinge mussten getan werden .

Noch zwei Tage und Snape würde einem Teil der Elite gegenüber stehen ... Er ging in die Küche und ließ Wasser in ein Glas laufen , um es schließlich ganz auszutrinken . Er hatte noch nie mit einem von ihnen persönlich Gesprochen und hatte es auch nie wirklich vorgehabt .

Das waren ganz andere Leute , als Todesser . Sie waren nirgendwo verzeichnet , für die Welt verstorben , aber für immer im Dunkeln hausend und auf ihren Meister wartend . Monster , ohne Gewissen , ohne Moral . Er war keiner von ihnen ... oh nein . Dann kam Moody herein .  
„Da bist du ja ." , knurrte er . „Komm mit in den Salon ."

Er widersprach nicht , aber eigentlich war es ihm total egal , was der durchgedrehte Alte von ihm wollte .

In dem Wohnzimmer saß mal wieder die Standartgemeinschaft versammelt . Mrs. Weasley wandte sich an Black , der mit stummen Blick und verschränkten Armen auf einem Stuhl saß . In diesem Augenblick gab er , auch wenn es ein seltener war , ein erbärmliches Bild ab und selbst er , Severus Snape , konnte bei diesem Augenblick nichts empfinden , was mit Hass zu tun hatte .

„Sirius – also ..." Sie zögerte . „Oben , im zweiten Stock ist ein unbenutzter Raum ,ich glaube , da hat sich mal wieder ein Irrwicht eingenistet . Ich denke , er wurde in dem Haus geboren und ist einfach hierher zurückgekommen , ohne zu merken , dass es für ihn unbewohnbar ist . Würdest du das bitte übernehmen ?"

Black erhob sich überraschend gelassen von seinem Stuhl und steuerte auf die Salontür zu . Unterwegs sah er Severus an und blieb stehen . Er sah so aus , als würde er noch etwas sagen wollen , öffnete den Mund , schloss ihn wieder und ging weiter .

Severus sah ihm hinterher und fragte sich , was es für ein Gefühl war , jemand zu verlieren , den man so sehr liebte .

Solche Gedanken kamen ihm recht selten und noch seltener in Gesellschaft von anderen , aber diesmal konnte er sie nicht einfach verdrängen . Sie schweiften weiter zu Potter .

Er fragte sich , was er vorfinden würde , wenn er den Kerker jemals betreten sollte . Wäre er noch in der Lage , sich zu bewegen , zu sprechen oder zu denken ? Wäre er ein hoffnungsloser Fall wie die Longbottoms oder bei weitem Schlimmer ? Er wusste auch nicht , ob es Aufnahmeregeln – oder rituale gab . Musste er vielleicht etwas tun ?  
Er schluckte schwer und schüttelte unweigerlich den Kopf . Er hatte schon oft seinen Zauberstab gegen Muggel , Hexen , Zauberer und Kinder gehoben , hatte sie zum Schreien gebracht , hatte sie getötet , auch wenn es kaum sieben Leute waren . In seiner Laufzeit als Todesser und als Spion an Dumbledore Seite hatte er gelernt , dass Gefühle nun einmal im Weg waren .

Als Voldemort den halben Orden in seiner Gewalt hatte , da hatte er etwas gewusst : Albus Dumbledore hätte diese Leute niemals dort gelassen , niemals sterben lassen , denn er wusste , wo sie waren . Aber das hier war eine völlig neue Situation .

Und zum ersten Mal verspürte Severus Angst . Angst davor , seinen Zauberstab gegen einen Sechzehnjährigen zu erheben . Gegen einen seiner Schüler , einen Vertrauensschüler, gegen einen baldigen Auror , ein Ordensmitglied . Ohne das er es merkte, zitterten seine Hände , wurden kalt .

Er konnte seinen Zauberstab nicht gegen Potter erheben und ihm Schmerzen zufügen ...

Was , wenn es für ihn zu viel werden würde ... wenn sein Zauberspruch ihn töten würde ... all die Arbeit des Ordens ...all diese Schwachsinnige , unnützliche Hoffnung würde zerstört werden ,der Kampf gegen Voldemort ein Kampf gegen eine Naturgewalt ... Die Naturgewalt des Bösen ... wenn sein Zauberspruch Potter überlasten ...ihn töten würde ... Er hatte Evans nicht gemocht und Potter gehasst , aber nichtsdestotrotz war das ihr Sohn , der Sohn von Lily Evans , die sich auch dann noch für ihn eingesetzt , für alle eingesetzt hatte , diese neunmalkluge , schleimige Gryffindor ... Nur ein Zauberspruch ...vielleicht ...würde er sein Mörder sein ... ein wahrer Todesser ... wie alle es immer von ihm gesagt hatten ...

„Trink das ." Tonks drückte ihm eine Tasse in die Hand . „Du siehst ja halb tot aus ." Ihre Haare , heute schwarz und glänzend , waren hochgesteckt .

„Was ist das ?" , murrte er zurück und sah in die Tasse .

„Eine Hochwirksame Dosis gegen Unhöflichkeiten , du alte Schmollmaus !" , entgegnete sie heftig. „Das ist Beruhigungstee !"

Eine Weile sahen sie sich noch an , dann führte er die Tasse an seine Lippen und trank . Obwohl ihm das heiße Wasser die Zunge verbrannte , trank er aus und fühlte sich irgendwie besser , nicht mehr so leer und kalt . Tonks lächelte ihn ungewohnt freundlich an und nahm ihm die Tasse wieder ab , wobei sie noch kurz seine Hände festhielt und sie wärmte .

„Schon besser ." , sagte sie leise . „Und nun hör auf , dir Sorgen zu machen , du packst das schon ."

„Für Sie ist es ja wohl sehr leicht so etwas zu sagen ." , entgegnete er bissig . „Nicht jeder kann mit einer rosaroten Brille durch die Welt spazieren ."

Dann war sie weg von ihm .

„Sirius braucht ungewöhnlich lange für einen Irrwicht ." , bemerkte Arthur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und sah von seiner Zeitung . „ Ein Auror müsste schneller mit ihm fertig werden ."

„Nicht , wenn er den Zauber nicht hinbekommt ..." ,entgegnete seine Frau nervös . „Was –„

„HIMMEL ! Du hast Recht ! Er packt's nicht !" Alastor sprang auf . Sein magisches Auge klebte an der Decke . So wie es aussah , im zweiten Stockwerk . „REMUS ! BEEIL DICH !"  
Der junge Mann war schneller auf den Beinen , als man hinsehen konnte , als wäre er die ganze Zeit angespannt und bereit gewesen rannte er aus dem Salon . Die anderen folgten ihm die Treppe hoch , noch einmal , dann durch den Gang , bis ans Ende . Mit einer Zauberstabbewegung ließ er die Doppeltür aufschwingen .

Dieser Raum war mit alten Schränken an den Wänden zugestellt , einige Kisten waren voll von alten Umhängen mit dem Familiewappen der Black . Eine alte Kommode stand offen . Im Raum befanden sich zwei Personen .

Die eine war Sirius . Anscheinend hatte er nicht einmal mitgekriegt , dass sie eingetreten waren . Er war in seiner Kampfstellung erstarrt , den Zauberstab vor sich ausgestreckt . Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen , als würde er sehen wollen , was sich vor ihm abspielte , aber er hatte Angst . Große Angst .

Auch Remus zitterte , genau wie die anderen , meisten Ordensmitglieder , als er die Gestalt des Irrwichts ansah . Es war Harry .

„Riddikulus ..." , murmelte Sirius . Es knallte nur ganz leise , und im ersten Augenblick geschah nichts .

In einer Hand hielt Harry den Zauberstab , lächelte breit , winkte seinem Paten zu . Dann begannen seine Gesichtszüge ganz sanft zu verschwimmen . Seine Augenfarbe wanderte von grün zu blau , sein Gesicht wurde länger , der Kiefer in gewisser Weise kantiger , die Nase markanter . Nun war es ganz sicher nicht Harry, der da vor ihnen stand . Es war James .

„Riddikulus ..."

Auch er hob die Hand , als würde er ihnen zuwinken wollen , aber hinten ihm schlug ein grüner Blitz ein . Er fiel zu Boden . Aus seinem Ohr , dem Mund und den Augen rannte Blut .

„RIDDIKULUS !"  
Dann war es wieder Harry , der Tod auf dem Boden lag .

„DAS REICHT ! RIDDIKULUS !"

Es war Remus , der sich dem Irrwicht mit erhobenem Zauberstab entgegenstellte . Eine Weile lag schwebte noch ein Vollmond im Raum , dann war er in einer weißen Rauchwolke verschwunden . Sirius ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und rauschte aus dem Raum .

„Tatze ?" Remus klopfte an seiner Tür und trat ein . Sein Freund saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Bett und starrte geschockt gerade aus .

„Wieso ?" , fragte er plötzlich . „Wieso habe ich es nicht fertig gebracht ? Es war doch nicht so schwer ... Es ist doch nur ein einfacher Zauberspruch , ich habe ihn vor Askaban bereits Tausende Male angewendet ... wieso ?"

„Tatze ..." Er setzte sich zu ihm hin und fasste ihn an der Schulter . „Es ist nicht nur ein Zauberspruch. Es ist das Gefühl der Lächerlichkeit . In solchen Zeiten ist es äußerst schwer –„

„Aber damals konnte ich es !" , widersprach Sirius heftig und sprang auf .

„Erinnerst du dich , in was sich der Irrwicht früher immer verwandelt hat ?" , fragte Remus sanft .

„Ja . Ich sah einen toten James , manchmal einen toten Remus ... Aber damals waren wir jünger ..." Er verzog den Mundwinkel nach unten . „Ich sagte Riddikulus , die Leichen sprangen auf und riefen ´reingelegt´ ... ich lachte und der Irrwicht verschwand ... Warum geht das nicht mehr ? Warum ?"

„Diesmal hat sich der Irrwicht nicht nur in einen toten Harry verwandelt , Sirius ." , entgegnete sein Freund immer noch leise . „Er verwandelte sich von Harry in James , der starb , und wieder zurück ... Ich verstehe , dass du eine gewisse Angst hast , in ihm immer noch deinen alten Freund zu sehen , Tatze . Auch mir geht es manchmal so . Sie sind sich zu ähnlich ... Aber es gewinnt nie die Oberhand, weder bei dir noch bei mir ."

„Aber ich habe James sterben lassen , Remus ...Es war meine Idee , meine gottverdammte , dumme , verfluchte Idee gewesen ..." , murmelte Sirius und schritt im Raum auf und ab . „Was wenn ... ?"

„Du hast ihn nicht sterben lassen ! Tatze , was redest du da ? Es war nicht deine Schuld ! Und für Harry brauchst du dir ebenfalls nicht die Schuld zu geben !"

„Ich ...ich bin appariert . An diesem Schloss bin ich zum ersten Mal appariert ... " Sirius´ Stimme wurde auf einmal schrecklich tonlos . „Weil ich so dumm war , und nicht auf dich gehört hab ... Ich bin Schuld daran , dass er zurückgeblieben ist ..." Seine Schultern sackten in sich zusammen , der ganze Stolz der Familie Black riss ein , er lehnte sich an Remus´ , der ihn fest in die Arme schloss , ihm ein paar Mal übers Haar strich und ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf gab .

Die Atmosphäre hatte etwas sehr intimes und wäre sicherlich verwirrend für jemanden , der eben jetzt durch die Tür hätte kommen können , aber daran störten sie sich nicht . Denn Remus wusste , dass sein Freund ihn jetzt brauchte . Nach Askaban hatte seine Seele Schaden genommen , eine ernsthafte Depression würde schwere Folgen haben . Und wenn Sirius sein Lachen verlieren würde , dann wäre nichts mehr so wie früher .

Sirius war niemals alt geworden , soviel stand fest . Als er nach Askaban eingeliefert wurde , war er knapp über zwanzig gewesen , auf dem Höhepunkt seines Lebens , welches in jenem Moment abbrach. Als er wieder frei war , war sein Geist , sein Lachen , sein Lächeln immer noch das eines jungen Mannes , aber die Zeit hatte ihn schrecklich altern lassen . Und nun , nachdem er aus dem Schleier gestiegen war , war er wieder jung . Und er brauchte jemanden .

Nie hatte er eine liebende Familie gehabt , seine Freunde waren alles für ihn gewesen . Harry war seine Stütze , sein großes Glück gewesen . Remus selbst musste nun für ihn da sein , wollte für ihn da sein , nach all der Zeit , die ihnen gestohlen wurde .

Wenn Sirius nicht da war ... wenn er sterben würde ... dann würde , genau wie damals , ein Vorhang vor seine Augen fallen und die Welt in unendliches Schwarz tauchen ... in unendliche Angst .

"Tatze ..." , murmelte er ihm von oben zu . "Wir werden ihn finden , das weißt du . Wir werden ihn holen . Du musst nur auf all unsere Stärken vertrauen . Auf Albus´ , auf Severus´ , auf den gesamten Orden ! Aber vor allem darfst du Harry nicht unterschätzen ."

"Er ist ein Kind ..." Sirius´ Stimme war leise , als er sich auf seine Beine legte und gerade aus sah . "Er ist ein sechzehn Jahre alter Junge ... Und er hat schon soviel durchgemacht ... wieso immer er ... wieso trifft es nie jemanden anderen ... Ich liebe ihn , Remus ... Ich will nicht , dass er leidet ... Ich möchte James und Lilly ihren Sohn nicht ... nicht ..."

"Ich weiß ." Remus strich ihm geistesabwesend über den Kopf . "Aber du darfst nicht so unüberlegt reagieren , wie er es getan hat ." Durch den Körper ging ein Ruck . "Ich liebe ihn auch , Tatze , das weißt du . Aber ich liebe auch dich ! Ihr seid meine Familie ! Ich möchte niemanden von euch opfern ! Deshalb werden wir alles tun , um ihn zu holen . Keine Angst ."

Sirius antwortete nicht . Er sagte nichts und er bewegte sich auch nicht . Das war bei weitem kein gutes Zeichen .

TBC

AN : Ihr habt euch sicherlich was grausames vorgestellt , aber ich beließ es heute beim Kopf im geistigen Sinne .


	20. Sickness into death

AN: 20 Jubiläum ! Glückwunsch zu euch und zu mir ! ;-) lol ... Nennt es kurz , nennt es sinnlos , nennt es Lückenfüller - ein Kapitel , bei dem ich wieder mehr Mitleid mit Außenstehenden , als mit Harry hab ... Danke fürs Review an :

JanineBlack - Hier kannst du deinem Mitleid wieder freien Lauf lassen

Lobarie - Das Selbe auch für dich ;-) Hier , Kekse .

Mia013 - Naja , er würde in welche Fallen , wenn er nicht bereits in Depressionen stecken würde -lol-

Korksie - Ich hab das Gefühl , ich bin nicht die Einzige , die mit Sirius mehr Mitleid hat als mit ...

InsaBlack - Moi ! -taschentuchreich- Nicht weinen . Noch nicht ;-)

Cho - Durch Sirius´ Körper ging der Ruck

Black Firedragon Drake - Kann bei mir schlimmer werden , muss es aber nicht ;-)

Zerengeb - Mit drei bis Vier liegst du schon einmal nicht schlecht .

Angel344 - Wieder Tränen -wiedertaschentuchreich- Ihr armen kleinen ...was tu ich euch nur an ;-)

sunnymaus2180 - Wow , wieder jemand , der sich durch beide Storys quält . Danke

MayBlack - Ich treibe euch echt reihenweise in die Tränen ...har har...ich bin gemein ...

Six83 - Komischer Weise bist du die Einzige , die die Szene zwischen Remus und Sirius überhaupt angesprochen hat , das hat mich sehr gewundert :-) Tatsächlich wollte ich auf Grund diverser Einflüsse was slashiges machen , aber nicht ganz , so eine ganz schmale Gradwanderung , abseits von Liebe und von Freundschaft , z.B. einen Kuss auf die Stirn ( das dritte Auge ) , in einem Bett schlafen oder sich raufen ... Ich liebe die Szene einfach -lach- Die wahre Angst trifft jeden und alles was im Kapitel vorkommt , jeder kann sich das aussuchen , wovon er mehr überzeugt ist !

20 KAPITEL :SICKNESS INTO DEATH 

„Ron ?"

Er schreckte aus seinem Dämmerschlaf hoch und sah sich verwirrt um . Es war nicht der Gemeischaftsraum der Gryffindors , es war die Krankenstation . Natürlich ... McGonagall hatte ihn hierher verfrachtet und ihn ausschlafen lassen , nachdem er in ihrem Unterricht weggedämmert war . Sein Schlaf war absolut traumlos und zugleich kaum erholsam gewesen . Seine Gedanken fühlten sich tonnenschwer an .Seltsamer Weise war es nicht Hermine , die nach ihm sah .

„Parvati ?"

„Was machst du denn hier ?" , fragten sie beide . Das Mädchen kam etwas näher .

„Oh , ich wollte was gegen Kopfschmerzen mitnehmen . Lavender geht es nicht so gut ."

„Was hat sie denn ?" Er setzte sich auf und war in diesem Moment ziemlich froh , seine Schuluniform anzuhaben und keine Pyjama . Parvati rückte einen Stuhl an sein Bett und ließ ein Buch auf seine Knie fallen , um es nicht mehr halten zu müssen .

„Kopfschmerzen ." , entgegnete sie lasch und gähnte . „Wir haben uns gestritten . Keine Ahnung , schläft nicht so gut . Hermine auch nicht ... ich auch nicht ..."

„Ich auch nicht ." , pflichtete er ihr bei . Auf einmal war er wieder schrecklich müde .

„Meinst du , sie finden Harry wieder ?" Sie erschrak , als ein Schatten über sein Gesicht glitt und seine Hände unbewusst anfingen zu zittern . „Entschuldige ... ich ... es ist nur wegen ... also ich meine ..."

„Schon gut ." , murmelte er . „Und wie geht's sonst so ? Wieso hast du dich mit Lavender gestritten ?"

Für diese Frage hätte er sich Ohrfeigen können , denn das schwarzhaarige Mädchen sah ihn kurz schweigend an , dann fing sie an , zu weinen .  
"Es ist furchtbar !" , schluchzte sie in ihre Hände . „Das mit Harry ... und alle sagen , es ist jetzt endgültig vorbei mit Frieden und meine Eltern meinten , ich sollte Hogwarts verlassen ...weil es nicht mehr sicher ist ... aber andererseits wissen sie nicht , wohin wir uns sonst wenden sollen ... ...Hör dich doch mal um ! Das sagen sie alle ... dass Harry der Einzige war ,der Ihn besiegen konnte ... und wer spielt denn jetzt für uns Quidditch ? ... wer ist jetzt für uns da ? ... Wie können wir nur ohne ihn ... er ist doch ... doch ...unser Freund ! ... Und er soll ...tot...sein ? ... Warum hat Dumbledore nicht ..."

Unbeholfen legte Ron ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte sie an sich . Normalerweise schämte er sich schon fast , wenn ein Mädchen in seiner Gegenwart weinte , aber irgendwie hatte er plötzlich das Bedürfnis ,sie zu trösten und sie im Arm zu halten .

Er entgegnete auch nichts . Sie hatte Recht . Fast eine Woche lang ... Sechs Tage waren zuviel und alle wussten es . Sechs Tage unter Folter , sechs Tage bei Todessern , bei der _Elite _, die ihn über alles andere hasste ... Sechs Tage waren zuviel , selbst für Harry . Er war ...tot .

Seine Hände umklammerten unbewusst das Mädchen vor ihm . Er fühlte sich schrecklich leer , er hatte das Gefühl , es nicht denken zu können . Er war nicht tot . Er war nicht tot . Wie auf Kommando fing es draußen an zu regnen .

Remus war nicht entfallen ,dass viele Schüler ängstlicher und unsicherer um die nächste Ecke bogen. Sie redeten kaum noch auf den Gängen und ein echtes Lachen , welches vom Herzen kam , war ziemlich selten .

Er selbst , und natürlich all seine Kollegen , bemühten sich , einen geregelten Unterricht zu halten , aber es war , als hätte sich ein stilles Tuch über Hogwarts gelegt , genau wie bei dem ´_Angriff ´_ der Dementoren . Der Schneefall hatte kaum nachgelassen und er fragte sich , ob Tonks vielleicht doch recht hatte und es einfach eine Laune der Natur war . Aber eigentlich wusste er , dass es nicht so war .

Dumbledore , McGonagall , Snape ... Auch wenn ihr Leben sich fast nur um den Unterricht gedreht hatte , jetzt war es wieder anders . Unter der Woche waren sie Lehrer , ganz normale Menschen. Aber am Wochenende , Abends und Nachts , da waren sie mehr . Einige kamen gar nicht mehr zum Schlaf .

Kingsley hatte Sirius auf Grund der besonderen Situation für ihn einige freie Tage Urlaub gegeben , aber der junge Mann war nicht im Grimmauld's Place 12 geblieben . Er war auf Hogwarts zurückgekehrt . Und obwohl er sein bester Freund war , ihre Büros nebeneinander lagen und sie sich ständig über den Weg laufen mussten , hatte er Sirius seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen .

Genau wir ihm erging es auch den anderen Leuten , die mit Harry in irgendeiner engeren Verbindung standen . Sarah , Ginny , Neville ... Und es gab keine Ablenkung für sie .

Selbstverständlich gab es keine DA – Gruppe mehr , bis jetzt auch keine Quidditchspiele , das Training wurde ständig von Madame Hooch überwacht . Nein , dies war nicht das Hogwarts , welches es sein sollte .

Aber am schlimmsten schien es Ron und Hermine zu treffen . Eigentlich lernten sie wie immer , kamen zum Essen , redeten mit den anderen , lächelten ihm auch manchmal an den Lehrertisch zu . Aber in ihren Gesichtern war Angst zu erkennen . Angst und Verzweiflung . Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er – sollten sie es zu lange in sich verschließen , würden sie selbst daran zerbrechen . In ihnen glomm nur noch ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung . Und auch er drohte zu ersticken .

Nach dem Abendessen , Remus fühlte sich weder sonderlich satt , noch gestärkt , hatte er doch eine gewisse Sorge um Sirius , da dieser weder in den Gängen patrouillierte , noch beim Essen erschien .

Er klopfte an seinen privaten Räumen .

Einmal . Zweimal . Nichts geschah . Noch einmal . Und nochmal .

Als beim fünften Klopfen nichts geschah , trat er ein und schloss die Tür . Das sonst saubere Zimmer von Harrys Pate sah einfach widerlich aus . Auf dem Schreibtisch und auf dem Boden lagen Berichte verteilt . Spitzerreste , Pergamentrollen , ausgelaufenen Tintenfässer , benutztes Geschirr und dreckige Schuhe bedeckten den gesamten Boden und machten es fast unmöglich , den Raum zu durchqueren . Neben der Couch für Besucher stand ein kleiner Tisch . Daneben lag ein zerbrochenes Glas und darauf eine leere Flasche Schnaps . Sirius selbst lag schlafend auf der Couch , bewegte sich nicht und hielt eine Zeitung in den Händen . Eine andere bedeckte sein Gesicht .

Remus seufzte und nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand . Er öffnete das Fenster , um die aufgebrauchte und stinkende Luft herauszulassen , stapelte die Papiere und beförderte die Krümmel in ein kleines Säckchen .

„Ich habe dich nicht hereingebeten ." , ertönte Sirius' Stimme . „Du kannst nicht einfach so in fremde Zimmer einbrechen . Kann ich nicht einmal ein bisschen alleine sein ?"

Remus überging das und beförderte das zerbrochene Glas samt Flasche in den Abfalleimer .

„Was für eine Verschwendung ..." , murrte er und schwang den Zauberstab , um den Rest zu ordnen . "Ich kenne dich bereits seit ich elf bin ." , sagte er schließlich und machte das Fenster zu . Nun war das Zimmer wieder ordentlich und angenehm . „Und du brauchst mir jetzt nicht damit zu kommen ! Sirius..." Er setzte sich kurz zu ihm . „Wir alle machen uns Sorgen um Harry , du darfst dich nicht verkriechen ."

Zur Antwort hob der Mann nur die Hand und winkte ab .

„Ich bin ein verantwortungsloser Pate , ein ehemaliger Sträfling , ein potentieller , verrückter Massenmörder ..."

„Und bevor wir uns darüber unterhalten , möchte ich , dass du duschen gehst ." , sagte Remus bestimmt und nahm ihm die Zeitung vom Gesicht . „Ohne Widerrede ."

Sirius ,der seinen Freund zu gut kannte , wusste , dass er ihn nicht eher in Ruhe lassen würde , bis er das tat , was er wollte . So stur war Remus nur selten , aber wenn –

„Los jetzt ."

Schwerfällig erhob er sich von der Couch , einige Knochen knackten bedrohlich . Er hatte gerötete Augen , war unrasiert und sah in diesem Moment Fletcher ziemlich ähnlich . Dann fiel die Tür zum Badezimmer zu und ging erste eine halbe Stunde später wieder auf .

„Schon besser ." Remus reichte ihm einen Tee und sie setzten sich gegenüber .

„Wie konnte es soweit kommen , Moony ?" , fragte Sirius verzweifelt , stellte die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und strich sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht . „Wie konnte ich nur als Pate nur so versagen ?"

„Du hast sie nicht enttäuscht !" , entgegnete Remus . „Ich bin mir sicher , dass Harry ...- dass wir ihn zurückbringen werden ." Und obwohl er es doch ziemlich überzeugt sagte , gab es seinem Freund wenig Zuversicht.

„Es ist schon ok , Moony ." , meinte er . „Du versuchst immer, mich aufzumuntern , aber diesmal wird es nicht wirken . Vielleicht wäre es nicht passiert , wenn ich ihm zugehört hätte – verdammt !" Er sprang auf und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand . „Warum will Dumbledore nichts unternehmen?"

„Sirius ." Remus stand auf und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Zuerst muss Severus herausfinden , wo er sich befindet , verstehst du ? Wir können es nicht riskieren . Wir sind bereits zu wenige ..."

„Hör zu ." Er wandte sich ihm zu . In seinen Augen loderte ein Feuer . „Sieh dir die Kinder an . Es ist , als ob es kein Glück mehr gibt , oder ? Mit Harry verschwand die gesamte Hoffnung , die Angst der Eltern überträgt sich auf sie ... Es gibt nun mal nur diese eine Möglichkeit ." Er schwieg kurz . "Verdammt ..."

"Hör endlich auch in Selbstmitleid zu versinken !" , meinte Remus ungewohnt scharf und ließ ihn aufblicken . "So kenn ich dich nicht , Tatze ! Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen ! Severus findet heraus , wo er steckt , wir gehen hin und wir holen ihn . Alles wird gut . Aber wenn ich dich noch einmal in so einem erbarmungswürdigem Zustand erwische ...!"

Sirius schwieg kurz.

„Wie geht es Ron und Hermine ?"

„Schlecht ." , entgegnete Remus lasch , als hätte er seine gesamte Energie nur für seine Worte verbraucht . „Sie werden daran zerbrechen , Tatze . Sie werden Leiden , sie werden Schmerzen haben . Und dann werden sie brechen ."

Sirius schwieg wieder . Was sollte er denn auch sagen ?

"Es ist nicht nur wegen ...ihnen..." , murmelte er leise , als Remus aufstand und noch ein paar Bücher per Hand vom Boden aufhob . "Es ist wegen ihm selbst , Moony ... wegen Harry ...Ich ...ich ..."

Sein Freund seufzte schwer .

"Ich weiß ."

TBC


	21. Nicht mit den Augen , aber mit dem Herze...

AN : Puh ... was bin ich dankbar ! Ich hatte jetzt mehrere Schulaufgaben innerhalb zehn Tage , ich bin fix und fertig , seid gnädig ;-)

Lobarie - Ok , ich dachte mir , den Harry dürf ma nicht vergessen , als hier kommt er ...

Mia013 - Ich denke , ich würde es ok finden , wenn die Story drauftun willst .

Isato - Also dein Vorschlag : Ich soll ihn zu einem Ruhelosen Geist machen lol Naja , Sarah hab ich ins Abseits gekickt , das war etwas kalt , aber sie spielt in dieser Story keine wichtige Rolle ... Ich wünschte , ich hätte den Übergang mehr kriegen können zwischen Glück/Depri , aber ein Streit passiert auch von heut auf morgen , also hoff ich , dass ich´s so lassen kann ;-) Wie gesagt , es war kein Slash in dem Sinne , sondern eine Gratwanderung abseits von Liebe und Freundschaft .

Korksie - Ja , man könnte wirklich mit allen Mitleid haben . Irgendwie hab ich mich selbst gefragt , ob hinter der Elite was Trauriges stecken könnte und warum sie so geworden sind ...

Cho - Ich könnte mir vorstellen , dass die Hauselfen sich nicht trauten bei dem reinzugehen ;-)

InsaBlack - Pubertäre Stimmungsschwankungen lol

Mayblack - Ne genau Kapitelzahl sag ich nicht ... Naja , so zwischen 8 und 27 geht schon noch ;-)

Zerengeb - Vielleicht wird der Showdown hinausgezögert , vielleicht ist der Showdown kein richtiger Showdown ... ich überlegs mir noch ;-P

Angel344/Carika - Bevor du noch einen Herzinfarkt kriegst , kommt hier noch was über Harry

Six83 - Ein einziges Kommi zu dieser Szene kam noch von Isato ( nach oben deut ) . Es werden zumindestens mehr Leser und je nach Kapitel nimmt die Reviewanzahl zu oder ab . Die Theorie ist wirklich realistisch , wie gesagt , abwarten , Teetrinken . Wenn ich etwas bestätige oder entkräfte ist es doch nicht so spannend ;-P Ja , Peter ist gefasst und ich hab´s auch schon überlegt , ihn da mit reinzubringen , aber dann wollt ich noch ne andere Fanfic schreiben und habs rausgestrichen . Jetzt schreib ich aber keine FF mehr .

21 KAPITEL : NICHT MIT DEN AUGEN , ABER MIT DEM HERZEN SEHEN 

_...Schon bald , Tom ...schon bald ...ja , er schreit ...ein sadistisches Monster ...Lasst mich hier raus ...raus ...raus ... Er kann nicht mehr atmen ...Was ist nur mit ihm los ... Wer ist es ? ...Wir haben Harry Potter gefangen genommen ..._

Als Harry aufwachte , bewegte er sich nicht . In seinem Kopf dröhnte es und er konnte kaum atmen . Welche Stimmen hatte er in seinem Kopf gehört ? Es war , als wären seine Atemwege mit Schleim oder Pulver verklebt . Als er versuchte zu Husten , keuchte er auf , denn die Lungen stießen an die Rippen und lösten Schmerzen aus . Seine Nase juckte , aber konnte sich nicht kratzten , denn seine Finger waren steif geworden und über seinen gesamten linken Arm hatte sich eine Kruste gebildet , die es unmöglich machte , ihn zu beugen .  
Langsam setzte er sich auf . Die Verzweiflung , die ihm tief im Herzen saß , drohte ihn zu ersticken ... Er wollte weinen , aber seine Augen fühlten sich an , als seien auch sie mit einer Brandkruste überzogen .

Er nahm alles nur verschwommen und schemenhaft wahr , die Umrisse waren gerade noch zu erkennen , aber alles andere blieb ihm verborgen . Die Oberfläche der Steine , das Moos , seine Verletzungen , Blut ... Er konnte das nicht von dem grauen Hintergrund unterscheiden . Er lehnte sich an die Wand .

Wie dumm war er eigentlich gewesen ? Hatte er wirklich geglaubt , er würde hier auf eigene Faust entkommen können , obwohl er sich kaum bewegen konnte ? Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht ... War er schon so hochmütig zu glauben , er würde allen trotzen können ? Er versuchte , nicht an die Träume zu denken , die er hatte , während drei Dementoren vor seiner Zelle gestanden hatten . Er hörte sie alle noch schreien , aber da waren noch die anderen Stimmen ...  
Harry fragte sich , ob es möglich war ... Er hustete heftig .

„Du hast eine Lungenentzündung , nehme ich an . Oder einfach nur eine Verstopfung des Atemgangs . Die Sporen in dem Keller sind nicht ideal zum einatmen ."

KEIN KIND ! KEINE KINDER ... NICHT SCHON WIEDER ...

Harry hielt sich den Kopf . Wo kamen diese Schreie her , die ebenso schnell verstummten , wie sie gekommen waren ? Aber die Stimme , die in der realen Welt zu existieren schien , war so rein , so klar. So freundlich . Eine wahre Wohltat für die Ohren ...und für das Herz .

„Wer ...?"

Er versuchte sich umzusehen . Die gegenüber liegende Wand der Zelle war gar keine Wand . Es waren wieder nur Gitter ... Und wenn er sich anstrengte , konnte er jemand hinter all den erkennen . Ein Schattenhafter Umriss eines Mannes . Er wälzte sich herüber und lehnte sich an die eisernen Stangen .

„Wer sind Sie ...?" Er spuckte Blut .

„Mein Name ist Rufus Smith ..." , antwortete sein Gegenüber . Seine Stimme klang irgendwie freundlich und erinnerte ihn unweigerlich an Remus .

ARMER JUNGE ... DAS DARF DOCH NICHT WAHR SEIN ! WIE LANGE DENN NOCH ?

Harry stöhnte und hielt sich den Kopf .

„Und du bist ... ?"

Als er aufhörte zu keuchen , wischte er die Haare aus seiner Stirn und zeigte ihm die Narbe , obwohl sie kaum noch zu sehen war , erst recht nicht in dieser Dunkelheit . Der Mann ihm gegenüber schwieg.

„Geht's dir nicht gut ?" , fragte er besorgt . „Wenn du nicht reden kannst ... Ich kann's verstehen . Du darfst auf keinen Fall mehr von ihrem Wasser trinken ."

Harry sah ihn verdutzt an . Hatte der Mann etwa nicht gesehen , was er getan hatte ? Gab es denn wirklich noch Menschen , die nicht wussten , wer er war ?

„Ich bin Harry ." , sagte er schließlich . „Harry Potter ."

„Oh nein ." Rufus Stimme sank . „Wie ist das nur möglich ... Warum hat Dumbledore nicht aufgepasst ..."

„Es tut mir Leid ... Es war ... mein eigener Fehler ...Wie lange sind Sie schon - ?"

„Viel länger als du ." Der Mann verlagerte sein Gewicht auf die andere Seite . „Monate ."

„MONATE ?" Harry hustete wieder Blut , keuchte und ermahnte sich , nicht wieder laut zu werden . Nach nur wenigen Tagen hatte er das Gefühl , zu sterben . Monate ... war eine ganz andere Dimnesion ... Es war unmöglich . War das ein Trick ? Ein Witz ? War er einer von ihnen ? War er hier , um ihn weich zu kriegen ?

„Es ist unmöglich ." , würgte er hervor . "Sie sind einer von denen ! Sie werden von mir nichts erfahren ! Monate ! Sie wollen mich wohl für dumm verkaufen !"

"Hast du etwa niemanden da draußen ?" , entgegnete Rufus ruhig . "Jemanden , der dir wichtig ist ? Denk doch nur daran , wie sie sich fühlen ... wegen ihnen möchtest du dir sicherlich zurück ... Also mir geht es so ...Aber meine Gedanken wiegen nicht ."

DENK WEITER ! HÖR NICHT AUF ! ERNEST ! ... ZURÜCKKOMMEN !

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen . Die Menschen , die ihm wichtig waren ? Das waren viele .

Da waren fast alle Mitglieder im Orden , besonders die , die ihm so nahe standen wie Remus oder Tonks , natürlich vor allen anderen Sirius und Helena . Ihm kam Marks lachendes Gesicht in den Sinn und Rons Sommersprossen ... Und Hermines Augen . Er lächelte in sich hinein , als ihm etwas einfiel. So gut es ging rutschte er noch näher heran .

„Rufus ? Rufus Smith ?" , fragte er atemlos . „Sind Sie – ein Wettermagier ?"

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille .

„Du kennst Ernest, nicht wahr ?" , entgegnete der Mann traurig . „Er ist auch im Orden . Ja , er ist mein Neffe ...Was hältst du von ihm ? Ist er ein guter Junge ?"

Zu müde , um noch etwas zu sagen hob Harry einen Daumen nach oben , aber anscheinend nahm Rufus das nicht wahr .

„Hm ? Kommt ihr klar ?"

Harry öffnete die Augen und wandte sich ihm zu . Es war , als würde ihm ein Licht aufgehen , auch wenn es vor seinen Augen weiterhin trüb blieb .

„Sie können mich nicht sehen ." , sagte er müde . „Sie sind blind ."

Hermine taumelte noch durch die Gänge . Sie wollte eigentlich Ron besuchen . Ron , der in der Nacht kaum ein Auge zu bekam , weil er Angst hatte , der sie immer tröstete , der immer für sie da war . Aber als sie ihn mit Parvati sah , da wollte sie nicht stören .

Natürlich wusste sie , dass ihr langjähriger Freund sofort aufgestanden und sie wieder getröstet hätte , aber sie wollte nicht stören . Dann war sie einfach wieder gegangen . Draußen regnete es , die dunklen Wolken zog über den Himmel und ließen die Gänge düster und unheimlich erscheinen . Fast alle waren beim Abendessen , schweigend , trauernd . Sie brach in einer Ecke zusammen und fing hemmungslos an zu schluchzen .

Es war nun schon über eine Woche und ohne sich selbst zu belügen wusste sie , dass sie ihren besten , engsten Freund nie mehr wiedersehen würde . All der Schmerz , die Angst , die Verzweiflung brach mit einem Schlag auf sie ein . Sie hatte nicht gewusst , dass ein so schönes Gefühl wie Liebe auch dermaßen schmerzen konnte .

Sie wollte mit ihm und mit Ron zusammen nur noch einmal in die Drei Besen , noch einmal zu Hagrid, zum Fuchsbau , zum Grimmauld's Place 12 , zu einem Quidditchspiel . Nur noch ein einziges Mal ihn umarmen und es ihm sagen , was sie fühlte . Nur noch einmal ...

„Hermine ?" Jemand kam auf sie zu . Es war so dunkel , dass sie fast nichts erkennen konnte , aber sie erkannte ihn an der Stimme .

Draco streckte die Hand aus und zog sie vom Boden hoch . In seinen Augen lag etwas verletztes oder mitleidiges . Durch den Tränenschleier konnte sie es nicht erkennen . Er nahm sie in den Arm . Etwas ging von ihm aus , dieses etwas ließ sie sich sicher und geborgen fühlen .

„Potter hat schon schlimmeres überstanden ..." , knurrte er leise in ihr Haar . „Mach dir keine Sorgen ... Oder ist es was anderes ? Ist es ..." Er drückte sie von sich weg . „Weil du - ?"

Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund , um nicht wieder weinen zu müssen . Vielleicht war es egoistisch , was sie jetzt tat , aber sie machte es trotzdem . Denn sie brauchte jemanden , der sie festhielt und der ihr sagte , wie wundervoll sie war , wie hübsch , intelligent sie war ... Es war vielleicht egoistisch . Aber sie tat es.

Ohne Vorwarnung wandte sie sich um und küsste ihn . Einen Augenblick lang hing er verdutzt in ihren Händen , dann umarmte er sie fest , drückte sie an sich .

„Komm ..." , murmelte sie und zog ihn aus dem Gang . Sie gingen durch einen Wandteppich und durch einen Übergangsweg , wo sie stehenblieb und mit dem Zauberstab gegen einen Stein tippte . Sie kannte diesen Raum nur , weil sie ihn auf der Karte des Rumtreibers entdeckte hatte , vor langer , langer Zeit .

Ein großes Schlafzimmer , von innen mit fünf Schlössern versehen . Hermine zog Malfoy hinein und schloss ab . Sie wünschte , es wäre nicht er , den sie an der Hand hielt .

TBC


	22. Ein Duett von dem Niemand weiß

AN : Irgendwie nimmt gleich jeder das Wort "Pairing" in den Mund . Sex muss nicht immer was mit Liebe zu tun haben ;-P Wir nähern uns Schritt für Schritt einem Ziel und somit dem Ende. Danke für´s Review : Hermine1992 , Carika , Insa Black , TinaHewen

Musashi47 - Wer hat den gesagt , dass Hermine noch Jungfrau war ?

Lobarie - Gute Besserung :-) Noch gibt´s nichts zum Lachen , leider . Es bleibt spannend .

Korksie - Rufus hatte ich mal nicht namentlich bei AuE erwähnt . So berechnet bin ich -lol-

MetaCapricorn - Nein , ich denke nicht , dass Rufus schon die ganze Zeit in der Zelle neben ihm saß , sondern erst dorthin gebracht wurde . Ich weiß , dass diese "Wortfetzen" leicht verwirrend waren , aber alles löst sich . Ich hab das Buch nicht gelesen , wie kommst du darauf ?

Zerengeb - Ich weiß nicht , wie das jetzt rüberkommt ... Ich lese seit gut eineinhalb Jahren keine FFs mehr und nach dieser hier werde ich vielleicht auch für längere Zeit keine mehr Schreiben . Ich bin mir da noch nicht so im Klaren , aber ich will mich mehr in meinen eignenen Storys steigern ...

Six83 - Nenn es paranoid ;-) Ich hab das neue Cover gesehen und muss sagen , es ist ganz ok . Ich mag die Cover ohnehin nicht , also ändert sich nicht sonderlich viel bei mir . -lol- Gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr an Rufus ...

JanineBlack - keine Entschuldigungen , ist doch halb so wild -keksereich-

StarHeyoka - Ich denke , Sarah möchte noch Abstand halten zum Orden und zu ihm , sie fühlt sich zu sehr davon bedrängt , wenn man davon ausgeht , dass die durch den Orden ihre Eltern verloren hat . Ich geb zu , es macht mir großen Spass hier und da Schläge mit Zaunpfählen zu verteilen und zu sehen, was alles in Betracht kommen kann . Also Draco hat sich ja in AuE "gewandelt" , das heißt , unwürdig wär´s ja nicht mehr mit ihr ... Natürlich sag ich dir nicht , wer mit wem ;-) Vielleicht ist es eine falsche Fährte , die ich da lege , vielleicht aber auch nicht ... lalalalala ...

Cho - Yep , put all your fears right now away , MIGHTY SNAPE is on the way ;-) -looool-

22 KAPITEL : EIN DUETT VON DEM NIEMAND WEIß

VATER UNSER IM HIMMEL ...

Harry fuhr ruckartig aus dem Schlaf hoch . Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt , wie er eingenickt war . Seltsamer Weise konnte er wieder sehen . Nicht sonderlich klar , denn seine Augen hatten wieder angefangen zu Tränen , aber immerhin sah er wieder , wo er war.

GEHEILIGT WERDE DEIN NAME

Stöhnend rollte er auf die Seite und hielt sich den dröhnenden Kopf . Wurde er langsam wahnsinnig ? Was waren das für Stimme in seinem Kopf ? Betete jemand ? Aber wer ... Er versuchte hinzuhören , aber die Worte kamen einfach so in seinen Kopf , ohne eine Stimme preiszugeben .

„Rufus ..." , murmelte er und wälzte sich herum . Zischend sog er die Luft ein , als sich seine Finger berührten . Sein linker Arm juckte und brannte . „Rufus ... sind Sie hier ?"

Er sah sich um und erstarrte . Der Mann , den er gestern nur gehört hatte , lehnte in der anderen Zelle an der Wand und rührte sich nicht . Er war gerade nah genug , damit Harry nach ihm greifen konnte . Er hatte sehr feine Gesichtszüge und lange Finger . Die braunen Haare fielen ihm lasch ins Gesicht . Als Harry seine Hand nahm , fühlte sie sich seltsam glitschig und kalt an . Es war kein Puls zu spüren .

„Oh nein ..." Erneut entwich ihm ein Keuchen . Mit seinen Fingern tastete er an den Hals , an die Brust . Es gab keinen Atem und auch keinen Herzschlag . „Nein ... nein ... nein ..."

DEIN REICH KOMME

Harry stieß mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand und wünschte sich , es würde aufhören ... es musste aufhören ...Überall war nur noch diese Stimme . Gestern hatte er noch geglaubt , er wäre nicht alleine ... Aber jetzt , wo Rufus scheinbar selbst gestorben war , spürte er etwas in sich , was sich zusammenkauerte .

Stöhnend richtete er sich auf , als die Tür am Ende des Ganges erneut aufging .

„Wenn's die Spass macht ." , ertönte Davids Stimme . „Bitte sehr. In einer der Zellen ."

„Vielen Dank ." Harrys Herz setzte einen Augenblick aus . „Ich werde mich sicher köstlich amüsieren."

Dann schlug die Tür wieder zu und rasche , zielsichere Schritte näherten sich seinen Gittern .

DEIN WILLE GESCHEHE

Er schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen . Er musste ein erbärmliches Bild abgeben , wollte nicht , dass der Mann ihn so sah . So kraftlos , so leer . Er verstand auch jetzt , wessen Stimme er da hörte . Sie gehörte ihm . Er war es , der betete ... Er betete , während er den Gang hinab schritt .

WIE IM HIMMEL SO AUF ERDEN

Severus Snape blieb stehen , atmete noch einmal kurz durch , näherte sich der Zelle und erstarrte . Potter war nicht lebendig . Er war fast tot .

UNSER TÄGLICHES BROT GIB UNS HEUTE

Die grünen Augen , die doch so sehr leuchten konnten , sahen stumpf zu ihm hinauf und wie mit einer milchigen Schicht überzogen , der linke Arm , überzogen mit Blasen , einer braunen Kruste und Narben , hing steif von der Seite , die Finger waren ohne Nägel und vollgeblutet . Sein Umhang war teilweise ziemlich ganz geblieben , aber hier und da gab es blutige Einschnitte , besonders wurde man auf einen großen Blutfleck an der rechten Seite aufmerksam . Auch das Gesicht wies einige Kratzer auf .

Genau wie bei Black war der Stolz innerhalb weniger Tage in sich zusammengebrochen , beide hatten den Charakter verloren , als hätte es ihn nie gegeben . Das , was er sich in der Schulzeit gewünscht hatte , wurde jetzt nahe Realität und er verfluchte sich selbst dafür .

„Ah , Professor Snape ..." Seine Stimme war erstaunlich kalt , aber keuchend , was darauf hindeutete , dass mit seinen Lungen etwas nicht stimmen musste . „Ich habe mich gefragt , wie lange es dauern wird , bis Sie kommen ..."

„Potter ." Er kam näher heran und umfasste die Gitter mit beiden Händen . „Bist du schwer verletzt ?"

UND VERGIB UNS UNSERE SCHULDEN

„Keine Ahnung ..." , murmelte er und sah an sich herab . Dann sah er wieder auf . „Hören Sie ... die wollen den Orden endgültig vernichten ... die werden es schaffen , wenn sie hier auftauchen ..."

„Du meinst wohl nicht im ernst , Dumbledore würde dich hier verrottet lassen ." Er schnaubte durch die Nase . Ohne es zu merken , fingen seine Hände an zu zittern .

„Aber –„ Harry hustete und spuckte Blut . War etwas in seinem Inneren ernsthaft verletzt ? „Sie wissen doch ... Die können mich eh nicht töten ... Ich muss nur noch warten , bis Riddle hier auftaucht ... Dann wird es zu Ende gehen . Wegen der Prophezeiung kann nur er es tun ."

WIE AUCH WIR VERGEBEN UNSERN SCHULDIGERN

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab .

"Halt still ." , fauchte Snape . "Ich muss dich von Innen Heilen ,das wird uns allen einen Vorsprung -"

"Nein !" Harry wich zurück . "Sie werden das merken ... Sie werden sich damit verraten ..."

„Wo ist das hier ?" , hackte Severus weiter nach , denn der Blick des Jungen drohte ihm zu entgleiten . Er war nicht mehr er selbst , er war fast am Ende seiner Kräfte . Er hatte diesen Blick schon oft gesehen . „Als du Black gefolgt bist – wo ist das ? Es ist das Schloss , nicht wahr ? Ja , natürlich sie sind immer noch im Schloss ."

Aber anscheinend reagierte Harry nicht auf seine Frage . Er schüttelte nur den Kopf .

„Wichtig ist , dass Sie nicht auffliegen ... Sie sind wichtig ..." , murmelte er und wandte sich dann um. „Im Notfall werde ich entkommen ... Ich habe das Schloss in einer Vision gesehen ...Jetzt bin ich es ... und nicht er ..."Erst jetzt bemerkte Severus , dass hinter ihm noch eine Leiche war . Zischend sog er die Luft ein .

UND FÜHRE UNS NICHT IN VERSUCHUNG

„Rufus Smith !"

„Es tut mir Leid ..." Auf einmal rannten Tränen aus den Augen des Jungen . „Ich dachte , er würde überleben ... Wir beide ... Ich dachte ..."

„Potter !" Er bückte sich , um besser auf ihn einreden zu können . „Halt gefälligst durch ."

Sie sahen sich an , dann seufzte Harry .

„Snape - Ich beherrsche Leglimentik und während ich schlafe , stehen vor meiner Tür Dementoren ... Ich höre Sie und die anderen manchmal denken . Sie beten ."

Severus erstarrte . War es möglich , dass Potter unbewusst seine Gedanken empfing ? War die Kraft wirklich so stark ? Hielt er Nacht für Nacht den Dementoren stand ? Die Psyche stand nahe am Abgrund , wenn er seinen Fähigkeiten nicht unter Kontrolle hatte . Auf einmal schreckte der Junge hoch .

„Sie kommen !" , keuchte er entsetzt und wälzte sich zur Seite . „Ich kann sie hören ! Schnell !"

„Was ?" Snape sah ihn an . Was ?

SONDERN ERLÖSE UNS VON DEM BÖSEN

„Crucio ..." Potters Augen huschten zur Tür . Die Klinke glitt nach unten . „Crucio , Snape ! Bitte ...Denken Sie an den Orden ! Es wird realistischer ! Es wird sicherer für Sie ! Tun Sie es ... für alle ."

Langsam hob er seinen Zauberstab , seine Hand zitterte , die Tür ging auf .

„Crucio !"

„Na , haben wir Spass ?" Marcus steckte den Kopf herein , während Snape sich kühl und bedacht an ihn wandte . Er versuchte nicht auf Potter zu sehen , der sich Blut spuckend und schreiend von einer Seite auf die andere wälzte . Er musste zurück zum Grimmauld's Place 12 . Es musste gehandelt werden , sonst war es zu spät .

DENN DEIN IST DAS REICH

Kaum war Snape verschwunden , da trat Marcus in seine Zelle , zusammen mit einer nie dagewesenen Dunkelheit . Die Bilder , die Harry so zwanghaft versuchte , festzuhalten , entwichen seinen Griffen. UND DIE KRAFT

Er sah nicht einmal hoch , aber er tat es nicht aus trotz , sondern aus Gleichgültigkeit ... Es hatte gar keinen Sinn mehr .

Er konnte sich nicht bewegen , nicht klar atmen , nicht einmal mehr klar denken , zu was –

„Zu was bist du noch gut ?" Marcus setzte sich vor ihn , ohne ihm Fesseln anzulegen . „Sieh dich an . Alles nur wegen deines Stolzes ... Welch Last muss das sein . Hat es weh getan , ihn zu sehen ? Gewiss , gewiss . Ein Mann aus dem Alltag und plötzlich dein ärgster Feind . Muss weh tun , nicht wahr ? Genau hier ."

UND DIE HERRLICHKEIT

Harry spürte , wie er an sein Herz fasste und wünschte sich tief im Inneren einfach zu verschwinden und nicht mehr zu sein . Wer war er ? Was war dort draußen ? Die Erinnerungen schienen zu verblassen , er wusste es nicht mehr ... Aber egal , was dort war , es wartete nicht auf ihn . Er war zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen . In diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich , einfach sterben zu können .

Die Dunkelheit umklammerte ihn und ganz , ganz weit entfernt hörte er Marcus' Stimme .

„Ja ... stirb , Harry Potter . Nicht einmal deine Freunde warten dort auf dich . Und wenn sie dich holen, ist es vorbei ."

Dann wusste er nichts mehr .

AMEN

TBC


	23. Death

AN : Sorry für die lange AN , aber alle Reviews werden beantwortet :-)Ich sag euch gleich eins : DAS KAPITEL WIRD MEHR FRAGEN AUFWERFEN , ALS ES BEANTWORTET . Es gibt einige Dinge worauf ich allgemein angesprochen wurde ,z.B. ein betender Snape . Ja , er betet , weil er auch zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eine Art Angst und Scham verspürt . Bei dem Gebet , das bei euch so gut angekommen ist ( danke :-) habe ich die "EWIGKEIT" absichtlich weggelassen, weil in jenem Moment alles einzubrechen scheint und nicht für die Ewigkeit bleibt . Tja, ob Harry tot ist oder nicht - da müsst ihr schon selber nachlesen ;-)

Anne-Julia-Shirley - Ich wollte Sirius noch einen richtigen Auftritt gönnen , aber den bekommt erst mal Snape , obwohl er mir schon ziemlich leid tut .

Six83 - Heute kriegst du die erste Auflösung , die dich dem Titel der Story näher bringt . Also wenn Rufus keinen Puls mehr hat , nehm ich an , dass er tot ist -lol- Glück gehabt , in den Osterferien war ich da und du ?

Jo Lizard - Manchmal nehm ich mir vor , VAuE durchzulesen , im ganzen Rutsch , aber dann denk ich mir ..."nö"...und lass es ...

Lobarie - Du armes armes Kind ...ich würd meinen Arzt killen ...Ich hoffe , dir geht´s besser - Mir hat Rufus schon fast leidgetan , ich hab ihn echt gemocht .

JanineBlack - Ja , wir alle trauern um Rufus ...

Carika - Aber demnach könnte diese Story auch ein Drama sein , zu mindestens der Hauptteil

Cho - Na , ob ihm das Augenlicht noch was bringt ...

musashi47 - Wollt die Story noch in die Länge ziehen und Harry noch ein bisschen Leiden lassen . Könnte ja sein , dass Hermine mit Krumm geschlafen hatte oder mit jemand anderem , was nicht erwähnt wurde ... Und wenn sie Jungfrau war , dann hat sie sich einfach nicht darum gekümmert , sondern wollte nur Wärme von jemandem , von dem sie geliebt oder auch nur annähernd respektiert oder was auch immer wird .

MayBlack - Du könntest eine Taschentuchpackung mitbringen :-)

InsaBlack - Snape steckt voller Überraschungen

FrodoBeutlin - Also mal davon abgesehen , dass ich keine Ahnung hab , was das heißt ( he he ...ja) nehme ich an , dass es kein Supernatural wird ...oder ? Danke auch fürs Review an VAuE !

Korksie - Review angekommen :-) Soviel Gefühl ...

MetaCapricorn - Dann bin ich noch stolzer auf die Überschrift , bin nämlich ganz alleine drauf gekommen -strahl- . Du könntest recht haben mir Harry . Und Rufus wird nicht mehr wichtig sein , war es aber , denke ich . Er hatte Harry noch ein kleines Stückchen Hoffnung gegeben und als er neben ihm starb ( ich nehme an , es war von der Elite geplant gewesen ) starb auch etwas in ( oder auch mit ) ihm und ließ ihn komplett brechen .

Isato - Ja , ich deute bis jetzt alles nur an . Dabei muss ich zugeben , dass ich hoffe , die Erwartungen , die gestellt werden , zu erfüllen . Vielleicht muss ich noch zwei Extrakapitel irgendwo reinbringen , ich muss das erst mit mir selbst abklären :-)

23 KAPITEL : DEATH

Als Severus die Augen aufschlug , fragte er sich , wo zur Hölle er war , aber dann ertastete er ein kaltes Tuch auf seiner Stirn und eine Decke auf seinem Körper . Jemand hielt seinen Arm und zählte . Ja , er war zurück in zum Grimmauld´s Place gekommen und hatte sich hingesetzt ...nur ganz kurz , um Atem zu holen ...Er musste schnell zu Dumbledore ... Er musste sagen , dass sie handeln mussten ... Sie mussten ... Hastig warf er die Decke herum und sprang auf . Tonks wich erschrocken vor seiner Seite .

„Leg dich hin !" , herrschte sie ihn an . „Du hast Fieber !"

„Ja ja ..." Er winkte fahrig ab und sah sich um . „Albus –„

„Kommt gleich ." Alesander drückte ihn wieder zurück auf die Couch im Salon des Grimmauld's Place 12 . Dann reichte er ihm eine Phiole . „Hier , trink das . Es wird das Fieber sinken lassen ."

Snape begutachtete das Gebräu in seiner Hand , schluckte es aber ohne Widerrede herunter , denn sein Kopf dröhnte und ließ ihn vorerst nicht klar denken . Er konnte noch nicht einmal die Farbe des Trankes richtig definieren . War er blaugrün oder grünblau ? Er konnte es nicht sehen , trank es einfach ohne Widerrede , ohne Vertrauen , aber mit dem Gedanken , durch einen eigenen Trank die Schäden ausbessern zu können . Obwohl sich ein erfrischendes Gefühl über seinen Körper ausbreitete, zitterten seine Hände unkontrolliert .

´Bitte Snape...tun Sie es ... tun Sie es für den Orden ...´ ...hat er gesagt ...

Der ganze Orden schien versammelt . Sie prüften Karten , schlugen Zauber nach , krempelten hastig ihre Ärmel zurück . Er musste mit Dumbledore sprechen ... Er musste es ihm sagen . Tonks drückte ihm erneut eine Tasse in die Hand . War es etwa Blut ? Seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt .

FÜR DEN ORDEN ...

Er hatte Blut verloren , so viel Blut ... Und er hatte noch die Leichen der Muggelkinder gesehen ... Er hätte nicht einmal erkannt , dass es Menschen waren ,wenn Potter es ihm nicht gesagt hätte ... Es schien ewig weit weg zu sein. Er spürte nicht , wie sein Griff um die Tasse lascher wurde und sie ihm aus der Hand fiel . Tonks zog schnell den Zauberstab und ließ sie in der Luft schweben , zurück zu seinen Händen , die sie mit ihren eigenen wärmte .

„Severus ..." So viel Blut ... Potters Blut ... „Severus ?" Er schreckte auf und sah in ihre schwarzen Augen . „Severus - Albus ist bereits unterwegs hierher . Du meine Güte ...!"

Sie packte seine Hände fester . Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf , wie zerbrechlich sie war . Sie zitterte selbst . Er entzog seine Hände den ihren und sah zur Seite , er war es nicht gewohnt , dass sich jemand dermaßen um ihn sorgte . Auf einmal ertönte eine leise Glocke und sämtliche Ordensmitglieder hasteten an ihnen vorbei , was wohl darauf hindeutete , dass der Direktor anwesend war . Auch er selbst wollte aufstehen, aber die junge Frau legte ihm eine Hand aufs Knie .

„Bitte ..." , flüsterte sie . „Er wird gleich hier sein . Bleib´ sitzen ... Wir brauchen dich bei Kräften . Wir müssen ihn doch mit dir holen ..."

In Severus' Wangen schoss unvorhergesehen Blut , als sie ihre Stirn an sein Knie lehnte und er spürte , wie sie weinte . Alleine mit ihr im Salon zu sitzen hatte aber doch irgendetwas beruhigendes . Als er hörte , wie Schritte näher kamen , schluckte er schnell das Getränk , stand auf und zog sie selbst bei der Hand hoch . Er konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig loslassen , bevor die Tür aufflog und alle wieder zurückkamen .

„Albus !" Er eilte auf ihn zu . „Albus , hör mir zu -!"

Aber Dumbledore legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern und dirigierte ihn zurück auf die Couch , wo er sich wieder zwangsläufig niederlassen musste .

„Ruhig mein Junge , Ruhig ."

„Ich bin ruhig !" , fauchte er ihn in seiner üblichen Art an und sprang demonstrativ auf . Er war nicht der Mensch , den man bemuttern musste , er hatte sich sein ganzes Leben lang alleine durchgeschlagen, er brauchte kein Mitleid und erst recht keine Ruhe , wenn es darum ging , ein potentielles Ordensmitglied zu retten .

Er hätte es vor den anderen niemals zugegeben , aber er machte sich große Sorgen um Potter . Na toll , murmelte eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf . Schon so tief gesunken ?

"Hast du wenigstens was rausgefunden , du alter Giftmischer ?" , knurrte Moody feindselig . "Oder macht´s einfach nur Spass auf der Couch zu liegen ?"

Dumbledore holte mahnend Luft , aber eher jemand etwas tun konnte , war Tonks mit drei Schritten bei ihm und hielt ihm einen Finger vor die Augen .

"Wage es ja nicht ...!" , zischte sie wütend . Ihre Haare wurden dunkelrot , ihre Augen glühten . "So etwas noch einmal zu sagen , du verbitterter , alter Greis !... Nur noch einmal in so einem abfälligen Ton ... und ..."

"Tonks ." Dumbledore legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter . "Schon gut ."

„Ist er noch am Leben ?"

Einige machten einen Schritt zur Seite , als Sirius' Stimme ertönte .

„Möglich ... ." , entgegnete Severus ausweichend . Er konnte seinen Blick nicht ertragen , der an Schärfe und Stolz rapide verloren hat . Das war nicht Black ... das war nicht Black . Er konnte , wollte ihn nicht so sehen , er konnte sich bei diesem Anblick nicht überlegen vorkommen . Wieso stand er nicht aufrecht , wieso war er in sich zusammen gesunken , wo blieb die Farbe , der übliche Glanz ? Seine Augen suchten einen Fluchtpunkt weit weg ... Das konnte nicht Black sein . Das war nie im Leben Sirius Black . Er wandte sich erneut an Dumbledore . „Er ist kurz davor , Albus ." Wer ? "Entweder wir handeln jetzt oder es ist zu spät ."

„Ist er im Schloss ?" , fragte Helen und zückte eine Karte . „Was hast du von ihm erfahren ?"

„Nicht viel ." Snape lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand . „Er hat die ganze Zeit davon geredet , dass es vorbei gehen wird , sobald Er auftaucht . Sein Verstand hat inzwischen erheblichen Schaden genommen . Er meinte , Dementoren würden Nachts bei seiner Tür stehen und ich fürchte , sie haben den Kopf gefügig gemacht . Er empfängt Gedanken von Leuten , die um ihn herum sind . Er kann seine Kräfte in Verbindung mit Leglimetik nicht kontrollieren ."

„Kann man das wieder beheben ?" , fragte Bill .  
Severus nickte , wagte aber nicht aufzusehen , da er wusste , dass Smith dort stand und ihn musterte . Er würde kein Wort über Rufus verlieren .

„Und warum ist er Sirius gefolgt ?" Tonks sah von der Couch zu ihm hoch . „Warum ?"

„Anscheinend hatten Weasley und Granger recht ." , fuhr er nachdenklich fort . „Er hat eine Vision empfangen , in der Black ein Opfer von Marcus war ."

Sirius sah ihn einen Moment lang an , dass ließ er sich kreidebleich auf einen Stuhl gleiten . Es schien, als wäre er stumm .

„So wie es aussieht , ist es das Alte Schloss , welches wir vermutet haben ." , sagte Severus schließlich. „Ich bin kein Arzt , aber Potter hat anscheinend Atemnot und innere Blutungen . Und er steuert auf das Longbottom – Syndrom zu . Albus ."

Alle Augen wandten sich an den Dumbledore , der sich seine geputzte Brille wieder aufsetzte und in die Runde blickte .

„Ich habe bereits gesagt , dass ich kein Leben für ein anderes eintauschen möchte , aber wenn Harry bereits die Grenze erreicht hat , habe ich keine Wahl ." , sagte er ruhig . „Ich zwinge niemanden , mitzukommen , denn das sind keine gewöhnlichen Todesser , mit denen wir es bis jetzt zu tun hatten . Es ist die Elite Voldemorts , teils Schlimmer du Grausamer als er selbst ."

„Reden ist unnötig ." Remus stand auf . „Immerhin geht es um Harry und nicht um irgendeinen Fremden ."

Viele nickten ihm zustimmend zu . Emmeline Vance strich sich ihr Haar zurück .  
„Wir apperieren dorthin , nicht wahr ? Je schneller , desto besser ."

"Du bleibst hier , Emma ." , entgegnete Arthur . "Und siehst zu , was im Ministerium vorgeht ."

"Was sollte schon vorgehen ?" , fragte Smith ahnungslos . Der Ältere wandte sich ihm zu .

"Es kann sein , dass die Bewachung von Peter ein Schlumpfloch hat . Wir sollten los ."  
„Ja ." Dumbledore nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls . Aber jemand unterbrach ihn . Es war Sirius .

„Das schloss ist mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber versehen ." , sagte er ruhig . „Man muss sich ihm nähern , erst dann wird es sichtbar . Gehen wir ."

Dann apparierte er . Ohne zu zögernd folgten ihm die anderen und hinterließen einen gähnend leeren Salon , betend , dass es immer noch nicht zu spät war .

Als sie auf der Wiese ankamen , wehte mal wieder ein kräftiger Wind darüber und ließ die Gräser tanzen und heulen und trotzdem blieb es gespenstisch still . Wie auf Kommando zogen alle sofort ihre Zauberstäbe . Dumbledore sah sich um , Sirius nickte ihm zu und zusammen setzten sie sich in Bewegung .

Das Gras unter ihren Füßen sah seltsam blaß und krank aus und die Berge ragten wie stille Wächter vor ihnen in die Höhe . Ernest Smith , der an diesem Abend nichts gesagt hatte , schlich ihnen hinterher und zog während dem Gehen seine kleine Kugel . Tonks blieb immer in Severus' Nähe , sah sich um . Sie gingen zehn Minuten zu Fuß , schweigend , niedergedrückt . Sogar Snape selbst konnte nicht sagen , was er vorfinden würde , so nah war Potter an der Grenze gewesen . Wer weiß , was in diesem Tag hätte passieren können ...

„Ernest ?" Dumbledore wandte sich an den jungen Mann , der nur den Kopf schüttelte .

„Nichts Lebendes ."

Es waren keine wirkliche Beruhigung . Sirius war der erste , der durch den seltsamen Zauber trat und verschwand . Sobald sich aber alle dahinter befanden und das Schloß wörtlich vor ihrer Nase stand wurden einige von ihnen nervös . Tonks stolperte ständig über etwas und einmal landete sie genau in Severus' Armen , als er sich überraschend umdrehte und sie unbeholfen auffing . Ihr Blick glitt beschämt zu Boden , dann keuchte sie auf .  
„Seht nur ! Der Tarnumhang ! Und der Portschlüssel , den ich ihm geschenkt hab !"

Sie hob beide Gegenstände auf .

„Hier muss es passiert sein ." , murmelte Helen . „Hier wurde er wohl überrascht ..."

Moody drehte sich ständig um , als sie die steinernen Stufen hinauf schritten . Die schwarzen Fenster sahen abgestorben auf sie herab , irgendwo krähte ein Vogel , aber die meiste Zeit über was er beunruhigend leise . Ernest , der nun neben dem Direktor ging , blieb abrupt stehen . Einige wandten sich ihm zu .

„That's strange ..." , murmelte er bedrückt und sah sich provisorisch um . „Ich glaube , mit der Kugel stimmt was nicht ."

„Wieso ?" Arthur trat an ihr heran . „Was soll nicht stimmen ?"

„Look . Dort sind Todesser , sure . Aber – sie leben nicht ."

Dumbledore nickte den anderen zu und streckte seinen Zauberstab aus .

„Alohomora ."

Die große , hölzerne Tür flog mit einem lauten Knall auf , sie gingen mit raschen Schritten hinein und erleuchteten die große Eingangshalle .

"Protectorum ."

Aber der Schild , der sich wie eine schützende Blase um sie legte , war unnötig , er flackerte eine Zeit lang und verblasste wieder . Es war still und schummrig .

Anscheinend hatte sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten niemand darum gekümmert , wie das Schloss zerfiel. Das Gestein war grau und kalt , die Kronleuchter voller Spinnenweben und die Steinstufen nach oben zerbrachen langsam . Aber noch etwas , was dem ganzen die Krone aufsetzte , waren die großen Steinstücke , die Scherben und all das Blut , welches überall zu sein schien . Entsetzt traten sie ein . Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes öffnete Bill die Fenster , um wenigstens etwas natürliches Licht hinein fallen zu lassen , bereute es aber sofort .

Die Lichtstrahlen brachen durch die Finsternis und erhellten die große Halle , die scheinbar übersät war von ... Körpern ...und so viel Blut ...

„Unmöglich ." Snape trat einen Schritt hinein und sah sich einige Gesichter an . Teilweise waren sie vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen oder gar entstellt , aber erkannte einen von ihnen ganz genau , auch wenn der ursprünglich weiße Kittel nun voller Rot war . „Mein Gott , Albus – Das ist Marcus Manson."

Große Steinfetzen waren aus der Wand gerissen worden , viele Brandflecke waren zu sehen , es staubte . Und dann fiel ihr Blick in die Mitte des Raumes .

Es war , als würde die Anzahl der zwanzig Leichen zur Mitte hin zunehmen , denn dort saß Harry schien sie mit offenen Augen anzustarren . Aber er sah sie nicht .  
Sein Zauberstab hing noch kraftlos in seiner rechten Hand , zerbrochen , die linke war bis zum Ellbogen verbrannt . Von oben bis unten war er mit Blut befleckt . Mit seinem eigenem , aber auch mit dem der Menschen , die um ihn herum lagen .

Eine Leiche lag nicht wie die anderen sinnlos unter den Steintrümmern verteilt . Sie lehnte vorsichtig an einer Säule , zugedeckt mit einem Umhang . Ernste ging ganz langsam auf sie zu und entblöste das Gesicht .

„Oh no ..." , murmelte er und beugte den Kopf . „Oncle Rufus ..."

„Harry ." Sirius ging langsamen Schrittes auf seinen Patensohn zu .

"Nicht , du Idiot , es könnte eine Falle sein ...!" , fluchte Moody und packte ihn bei der Schulter . Sirius drehte sich so schnell um , dass gerade einmal Remus es wahrnahm .

"Loslassen ." , knurrte er nur und beschleunigte seinen Schritt durch die Halle , als Moody tatsächlich einen Schritt zurückgewichen war . Ganz vorsichtig und behutsam hob er Harry hoch , ohne dass dieser ihn überhaupt wahrnahm . Er wischte ihm die Haare aus dem verletzten Gesicht , so zärtlich und liebevoll . „Jetzt sind wir da . Jetzt wird alles wieder gut ."

Aber die bedrückende Stille schien genau das Gegenteil zu schreien .

TBC


	24. The one and not the same

AN : Ich fühl mich richtig ausgelaugt , hoffe aber , dass das Kapitel einigermaßen gut ist . Am Ende werdet ihr mich wahrscheinlich mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarren , aber hey ;-) Danke für´s Review : May Black , janine Black ,

Lobarie - ich fürchte , ich muss euch noch ein bisschen im Dunkeln tappen lassen

InsaBlack - Was erheiterte dich dieses Mal ? ;-)

Frodobeutlich - Ja , sie waren alle ein bisschen kopflos , aber immerhin ging´s um Harry

Korksie - Die Elite ? Na die liegt tot auf dem Boden rum

Isato - Lass mir noch ein paar Kapitel Zeit , dann versuch ich was aufzuklären . Außer Andeutungen war wirklich nicht viel .

Silvertrust - hoi , so viele Fragen ! Abwarten , Tee trinken ;-)

Angel344 - Ich glaub , da wären wir alle ein bisschen unter Schock

Zerengeb - Rumänien :-)

HarryBlackPotter - Es könnte sein , dass dein Verdacht richtig ist , du kannst ihn ruhig äußern

NoirNuitOmbre - Soweit die Zusammenfassung ;-) Naja , Harry war ja nicht -lebensgefährlich- verletzt und es war auch nicht so , dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte , sondern wegen den Schmerzen nicht wollte ...

24 KAPITEL : THE ONE AND NOT THE SAME

„Ron ..." , flüsterte Hermine und hielt sich an seinem Umhang fest , während sie nach dem Abendessen zum Krankenflügel schlichen . Er spürte die kalten , tauben Finger durch den Stoff hindurch . „Ich hab Angst ... Ich habe solche Angst ."

Sie konnte es gar nicht in Worte fassen , ihr ganzer Körper , der in dieser Nacht geschwitzt hatte , zitterte . Er war wieder da , wieder da , wieder da ... und erst gestern hatte sie sich damit abgefunden, dass er gestorben war ...in ihr war er gestorben , sie fühlte nichts . Keine Freundschaft oder Liebe , kein Glück , keine Hoffnung , sondern nur eine unbeschreibliche Angst . Und genau das fühlte auch Ron .

Das Essen war keine erfreuliche Angelegenheit gewesen , als Dumbledore ihnen allen mitgeteilt hatte , dass Harry wieder auf Hogwarts war . Und das ursprüngliche , ungläubige Lächeln von vielen hatte sich mit jeder Sekunde wieder verflüchtigt . Von seinen Worten hatten viele und doch keines ihre Herzen berührt . Er hatte es gesagt und dabei hatte er wie ein alter Mann ausgesehen , voller Angst um jemanden , der ihm nahe stand . Alle Lehrer , alle saßen sie in Reihe und sahen schweigend zu Boden . Er bat die Schüler , nicht zum Krankenflügel zu gehen , sondern zu Madame Pomfreys Büro , denn sein Zustand – er hatte an dieser Stelle schwer geseufzt – war mehr als instabil .

Sie hatte sich gewundert , wie ehrlich und offen der Direktor mit seinen Schülern gesprochen hatte , die entsetzt zu ihm hinauf geblickt hatten . Nicht , dass sie es von ihm nicht gewohnt wären , dass er offen und ehrlich war . Aber diese Ehrlichkeit war anders , sie war rein und ungeschminkt . Genauso , wie "Voldemort ist zurück" vom letzten Jahr , schockte auch die Nachricht , die er heute überbrachte. Er hatte erzählt , wo Harry sich vermutlich aufgehalten hatte und wie schlimm die Verletzungen gewesen sind . Alleine die Vorstellung ,gefoltert worden zu sein , ließ einige Schüler nach unten sinken , sie weinten und sie zitterten und sie hatten auch diese unbeschreibliche Angst . Niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen , ihn besuchen zu wollen . Es gab nur wenige , die wirklich nach oben gehen und sich nach ihm erkundigen durften und sie wussten das ganz genau .

Während er redete , schöpfte Dumbledore scheinbar neue Kraft , denn er erhob die Hände und seine Augen schweiften mehr als einmal über die Halle . Als würde er sich selber noch mehr bekräftigen , gegen Voldemort und all seine Anhänger zu kämpfen und die aufzugeben . Und zum ersten Mal fassten einige den verzweifelten Entschluss , um alles Leben sich niemals zu ergeben . Überall lag der Tagesprophet , zerknittern, regelrecht zerdrückt , einige Artikel so oft durchgelesen , dass die Druckerschwärze verblasst war . Nicht einmal am Slytherintisch wagte es jemand , zu tuscheln oder zu lästern , denn der Gedanke , dass Potter mal wieder entkommen war , demonstrierte , dass Voldemort nicht allmächtig war , kein Gott und dass so viel Glück einfach niemand haben konnte . Es war kein Glück ...

Vielleicht hatten sie aber auch Angst vor Harry selbst . Vielleicht hielten sie ihn jetzt für abnormaler , als es ohnehin der Fall war ...vielleicht war es eben jene Angst ...

Als Ron und Hermine schließlich im Gang ankamen , stand die Bürotür bereits weit offen , aber die Leute versammelten sich außerhalb davon , denn anscheinend reichte die Fläche innen nicht aus . Sirius war weit und breit nicht zu sehen .

„Hallo , ihr zwei ." Remus hob schwach die Hand . „Poppy is gerade bei einer weiteren Untersuchung und Alesander ist sein Hausarzt , also wird er ihn heilen ."

Er sah aus , als wäre er lange wach gewesen und hätte lange , ermüdende Gespräche geführt .

„Remus ..." Aus Hermines Augenwinkeln rannten Tränen . Dass sie ihn in der Schule mit Vornamen ansprach , wurde kaum wahrgenommen . „Er war doch wach , als ihr ihn gefunden habt ! Wie – hat er reagiert ? Hatte er Schmerzen ? Hat er was gesagt ?"

„Also , um ehrlich zu sein ..." Er senkte seine Stimme , schüttelte den Kopf und fasste sie vorsichtig bei den Schultern . „Ihr müsst jetzt stark sein ."

Wie auf Kommando ging die Tür zum Krankenzimmer auf und zu und Madame Pomfrey mit Dumbledore heraus kam , in der Hand ein größeres Stück Pergament . Sie hatte viel von ihrer strengen Art verloren, wirkte nervös und fahrig , obwohl sie versuchte ,es durch Professionalität zu überspielen. Hermine bemerkte überrascht , dass Tonks nach Snapes Umhang griff und sich daran festhielt .

„Wie sieht's aus , Poppy ?" Remus trat vor . „Wird er es schaffen ? Was fehlt ihm ?"

Zu ihrem Entsetzten faltete die kleine Frau das Pergament auf . Ihre Stimme zitterte etwas .

„Ich versuche , es irgendwie zusammenhängend zu erklären ." , sagte sie und atmete tief durch . „Also, ihm wurden Aufputsch – und Schlafmittel eingeflößt . Wie ich das sehe , waren Dementoren im Spiel , und zwar über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg ."

„Ich habe die Tür bereits geschlossen ." , knurrte Snape .

„Ja ." Sie nickte ihm zu . „Trotzdem haben sie ihm erheblichen Schaden zugefügt , Glück und Zufriedenheit sind nicht vorhanden , sie haben ihm danach die körperlichen Kräfte ausgesaugt , aber Alesander ist gerade dabei , ihm Medikamente dagegen zu geben ."

„Er hat so viel Blut verloren ..." Helena zitterte .

„Oh ... ja ." Pomfrey sah wieder auf ihr Pergament und stockte , bevor sie weiterlas . „Crucio , lange und stark . Geprellter Brustkorb , fünf angebrochene und eine durchgebrochene Rippe . Austrocknung im Hals – Rachenbreich . Eine Erkältung , Lungenentzündung . Der linke Arm fast vollständig verbrannt und eitrig entzündet ..."

Hermine schluchzte auf und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund .

„Auf beiden Händen fehlten Fingernägel , das rechte Handgelenk ist nach innen geschlagen worden ..."

„Geschlagen ?" Moody hob eine Augenbraue . „Das geschieht nur , wenn man mit einer Hand zu lange Flüche abwehrt ..."

„Ja . Dann noch blaue Flecke im Gesicht und Schnitte am ganzen Körper . Besonders groß ist eine offene Wunde an der rechten Seite ... ich ... ich ..." Sie stockte und bedeckte sich mit einer Hand das Gesicht . Erschrocken stellten sie fest , dass sich in ihren Augen Tränen bildeten . Remus ging zu ihr .

„Schon gut , Poppy , schon gut ."  
„Es ist ja ... nicht so , dass ich ... keine Verletzung kenne !" , murmelte sie in ihre Hände , wirkte irgendwie hoffnungslos . „Aber er ist noch so jung ! ... und so viele auf einmal ..."

„Aber sie können ihm doch helfen , nicht wahr ?" , fragte Ron heiser . „Sie können es , oder ?"

„Ich versuche es , Ronald ." Die Krankenschwester sah ihn an . „Alesander behandelt und verbindet all seine Wunden, mit Magie ist in einer Woche das schwerste überstanden , in zwei oder drei müsste das meiste verheilt sein . Aber ..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verfiel wieder in diese Hilflosigkeit .

„Er ist einmal für Sekunden aufgewacht und hat mich angeschaut , aber als ich ihn was gefragt hab , da hat er nicht reagiert . Er hat einen Tunnelblick . Er erkennt niemanden um sich herum , mein Gott ." Sie bedeckte sich das Gesicht . „Es tut mir Leid . Bei Frank und Alice ... konnte ich auch nichts tun ... Es tut mir Leid ."

"Aber ... aber Sie !" Ron wandte sich panisch an Dumbledore , der sich schweigend herausgehalten hatte . "Sie können ihm doch helfen ! Sie müssen ihm helfen !"

"Ich werde alles tun , was in meiner Macht steht ."

Und dieser Satz strahlte soviel Energie aus , dass er Ron tatsächlich beruhigte . Dumbledores Macht war ihm immer unbegrenzt erschienen . Nun vertraute er blind darauf , dass es immer noch so war .

"Armer Junge ...!" Die Krankenschwester zitterte .

„Schon gut ." , wiederholte Remus emotionslos . „Wann können wir zu ihm ?"

„Wenn Sie wollen , schon morgen . Aber ich weiß nicht , ob das was bringen wird ." Sie wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht .

Als Remus am nächsten Morgen zusammen mit ein paar anderen , wie Helena und McGonagall , in das Krankenzimmer trat erschien ihm das helle Licht wie eine Verspottung .

„Wo ist Sirius ?" , fragte Hermine leise , während sie das Zimmer durchquerten . Sie hatte tiefe Tränensäcke unter den Augen .

„Verkriecht sich in Arbeit ." , antwortete er niedergeschlagen . „Kingsley hat ihm zwar frei gegeben , aber er ist schon wieder im Ministerium und arbeitet wie ein Verrückter . Hat letzte Nacht drei Schwarzhändler überführt ... Außerdem sichert er immer noch das Schloss , es ist immens wichtig für den Orden . Er muss bis heute Nachmittag fertig werden , dann rückt die offizielle Kommission des Ministeriums an . Ich denke , er gibt sich ziemlich die Schuld an dem , was geschehen ist ."

„Aber die hat er nicht !" , entgegnete Ron heftig . „Er kann doch nichts dafür , dass Harry ... nun ja ... du weißt schon ... sich so sehr um ihn gesorgt hat ..."

Alle Betten waren leer , bis sie dann zu einem Ort stießen , der aussah , wie ein Stand für Süßigkeiten . Madame Pomfrey hatte einen Tisch aufgestellt und darauf lagerten Genesungswünsche und die beste Schokolade von Hogsmeade , Blasekaugummi und zischende Zauberdrops .

Harry selbst war einige Meter weiter weg . Er war ziemlich blaß und versank förmlich unter der Bettdecke . Er sah aus , wie eine Leiche oder wie eine starre , verzerrte Puppe . Seine Haut war fast weis , nur die Augen waren rot umrandet und die Tränensäcke liefen langsam in blaue Flecke über . Sein Atem war immer nur kurz und raspelte .

"Harry ...?" Ron ging einige Schritte mehr auf das Bett zu und blieb ganz nah stehen . "Kannst du mich hören ...?"

"Ich fürchte nein , Ronald ." Die Krankenschwester schüttelte den Kopf .

"Harry ..."Er achtete nicht auf sie, kniete sich hin . "Schau mal , wer noch da ist - Hermine ! ...Schau mal , Hermine ist auch da ...sie ist auch ...da ..." Er legte die Stirn auf die Matratze .

Er hatte Harry schon manchmal in einem miserablen Zustand gesehen , fast gebrochen , körperlich am Ende , seelisch ausgebrannt . Aber nicht in diesem Massstab . Selbst für ihn war sein bester Freund eine Sinnfigur gewesen ... es gab niemanden wie ihn . Niemand anderes für ihn . Wenn er gestorben wäre ... hätte niemand seinen Platz eingenommen . Erst heute in der Nacht , als er Nevilles Schluchzer im Schlaf gehört hatte , hatte die Einsamkeit aus dem Dunkel nach ihm gegriffen . Und er hatte sich nicht wehren können .

Hermine blieb wie erstarrt zwei Meter vor dem Bett stehen , konnte nicht näher kommen . Eine Leiche, schoss es ihr für einen Augenblick durch den Kopf . Seht ihr denn nicht , dass er tot ist ? Aber nach langem Hinsehen sah sie seinen kurzen , schnappenden Atem . Er lebte wirklich ... aber nur in seiner Welt . Wenn er aufwachen würde ... würde er sie noch erkennen ? Oder was es schon so schlimm , dass sie wie Neville Wochenende für Wochenende mit der Stille sprechen würden ? Sie wusste es nicht . Ihr Herz , ihr Kopf , ihre Hände ... alles schien Tonnen zu wiegen ...

Neben ihm , auf dem Nachtkästchen , lag , sauber zusammengefaltet , sein Tarnumhang , eine kleine schwarze Murmel und sein Zauberstab – ganz .

„Er ist repariert ?" , fragte Helena leise . Dumbledore setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett , genau so , dass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte , aber es kam keine Reaktion , er schlief tief und fest .

„Ich habe ihn gestern zu Ollivander bringen lassen ." , antwortete er ruhig , sah den Jungen vor sich noch einmal an und stand schließlich auf . „Ich erwarte euch alle im Gang ."

Dann verließ er das Krankenzimmer , zusammen mit Snape und McGonagall . Hermine gab sich einen Ruck , sie musste jetzt für ihn da sein . Sonst war sie es nicht wert , sich Freundin zu nennen . Als sie seine Hand ergriff , ohne auch nur den geringsten Druck auszuüben , regte sich nichts .

„Wenn du wieder aufwachst ..." , murmelte sie unter Tränen . „Dann gehen wir nach Hogsmeade ."

Wie er da im Bett lag , sah er aus wie eine Puppe . Und das tat weh. Remus legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter .

„Harry ." , sagte er . Hermine fragte sich , wie er das so gelassen aushielt . „Wach auf , du bist wieder zu Hause ..."

Helen küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Wange , dann traten sie hinaus, wo man bereits auf sie wartete . Madame Pomfey saß auf einem Stuhl , während Alesander angespannt an der Wand lehnte . Auch Moody hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt .   
„Also im Prinzip ist in zehn Tagen geheilt." , sagte der Arzt niedergeschlagen . „Das Skelewachs verschließt den Brustkorb wieder und die Fingernägel werden ebenfalls nachgewachsen sein . Die Wunde an seiner Seite haben wir ebenfalls verschlossen , die Brandsalbe sollte in drei Tagen alles wieder wettgemacht haben ... Es wird vielleicht nur eine Narbe an seiner Seite und eine an seinem Arm geben. Aber psychisch ..." Er atmete tief ein . „Da kann ich nicht viel tun ... Es ist , auch wenn nicht ganz so schlimm , wie bei den Longbottoms ...Da komm ich nicht ran ."

„Was ist mit seinem Zauberstab ?" , fragte Remus apathisch wieder. „Ist er wieder vollständig ?"

„Ja ." Dumbledore nickte . „Ich musste eine neue Feder aus Fawkes' Schwanz entwenden und Olivander die ganze Zeit durcharbeiten lassen , aber er ist wieder ganz ... Und außerdem haben wir ganz erstaunliche Entdeckungen über Harrys letzte Flüche gemacht ."

Helena schnappte nach Luft ... Ihr Harry hatte zwanzig Leute – auseinandergerissen .

„Es ist nicht das , was wir erwartet haben ." , fuhr der Direktor fort . „Denn nachdem wir die Flüche analysiert haben , stellten wir fest , dass es nicht er selbst war , der die Leute dort getötet hat . Es waren im Prinzip sie selber ."

„Was ?"

„Das erklärt seine nach innen geschlagene Hand ." , meldete sich Madame Pomfrey zu Wort . „Er hat einen sehr starken Fluchumkehreffekt angewandt . Jeder Fluch , der auf ihn fällt , wird auf den Angreifer zurückgeschleudert ."

„Es muss sich so abgetragen haben , dass Potter sie einfach nur ausschalten wollte ." , knurrte Moody . „Am Anfang nur Stupor und Expelliarmus , dann Feuerflüche und am Ende doch die Umkehr ."

„Das heißt , dass es alles mit ihm passiert wäre ?" Hermine schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund .

"Die Frage ist auch , wie er überhaupt in die Halle gekommen ist ." , murmelte Snape . "Er war durch mehrere Gänge eingesperrt und in seiner Zelle . Marcus hatte seinen Zauberstab immer bei sich . Wie ist er da rausgekommen ...?"

Niemand antwortete .

"Können wir denn schon überhaupt etwas über den Verlauf sagen ?" , fragte Moody .

"Nicht , solange Sirius nicht da ist ." , antwortete Helen müde . "Und ohne Harry ..."

"Wir wissen es nicht und ohne ihn werden wir es auch niemals erfahren ." , antwortete Dumbledore ruhig.

„Hören Sie ..." Rons Stimme zitterte merklich , er rieb sich die Hände . „Sie haben doch gesagt ... er wurde in der Nacht von Dementoren bewacht und verlor all seine glücklichen Erinnerungen ... Und jetzt reagiert er auf nichts , hat nur noch Reflexe ... Was , wenn sie ihn angegriffen , er sich nicht wehren konnte und sie ihn ... ihn ..." Er machte ein würgendes Geräusch .

„Geküsst haben ?" , beendete Snape den Satz für ihn . „Unwahrscheinlich , er zeigt nicht die selben Symptome ."

„Ich denke , er hat etwas gesagt bekommen ." , sagte Remus düster . „Marcus wird ihm wohl etwas eingeflüstert haben ... Zusammen mit der physischen und psychischen Schwäche ,dem Einfluss der Dementoren ... In seiner Phantasie könnte sich sonst nach was abgespielt haben und da hat er sich eben einfach abgeschaltet ."

„Aber es lässt sich doch wieder beheben , oder?" , flüsterte Hermine . „Er wird doch wieder aufwachen ?"

Auf einmal fuhr Helena herum .

"Hestia ." , sagte sie überrascht . Sie hörten das klappern von Stiefeln und nur wenige Sekunden später stand die Hexe schwer atmend im Gang . Nachdem sie kurz Luft geschnappt hatte , bewegte sie sich noch schneller auf sie zu .

"Peter ...!" , keuchte sie . Ihr Gesicht war vom Laufen ganz rot , Dumbledore stützte sie . "Peter Pettigrews Herz hat heute Nacht für mehrere Minuten aufgehört zu schlagen !"

TBC


	25. Melancholie des Abends

AN : Also einige haben keine Benachrichtigung gekriegt , wenn das Kap online war und ich hab keine Reviews ins Mailfach bekommen . Aber nachträglich ist bei mir alles reingetrudelt und jetzt ist hoffentlich alles da , wo es hingehört :-) Weiß auch nicht so recht , wozu dieses Kapitel gut sein soll , aber nennen wir es einfach die Beschreibung eines Kuddelmuddels der Gefühle . Ich neige dazu , das Ende immer weiter hinauszuzögern , obwohl die "Füllkapitel" nichts besonderes sind , sorry . Danke für´s Review an :

Travin Stormkeep - Oho , ein neuer Leser ? Danke :-)

FrodoBeutlin - Danke auch für´s Review an "Schatten der Vergangenheit" . Ich mochte das letzte Kapitel auch am besten .

JanineBlack - Naja , wenn ich nicht mehr da bin , wer schreibt dann an der Story weiter ? ;-)

Cho - Was ´wäre´ Harry ohne Verstand ? Na das Selbe , was er jetzt ist looooool

InsaBlack - Vielleicht hängt mir die FF schon so zum Hals raus , dass ich den Humor darin gar nicht erkenne , den ich unbewusst hineinprojeziere ...:-)

Silvertrust - Ja ja , noch eine Frage von Welt . In was hab ich mich da nur verstrickt . Ich klär´s auf.

Zerengeb - Leider weiß ich gar nicht , ob´s nen "großen Knall" gibt , jetzt fädelt sich die Story eher Stück für Stück mit bizarren Infos und Antworten auf .

Korksie - Ach ja , der Harry packt das . Oder auch nicht ...

MetaCapricon - Vielleicht war es das große grüne Mailfressende Monster ? -lol- Snape und Tonks . HA ! Du bist die erste Person , die´s anspricht . Aber süß sind die Andeutungen schon , oder ? ;-)

MayBlack - Draco und Herm sind für ne Nacht in ein abgeschlossenes Schlafzimmer gegangen - ich denke nicht , dass sie sich über Gott und die Welt unterhalten haben .

JoLizard - Du bist nicht die Einzig Verwirrte Person , ich bin auch noch da -lol-

Six83 - Und ich dachte schon , du hättest mich verlassen -heul- Aber du bist da ;-) Ich gehöre grundsätzlich zu der Art Mensch , der Ärzte meidet , solange es geht . Wenn ich noch mehr Ideen umsetzte , wird es fürchte ich , eine Endlos FF und schon bald kommt Band 6 , also schaff ich das vielleicht gar nicht . Übrigens mit beiden Vermutungen liegst du nicht weit entfernt . Hach , endlich Sommer in München ! An der Leopoldstr. , beim Tor , ist so ein Baum mit Blüten , die fast wie Kirschblüten aussehen , ich liebe diesen Baum ;-) Nur so am Rande

25 KAPITEL : MELANCHOLIE EINES ABENDS

Nachdem Hogwarts seine Lichter ausgemacht hatte und alle Schüler im Bett lagen , ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden , in der Nacht herumzuschleichen , saß ein Teil des Ordens im Grimmauld´s Place am Esstisch , trank Wein und schwieg sich an . Irgendwo im Keller schlug eine Tür zu , man hörte Schritte und Sirius , dem man ungewöhnlich lange nicht gesehen hatte , betrat den Raum . Sein Gesicht schien zu Stein erstarrt und zeigte keinerlei Emotionen . Er stellte eine Kiste neben dem Kühlschrank ab und setzte sich mit einem Pergament in der Hand an den Tisch . Dann stand er wieder auf und wusch sich die Hände und die Nase .

"So schlimm ?" , fragte Remus mitleidig , nachdem niemand betroffen auch nur ein Wort an ihn gerichtet hatte .

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung ." , war die scharfe Antwort . Er wusch sich nochmal . "Außerhalb von Hogwarts wird´s auch immer kälter ... Ich wette , bald schneit es auch in London ... Ich stinke immer noch nach Blut ... Riechst du das ?"

"Nein ." Er schüttelte den Kopf . "Es ist nichts mehr an dir dran ."

"Sicher ?"

Ohne auf die Antwort zu warten wusch er sich noch einmal und setzte sich endgültig an den Tisch .

"Kannst du uns schon was sagen ?" , fragte Charlie und gähnte . "Irgendetwas was uns weiterhilft ? Wann kommt Dumbledore ? Wir warten schon seit Stunden !"

"Ich weiß es nicht ." Sirius zauberte einige Akten aus dem Salon zu sich und ein paar Karten und Diagramme . Er prüfte sie eingängig . "Was machst du eigentlich hier ...?" , murmelte er nebenbei . "Müsstest du nicht den Eingang der Nokturngasse bewachen ?"

"Ich hab Fred und George hingeschickt ."

"Du hast WAS ?" , kreischte Molly auf . "WER HAT DIR DAS ERLAUBT ? WIESO TUST DU DAS? DU KANNST DIESE VERANTWORTUNG DOCH NICHT EINFACH AUF DEINE BRÜDER ABLADEN ! AUF MEINE SÖHNE !"

"...bitte leiser ...oben liegt eine schlafende Blume ..." , murmelte das Porträt einer jungen Frau und verschwand wieder .

"Molly ." Arthur nahm ihre Hand . "Du musst einsehen , dass die beiden nun erwachsen sind und als vollständige Mitglieder gezählt werden wollen . Anstatt sie mit Predigen abzuhalten und zu verunsichern , sollten wir sie lieber unterstützen , denkst du denn nicht auch ?"

Seine sanfte Stimme und die wärme seine Hände ließen sie in sich zusammensacken , mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sie sich an seine Schulter . Natürlich entging ihr nicht , dass Sirius gar nichts las , seine Hände waren kalkweiß und seine Augen unbewegt .

"Emma ...?" Die Frau schreckte aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf hoch . "Was sagt das Ministerium ? Hat Hestia bereits um eine Stellungnahme gebeten ? "

"Bist du der Kommission begegnet ?" , fragte sie statt dessen .

"Nein , hab mich schnell genug verzogen ." Er lehnte sich zurück . "Wie ist es mit Pettigrew ?"

"Der Wachmann hat geschlafen ." , knurrte sie . "Und kann sich nicht erinnern . Aber die Reaktoren haben nichts aufgezeichnet , er dürfte die ganze Zeit in der Zelle gewesen sein . Ich verstehe das sowieso nicht ." Sie schüttelte den Kopf . "Hestia hat mich danach abgelöst und seitdem ...pfff !"

Nachdem die Hexe aufgetaucht war , war sie genau so schnell wieder mit dem Direktor verschwunden. Und nun saßen sie da und warteten auf eine Nachricht . Stundenlang .

Sirius bückte sich wieder zu seinen Aufzeichnungen .

"Sein Herz ist einfach so stehen geblieben , mitten im Schlaf ... ich hätte eher noch gedacht , dass er Harry hilft ."

"Was ?" Charlie blinzelte ihn an . "Wieso sollte er Harry geholfen haben ?" Remus beobachtete seinen Freund eindringlich . Dass er Peters Name so leichtfertig ausgesprochen hatte , erfüllte ihn mit einer Art Stolz , es zeigte , dass er kein Kind mehr war .

"Weil Harry uns davor bewahrt hat , Peter zu töten , als wir es vorhatten ." , sagte er ruhig ."Er steht tief in seiner Schuld . Deshalb wäre es im Bereich des Möglichen gewesen ...eine Art Lebensschuld ."

"Ist es aber nicht ." Sirius klappte alles wieder zu . "Er war die ganze Zeit in seiner Zelle , in der Theorie ist diese Schuld nur durch eine körperliche Tat zu begleichen , da gibt es nichts daran zu rütteln . Ich hole Dumbledore her , das dauert lächerlich lange . Ich will wissen , was passiert ist . " Er stand auf . "Moony , leg dich hin , du siehst miserabel aus ." Dann apparierte er an Ort und Stelle . Remus starrte noch lange in die entstandene Leere . Für einen Augenblick war es genau so , als sie damals noch sechzehn waren und er ihm freundschaftlich lachend auf die Schulter geklopft und ihm geraten hatte , sich hinzulegen , weil der Vollmond seine Wirkung tat .

"Ich verstehe das nicht ." , murmelte Tonks . "Er ist so kalt und berechnet ...Wieso erkundigt er sich nicht nach Harrys befinden ? Er verzieht keine Miene !"

"Ja , weißt du das denn nicht ?" , entgegnete Remus überrascht . Alle sahen ihn an . "Er ist in jeder freien Minute bei ihm ."

"Er regt sich nicht einmal über Peter auf ...!" Bill schüttelte den Kopf . " Ich glaub , ihm wird das echt zuviel ."

"Ich glaube , ich hole mir ein Wachmittel ."

Geknickt stand Remus auf und stampfte die Treppe hinauf . Die Porträts gaben leise Schnarchgeräusche von sich , niemand achtete auf ihn . Als er im Zimmer ankam , brannte kein Licht . Er schloss leise die Tür , warf seine Robe achtlos auf einen Sessel , knöpfte sein Hemd auf und legte sich vorsichtig ins Bett . Helen drehte sich mit offenen , geröteten Augen zu ihm und küsste ihn . Er konnte die nasse Spur der Tränen noch auf ihren Wangen spüren .

Sein Kopf schien wie benebelt zu sein , er knöpfte ihr Hemd auf und küsste sie , während er spürte , wie ihre Hände sich immer tiefer den Weg bannten .

Als hätte man einen lauten Gong geschlagen , hielten sie inne und legten sich einfach wieder hin , als hätte sich eine eisige Wand zwischen sie geschoben , eine Wand aus glasigem Schnee , aus Eis .

"Wieso bist du eigentlich noch mit mir zusammen ?" , fragte Helen leise . "Ich brauche deinen Schutz vor dem Orden nicht mehr und du hast auch deinen besten Freund wieder ... "

"Was redest du da nur ?" , entgegnete er nur ruhig und strich ihr sanft am Brustbein entlang . "Ich liebe dich . Dass ist die Antwort auf alle Fragen , oder nicht ?"

Sie ließ von ihm in den Arm nehmen .

"Ich ...liebe dich auch ..." , murmelte sie erstickt und fing an zu schluchzen . Sie weinte hemmungslos , redete Dinge , die auf den ersten Blick nicht zusammenpassten und unlogisch waren , sie beschwerte sich , rief etwas aus , betete , beteuerte , wiederholte immer wieder etwas . Ihr ganzer Körper wurde geschüttelt , ihr war kalt . Und immer wieder kamen Namen vor , er selbst , Sirius , Dumbledore , Harry , immer wieder Harry Harry Harry . Vielleicht hätte auch Sirius an ihrer Stelle genau das Selbe von sich gegeben . Aber Sirius vergrub sich in Arbeit und sagte , fühlte nichts .

Auf einmal überkam ihn eine Vorstellung , die er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte und ihn innerlich fast würgen ließ . Es war , als würde er in diesem Moment Lily in der Hand halten , ihre Lily , die immer gelacht hatte , immer stark war , immer für sie da war , wenn sie sie gebraucht hatten . Fast niemand wollte es sich eingestehen , aber er wusste , dass jeder von ihnen mal in sie verliebt gewesen war , wie denn auch nicht , so liebreizend wie sie war ? Das es ausgerechnet James war , hat Remus damals einen groben Stich gegeben , aber keine drei Tage später war er einer anderen liebreizenden Person begegnet und alles war wieder vorbei .

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er das Gefühl , sie im Arm zu halten , mit all ihrer Liebe und der Güte und dem Verständnis , das sie für andere hatte , all ihrer Mutterliebe zu ihrem Sohn , für den sie nichts tun konnte und daran verzweifelte .

Und auf einmal war da auch Sirius , Sirius im Sessel , ins Feuer starrend , am Balkon , am Fenster , am Küchentisch , mit immer dem selben Ausdruck im Gesicht , der einer Fassade glich .

"Remus ...?" Helen sah ihn an und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken . Sie setzte sich auf . "Könntest du mich ein bisschen alleine lassen ...bitte ...? Ich komme gleich herunter . "

Er nickte apathisch und stand auf , aber dann fühlte er noch ihre Hand an seiner .

"Du muss jetzt auch etwas alleine sein ." , sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme .

Er nickte ihr nur wortlos zu , trat in den Gang und ging nicht vom Zimmer weg , da sie ihn eh spüren würde . Er lehnte sich an die Wand und ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken , lachte in sich hinein . Lily! Sirius ! Er schüttelte den Kopf . Es war erbärmlich ...Wieso konnten sie sich nicht zusammen reißen ? Weil es ihr Sohn war ? Ihr und James´ ? Er wusste es nicht , sondern blieb einfach nur auf dem Boden sitzen . In seiner linken Tasche vibrierte etwas , er zog den Zweiwegespiegel zu Dumbledore heraus .

"Ja ...?"

"Ich nehme an , du hast das von Peter bereits gehört ?" Dumme Frage .

"Weißt du schon mehr ?"

"Ich bin übrigens unten in der Küche , Sirius hat mich fast hergeschleift , wenn du runterkommen könntest ...?"

Wie auf Kommando flog die Tür neben ihm auf und Helen kam heraus . Ihre Augen waren weit offen , und als wäre sie auf Kickstart sah sie gerade aus ohne zu blinzeln .

"Dumbledore ist da...?"

Remus erhob sich schwerfällig . Es war keine zwei Minuten , die sie getrennt gewesen waren , keine zwei Minuten in denen die Wand die Grenze zu einer anderen Welt darstellte . Er nickte nur und zusammen gingen sie die Treppe hinab , das wachhaltende Mittel lag immer noch auf dem Nachttisch . Als sie in die Küche traten , gähnte er ausgiebig und sah Sirius , der sich mal wieder die Hände wusch und etwas von ´...es geht einfach nicht weg ...´ murmelte . Der Direktor saß an der Spitze des Tisches .

"Was ist nun mit ihm ?" , fragte Arthur angespannt . Seine Hände waren krampfhaft in den Tisch geklammert . "Was ist mit Peter ?"

Dumbledore nickte nur kurz zu Sirius , der noch einmal Seife auf seine Hände schmierte , sie abspülte, trocknete und hinsetzte .

"Es ist eine Schwierige und Komplizierte Sache ." , begann er ernst . "Und sie wirft noch mehr Fragen auf , als der Kampf im Schloss . Wir wissen , dass Peter exakt um vier Uhr sechsundzwanzig in eine Art Koma fiel , es wurden zwar ein Puls aufgenommen , aber keinerlei Hirnaktivität . Drei Minuten später blieb auch sein Herz stehen und hörte für weitere zwei auf zu schlagen . Der Zustand hielt sich allerdings nur relativ kurz , knapp über fünf oder sechs müssten es gewesen sein , dann war er wieder bei Bewusstsein ."

"Also ist er am Leben und Kontaktfähig ?" , fragte Bill nach . Der Direktor nickte .

"Absolut . Allerdings schläft er seit dem Vorfall ."

"Ist das alles ?" Tonks Stimme zitterte , sie sah nicht auf . "Sein Herz blieb kurz stehen , na und ? Es könnte auch ein Anfall gewesen sein ! ... Was hat das mit Harry zu tun ?"

"Die Frage ist , ob es überhaupt etwas mit Harry zu tun hat ." , fügte Remus müde hinzu . "Diese Lebensschuld kann nicht ohne körperlichen Einsatz vorangehen , aber Peter war immer in seiner Zelle gewesen ."

"Ich habe eine Theorie ." Dumbledore erhob sich schwerfällig und stellte sich ans Fenster . "Allerdings ist sie nicht ausgereift genug , um -"

"Raus damit ." Auch Sirius war aufgestanden und seine Augen waren direkt auf ihn gerichtet , hart und unausweichlich blickte er ihn an . "Hat es war mit Harry zu tun , ja oder nein und woher weißt du das?"

Eine Weile hörte man nur den Wind vor dem Fenster , der eine kalte Jahreszeit einläutete , das knistern der Leuchtkugeln , das Atmen des Ordens .

"Ich habe Peter persönlich untersucht , genau so , wie ich es auch mit Harry getan hatte . Und es besteht kein Zweifel , dass Harry zu dem Zeitpunkt , in dem Peter klinisch tot war , einen erhöhten Zustand einer komplexen geistigen und körperlichen Aktivität hatte , den wir durch einen Zauber nachmessen konnte . Allerdings verfiel er nur binnen weniger als einer Stunde in den apathischen Zustand zurück , in dem wir ihn jetzt sehen können ." Der Mann seufzte tief . "Ich habe die Vermutung , dass die Lebensschuld , die sie teilten , sie mehr verband , als ich es nur erahnen konnte . Peters Menschlichkeit und Gewissen -" Tonks schnaubte . "Haben ihm womöglich keine Ruhe gelassen, die Angst und die Verzweiflung zerfraßen seinen Verstand und seine Seele und stärkten diese Bindung noch . In dem Augenblick , wo Harry eigentlich hätte sterben sollen , griff dieses Band von selbst ein und hauchte ihm Peters Kraft ein , gerade genug um das zu tun , was auch immer Harry tun wollte . Da er allerdings nicht ganz gestorben war , konnte auch Peter nicht sterben , in dem er Harry sein Leben übergab , so blieben beide durch eine Art Energieverschiebung oder Kraftwandel am Leben ."

"Also ist es war ..." Helena ließ sich nach hinten sinken . "Peter hat ihn ... gerettet ... er hat Harry gerettet...?"

Sie schwiegen . Sie schwiegen lange . Ganz langsam , wie in Zeitlupe schob Sirius seinen Stuhl zurück, schleifte ihn über den Boden , und erhob sich . Genau so langsam ging er zum Kühlschrank und hob die Kiste auf , die er zuvor mitgenommen hatte . Ruckartig fuhr Remus auf .  
"Wo willst du hin ?" , fragte er scharf und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu . Er griff in seiner Tasche sogar nach seinem Zauberstab . "Tatze - nein ...!"

"Ich tu ihm nichts ." Sirius´ Stimme war hol und der Blick glasig . "Ich möchte ihm nur etwas geben ."

Dann apparierte er .

TBC


	26. Yes, I had a dream I stood in an orange...

AN : Je näher wir dem imaginären Ende rücken , desto mehr muss ich einsehen , dass ich eure Fragen besser beantworten und die Story aufdröseln muss ;-) Und die ANs werden länger als die Kaps ... Gut angekommen oder interessant befunden wurde Sirius´ Krankhaftes Händewaschen . Vielleicht werdet ihr mit den ganzen "Er"s durcheinander kommen , wer was denkt oder fühlt , aber so ist es auch ganz ok . Leider ist das Kapitel nicht so gut geworden , wie ich es gehofft hatte , aber im Großen und Ganzen gelungen :-D

Six83 - Ich fühl mich immer so froh und geehrt , wenn du mir was schreibst , aber lass dich nicht vom Schlafen abhalten ! Mit dem Tick hab ich neulich ne Sendung gesehen , da hab ich´s eingebaut . Ich mag Schwabing auch , so... so schön einfach . Hoffe , da mal die Uni zu besuchen . Am Montag so lange drinsitzen :-o Von Acht bis Halb Acht ? Oha ! Und auch noch Arbeit ! Das Leben als Student ist ganz schön hart ... !

Korksie - Naja , er packt es eben oder nicht . Ich überleg´s mir noch , was wir mit dem machen ;-)

InsaBlack - Ich mag ´solche´ Kapitel mehr , als actiongeladene ( kommen bei mir auch nicht so oft vor) , vielleicht steck ich da einfach mehr Gefühl rein .

JoLizard - Langsam aber sicher geb ich mir da Mühe .

Cho - Was ist POV ? Du wirst mich sicher wegen der Frage auslachen (darfst du auch ruhig - so lange im Gewerbe und die Abkürzungen für was auch immer nicht kennen ...hehe) Ich hab mir zuerst überlegt , dass Sirius Peter vielleicht ein paar Schläge geben will , aber das wäre nicht das richtige Gewesen :-)

Silvertrust - Naja , da es eh langsam kalt wird , normalisiert sich das Ganze wieder . Und zu Voldi kommt in diesem Chap kurz was und später vielleicht etwas ausführlicher .

Meta Capricorn - Harrys Blut und allgemein das Blut . Als Animagus nimmt er´s stärker war . Ich denke , das mit Peter war die endgültige Erklärung . Und wieder POV ...sichfragwasdasist Snape und Tonks ...nie langweilig ! Da hast du Recht XD

MayBlack - Sorry , die Antwort ist anscheinend heftiger rübergekommen als ich dachte :-) War nur der gute alte Sarkasmus ;-)

AragornsHope - Ich hab mich fast verschätzt , muss ich zugeben , und muss nun alles auflösen , was ich da gesponnen hab . Ich versteh auch ganz gut , was du mit den abgehackten Kapiteln meinst , manchmal will auch was einbauen , aber da reicht die Zeit nicht . DracoxHermine , Harry tot und dann im Krankenhaus , Sirius, Snape ... alle leben für sich und haben ihre eigenen Taten , von denen die anderen ja nicht unbedingt etwas wissen , d.h. weil in den Kapiteln andere Standpunkte beleuchtet werden , kommt das alte nicht mehr dran .Und im Großen und Ganzen ist es schon fast der Stil in diesem Teil der Story ...

26 KAPITEL : YES, I HAD A DREAM - I STOOD IN AN ORANGE SKY 

Sirius wusste , warum sein Freund so heftig reagiert hatte , als er erraten hatte , wo er hinwollte . Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln . Aber ihm selbst war es egal .

Remus war sein bester Freund , er war ihm nun viel näher als ein Bruder , ein starker Zauberer und ein liebenswürdiger Mensch , aber in jenem Augenblick hätte Sirius keine Sekunde gezögert , um ihn ruhig zu stellen . In seinem abgestumpften Körper fühlte er sich dreckig , hol und leer und nur jetzt konnte er ihm jene Kiste geben , nur in diesem Zustand konnte er ihm gegenübertreten , ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung . Ohne Hass , Mordlust , Trauer , Missverstädnisse . Nur jetzt hatte er die Kraft , vielleicht auch nur den Vorwand , dazu .

Nachdem Askaban von den Dementoren verraten worden war und das Gefängnis nicht mehr existierte, schien es , als gäbe es ansonsten keine angemessenere Bestrafung für Verräter und Mörder . Niemals mehr würden sie gerächt werden . Aber andererseits ... er selbst konnte es letzten Endes nachvollziehen ... wenn diejenigen , die bis zum bitteren Ende in ihren Zellen um Gerechtigkeit schrien und anschließend starben , tatsächlich unschuldig waren ... Nie wieder würde es ein Massengrab wie ein solches geben .

Der Gang , den er jetzt ging , war leer und seine Schritte halten in ihm wieder , langsam , beständig . Nur ganz hinten glomm ganz sanft das Licht einer Schreibtischlampe , als würde sie ihm den Weg zum Wärter leuchten . In den Zellen um ihn herum war es komplett dunkel und leise , als würden hier Tote ruhen , durch die Türen konnte er aber ihren Atem hören . Was wollte er ihm sagen ? ... Nichts ...nichts ... nur die Kiste auf den Tisch stellen und ihn wieder seiner Einsamkeit überlassen , der Ignoranz aussetzen und ihn seinen eigenen Dämonen zum Fraß vorwerfen . Aber nachdem soviel Zeit vergangen war , Jahre , nachdem er hinter dem Schleier Möglichkeiten gesehen hatte , die es niemals gegeben hat ... war all das Schlechte , das Dunkle aus ihm gewichen ..und das Nichts hinterlassen .

Der junge Wärter sprang auf .

"Sirius ...?" Seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe , die Stimme war verwirrt . "Sirius Black ? Du hier ?"

"Ich möchte zu ihm ." Er nickte mit einer losen Kopfbewegung Richtung Tür und sah dann kurz auf die Kiste . "Und was vorbeibringen ..."

"Ich muss es ...kontrollieren ..." Er schluckte und wollte weiterreden , aber Sirius Atem kam mit einer solchen Kraft hinausgeschossen , dass er schwieg . "Ich ...denke nicht , dass du da was drin hast , was ihm hilft , oder ?" Ein scharfer Blick . "Denke ich wirklich nicht ." Die Augenbrauen schossen höher . Der Wärter nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus . "Du kannst rein ."

Diese Einzige Tür zu öffnen schien ein schier endloser Prozess zu sein . Der Wärter , von dem Sirius sich vage erinnern konnte , ihn mal gesehen zu haben , schickte durch ein kleines Rohr eine Art Signal mit seinem Zauberstab , das erste einige Sekunden später erwidert wurde . Als normaler oder nicht ausgebildeter Mensch konnte man unmöglich in fünf Augenblicken die Botschaft von Rot-grün-blau-blau-blau-grün-gelb-rot-gelb-gelb-blau-grün-blau-grün-grün-blau erkennen . Der junge Mann schickte die Nachricht unverändert zurück .

"Wissen Sie , Sirius ." , sagte er , während sie auf etwas warteten . "Es kommen nicht oft Leute hierher, um ehrlich zu sein niemand . Niemand außer Dumbledore , der auch nur zwei Mal hier war und auch nur für eine Minute . Was wollen -" Aber im selben Augenblick klickte es hinter ihnen und ein Tresor kam aus der Wand zum Vorschein . Der Wärter murmelte einige Worte , die Tür ging auf und gab einen Zauberstab preis , mit dem er einmal über die Tür strich und diese aufmachte . "So lange Sie wollen ."

Sirius bedankte sich nicht , sondern trat in den Raum und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen . Es war nichts, was er erwartet oder nicht erwartet hätte . Leicht schimmernde Wände aus Stein , ein einfacher Tisch und ein Stuhl aus mittelbraunem Holz im linken Eck , eine schlichte Kommode mit fast leeren , herausgezogenen Schubladen und eine Bett . Ein Tür führte weiter in ein provisorisches Bad . Allerdings war alles dermaßen winzig , dass gerade einmal vier Personen neben einander Platz hatten . Nichtsdestotrotz war das nicht Askaban . Dagegen war das das Paradies .

Nachdem er das Zimmer inspiziert hatte , sah er weiter und fand schnell das , was er suchte . Er .

Er saß auf dem Bett , im hintersten Eck , zitternd , bibbernd , mit angezogenen Beinen , als würde er auf den Tod warten . Er war weiß Gott nicht verhätschelt worden , aber durch regelmäßiges Essen im Ministerium war er auch nicht mager . Sirius musste fast lachen . Niemals sprang das Ministerium so gut mit jemandem um . Da musste Dumbledore seine Finger im Spiel haben . Gleichzeitig stellte er fest , dass Dumbledore ihm für seinen "Verrat" nicht geholfen hatte .

Sein Umhang war grau und ausgeleiert , das Haar war fahl und dünn , seine Hände übersät mit Narben, die nur er sich selber hat zufügen können . Aber er sah wie ein Mensch aus . Nicht wie ein eingesperrtes Tier . Vielleicht war ...vielleicht war er zu einem Menschen geworden ? Betont langsam stellte er den kleinen Karton auf dem leeren Tisch ab , nahm den Stuhl und setzte sich mit dem größtmöglichen Abstand zum Bett hin . Lange sah er ihn an , aber wenn er hinsah , sah Er weg . Er sah hin und Er sah weg . Beschämend , Ängstlich . Was sollte er nur sagen ? Sein Kopf und sein Körper fühlten sich so schrecklich leer an , die Gedanken waren wie weggeblasen . Genau wie all die zurechtgelegten Sätze . Ja , Sirius hatte sich viele Sätze zurechtgelegt , aber sie ihm letztendlich ins Gesicht zu sagen , ihn zu treffen und miteinander zu reden ... das konnte er nicht .  
"Hallo Peter ."

Die Worte rutschten ihm einfach heraus , er faltete die Hände zusammen , atmete tief durch und sah auf. Peter zuckte zusammen , genau wie er , als Hermine ihn damals in der heulenden Hütte angesprochen hatte , zitterte . Aber er sagte nichts , bewegte nur stumm die Lippen . Aber er sah auf . Als sich ihre Blick trafen , da waren auf einmal keine Erwachsenen im Zimmer , sondern zwei Jugendliche , beide achtzehn . Peter , ein bisschen pummelig und ungeschickt wirkend und schüchtern, verängstigt hinten im Eck und ihm gegenüber Sirius , braungebrannt und stark , aber angespannt auf dem Stuhl sitzend .

Hallo Peter ... so einfach und zugleich das Einzige , was er sagen konnte , weil es etwas war, was ihn mehr Überwindung kostete , als alles andere . Nur seinen Namen auszusprechen , ohne Hass , völlig frei. Die Jugendlichen starrten sich an .

"Ich muss wirklich sagen , ich überrasche mich selbst ." , sagte Sirius schließlich ruhig , als er spürte , dass die Worte nur so über die Lippen kamen , und lehnte sich zurück . "Dass ich dich anschauen kann ohne etwas zu spüren . Denk nicht , ich seh über etwas hinweg . Ich hasse dich nicht . Nicht in diesem Augenblick . Aber von Akzeptanz bin ich weit entfernt , Du bist für mich wie ein Ding , das gerade da ist ." Peter öffnete wieder den Mund , schloss ihn aber wieder , ohne etwas zu sagen . Um seinen Arm rotierte ein Messarmband aus Licht . "Denk auch nicht , ich würde mich dafür bedanken , was du bewusst oder unbewusst für Harry getan hast . Es war das Minimum , das warst du ihm schuldig . Andersherum könnte man meinen , du seist eh an allem Schuld. Egal was du tust , du wirst es nie gutmachen können . Und das weißt du . Weißt du das allerlustigste ?" Er machte eine Pause . "Dass Voldemort -" Peter hielt die Luft an . "- alles , was sich mit Harry abgespielt hat , erst vor Kurzem Erfahren hat ! Wahrscheinlich schon früher , als offiziell durch das Ministerium und die Medien , nämlich durch seine Spitzel , die da arbeiten , aber ..." Er schüttelte bitter lachend den Kopf . "Nichts von seiner Elite , die jetzt tot rumliegt ! Ironie , nicht wahr ? Er ist nicht da und seine besten Leute werden von Harry umgenietet und er WUSSTE ES NICHT EINMAL ...! Heftig , Heftig ..." Er atmete ein paar Mal ein und aus .

Sirius griff zum Karton , den er mitgebracht hatte . Peter folgte ihm mit seinem Blick .

Zuerst zog ein schweres , vergilbtes Photoalbum heraus , einige Bilderrahmen , Zeitungen , Pergamentblätter . All jene Sachen , die im Grimmauld´s Place von seiner Anwesenheit in den Ferien zeugten , all jene Sachen , die den Weg in eine glückliche Vergangenheit leuchteten . Ein Photo segelte zu Boden , sie beide , Remus , James , Lily , lachend , glücklich an einem Tisch sitzend und nach außen winkend . Sirius sah es an , legte es zurück auf den Tisch und lehnte sich wieder zurück , den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet .

"Lily , Peter , Lily ." , sagte er heiser . "Sie hatte es am allerwenigsten verdient ! Ich - ja , weil ich so dumm war und es nicht bemerkt hab , wie du die Seite gewechselt hast . Weil ich dich öfter aufgezogen hab , weil ich vielleicht Mitschuld hatte -" Peter öffnete die Mund , riss die Augen auf . "Ja , deshalb hätte ich es vielleicht verdient , verraten und getötet zu werden . Aber SIE , PETER ! IHRE FAMILIE !" Er schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch und atmete schwer aus . Als müsste er würgen , bedeckte er sich mit der Hand den Mund . "Da kommt er wieder hoch , der Hass , den ich spüre , wenn ich dich sehe ... wenn ich daran denke , was du angerichtet hast ..."

Peter biss sich auf die Lippen und zog die Knie an . Seine Hände waren übersät von Narben , zumindest eine Hand , denn die andere war durch eine Prothese ersetzt worden .

"... du hast dich selbst geschnitten ? Hast du versucht , dir das Leben zu nehmen ?" Er atmete stoßweise aus . "Das konntest du nicht , wegen Harry . Weil du in seiner Lebensschuld gestanden hast. Obwohl du seine Eltern , seine gesamte Familie auf dem Gewissen hattest , sein Leben , sein Schicksal, du hast ihm Voldemort erneut auf den Hals gehetzt , Stundenlange Folter , Todesser ... Und er hat dir damals das Leben gerettet ... weil er ihr Sohn ist ... weil er ein Stück von Lily mit sich trägt ... Erinnerst du dich ? Lily , die dich immer in Schutz genommen , dir immer geholfen , dich immer unterstützt hat und du ...du..."

Seine Stimme versagte .

"Es...es sollte nicht so kommen ..."

Sirius fuhr auf . Peters Stimme war schwach , als wären die Stimmbänder gerissen , leise , seine Augen verweint , die Hände starr und kalt wie die einer Leiche und die Pupillen waren klein und abwesend .

"Es sollte nicht so kommen ." , wiederholte Sirius hol und lachte trocken . "Woanders ...hinter dem Schleier ... ist es nicht so gekommen ... wegen Kleinigkeiten ..."

"Es tut mir Leid ..."  
"Das ist nichts Wert . Du bist nichts wert und deine Versprechungen auch nicht . Kein Stück , kein Wort von dir . Du ... Du ...!" Sirius sprang auf und packte ihn am Kragen . Er schrie nicht , hoffte nur, dass er ihn mit nur einem Wort töten wurde , aber dann ließ er ihn plötzlich los und setzte sich schwer atmend hin . "Siehst du ? So ist Hass . Richtiger Hass . Den kannte Lily nicht . Lily kannte so etwas nicht ... Wir haben sie alle geliebt ."

Peter fuhr nach oben und starrte ihn wieder an . Stumme Tränen rannten an seinen Wangen herab , tropften Richtung Boden und versanken im Stoff seines Umhangs .

"Du hast sie geliebt und Remus und James und ich ...alle . Und gerade die zwei , die hätten glücklich werden können , SOLLEN , haben es nicht geschafft ...ist es nicht ungerecht , Peter ? Im Nachhinein frag ich mich , was du dir dabei gedacht hast ...und stelle fest , dass selbst wenn ich es weiß , es mir nicht leichter macht ... Und wenn dir an mir , an ihnen , am Orden nichts lag ...lag dir denn an jemandem etwas ?... Aber auch das ist egal ...Deine Mutter ...-"

"Mum ?" Seine Stimme war heiser .

"...- ist vor wenigen Jahren gestorben ." Ein zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht . "Denk nicht , ich lächle aus Schadenfreude . Ich mochte deine Mutter , bis zum letzten Gedankengang ... auch wenn ich sie in der Dunkelheit Askabans dafür verantwortlich machte , was du getan hast ... Letzten Endes bin ich froh , dass sie die Wahrheit über dich nicht herausgefunden hat ."

Peters Schultern zuckten , als er seine Knie in seine Augen drückte .

"Mum ..."

"Wenn du dir die Photos anschaust , wirst du wirklich weinen . Dann wirst du mich vielleicht verstehen . Denn all die Zeit , wo du nichts hattest außer deinen Erinnerungen , ist dieses Gefühl vorbeigegangen . Denn Erinnerungen sind nichts handfestes . Erst wenn du sie lachen und winken siehst , wird dir klar , was für eine Zeit das war und was du getan hast ." Seine Stimme redete weiter , er merkte es nicht . Seine Augen sahen glasig auf einen Punkt im Nirgendwo . Er bemerkte noch nicht einmal die Person , die von Anfang des Gesprächs an vor der Tür stand und lauschte .

"Als ich in den Schleier gefallen bin , da traten mir Bilder vors Gesicht , von denen ich wünschte , ich wäre ein Teil davon , ein echter Teil . Und nachts träume ich immer noch ..."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss er die Augen .

"Es ist ... wie ein Traum von einer anderen Welt . Ich hatte den Traum ... da stand ich in einem Himmel , getaucht in Orange ... ja , ein orangener Himmel ... und sie alle standen bei mir ...James und Lily und Gideon und Fabian ... mein Onkel und deine Mutter . Es ist ein langer Weg dorthin und noch länger ist der , den ich jetzt gehe , so kam es mir vor . Ja , so ein Traum war das , von diesem orangen Himmel . Und sie standen alle da , lächelten sanft und sie winkten und sie zeigten mir Dinge . Weißt du , was ich meine , Peter ? Liebe ... ! Dinge , die hätten anders sein können , aber ich wusste , dass es nicht ging ...so erinnerte ich mich . Dabei waren meine Gedanken so leicht und zugleich so schwer zu ertragen . Dabei gibt es auch schöne Dinge hier , vor mir . Und sie sind es für mich Wert zu leben , Remus und Harry und Tonks und die Weasleys ... Dass du einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen hast ... daran kann ich nichts ändern , obwohl ich vielleicht dafür mitverantwortlich war . Aber ich kann dafür sorgen , dass du diesen beschissenen Fehler nicht noch einmal machst ."

Als Sirius die Augen wieder aufschlug , da befand er sich nicht mehr an jenem Ort , sondern wieder in der Zelle und vor ihm saß Peter . Er schien vor Trauer zu ersticken und seine Augen flehten um Verzeihung .

"Ja ... das ist er ... der Traum von diesem Himmel in Orange ..."Sirius erhob sich vom Stuhl und sah ihn noch einmal an . "Leb wohl , Peter ." Er klopfte gegen die Tür , die sanft aufschwang . Peter sah ihm noch kurz hinterher , bevor er einen Schritt über die Schwelle tun konnte .

"Leb wohl ." Stille . "Sirius ...?"

Er drehte sich um , die Stimme hatte genau so geklungen , wie vor vielen Jahren , als es noch keinen Tod und keinen Verrat gegeben hatte . Auf Peters tränenüberströmtem Gesicht zeigte sich ein melancholisches Lächeln .

"Ich hatte ihn auch einmal ... diesen Traum ...in Orange getaucht ...von diesem Himmel ..."

Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss .

Sirius atmete auf , als würde er zum ersten Mal im Leben Luft holen . Remus erhob sich vom Wartestuhl . In seinen Augen standen Tränen , gemeinsam wandten sie sich zum Gehen . Der Wärter schwieg und verriegelte nur die Tür .

Der Gang ließ ihre Schritte erneut widerhallen . Als Remus Sirius bei der Schulter berührte , bevor sie apperierten , stellte er erschrocken fest , dass er eiskalt war . Kälter , als je zuvor und genauso starr und bewegungslos . Als wäre er innerlich gestorben .

"Auch ich , Tatze ... wir alle hatten ihn einmal ..."

Sirius sah ihn kurz an und für einen Augenblick , aber nur für einen Moment des Herzschlags , da tauten seine Augen auf und glitzerten kurz , bevor sie wieder zu Eis erstarrten .

"Ja ..." Dann apparierte er . Zurück nach Hogwarts .

TBC


	27. Dice of Nowhere

AN : Das Kap ist nicht ganz mein Stil , ich war so müde , als ich´s geschrieben hab . Dice-Würfel-/Glücksspiel Ha ! Jetzt weiß ich endlich , was POV bedeutet. Danke :-) Ich weiß nicht , ob ihr fremde Reviewantworten lest , würd ich euch aber nahelegen ;-)

AragornsHope - ich.bin.baff. Dass du mich so lobst und zugleich kritisierst ...danke . Zu den Antworten : 1. Mit Harry kommt alles noch später , was , kann ich natürlich noch nicht sagen . 2.Der orangene Himmel...-schmunzel- Aus keinem besonderen Grund, einfach die warme Farbe , eine glückliche Vergangenheit und ein Lied , das mich dazu inspiriert hat . Und Sirius , der Peter eben das sagen wollte , aber niemals konnte . 3. Ich hoffe -bete- wirklich , dass ich es schaffe , die Story aufzulösen und denke , dass sie am Ende fast alle Fragen aufklärt . AN DIESER STELLE AN ALLE : Alle Fragen bitte stellen , damit ich auch keine vergesse :-)

MetaCapricorn -Genau an dieser Stelle sind mir die Tränen auch gekommen ,weil das Kap ja net geplant und so spontan entstanden ist ... Diese nie wiederkehrende Vergangenheit -schnäuz- Ich werde aber kein Peter-Kap machen ,sorry.Was er denkt und fühlt bleibt vorerst seine eigenen Welt überlassen

JoLizard - Ich hab fast bei beiden Mitleid gekriegt. Vielleicht war Peter traurig. Und allein.

Silvertrust - Naja , Harry gammelt immer noch auf der Krankenstation , aber da kommt bald was .

Lobarie - Man könnte sagen , Harry ist nur ein Vorwand , um die Gefühle der anderen zu sehen

InsaBlack - Ob unkreativ oder nicht , ich freu mich immer über dein Feedback . Es bedeutet , dass du beim Lesen nicht einschläfst :-)

HarryBlackPotter - So konntest du immerhin einige Kapitel auf einmal lesen , oder ?

FrodoBeutlich - Wir hatten ihn alle , den Traum ...

Cho - Ich wünschte , ich hätte besser geplant , ansonsten würden vielleicht nicht so viele Fragen offen sein .

Korksie - Auch Sirius wird erwachsen . Ok , ich überleg mir was "Schönes" ...hehehe

Six83 - Ich nehme an , sie haben für´s erste mit Peter abgeschlossen . Klar lässt Sirius das Zeug dort , damit er sich seine Fehler immer wieder vors Auge führen kann . Das mit dem Durchlesen der Bücher nehm ich mir auch immer vor , tu ich aber nie , weil ich im Prinzip nur weiterlese , um es irgendwann hinter mich zu bringen ...Ich glaub , ich bin gleich mit dem falschen Motto zur Welt gekommen -lol- Also ein paar Kapitel sind es noch , das zieht sich noch hinne .

27 KAPITEL : DICE OF NOWHERE

Schon Tage lag er da und ließ sie im Unwissen darüber , was geschehen war . Ließ Hermine , Ron und Sirius bis an ihre Grenzen der Verzweiflung gehen , ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein . Nur für sie hatte er gelebt , nur für sie atmete er vielleicht weiter . Nur für sie , noch nicht einmal für sich selber .

In gewisser Weise war Remus froh , dass James und Lily das nicht miterleben mussten . Ihr Glück , ihre Ausstrahlung , ihre Ehe wären daran vielleicht zerbrochen . Andererseits - wer wusste das schon? Dieses was wäre wenn ? Nur jene , die hinter die Nebel des Schleiers geblickt und Wahrheiten gesehen hatten , aber keine Realitäten . Abgründe der Seele , Wogen von Schmerz und Freude . Viele waren grausam gewesen , er konnte die Augen kaum aufhalten . Aber das hier ... das hier war viel echter , als alles andere , was er bis jetzt empfunden hatte .

An diesem Krankenbett spielte sich viel mehr ab , als auf ganz Hogwarts . Die Krankenstation war eine eigene Welt , ein eigenes Universum , Chaos in Ordnung . Hier trafen Freunde auf Feinde , Geschenke auf Opfer , Freude und Trauer , Leben und Tod ! Alles an einem Ort , alles um eine Person. Zu alles , was es hier gab , gab es auch den Gegensatz . Hier ging Nacht in Tag und wieder in Mitternacht über . Hier wurden traurige Lächeln gespendet und lachende Tränen vergossen . Alles ... war hier ! Das hier ... war ein eigener Schleier . Hier trafen Ängste und Hoffnungen auf einander .

Aber niemand konnte die Hand ausstrecken , hinein greifen und festhalten . Alles wechselte ,war im Wandel , war unbeständig . Mal flackerten die Augenlider , mal der Herzschlag . Es war ... wie ein Glücksspiel . Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Spiel , ein Zufall des Glücks . Denn nichts anderes konnte helfen .

Vollmondnacht . Er hörte Schritte , bevor man sie überhaupt gemacht hatte . Er sah ihre Hand , bevor sie die Tür berührte . Er spürte ihren Atem , bevor Tonks Luft holte . Und dann war sie ganz nah .

"Remus ...?"

Draußen war die Sonne schon untergegangen und es war frostig und kalt , der Vollmond bildete langsam seine Gestalt in der Nacht . Sein Körper ziepte unangenehm , es zog in ihm , als würde sein Ich ausreißen wollen , bevor es soweit war . Als würde der Mensch dem Wolf nachgeben und weglaufen . Genauso fühlte es sich an . Die Narbe am Handgelenk begann zu pochen , sich zu röten und zu jucken .

Es war Zeit zu gehen . Mal wieder Zeit sein Lächeln für den nächsten Morgen aufzusparen , sich seinen Instinkten zu überlassen und hilflos zu sein . Tonks sah ihn mitleidig an , als er Harry vorsichtig über die Haare strich und kurz innehielt .

James , dachte er für sich und ließ seine Augen geschlossen . Möchtest du ihn doch bei dir haben , deinen Sohn ? Für eine kurze Zeit ? Ist es das , was du willst , wenn ich dich in ihm sehe ? Aber so bist du nicht . Du wirst ihn nicht festhalten . Wenn er gehen will , dann kommt er zurück hierher und du lässt ihn gehen ... du liebst ihn . Ich liebe ihn auch . Und dich habe ich auch geliebt . Und auch Sirius und Lily , jeden auf eine andere und doch auf die selbe Weise . Vom Anfang bis zum bitteren Ende .

"Ich glaube , ich dreh durch ." , sagte er leise und lächelte wehleidig , als er aufstand und sich zu ihr hindrehte . "Wenn du nur wüsstest ,was ich gerade gedacht habe ..."

"Sag´s mir ."

Aber er schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und beugte sich wieder zu Harry .

"Ich muss los ." , flüsterte er . "Es ist leider schon Vollmond . So lange schläfst du schon , Harry . Weißt du was - Sirius hat Peter besucht , am besten er erzählt dir alles , wenn ihr euch wieder seht . Schlaf gut ."

Dass er fast mit einer Leiche sprach , schien völlig an ihm vorüberzugehen , aber sie sagte nichts . Sie fragte weder nach ihrem Cousin , noch nach Peter , noch nach ihm . Weil während sie erwachsen wurde einsah , dass es Dinge gab , die sie nun einmal gesagt bekommen würde oder nicht .

"Er sieht friedlich aus , nicht wahr ?" , sagte er leise und löschte die Nachttischlampe . Was die Poppy und Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt hatten ... darüber hatte er noch nicht nachgedacht . Hatte sich geweigert , es zu akzeptieren . Und solange er es selbst nicht verarbeitet hatte , konnte er anderen keine weiteren Lasten aufbürden . Er hatte kein Recht , etwas von Harrys Gesundheitszustand zu erzählen . "Mit diesen geschlossenen Augen und diesen unbewegten Gesichtszügen . Oder wie tot ."

"Remus ..."

"Weißt du , wir wissen so gut wie nichts ..." , fuhr er bitter fort und stand langsam auf . "Dumbledore muss sich um Formalitäten kümmern , um uns alle zu schützen , Sirius ... und Ron und Hermine ... Was wir wissen , ist wieso er überhaupt lebt , nämlich weil Peter ihm unbewusst sein Leben überlassen hat . Und das ist alles . Marcus Manson und die gesamte Elite ist tot , Voldemort auf dem Weg zurück nach England , Harry in diesem ungewissen Zustand , Hogwarts wie in einem eisigen Schlaf und wir wissen so gut wie nichts ...niemand ... niemand kann uns diese Antworten geben ..."

"Wir müssen doch hoffen !" Tonks fasste ihn vorsichtig an der Hand . "Er wird aufwachen . Er wird jene , die er liebt , nicht im Stich lassen ! Das ist nicht der Harry , den ich kenne !"  
"Da hast du Recht ..." Ein Zittern ging durch Remus´ Körper . Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und ließ sie zu Eis erstarren . "Auch wenn er aufwacht , auch wenn wir unsere Antworten haben ...Das hier wird vielleicht nie wieder der Harry sein , den wir kennen ...Und nicht einmal das wissen wir ...Du denkst sicher , wie ich nur mit ihm Reden kann , wo er nur daliegt , schon halb tot oder nur halb lebendig . Aber ich werde ihn nicht im Stich lassen . Nicht jetzt , nicht morgen , bis zum letzten Atemzug . Das ist doch Harry . Lily und James haben ihn uns anvertraut . Das ist doch ... unser Harry !"

Dann wandte er sich schmerzerfüllt von ihr ab . Als es draußen noch dunkler wurde , da legte sich ein Schutzmantel um ihn . Noch nie war er so deutlich neben ihr und zugleich so unendlich weit entfernt . Es schien , als würden sich sein Geist , die Gedanken und seine Seele von ihm Lösen und mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln in die Nacht verschwinden , wo sie bis zum Morgengrauen sein würden , an einem fremden Ort , vielleicht bei jemand anderem , und dann zurückkommen und ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zaubern . Aber während der Wolf seinen Zustand übernahm , da floh die Seele . Zu ...zu ... Tonks stutzte , als ihr für einen kurzen Augenblick das Bild eines Himmels in den Sinn kam . Da flohen seine Gedanken zu einem Himmel in Orange . Seltsam . Sie schüttelte den Kopf . Sie war es , die langsam durchdrehte , nicht er , der übermorgen wieder unterrichten würde , genau wie heute und gestern und vorgestern , immer darum bemüht , ein guter Lehrer , aber auch ein Mensch zu sein .  
"Ich gehe in den verbotenen Wald ."

"Aber -!" Sie drehte sich überrascht um und der silberne Faden ihrer Überlegungen der Fantasie riss. "Du kannst doch in dein Büro oder in die heulende Hütte . Es ist unglaublich kalt draußen . Außerdem macht es doch nichts . Der Wolfsbanntrank -"

Aber dann stockte sie , starrte ihn mit weiten Augen an , kein bisschen ängstlich , sondern einfach nur einleuchtend , dann verständnisvoll .

"Und wenn jemand - ?"

"Hagrid weiß Bescheid und alle sind im Schloss ."

"Und wenn doch -"

Ein bitteres Lächeln stahl sich erneut auf sein Gesicht .

"Lassen wir es darauf ankommen . Jetzt ist alles dem Zufall überlassen . Alles . Wahrheit , Genesung , Freude , Liebe ... einfach alles . Das gesamte Leben . Außerdem - " Er senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf . "Ich muss abschalten , ich möchte nicht nachdenken , ich möchte nur heute einmal ..."

Tonks seufzte tief .

"Re- ..."

"Nicht jetzt ... " Er schüttelte den Kopf . "Heute möchte ich nicht Remus Lupin sein . Heute bin ich ... wie...vor lange Zeit ..."

Dann verließ der junge Mann mit wehendem Umhang die Krankenstation und ließ sie allein in der Dunkelheit zurück .

"Noch nie wolltest du so offensichtlich von dir davonlaufen ..." , flüsterte sie in die Stille .

Sie wusste , dass er vor langer Zeit mit Sirius auf sie aufgepasst hatte . An sein junges Gesicht konnte sie sich dank der vielen Photos erinnern . Er hatte sie sogar auf Schultern und Händen getragen ! Ach, Remus ...Sie seufzte . Und wie sehr sie ihn scheinbar geliebt hatte , als sie ihm im tropfenden Kessel nach so vielen Jahren über den Weg gelaufen war . Nachdem so viele tot waren , nach Sirius , nach dem Krieg . Als wäre er ein überlebender Held aus einer alten Zeit und sie war ein Teil davon . Nur hatte sie ihn nicht erkannt . Aber sie . Und in schmerzhafte Erinnerungen gehüllt war er genauso schnell verschwunden , wie er gekommen war . Remus ... und noch immer liebte sie ihn . Nicht so , wie eine Frau einen Mann normaler Weise liebte und doch wiederum so . Wie einen Mann ,einen Vater , einen Bruder , einen Freund . Die Liebe schien grenzenlos zu sein , gleich und gegensätzlich zur der zu Sirius . Denn warum sonst zerbrach ihr Herz , wenn sie ihn so traurig sah , wenn sie sein Lächeln sah und seine sanften Bewegungen durch Harrys Haare . Das musste doch Liebe sein , oder nicht ?

Dieses bittersüßes Gefühl an der linken Seite , ganz nah beim Herzen , das auftrat , wenn sie Harry sah. Sah , wie er litt , wie er da war und wieder weg . Das musste doch Liebe sein , oder nicht ? Wenn sie Angst hatte , aber nicht um sich selbst , sondern um Hestia , Moody , die Weasleys , ja sogar Snape. Sie musste dazu fähig sein , denn was sonst ließ sie weinen und lachen ?

Im Prinzip war ihr Aussehen veränderbar , Nymphadora Tonks konnte sie sein und zugleich McGonagall oder Fudge . Es gab keine Tonks für die Außenwelt . Sie wusste noch nicht einmal , ob sie so , wie sie immer aussah , geboren war . Niemand hatte es ihr je gesagt , weil ihr das noch nie bewusst geworden war . Jedenfalls nie so deutlich . Aber dieses Gefühl war stets das Selbe , also ...

"Also bin ich Tonks . Und das ist Liebe ."

Dann wandte sie sich zu der einzigen Person im Raum um und kniete sich kurz vors Bett . Viele Bandagen waren bereits mehrmals gewechselt worden und hatten kein Blut mehr dran , Rippen und Fingernägel heilten seit Tagen vor sich hin , alles regenerierte .  
Vielleicht war sie zu müde , um klar zu sehen oder zu unterscheiden . Aber ihr war , als würden Tausende Worte , Gedanken und Gefühle über ihm kreisen . Langsam aber sicher lösten sie sich wie Rauch auf und er schien sie einzuatmen . Ihr fiel auf , dass seine Hand anders lag . Zuerst ganz normal, nun aber das Handgelenk nach oben gedreht . Dabei hatte es Remus davor genau in den Position berührt .  
"Ich dreh durch . Ich ." , sagte sie sarkastisch in die Einsamkeit . "Und nicht er , oder ?"

Und er lag da und schlief so friedlich , atmete sogar langsam und auch nur manchmal richtig tief ein , als würde er wieder Leben in sich spüren . Aber im nächsten Moment war sein Herzschlag kaum zu spüren .

"Harry ?" Es schien , als würde er kurz stillstehen , um ihr zuzuhören . "Du weißt , dass wir dich lieben , oder ? Dass Remus und Sirius und Helena und Marc und Ron und Hermine ... dass wir dich alle lieben . Und das wir auf dich warten , egal wie lange es dauert . Also schlaf dich aus . Du kannst ganz beruhigt schlafen ..." Ihre Stimme wandelte sich zu einem Flüstern , ganz nah an seinem Ohr . "Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit . Keine Eile , träume all deine Träume und wenn sie dir gefallen , dann mach sie wahr , wenn du aufwachst , ok ?" Zärtlich küsste sie ihn auf die Wange . "Wie ein kleiner Bruder ..." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen .

Dann erhob sie sich und sah kurz gerade aus .

"Zumal ist Er jetzt da ."

Sie drehte sich zur Tür und erblickte eine dunkle Gestalt , die mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte . Er verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit , die sein Herz umfing . Dabei war auch er zu so viel Liebe fähig ! Wieso ...

"Lässt du es darauf ankommen , ob jemand da ist oder nicht ?" , fragte sie Sirius und bewegte sich auf den Ausgang zu . "Sirius , du machst mir manchmal Angst ."

"Das ist nicht meine Absicht . Wo ist Remus ?"

"Irgendwo ." Sie zuckte die Schultern und sah ihn an , dabei senkte er seinen Blick nach unten . "Weiß ich etwas nicht ? Peter ...?"

"Was solltest du nicht wissen ?" Seine Stimme klang monoton . Er ging an ihr vorbei und setzte sich ans Bett . "Geh schlafen , Nymphadora ."

Einen Augenblick lang riss sie den Mund auf , schüttelte nur den Kopf .

"Er liebte dich , verdammt noch mal !" , platzte es aus ihr heraus und erhob zum ersten Mal die Stimme in der Krankenstation . Ihnen war , als wäre Harry vor dieser Stimme zurückgezuckt . Aber sie minderte die Lautstärke nicht . "Er liebte dich !"

"Und was hat ihm das gebracht ?" , war die Antwort . Er nahm sanft seine Hand , die wieder wie ursprünglich dalag . "Ich liebe ihn auch . Herr Gott noch mal ! Es gibt nichts und niemanden , den ich mehr liebe ! Das er mich tatsächlich geliebt hat , macht mich wahnsinnig . Es war ein Zufall . Nur ein Zufall , dass er mir und nicht Peter glaubte . Wenn du denkst , dass du etwas nicht weißt , dann geh und frag jemanden , der dir bessere Antworten geben kann , als ich es tu !"

"Mein Gott ..." Sie sah ihn kurz an und verließ ebenfalls die Krankenstation , Richtung Kerker .

Ihre Gedanken fuhren Karussell , sie kam sich unnütz vor . Der Orden seit ihrer provisorischen und missglückten Aktion nicht mehr einberufen , von der Arbeit freigestellt , allein in der Nacht mit Gedanken , die sich nicht einfangen ließen .

Ein schlafender Harry , ein Remus , der sich verwandelte , ein stiller Sirius . Die Welt stand Kopf und sie wusste instinktiv , dass sie etwas nicht wusste . Vielleicht nicht , weil es niemand sagen durfte , sondern wollte . Vielleicht war es so dunkel und düster , dass man es ihr nicht aufladen wollte . Sie musste wissen , alles was vor sich ging . Sie wollte alles wissen . Und dazu brauchte sie jemanden , der sich nicht kuschte , ehrlich und direkt zu sein .

Die Nacht des Kerkers machte ihr keine Angst , aber nervös klopfte sie an der Tür . Severus Snape war die erste Anlaufstelle für sie geworden , hinter seinem Rücken fühlte sie sich in letzter Zeit sicher. Aber niemals ließ er jemand an seinen Rücken , wo er nichts sehen konnte . Nun musste auch sie es darauf ankommen lassen , ob er mit ihr sprach . Denn schlafen tat er garantiert nicht . Ein leisen ´Herein´ ertönte .

Als sie durch die Tür trat , verschmolz sie mit ihren schwarzen Haaren und dem dunkelblauen Umhang mit der Nacht . Als sie die Tür zumachte , war es so still , als hätte die Welt innegehalten .

"Tonks , welch eine unvorhergesehene Freude. Brauchen Sie was ? Morphium ? Antidepressiva ?" Sein Sarkastischer Tonfall war wie Leben , seine Stimme war nicht hol und auch nicht monoton , nicht ausgelaugt und müde , sondern fest und kräftig . Es war , als würde sie hier aus einer Totenwelt ins Leben zurücktreten .

"Snape ." , sagte sie fest , aber leise . "Sagen Sie mir , was vor sich geht ."

Er lehnte über seinem Schreibtisch , in irgendein Pergament vertieft und sah sie mit unverhohlener Überraschung an , seine Augenbrauen wanderten höher und der zynische Zug um seine Mundwinkel legte sich .

"Bitte , was soll ich Ihnen sagen ?"

Sie ging hastig mehr Schritte in den Raum , mehr Schritte in sein Gebiet und er ließ es ruhig zu . Ihre Fassade bröckelte .

"Sie sollen es mir sagen !" , forderte sie mit zitternder Stimme . "Was ist mit Harry ? Was ist mit Peter? Sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit . Wie schlimm ist es um seinen Gesundheitszustand ?"

"Oh , lernt jemand meine Direktheit zu schätzen ?" , fragte er in einem süffisanten Unterton . " Fragen Sie die Schwester oder den Direktor ." Er machte eine abschätzende Geste und verstaute ein Buch im Regal . "Ich bin nicht für Potter zuständig . Fragen Sie Ihren geliebten Cousin , er wird wohl mehr wissen ."

"Spar dir deine aufgesetzte Überheblichkeit ." , fauchte sie ihn an . "Du weißt mehr als ich , ich war seit Tagen nicht mehr hier . Du wirst doch wohl wissen , wie es um seinen Gesundheitszustand steht . Oder verkriechst du dich noch mehr in deinem Keller und kommst gar nicht mehr raus ? Was ich allerdings bezweifle , immerhin bist du Lehrer . Verhalte dich doch auch mal pädagogisch oder -"

"Halt mal die Luft an !" Anscheinend war auch er angespannter und nervöser . "Ich weiß nicht , was du von mir willst . Pettigrew rettet Potter das Leben . Was mit ihm ist ? Weiß ich nicht , interessiert mich auch nicht sonderlich und wahrscheinlich wird er es auch nicht wissen , wenn er aufwacht ." In jenem Augenblick stockte er . War ihm tatsächlich etwas unbewusst rausgerutscht ? Er räusperte sich, um das Kalte für seine Stimme zu gewinnen .

"Sie haben richtig gehört , Tonks . Bei Potter tritt eine unzulängliche Anomalie auf , die wir mit Magie nicht aufhalten können . Hätte er einfach so das Gedächtnis verloren , könnten wir es mit einem Zauberspruch binnen Sekunden zurückholen , aber auf Grund seiner Leglimentikkenntnisse ist es nicht möglich . Allerdings -"

Er sah , wie die junge Frau vor seinen Augen erstarrte , sowohl körperlich als auch geistig und in den nächstbesten Sessel vor dem Kamin kippte , der leicht glimmte . Ihre Pupillen reagierten nicht , als sie ins Licht sah .

"Tonks ?" Mit eiligen Schritten war er bei ihr und klopfte ihr auf die Wangen . Sie reagierte für einen Augenblick nicht . Die Temperatur wich aus ihrem Körper , die Haar- und Augenfarbe flackerte. Bis alles wieder normal war . "Tonks , hören Sie mich ? Sag was , wenn du mich hörst ."

Ihre Augen wanderten langsam vom Feuer zu ihm .

"Er ... wird sich vielleicht an nichts erinnern können ? Meinst du das etwa damit ?"

"Allerdings -" , fuhr er leicht genervt fort und fuhr sich über das Gesicht , als würde er sich keine Blöße geben wollen . "Wie ich gerade sagen wollte - es besteht die große Wahrscheinlichkeit , dass ihm nichts zustößt , er aufwacht und alles weiß . Das ist sogar am wahrscheinlichsten . Es könnte zwar vorkommen , dass er manche Dinge nicht weiß - Zaubersprüche oder Geburtstage - aber nichts wirklich ernstes . Also verfall nicht gleich in Panik ."

Snape entfernte sich von ihr , nahm ein Glas in die Hand .

"Rot oder Weiß ?"

"Bitte ?" Sie starrte ihn apathisch an .

"Der Wein ?" Er schnaubte und kippte Rotwein in das Glas . Dann noch zwei Phiolen irgendwelcher Tränke . Anschließend kam er wieder zu ihr , setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihr und reichte es ihr . "Neutralisiert den Geschmack und verhindert den Würgreflex , so behältst du das , was du getrunken hast , in dir und mein Teppich bleibt sauber ."

"Und ich dachte , du würdest mir die Medizin aus Nächstenliebe versüßen ." Sie lachte benommen . Seine Anwesenheit machte sie heiter . "Was ... ist das ?"

Aber dann spürte sie die Müdigkeit und ihre Zunge wurde lasch .

"Morphium und Antidepressiva ." Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht .

"Meine Güte , war ...das ein Anflug von Humor ...Snape , du überrascht mich ..."

"Es ist ein Mittel gegen Schockzustände und körpereigene Unterkühlung ." , sagte er sachlich und nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand , bevor es zu Boden fiel ."Aber es macht schläfrig ."

Tonks lachte wieder .

"Beim letzten Mal hab ich dir das Glas abgenommen ...!" Sie kicherte weiter . Severus sagte nichts , sondern nahm die Decke vom anderen Sessel , deckte sie zu und entzündete den Kamin . "... du machst mir keine Angst mit deiner Kälte ..."  
"Und du imponierst mir nicht mit deine aufgesetzten Stärke ." , entgegnete er . Das brachte sie wieder zum Lächeln .

"Na , dann ist ja alles ok ... Ich hoffe , dass ...du dich nicht an mir vergreifst ... während ich schlafe ."

"Nicht ohne deine Einverstä -"

Aber auf einmal fiel das Glas doch zu Boden , zerschellte in tausend Scherben . Niemals würde Tonks diesen Augenblick vergessen .

Severus sprang auf , packte seinen Oberarm , seine Augen waren zwar nicht entsetzt , aber die Pupillen wurden klein , er sah sich im Zimmer um . Hastig warf er sich einen warmen Umhang rüber . Auch sie erhob sich .

"Voldemort - ?" , flüsterte sie erstickt . Er packte sie am Arm , während er mit der anderen Hand Flohpulver aus einer Dose in den Kamin warf . Die warmen Flammen wurden kalt und grün .

"Er ist wieder da ." , sagte er eindringlich. "Voldemort ist nach England zurückgekehrt .Du musst Dumbledore ausfindig machen und es ihm sagen . Beeil dich ." Dann schubste er sie in den Kamin .

"Warte !" Sie griff nach ihm , bevor er apparieren konnten . Er starrte sie . "Bitte ... bitte pass auf dich auf !"

"Es ist nur ein Meeting , nichts Wichtiges ..."

"BITTE !"

Dann riss der Farbstrudel aus Hogwarts und sie sah ihn mit geschlossenen Augen verschwinden . Sie musste vertrauen . Aber nicht auf Severus .

Er war ein geschickter Mann , aber Voldemort war unberechenbar . Sie musste auf den Zufall vertrauen . Auf den Zufall . Vielleicht würde nichts passieren . Wahrscheinlich . Aber ...

Harry war dem Zufall ebenso ausgeliefert , wie Severus . Der Gedanke daran ließ ihr die ganze Nacht keine Ruhe .


	28. Too lost in You

AN : Wollte noch ein Kapitel dazwischenschieben , konnte aber nicht . Sorry .

InsaBlack - Keine Sorge, ich bin meistens müde , wenn ich schreibe . Oder ...das Schreiben macht mich eher müde .

Silvertrust - Orangener Himmel ...ich kann´s nicht erklären . Du könntest das letzten Kap nochmal lesen . Ja ja , Sevy und Tonky ;-)

Lobarie - Jede Story hat ein Ende . Aber oh mein Gott , ich meine , ich hab schon VAuE geschrieben und nun das hier und das seit Jahren ...heftig , wie schnell die Zeit vergeht . Wenn ich keine Fanfics schreibe , dann trennen sich unsere Wege . Und nach so langer Zeit "zusammen" macht micheinen traurig .

Zerengeb - Lyrisch . Das ist treffend . Danke

MayBlack - Freut mich , dass es dir noch gefällt

JanineBlack - Du hattest den Vorteil nicht so viele Cliffhanger zu haben

MetaCapricorn - Snape ist appariert ( nehme an , hat so einen Special-zauber oder so :-) und Tonks is durch den Kamin . Ich mochte ihre "anderen" Seiten . Vielen dank , dass du mich so schätzt -verbeug- das ehrt mich sehr !

HarryBlackPotter- Ein Kapitel gleich nach dem Review :-)

Korksie - Ok , also eine gutgelaunter Harry . Und Remus ist immer so ...hach ...

Six83 - Snape und Tonks , so unwahrscheinlich ? -lach- Ich versteh schon , was du gemeint hast . Es ist aber so , dass ich irgendwie die Kraft verliere , noch großartig Verschwörunge und Verwirrungen zu spinnen ( als hätten wir nicht genug ) . Ich muss jetzt alles langsam aufdröseln . Die Vergessenheit ist einfach nur eine Nachwirkung der Folter .

28 KAPITEL : TOO LOST IN YOU

Poppy betrat die Krankenstation wie immer am frühen Morgen . Genau wie jeden Tag würde sie noch einmal in drei Stunden vorbeischauen , dann wieder in einer , dann war es Mittag . Anschließend würde sie nocheinmal um sechs wiederkommen , um acht , um zehn und um zwölf , um sich zu vergewissern , dass sich überhaupt nichts verändert hatte . Es war eine einzigartige , neue Erfahrung für sie .

Hogwarts war schon immer ein Ort des Wandels gewesen . Sie sah Schüler , wie sie kommen und gingen und vielleichte eines Tages wiederkamen , wie Severus oder Remus oder sogar Sirius . Inzwischen konnte sie sogar sehen , wieviel ein Mensch an Schmerzen ertragen konnte , zu was er fähig war , was er durchstehen konnte . Aber bei Harry war es etwas komplett anderes . Er war manchmal undurchsichtig wie ein Stück Stein und zugleich so unzerbrechlich . Sie hatte bei ihm Wunden gesehen , bei denen er einfach so aufrecht gestanden hatte . Dass er dabei gezitterte hatte , war ihr zwar nicht entgangen , aber es war immer der Körper , der sich meldete , nicht der Geist . Als sie die Station betreten wollte , stockte sie .

Die Tür stand offen . Dabei war sie immer diejenige , die sie zuversichtlich schloss . Und selbst wenn Ronald oder Hermine mitten in der Nacht ihrem Freund Gesellschaft leisteten , würde sie immer auf die geschlossene Türe achten .

Wurde sie langsam verrückt ? War sie überarbeitet oder müde ? Dabei durfte sie noch nicht einmal das Licht anmachen . Wenn Potters Augen offen waren , konnte das grelle Licht einen Schock auslösen . Sie wollte nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen , stellte aber fest , dass er in ihrem Büre lag . Leise fluchte sie und atmete tief durch . Die Dunkelheit ...es war nicht beängstigendes . Dort gab es nichts , was unheimlich wäre . Trotzdem konnte sie keinen einzigen Schritt machen . Dafür hörte sie umso mehr . Oder meinte , etwas zu hören .

Waren da Schritte ? Das Schleifen eines Umhangs ? Hörte sie jemanden Atmen ? Entsetzt wich sie zurück und -

"Madame Pomfrey ?"

Sie fuhr ruckartig herum . Es war Ronald Weasley , der sich mit dem Zauberstab den Weg leuchtete . Sie fragte nicht , was er hier zu suchen hatte .

"Leuchten Sie mir den Weg , Ronald ." , forderte sie ihn streng an , aber ihre Hände waren immer noch eiskalt . Der junge Mann , der sie inzwischen um einiges überragte , schlurfte über den Boden und leuchtete sacht in das Zimmer . Potter lag friedlich im Bett , all die Gegenstände hatten sich nicht vom Platz bewegt . Sie wünschte eine Gute Nacht und rauschte aus dem Saal . Als sie in ihrem Zimmer ankam , sank sie auf dem Bett zusammen und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf .

Am nächsten Morgen war es draußen wieder eisig kalt , nein , es war noch kälter als am Tag zuvor . Ron klappte sein Buch zu , setzte einen Punkt nach seinem Aufsatz und seufzte . Diese Nacht hatte er mal wieder kaum ein Auge zugetan . Gegen Mitternacht , nach Stundenlangen Versuchen , doch noch zu träumen , war er zu Harry gegangen , gegen drei hatte sich Hermine zu ihm gesellt . Sie hatten sich über dies und jenes unterhalten , aber die meiste Zeit geschwiegen . Langsam gingen die Leute an ihm vorbei , ins Bad , ins Schlafzimmer , zum Frühstück . Und immer wieder blieb er alleine zurück .

Auch Hermine war schon längst an ihm vorbeigegangen , hatte sich noch kurz zu ihm gesetzt , war aber nicht geblieben . Die ganzen Tage schon verbrachte sie ihre Freizeit im Krankenflügel . Sie ging vor jedem Essen dorthin und erledigte auch dort ihre gesamten Hausaufgaben . Auch er sah jeden Abend bei seinem Freund vorbei , manchmal auch nachts , wie heute , auch wenn es jedes Mal aufs Neue wehtat .

Wie lange waren sie nun schon befreundet . Sie kannten sich , seit sie elf waren , haben gemeinsam Gefahren und Abenteuer überstanden . Wie gerne hätte er seinem Freund geholfen , aber er konnte nicht .

Wäre das bei seinen Brüdern genauso ? ...Er musste nicht darüber nachdenken . Es würde genau so sein , genauso schlimm und quälend , dieses Gefühl nutzlos , hilflos , dem Schicksal ausgeliefert zu sein .

Das Frühstück musste langsam zu Ende gehen , Ron schob sich noch ein Brötchen in den Mund ,eines von vielen , welches seltsamer Weise auf einem Tablett im Gemeinschaftsraum genau vor seiner Nase aufgetaucht war , und fing an , seine Schulsachen zusammen zu räumen .

„Du solltest es dir angewöhnen ,die Hausaufgaben am Nachmittag zu machen ." , ertönte eine belustigte Stimme hinter ihm , als er heftig gähnte . Ohne sich umzudrehen grinste er .  
„Sagt jemand ,der sie ständig von mir abschreibt ." , entgegnete er . „Bist du nicht ein bisschen zu spät aufgestanden ? Das Frühstück ist schon vorbei , Parvati ."

Sie schwang ihre Tasche neben sich her , setzte sich ihm gegenüber und griff auf das Tablett .

„Ich nehme mir einfach mal wieder was von dir ." Sie grinsten sich an . „Es scheint , die Hauslelfen wissen , was man will und was man braucht ."

„Ja ..."

Dann schwiegen beide , unterbrochen durch das ständige Knistern des Kamins . Draußen hatte der Schneefall wieder eingesetzt . Eine beklommene Stille machte sich breit .

„Hör mal ... ich wollte noch bei Harry vorbeischauen ."

„Wie geht's ihm ?" , fragte Parvati besorgt und wischte sich ihr schwarzes Haar aus dem Gesicht , in dem echte , ernste Besorgnis geschrieben stand . Auf einmal sah sie wie ein Mensch aus. Ein Mensch , der keine Maske trug . „Stimmt es , dass er vielleicht ...niemandene erkennen wird ?"

Ron nickte düster .

„Keine Ahnung ,vielleicht erholt er sich nie ..." Seine Stimme verlor sich , als sie ihn am Arm fasste .

„Lass Hermine jetzt nicht im Stich ."

„Ist doch klar . Aber –„ Sie standen beide auf . „ Sie ist ständig bei ihm , verstehst du ? Wenn er nie mehr aufwacht ? Was wenn das passiert ? Sie wird daran zerbrechen , sie muss ein bisschen unter Leute kommen ."

„Sie redet im Schlaf über ihn ." , murmelte Parvati . „Ich bin mal aufgewacht und hab sie weinen gehört ... Lass sie nicht allein . Es wird alles wieder gut ."

"Es wird nichts gut ..." , hörte Ron sich selbst sagen , tonlos , emotionslos . "Er wird nicht mehr er selbst sein ...er ist gestorben ...Ich habe heute Nacht eine Leiche besucht . " Seine Arme hingen schlaff an der Seite .

Parvati umarmte ihn vorsichtig .

Hermine stellte ihre Tasche neben der Tür ab , schloss sie .

„Guten Morgen ." , sagte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln Richtung Harry und begann , die Vorhänge zu richten .

Wie jeden Morgen empfing sie die Stille einer Totenhalle und unbewegliche Gesichtszüge . Mit der Zeit sah sie seine Verbände dahinschwinden , sah den Unterricht im Kopf vorbeiziehen , redete ins Leere , weil es nichts zu sagen gab . Seine grünen Augen folgten ihr bei den Bewegungen . Die Blumen in der Vase ließen die Köpfe hängen , sie schüttete neues , sauberes Wasser hinein . Aber heute war etwas anders . Sie fühlte sich beobachtet .

Langsam , nervös drehte sie sich um .

Harry war nicht zugedeckt , er saß in einem Schneidersitz auf dem Bett , auf den Knien ein Buch . ´Die Geschichte Hogwarts'´ . Der Zauberstab lag immer noch auf dem Nachtkästchen , aber der Tarnumhang war nicht sauber zusammengefaltet . Hatte Ron heute nicht von einer erschrockenen Madame Pomfrey erzählt .

„Gute Morgen ." , sagte er leise und klappte das Buch zu .

Heute war er ausnahmsweise nicht mit Verbänden zugeklebt , nur sein linker Arm und seine Wunde an der rechten Seite , was man beides unter der Robe nicht sah . Ein Pflaster zierte seine Schläfe und durch seine Brille aus einfachem Glas musterte er sie sanft lächelnd .

„Hermine ..."

Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund ,um nicht loszuschluchzen , wich zurück , weil sie dachte , sie halluziniere .. Sie hatte seit Tages nichts richtiges mehr gegessen . Es war ein Traum ... eine Wunschvorstellung .

"Du ...erkennst mich ...? Du sprichst ?" Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen . ...Hatte es nicht geheißen, er würde sie vergessen ...? "Du ...lebst ...?"

"Hermine ..." Seine Stimme war heißer , als er das Buch vorsichtig zur Seite legte . "Es tut mir Leid ."

Sie ging auf sein Bett zu , setzte sich am Rand hin und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf . Sie spürte , wie er die Arme um sie legte , sie sanft aber bestimmt an sich drückte .

Hermine hob vorsichtig die Arme umarmte ihn ebenfalls , den Kopf in seine Halsbeuge gebettet , die Tränen einfach fließen lassend .  
„Harry ..." , murmelte sie schluchzend . „Wir hatten solche Angst um dich ... Ich habe eine Stimme gehört ... in meinem Kopf ... Ich dachte – Es tut mir so Leid ... Es tut mir so Leid... Alle sagten , ... dass du nicht aufwachen würdest ...aber ... aber ich konnte das nicht glauben ... ich hatte solche Angst um dich ... ich dachte ... wir würden nie wieder mit einander reden ... Du hast mir so gefehlt ..."

Sie spürte , wie auch ihm die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln rannten . Er legte sein Gesicht an ihren Kopf , drückte sie an sich ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen . Es war so leise , dass sie sein Herz schlagen hörte , die Wärme spürte und auf einmal selbst von einer nie dagewesenen Hitze ergriffen wurde .

Das war nicht die Umarmung eines Toten . Er lebte und sie spürte es durch den feinen Stoff seiner Kleidung hindurch . Die Verzweiflung nahm ihr die Sicht , sie wollte sich treiben lassen , nur mit ihm da sein , sitzen und seinen Herzschlag hören , bis in die Ewigkeit durfte es nicht aufhören ... denn er lebte .

"Du lebst ..."

Und obwohl sie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen mit ihm geredet hatte , war es etwas anderes . Denn er antwortete .

"Ja ."

Wie hatte sie sich mit dem Tod abfinden können , wie hätte sie meinen können , dass er tot war ? Wieso hatte sie tief im Inneren nicht seinen Herzschlag gespürt ? Auf einmal schien alles nicht mehr wichtig , all die Fragen , wie er entkommen war , wie er sich gerettet hat ... sie hatte sich in nichts eingemischt und nun wollte sie es auch nicht wissen . Wichtig war , dass sein Blick ihr nicht entglitt.

Er schob sie ein wenig von sich , nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände , kam näher heran , aber nur , um seine Stimme nicht laut werden zu lassen .

„Einen Augenblick lang ..." , flüsterte er . „Einen Augenblick lang habe ich das auch geglaubt . Mein Gott , ihr habt mir so gefehlt , ihr alle ... Du hast mir so gefehlt ... ich kann es nicht erklären ..."

Als sie seinen Atem auf den Lippen spüren konnte , wandte sie ihr Gesicht zur Seite .

„Ich hätte es nicht ertragen , wenn du nicht zurückgekommen wärst ." , sagte sie . „Wir kennen uns bereits so lange , und Ron – unsere Freundschaft ist mir so wichtig . Wenn du uns alleine gelassen hättest , hätte ich es nicht ertragen ...Ich hätte mich umgebracht . Und Ron auf ."

"Hermine ..."

"Ich meine es ernst ."

"Ich hatte Angst um dich ..."

Sie versuchte , irgendetwas mit ihrem Blick aufzufangen , um nicht in einem Strudel der Gedanken zu versinken . Er blieb auf einem Buch kleben . „Die Geschichte Hogwarts ? Weiß irgend jemand schon , dass es dir besser geht ?"

„Nein ." Ein seltsamer Schatten glitt über sein Gesicht . Er rutschte unbehaglich herum . „Ich war heute Nacht unterwegs ... Das weiß niemand ...Aber dann ist Madame Pomfrey gekommen , um nach mir zu sehen , hat sich aber nicht getraut , ins dunkle Zimmer zu kommen und dann war da jemand und er hat sie abgelenkt und ich hab mich hingelegt ...und bin eingeschlafen ..."

"Wir waren da ." Sie griff zitternd nach seiner Hand . "Wir waren jeden Tag und jede Nacht da ."

"Gut , dass es niemand weiß ..." , fuhr er glasig fort . "Und ich wäre auch sehr froh , wenn es so bleiben würde ... wenn man jetzt auf mich einreden würde , wie es die meisten Menschen tun , würde mir der Schädel –„ Er stockte kurz . „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen ... Hermine ..."

Es knisterte im Raum . Auf einmal fiel ihr etwas ein , bevor sie einen solchen Moment weiter ausdehnen konnte . Seltsamer Weise erschien es ihr eben in diesem Augenblick wichtig , es ihm zu sagen , wieso , konnte sie selbst nicht so genau beantworten . Er schien ihre Unsicherheit bemerkt zu haben .

„Ist etwas ?"

„Harry ..." Sie sah beschämt zur Seite . Wieder kullerten Tränen über ihre Wangen . Sie kam sich so heuchlerisch vor . „Da war Draco ... und er hat mich getröstet ... ich weiß nicht , was über mich gekommen ist , ist ja nach Victor nicht so emotional ... es war ganz spontan ...aber ... wir haben ... wieder ..."

„Oh ." Er errötete ebenfalls . „Naja , da wäre noch was ... Also damals , noch bevor Sirius ...zurückgekommen ist ... Wir waren ...also Sarah und ich ... naja ..."

„Oh ." , wiederholte sie nur tonlos .

Dann schwiegen sie . Hermine hob langsam wieder den Kopf und erblickte in seine grünen Augen . Sanft lächelnd nahm sie ihm die Brille ab , um besser hinein sehen zu können . Was für eine außergewöhnliche Farbe sie hatten , so ein ganzes sanftes und zugleich festes Grün . Und kein bisschen vernebelt von dunklen Gedanken .

„Hermine ..."

Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren , etwas brannte in ihr ... Sie waren keine fünf Zentimeter von einander entfernt . Und dann küssten sie sich .

Zuerst ganz langsam und zögernd , dann immer heftiger , leidenschaftlicher . Als würde all die Verzweiflung und die Angst hinaus brechen . Er spürte , wie sie die Hände hob , um ihm durchs Haar zu fahren . Es fühlte sich gut an . Langsam fuhr er ihr mit den Fingen über die Wangen , zum Hals , zum Nacken .

Als sie sich losließen , waren beide ziemlich außer Atem und noch dazu verwirrt . Sie starrten sich einen Moment lang in die Augen , die Hände noch am Körper des anderen , dann ließen sie sofort los .

„Ich ...ähm ..." Eine saftige Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht . „Ich ...das sollten wir nicht tun ..."

Hermine schluckte schwer , ihr Herz pochte noch schneller .  
„Nein ..." , flüsterte sie zurück . „Wir sollten ... es ist besser , wenn ... alles unverändert bleibt ... Ich meine , mit –„

„ - der Freundschaft ." , beendete Harry den Satz für sie . „Ja ... es ist falsch ... ich meine richtig ...Wir sollten es nicht ... naja , noch mal machen ..."

„Ja . Lieber ... ein bisschen Abstand , oder ?"

Abstand war vielleicht in diesem Augenblick das wichtigste , denn noch immer konnte sie die Hitze spüren , die von ihm ausging , aber da war wieder dieser Glanz in seinen Augen . Augenblicklich fielen sie einander wieder in den Arm .

Der Kuss war noch viel leidenschaftlicher und wilder als der erste , Harry zog sie auf seinen Schoß , so dass sie praktisch rittlings auf ihm saß , ohne sich auch nur eine Sekunden von ihr zu trennen .

„Wir sollten es nicht machen ..." , wiederholte sie kraftlos , während seine Lippen über ihren Hals huschten .

„Hm ..." , bestätigte er . Hermine fuhr ihm erneut durchs Haar . Wie lang und weich es war . „Sollten wir nicht ..."

„Es ist nicht echt ..." , murmelte sie atemlos . „Das ist ... emotionale Verzweiflung ... Das ist nicht echt ..."

„Aber es fühlte sich so echt an ..." , entgegnete er und küsste sie .

„Harry ..." Sie küsste ihn noch einmal , dann sah sie ihm in die Augen . „Der Freundschaft wegen . Denk nur an Ron . Er wird sich ausgeschlossen fühlen."

„Du hast Recht ..." Er berührte ihre Lippen noch einmal . „Du hast Recht ...Auf unter den Deckmantel der Freundschaft ! ..."

Einen Augenblick verharrten sie noch in ihrer Position , dann glitt sie von ihm runter , packte ihre Schultasche und rauschte aus dem Krankenzimmer .  
Ihr Kopf war voll von irgendwelchen Bildern und Gedanken . Sie hatte Harry geküsst und er sie . Und es war wundervoll gewesen ...Er war wieder da wieder da wieder da ...ER WAR WIEDER DA ! Irgendwie hatte sie nicht unbedingt das Bedürfnis zur ersten Stunde zu erscheinen . Hagrid würde sicher Verständnis für sie haben . Sie würde sagen , sie habe verschlafen .

Unbewusst steuerte sie auf das geheime Zimmer zu , stupste mit dem Zauberstab gegen eine Stein und glitt hinein .

Im Gemeinschaftsraum würde vielleicht jemand sein , was sie jetzt brauchte , war Ruhe , viel Ruhe . Sie wollte sich aufs Bett setzten und hemmungslos weinen . Die ersten Tränen kullerten schon über die Wangen . Aber kaum war die Tür wieder zugeglitten , kaum hatte sie die Tasche abgestellt und kaum wollte sie sich in einen der gemütlichen Sessel werden , da packte sie jemand sanft bei der Hand und wirbelte sie herum .

Zuerst keuchte sie erschrocken auf , als sie niemanden sah , dann glitt der Tarnumhang zu Boden . Harry drückte sie an sich .

„Es tut mir Leid ..." , flüsterte er in ihr Ohr . „Aber ich kann nicht ... Auch wenn du recht hast , ich kann nicht ...Hermine ..." Seine Stimme war fast flehentlich . „Ich brauche dich ..."

Sie streichelte zärtlich seinen Nacken , während ihre Lippen sich wieder berührten . Jetzt , wo sie Harry bei sich hatte , schien es , als würde sie ihn nie mehr loslassen wollen . Seine Hände wanderten über ihr Brustbein .

„Ich weiß nicht , ob das normal ist ... ich möchte dich ständig bei mir haben , Hermine ... Immer an meiner Seite ...Ron ist wie ein Bruder für mich ...aber bei dir habe ich nie das Gefühl eine Schwester vor mir stehen zu haben ..."

„Scht ..." , machte sie und führte ihn zu einem großen Bett , wo sie sich aneinander gekuschelt niederließen . „Wir reden später ..." Sanft lächelnd fuhr sie mit ihren Lippen über seinen Hals . "Du warst ..." Tränen kamen aus ihren Augen , sie nahm seine Hand . "So ...verletzt ...wieso tust du so , als wäre nichts ..."

„Ich bin gesund ..." , murmelte er schwach , aber ihre Lippen glitten zurück zu seinem Mund und erstickten die Worte . In ihren Händen fühlte er sich schwach und zugleich geborgen . Es war ein seltenes und schönes Gefühl . Er spürte ihre Tränen auf seinen Wangen .

Harry sah ihr zu , wie sie Kissen unter seinen Kopf legte und sich an ihn presste . Egal , was er vor einer Woche gesehen oder erlebt hatte . Die Bilder in seinen Träumen , die Schreie in seinem Kopf . Hermine hatte auf ihn gewartet . Vielleicht würde alles gut werden . Vielleicht . Ohne es zu wollen rannten ihm erneut Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln . War das wahr ? War er wieder zu Hause ?

„Harry !" Hermine setzte sich auf und wischte sie ihm . „Tut dir etwas weh ? Sind es deine Wunden?"

Er legte den Kopf auf ihren Schoss . Es fühlte sich gut an .

„Möchtest du darüber reden ?" , fragte sie schließlich .

Sie wollte diese Frage eigentlich nicht stellen , denn sie selbst hasste sie . Wenn er reden wollen würde, würde er den Mund aufmachen .

„Später ." , sagte er schließlich leise . „Ich muss erst – darüber nachdenken , verstehst du ? Mein Kopf fühlte sich so leer an , es ist , als ob ich es erst jetzt begreifen würde . Ich muss es aber auch in Worte fassen können ..."

"Wie ist das , was passiert ist , nur möglich ..."

"Ich weiß es nicht ." Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf . "Es ist da , aber es ist wie hinter einem Schleier ... ich kann mich an nichts erinnern ...vielleicht geht es mir auch so gut ... weil ich mich nicht erinnern kann , was ich dort erlebt habe ..."

"An gar nichts ? Man hat gesagt , das könne eintreten ..."

"Nein ... ich weiß , dass da etwas war und die Verletzungen sagen mir schon ziemlich genau , was , aber ...ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern , wer da war , was passiert ist , ich kann mir nicht einmal die Gefühle in Erinnerung rufen ...Wirst du mir später mit Ron zuhören ? Wenn ich es wieder weiß ?"

„Natürlich ..." Sie fuhr ihm durchs Haar und lehnte sich in die weichen Kissen zurück . „Wir haben noch die ganze erste Stunde Zeit , ich denke , Hagrid wird's verstehen ."  
Harry musterte sie von unten . Es war so schön , wenn man jemanden da hatte , mit dem man einfach reden konnte .

"Es ist ein ganz komisches Gefühl ...Wie lange bin ich schon da ?"

"Seit zwei Wochen ." , antwortete sie vorsichtig .

"Zwei Wochen ?" Er starrte sie an und sank wieder fassungslos zurück . Dann musterte er seine Hände und betaste seine Brust . "Ja , es scheint mir besser zu gehen ...sowas ...zwei Wochen ! ... ich kann mich an nichts erinnern ...es ist wie ein schwarzes Loch ... ich weiß noch , da war Manson , aber dann macht es Klick und du stehst am Fenster und machst die Vorhänge auf ...und ich hab auch das Gefühl , dass das was ich dort erlebt habe , gar nicht passiert ist ...ich sehe es völlig emotionslos ..." Sie strich ihm durchs Haar .

„Ich glaub , ich seh zu , dass Ron das Mittagessen ausfallen lässt , dann können wir uns alle ein bisschen unterhalten . Ich sag Madame Pomfrey , sie soll nicht nach dir suchen , in Ordnung ? Hör mal ... das mit dem Kuss ..."

„Sollten wir nicht wieder machen ..." , murmelte er . „Ich weiß , was du meinst ...Wegen der Freundschaft ."

„Auch ." Sie nickte . „Das ist nicht echt . Wir sind so gute Freunde , Harry und ich hatte solche Angst um dich . Du hast mich vielleicht vermisst ... das war nur emotionale Verzweiflung , ein Akt , bei dem man so schnell und intensiv wie möglich zusammensein möchte ... Gut , dass ich da war . Und nicht Ron . Das ist einfach ...nicht die Art von Liebe ."

"Du hast Recht ..." , meinte er . "Ich glaube auch , dass es nicht echt war . Tut mir Leid ."

"Schon gut , war ja nicht schlecht ."

"Das Kompliment geb ich zurück ."

Sie grinsten sich an .

„Soll ich dir irgendwas erzählen ?"

Er nickte .

„Also , da sind Parvati und Lavender – die haben sich ständig im Mädchenschlafsaal gestritten , bis ich sie stillgehext hab , weil ich solche Kopfschmerzen hatte . Die gute , alte Lavender macht nämlich mit allen rum , musst du wissen , also nimm dich in Acht !" Sie kicherte . „Naja , ich glaube , sie hat sich in Zauberformeln mal an Ron rangemacht und Parvati hat's nicht gepasst ... wenn du mich fragst , ich glaub sie ist in ihn verknallt , aber man kann's ja nie wissen ..."

Während Harry ihr wohlig zuhörte , überkam ihn ein warmes Gefühl .

Es würde irgendwann wieder gut werden . Irgendwann . Ganz bestimmt .

Aber das Gefühl , diese Leere in ihm , schien jedes Gefühl , egal wie warm , und jeden Gedanken zu verschlingen .

TBC

AN : Ja ja , noch mehr Fragen . Keine Sorge , auf alles gibt es eine Antwort ;-)


	29. Status quo Ab heute sind wir drei wiede...

AN : Sorry , hab das Kapitel an die falsche Story drangehängt , danke MetaCapricorn ! ( Status so wie er ist ) . Also Harry/Hermine ist ein umstrittenes Thema , ich hülle mich in Schweigen und lasse sie für mich sprechen und ihr intepretiert einfach weiter ;-)

Schoggi - Es gibt tatsächlich noch jemanden , der sich beide Geschichten antut . Wow . Respekt ! Ein neuer Leser -fähnchenschwing- willkommen

Korksie - Bis später

HarryBlackPotter - Aha , Vertreter der Pro-Fraktion :-)

Lobarie - Oh je , ich hoffe deiner Schulter geht´s besser ! Tja ,deshalb schwänze ich manchmal ...hehe

Giftschnecke - Einiges wird für immer ungeklärt bleiben ...vielleicht ...

Cho - Eine Vertreterin der Contra - Fraktion ;-)

Silvertrust - Ein Brief wäre vielleicht wirklich nicht schlecht

MayBlack - Typisch Harry eben .

Angel344 - -trommelwirbel-

Zerengeb - -intränenausbrech- Danke !

InsaBlack - Einfach lesen lesen lesen

29 KAPITEL : STATUS QUO - AB HEUTE SIND WIR DREI WIEDER EINS

"Ach du meine Güte ...ach ...ich ...du meine Güte aber auch ...!"

"Poppy , beruhigen Sie sich . Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern ."

"Einfach aufgestanden !" Die Krankeschwester wedelte sich Luft zu , ihr Gesicht war ganz rot . "Einfach aufgestanden und weggegangen !"

Alesander stellte ihre Liege in eine aufrechtere Position und reichte ihr ein paar kleine Tabletten , die sie fast widerstandslos und kraftlos zu sich nahm . Anschließend dämmerte sie einfach weg und selbst ihre Frisur schien dabei einzufallen . Dann wandte er sich einem kleinen Zettel zu , der anstatt von Harry auf seinem Bett lag .

_...Bin wach und werde mir ein wenig die Beine vertreten . Wollte Ihnen Bescheid sagen , tut mir Leid . Komme heute Abend zurück zur Krankenstation . Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen , ich befinde mich auf Hogwarts . Harry Potter ._

Seine Brille , sein Zauberstab und der Tarnumhang waren verschwunden .

"Mach dir keine Sorgen ."

Alesander sah nach hinten zur Tür und lächelte gequält . Dumbledore schritt feierlich in die Krankenstation , sah sich gutgelaunt um und pfiff kurz eine Melodie .

"Ich zweifle nicht daran , dass er es körperlich schafft ." , sagte der junge Arzt kopfschüttelnd . "Seine Verbände müssen noch regelmäßig gewechselt werden und er darf sich auf keinen Fall zu viel bewegen , aber es ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem , was ich für das Schlimmste halte ."

"Ich weiß , was du meinst ." Der Direktor nickte und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster . Der Himmel war in ein gleichmäßiges Grau getaucht , es herrschten eisige Temperaturen .

"Herr Gott noch mal , in was für einen Zustand wir ihn gefunden haben !" , stöhnte Alesander . "Seine Psyche ist instabil , es könnte gefährlich werden , für ihn selbst . Ihn kann irgendetwas erschrecken und dann ist er wieder weg . Zumal ... wie kann er nach so einer Folter einfach so in der Gegend herumspazieren ? Ich verstehe es nicht ." Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen . "Ich stoße wirklich auf meine Grenzen ..."

"Mein Junge ." Dumbledore setzte sich ihm gegenüber und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter . "Ich kenne dich schon eine Weile . Deine Grenzen kannst du über den Horizont immer erweitern , dir ist eine langes Leben vergönnt . Harry ... In seiner Gegenwart stoßen wir alle an unsere Grenzen . Aber dadurch können wir sie erweitern . Geistig und Körperlich . Wenn er das vergessen hat , was er erlebt hat , dann ist es für den Moment so bestimmt . Wenn es wiederkommt , dann muss auch das so sein ."

Harry verbrachte den gesamten Tag in dem seltsamen Zimmer . Natürlich hab es sicherlich mehr Schlafräume auf Hogwarts , als man wusste , aber von dem hier hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt . Nur einmal war er kurz zum Turm geschlichen , um die Karte des Rumtreibers zu holen . Er beobachtete , wie Schüler ihre Klassen wechselten , wie seine Freunde durch die Gänge rannten . Immer öfters sah er die Punkte ´Ron´ und ´Parvati´ nah beieinander und musste grinsen . Aber dann war da noch der Punkt ´Hermine´ .

Er warf sich vorsichtig herum und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Haar . Eigentlich konnte er es sich nicht erklären , warum er sie geküsst hatte . Es war einfach so über ihn gekommen , aber es war schön gewesen .

Er konnte auch nicht sagen , ob er sie aufrichtig liebte und er war sich sicher , dass diese Zweifel auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhten . Immerhin redeten sie hier von Hermine – die er und die ihn vielleicht besser kannte , als sich selbst . So viele gemeinsame Abenteuer , so viele gemeinsame Erlebnisse , eine ganze Vergangenheit lag hinter ihnen . Es konnte doch nicht sein , dass diese Gefühl erst jetzt ausbrach . Ihm stieg die Röte ins Gesicht . Und wie es ausgebrochen war .

Aber eigentlich – er drehte sich wieder vorsichtig auf die Seite – eigentlich kannte er dieses vertraute Gefühl schon von früher . Er erinnerte sich an Sarah , wie sie zusammen vor dem Kamin im Grimmauld's Place 12 saßen und sie ihm sagte , dass sie da nicht mithalten könne . Hatte sie damals etwas erkannt , was er selbst nicht dachte ? Oder hatte er es , wie selbst gesagt , unter dem Deckmantel der Freundschaft verborgen ?

Harry lächelte still vor sich hin . Das Gefühl , als sich ihre Lippen berührt hatten konnte nicht falsch gewesen sein , dafür hatte es sich zu richtig angefühlt . Aber andererseits ... wieder nicht . Auf einmal schwang die Tür auf und einige Hauselfen wuselten hinein , gefolgt von einer schüchtern dreinblickenden Hermine und einem sehr schuldig aussehendem Ron .

Die Elfen stellten Platten mit Essen auf den kleinen Tischen über all im Raum ab und verschwand , wobei sie nicht vergaßen , die Tür sorgfältig zu schließen . Der rothaarige blieb umschlüssig stehen .

"Tut´s ...weh ?" Seine Stimme war heißer , als hätten sie sich lang unterhalten . Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hey Harry ." Ron ging raschen Schrittes auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm . Es war eine sehr zielsichere Geste , aber volle Vertrautheit . „Schön , dass es dir wieder gut geht , Mann . Ich hatte echt eine Scheißangst um dich ."

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst ."

"Ist es den ok , dass ...du aus der Station bist ...?"

"Ist mir egal ." Sie hielten sich noch eine Weile fest . Wie Brüder .

"Mach nie wieder so einen Schwachsinn , ohne uns davon zu erzählen ." Die Finger gruben sich in den Stoff des Umhangs . "Scheiß auf irgendeinen Streit . Es ist immer so belanglos . Mach nie wieder so einen Blödsinn , ohne es uns zu sagen . Klar ?"

"Ok ." Er nickte .

Sie ließen sich grinsend los , während Hermine schon Platz genommen hatte und sich genüßlich ein belegtes Brot in den Mund schob .  
"Weiß schon jemand über dich Bescheid ?" , fragte sie kauend . Ron und Harry ließen sich in zwei Sitzsäcke fallen . Er zuckte mit den Schultern .

"Naja , Madame Pomfrey und Alesander hab ich einen Zettel hinterlassen und Dumbledore wird es auch wissen ."

Dann schwiegen sie .

"Stimmt es , dass du was mit Parvati anfangen willst ?" Diese Frage warf Hermine so spontan und unvorbereitet in den Raum , dass Ron sich verschluckte und errötete .

„Woher weißt du denn das schon wieder ?" , murmelte er und trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft .

„Was meinst du , über was wir im Schlafraum reden ? Über Puppen ?"

„Hallo ? Was soll ich denn sonst machen , wenn sie sich so scheinheilig an mich ranschmeißt ?" , fragte er empört und wandte sich an Harry . „Es war , als du noch geschlafen hast ."

„Ach so ." Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen . „Du bist das harmlose Opfer der wilden Parvati geworden ."

„Wenigstens hab ich nicht mit Malfoy geschlafen ." , giftete er zurück . Sie ließ die Hand mit dem belegten Brot langsam sinken . Ihr entsetzter Blick ging nach oben . Anscheinend wurde Ron milder gestimmt . Er zuckte die Schultern . „Wir reden auch nicht nur über Autos ."

„Tja ." Sie strich sich ihre Haare zurück . „Dann sieht's so aus , als wärst du der einzige unerfahrene hier , Ronald ." Sie kicherte , er schmiss in ein Kissen nach ihr , verfehlte aber und es klatschte gegen die Wand .

„Wo ist Sirius ?"

Mit einem Schlag hörte Hermine auf zu Kichern und strich sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht , wobei sie , wie immer , nervös auf ihrer Lippe herumkaute .

„Er vergräbt sich in Arbeit ." , sagte sie kleinlaut . Harry hob eine Augenbraue an , dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis . Das Blut wich aus seinem Gesicht , die Hände umklammerten die Decke .

„Er ... gibt sich doch nicht etwa die Schuld an ..."

Als seine Freunde schwiegen ließ er sich rückwärts ins Bett fallen . Ron plumpste sich links daneben und Hermine nahm ebenfalls an seiner rechten Seite Platz . Eine Weile lagen sie da , ohne etwas zu sagen oder sich auch nur zu bewegen . Eine seltsame , wenn auch nicht unangenehme Stille legte sich über alle drei , die ihre Gedanken weit weg abschweifen ließen .

„Ich bin ein Idiot ." , sagte Harry plötzlich . Hermine drehte ihr Gesicht nicht zu ihm . Dass jemand , der bereits so viele Gefahren ausgestanden hatte , sich selbst als Idiot bezeichnete , erschien ihr gerade zu sarkastisch . „Nein , im Ernst ." , fügte er noch hinzu , als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte .

Auch Ron schwieg . Wie leicht sein Freund auf einmal sprach . Dabei konnte er sich vor zwei Tagen noch nicht einmal richtig bewegen und nun war da wieder dieser unbeschwerte , analysierende Tonfall.

„Ich frag mich immer noch , wieso ich hinter ihm hergegangen bin ."

„War es wegen einer Vision ?" , fragte Ron . „Hattest du eine ?"

„Ja ." Harry nickte . „Ich habe Sirius gesehen – und wie er gefoltert wurde . Jetzt frage ich mich irgendwie schon , ob nicht ich es war . Ich wollte mit jemandem reden , aber wir waren zerstritten , McGonagall ließ mich nicht und Sirius hörte mir nicht zu . In diesem Moment war ich so sauer auf ihn."

Er spürte , wie Hermines Tränen seinen Ärmel durchnässten . Seine Stimme war so seltsam belegt und zugleich sachlich , dass sie gar nicht anders konnte . Sie brachen einfach aus ihr heraus .

„Also bin ich ihm hinterher . Keine Ahnung , wieso . Echt . Vielleicht aus Trotz , weil er mich nicht ernst genommen hat . Fletcher hat noch gesagt , er soll nicht apparieren , aber er hat's getan ."

„Haben sie dich da erwischt ?" , fragte Ron leise . „Als Sirius weg ist ?"

„Ich habe meinen Tarnumhang heruntergerissen ." , erzählte Harry langsam , als würde er die Erinnerung daran mühsam ausgraben . „Ja ...und ich wusste nicht mehr , wo ich hingehen sollte. Da hat man mich geschockt . Und dann –„ Ein Zittern ging durch seine Stimme , der Rothaarige fasste ihn an der Hand .

„Du musst es uns nicht erzählen , wenn du nicht willst ."

„Ich wüsste nicht , was ich erzählen sollte ." Er holte Luft . "Ich weiß nur noch ..." Auf einmal schien all seine Körperwärme zu weichen ,er wurde eisig kalt und sein Blick schien ebenso glasig zu werden .

"Harry ...?"Hermine richtete sich erschrocken auf . "Was ist mit dir ? Harry ?"

Er atmete ein paar Mal ein und aus . Und erzählte .

Erzählte , wie ähnlich sich die Kerker waren . Über Manson . Über die Kinder und über all das Blut . Über die zahlreichen Flüche , die Schmerzen , diese immerwährende Verzweiflung , die kräfteraubenden Dementoren . Er spürte , wie auch Ron sich die Tränen vom Gesicht wischte und merkte nicht , wie seine eigenen unaufhörlich zur Seite liefen .

Er erzählte über seine Gedanken über sie , über Snape , über ihre Unterhaltung . Und auch über den Gedanken , einfach sterben zu wollen . Nun würde er es sich nicht wünschen , aber damals , in jener Sekunde , war es sein innigster Wunsch gewesen .

Als er schließlich aufhörte zu erzählen , waren sie alle seltsam ausgelaugt und schläfrig geworden . Ihre Augen fielen wie von selbst zu . Harry zog eine Decke über sie alle und atmete tief durch . Dann stand er auf .

Eine nie dagewesene Leere breitete sich in seinem Körper aus , wie eine eiskalte Welle legte sie jeden sich anbannenden Gedanken lahm . Er schrieb einen Gute Nacht - Notiz und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Als er auf der Station ankam , hatte er immer noch nichts gedacht . Im Büro brannte Licht . Er legte all seine Sachen , die er mitgenommen hatte , zurück und spürte , wie aus den restlichen Wunden Blut in die Verbände sickerte . Eine neue Welle von Schmerz überrannte ihn . Er wollte schreien , wusste aber nicht nach wem . Kurz bevor er einschlief , spürte er die Hände seines Arztes und sah Hermine und Ron vor seinem geistigen Auge beim Schlafen .

Irgendwann würde er sich mit dem auseinandersetzten müssen , was er ihnen erzählt hatte . Aber für heute vergaß er es wieder . Heute konnte er es nicht , es blieb so wie es ist . Aber nun waren sie wieder eins .

TBC


	30. Hide and Seek

AN:Wow...so viele Reviews -inTränenausbrech-Wahrscheinlich sprengt sich diesmal die 300 Grenze !

InsaBlack - Ich versprech´s dir , keine Sorge . Ich weiß , es gibt Andeutungen , aber die befinden sich eben auf einer ganz anderen Ebene .

MetaCapricorn - Nochmal danke , dass du mich drauf hingewiesen hast . Früher hab ich´s immer überprüft , aber mit der Zeit wird man da nachlässig .

Korksie - Welcome back :-)

FrodoBeutlin - Es ist nicht so , dass er die Ereignisse vergisst , es ist nur , als würde er sie für einen Augenblick ausblenden . Sirius kommt definitiv noch mehrmals zum Zug , aber ich möchte euch noch ein bisschen bei der Stange halten ;-)

HarryBlackPotter - Die Kapitel springen bei mir meistens zwischen den Charakteren hin und her , deshalb will ich sie nicht zusammmenschmeißen . Aber vielleicht später

HappyHerminchen - Wie gesagt , Sirius kommt später

MayBlack - Ich denke , er hat seine Gefühle beim Erzählen komplett ausgeschaltet

Silvertrust - It´s Flashbacktime

JanineBlack - Ach ja , alle wollen Sirius

JoLizard - Supi

Niniell - Schön , dass dir das Kap so gut gefallen hat , Gackt kenn ich sogar und hab auch ein paar Lieder , allerdings nicht das . Sollte ich mir vielleicht anschaffen .

Isato - Leider nie gelesen . Fortsetzung . ACH JA ! Zu dem Thema noch später , sorry . Ich glaube , ich hab schon genug Knötchen , da brauch ich keine Beziehungskrise mehr . Und ich hab das Gefühl , so langsam gehen mir die Überschriften aus . Für die Story reicht´s gerade noch ;-)

Lia - WOW . Wieder jemand , der sich alles an einem Stück antut -respektaufkleberaufdiestirnpap- Zwischen Sirius und Remus hast du´s genau begriffen , so ist eben . Es ist eben schon sowas von jenseits von Freundschaft und Liebe .

Six83 - Also bei mir schwankt das mit den Pairings immer unglaublich hin und her . Ich wollte zuerst G/H , hab´s dann aber "H/H" umgewandelt , weil ich Ginny noch für später brauche . Nyo , Harry und Sarah ... Andeutungen gab´s ja bei AuE , aber wirklich beschrieben hab ich´s nie , eben dass niemand etwas davon bemerkt hat . ;-) Ich hoffe , du kriegst ne Benachrichtigung , ich krieg nämlich nen halben Kollaps , wenn was nicht funktioniert -lach-

30 KAPITEL : HIDE AND SEEK

Es war wahnsinnig kalt im Raum . Kalt , leer , hol , stumm , einsam , bedrückend . Die Dunkelheit war wie ein dunkles Gewässer , sie tropfte von der Decke , von den Wänden liefen sturzbäche herab und wenn man den Fuss von der Bettkante hängen ließ , ergoss sich eine eiskalte Welle darüber . Die Federn des Bettes piekten ihn durch die triefende , stinkende Matte , die Decke war dünn , fransig und befleckt , das Geräusch von quietschendem Metall hing in seinen Ohren . Wenn er den Blick nach rechts wandte , sah er das Fenster , zugeschlagen mit modrigen Holzbrettern . Sah er nach links , sah er einen großen Tisch , eine verrückte Teeparty mit Maden und Würmern und Spinnen auf jedem Stück .

Manson hatte ihn in einen anderen Kerker gebracht , jenseits von allem echten und realen , jenseit von Zeit und Raum . Harry wollte sich zusammenrollen , aber seine Rippen schmerzten und erlaubten es ihm nicht , also wälzte er sich so weit wie möglich zu Wand . Das hier war eine Illusion . Hatte er etwas zu trinken bekommen ? War es real ? Er fasste die Wand an , aber sie war breiig und weich , als würde sie ihn aufsaugen wollen . Kein Geräusch drang zu ihm , er wollte schreien , etwas rufen , nach jemandem oder etwas , aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen . Dann hörte er Schritte .

Sie waren wie dumpfe Vorbotem , aber für was , konnte er nicht sagen .

"Sie sind tot ." , sagte er . Stimme . Seine Stimme . Es war nicht seine , sondern Mansons Stimme . Aber er wiederholte es . "Sie sind tot . Tot . Ich habe sie überlistet und Sie sind tot ... "

Harry vegrub sein Gesicht im Kissen , die Schritte kamen näher , näher näher näher näher näher näher

Nähernähernähernähernähernäheeriadopijadnaeroaüeaj ... seine Gedanken zerstreuten sich , er konnte sie nicht fassen , Bilder huschten an seinem Geistigen Auge vorbei , Geräusche , Schmerzen . Er packte seinen Zauberstab und verriegelte die Tür . Er durfte nicht reinkommen , er würde ihn nicht bekommen . Voldemort würde ihn niemals hier bekommen ... Jemand rüttelte an der Tür , klopfte .

"Harry ?"

Es war nicht Voldemorts Stimme . Es war Alesander . Aber er konnte nicht hier sein . Das hier war eine krankhafte Illusion und er war ein Stück im Bild der Folter . Er war ebenfalls nicht real .

"SIE SIND NICHT REAL , GEHEN SIE WEG ! ICH WERDE IHM DIE TÜR NICHT ÖFFNEN !"

Stille . Stille brach über ihn herein .

Der junge Arzt wusste , dass Reden nicht helfen würde , dass wenn er versuchen würde , die Tür aufzubrechen , er es nur noch schlimmer machen würde . Es gab nur einen Ausweg aus diesem Knäul von Gedanken , nur eine Tür , die hinaus führte . Und die musste er selbst finden .

Er war nicht weg . Er stand immer noch dort , lauerte auf seine Chance . Seine Finge bluteten , seine Lungen schmerzten . Alles zerrte an ihm .

"Harry ?" Sein Körper verkrampfte sich , in seinen Ohren breitete sich ein unangenehmes Piepen aus . "Ich gebe dir jetzt etwas . Es schmeckt nach nichts und ist durchsichtig . Wenn du denkst , du kannst nicht mehr, dann trink es ."

"ICH WERDE IHM DIE TÜR NICHT AUFMACHEN !" Seine Stimme war heißer und der Schrei wehleidig .

"Das musst du auch nicht . Hier ." Auf dem Nachtkästchen mit dem zerbrochenem Zauberstab erschien eine kleine Phiole . Dann entfernten sich die Schritte von der Tür .

"Was ist das ...?" Aber die Frage war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern . Nachdem die Krämpfe nachgelassen haben , drehte er sich mühsam auf die andere Seite und betrachtete den Flakon . Die Flüssigkeit war tatsächlich erstaunlich klar , wie durchsichtiges Silber oder wie Licht , das nicht strahlte . Vielleicht schmeckte sie nach nichts . Aber was war ihr Sinn ? Doch nicht ...?

Er richtete sich auf und nahm das Ding in die Hand . Sollte er sich etwa selbst umbringen ? Das war doch absurd . Also hatte er recht . Es war nicht Alesander , es war eine Illusion Voldemorts . Er sollte sich selbst umbringen , sich nicht nur sein Leben , sondern auch seine Ehre nehmen. Was für eine Ehre, dachte er wiederrum bitter . Er hatte keine . Er wurde bis aufs tiefste gedemütigt und es hatte ihm am Ende nichts mehr ausgemacht . Das klare Wässer schlug gegen das Glas . Es konnte auch ein Schmerzmittel sein , eine Art Droge , die ihn in einen traumlosen Schlaf werfen würde . Egal was es war - Manson würde es ihm niemals leichter machen .

Der Gedanke durchfuhr ihn wie ein Schlag . Manson würde ihn erneut bis an seine Grenzen gehen lassen . Es wäre keine Droge und auch kein Trank zum Sterben ... _Wenn du denkst , du kannst nicht mehr ..._ Diese Flüssigkeit würde ihn wahrscheinlich in weitere Schmerzen und Qualen werfen , um ihm zu zeigen , dass es immer noch ging . Und so tief war er noch nicht gesunken , dass Manson es ihm beweisen musste , dass es immer noch weiterging . Das konnte er auch selbst bestimmen .

Es ging weiter !

"Es geht weiter .", flüsterte er ihn die Dunkelheit und auf einmal war es nicht mehr so schrecklich kalt. Und auf einmal war seine Stimme wieder seine Stimme und nicht die von jemand anderem . Die Wunden an seinem Körper heilten und würden mit der Zeit nur einige Narben hinterlassen , Geistig konnte er sich nicht zuordnen , aber er war auf keinen Fall gestört oder übergeschnappt . Er hatte es Ron und Hermine erzählt , wie in Trance und war danach in einen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen , aus dem es , wie es jetzt schien , kein Erwachen mehr gab . Aber nun konnte er auf einmal wieder klare Gedanken fassen , weil ...er erkannte , dass es sonst nicht anders ging .  
Harry setzte sich auf und starrte lang auf die kleine Flasche in seiner Hand . Es gab nur zwei Wege : Der eine führte in eine Melancholie , in ein Dasein erfüllt von Dunkelheit und Trauer , aus der es keinen Ausweg mehr gab , wo niemand mehr auf ihn warten und jedes in ihm aufkeimende Gefühl ersticken würde , bis er nur noch einen Gedanken haben würde , einen einzigen , vom Tod . Der andere Weg führt ihn wieder dorthin , wo er war , bevor er in den Kerkern der Elite gefangen wurde . Eine Welt , in der er der Junge war , der lebte , in der er zwar Freunde , aber auch Feinde hatte , in der jeder Schritt von ihm beobachtet wurden ...aber in der er andererseits existieren konnte , ohne die ganze Zeit nachdenken zu müssen .

"Ich brauch das nicht ." , sagte er laut und schmiss das kleine Kristallgefäß gegen die Wand . Aber anstatt von der breiigen Masse angesogen zu werden , klirrte es und die Flüssigkeit lief an ihr herab . Auf einmal verschwand auch der modrige Geruch und die feuchte Decke wurde wieder warm und kuschelweich . Als Harry seinen Blick nach rechts wandte , war sein Zauberstab nicht mehr gebrochen. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn in die Hand und strich über das Holz . Dann stand er langsam auf , ging zum Fenster und stellte fest , dass Schneeflocken vom Himmel fielen , am Fenster bildeten sich Frostblumen .

"Schöner Anblick , nicht wahr ?"

Harry fuhr herum . Auf dem Stuhl neben der Tür saß Alesander , seine Haare hingen ihm wie immer leicht ins Gesicht . Er lächelte .

"Wie -?"

"Das hier ist eine Krankenstation ." Er lachte leise . "Egal , welcher Bann auf der Tür liegt , jemand, der als Oberarzt ausgezeichnet ist , kann sich jederzeit Zutritt verschaffen ." Er musterte die Scherben . "Gut gewählt ."

"Was war da drin ?" Harrys Stimme war heißer , er starrte ihn an . Auf einmal war er wieder in der realen Welt . Und in die andere würde er nur in seinen Träumen eintauchen .

"Wasser ." , antwortete Alesander und lachte nochmal über sein erstauntes Gesicht . "Nichts weiter als Wasser . Die beste Medizin bei solchen Moment . Ich nehme an , du hast einen Entschluss gefasst , ansonsten hättest du die Flasche nicht zerbrochen . ... Dürfte ich bitte deine Verbände wechseln ?"

Harry nickte nur .

Es war ein komisches Gefühl , noch nie war er bei Bewusstsein , während ihn jemand verarztete . Nur einmal , beim Trimagischen Turnier . Erschreckend . Alesander hatte die Nachttischlampen entzündet, die sanftes , gelbes Licht spendeten und arbeitete geduldig und vorsichtig . Harry hatte mehr Wunden , als er es geahnt hatte . Man verband ihm beide Arme , seinen Brustkorb , die linke Seite , die Schrammen am Rücken , seine Fingernägel klebte man mit Pflastern fest , die Schläfen . Am Ende musste er noch einmal stark verdünntes Skelewachs trinken . Es war abscheulich . Sein Körper bog und verkrampfte sich einige Minuten lang , er schrie nicht , es gab bei weitem schlimmeres , aber er biss sich die Lippen fast blutig . Alesander redete die ganze Zeit über auf ihn ein und drückte seinen Körper gegen das Bett , damit er sich nicht zu sehr bog .

Nach zehn Minuten war auch die letzte Woge vorbei und Harry lag zermattet und durchgeschwitzt im Bett . Die Decke hatte er auf den Boden geworfen . Alesander half ihm , sein Nachthemd wieder anzuziehen und bettete ihn wieder sanft .

"Geht´s ?" , fragte er ruhig und wische seine Hände an einem nassen Tuch ab , dann seinen Zauberstab. Die blutigen Verbände Beförderte er mit einem Wink ins Nichts .

"Ich... hasse ...das ..." , murmelte Harry und fuhr sich mit einem kalten Tuch über das heiße , verschwitzte Gesicht . "Wie ich das alles hasse . Aber ... jetzt ist es vorbei ...glaube ich ... "

"Das ist gut ." Er rückte einen Stuhl näher an das Bett heran und setzte sich . "Du bist körperlich bald völlig geheilt . Das war die letzte Portion Skelewachs ."

"Juhu ."

Sie schwiegen . Harry atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und stellte fest , dass das Stechen in der Brust immer weniger wurde .

"Sie sind Oberarzt ?" , fragte er plötzlich und sah ihn an . "Ich will ja nichts sagen , aber ...Remus sagte , sie behandeln ihn schon , seit er klein war ...und sie waren auch mal mein Arzt -" Er stockte . "Oder sind es immer noch . Aber ... sie sehen aus wie höchstens Dreißig ."

Alesander hörte ihm verdutzt zu , dann lachte er wieder und lehnte sich zurück .

"Ich bin bereits seit über vierzig Jahren Oberarzt ." , erklärte er . "Das heißt , ich war schon Stationsarzt , Assistentarzt , Praktikant , Student für Medizin an der Craft-Universität für Magische Anwendungen und auch an einer Muggeluniversität ."

Harry richtete sich auf .  
"Wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen ?" , fragte er fassungslos . "Sie müssten über siebzig sein !"

"Du bist nahdran ." Der Mann nickte . "Ich weiß nicht ... dir müsste Nicholas Flamel ein Name sein , nicht wahr ?"

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille im Raum .

"Sagen Sie mir nicht , sie hätten den Stein der -"  
"Nein nein , nicht ganz so schlimm ." Alesander winkte ab . "Es war nämlich so - meine Familie steckte sich in den Tropen mit Malaria an und ich war schon als kleines Kind extrem anfällig für irgendwelche Krankeheiten , war ständig verletzt und im Krankenhaus . Nachdem meine Eltern starben , hörte Nicholas von mir und adoptierte mich . Um mich von diesem harten Schicksal zu befreien , experimentierte er mit dem Trank des Lebens . Es gelang ihm nur ein einziges Mal , ihn so abzuändern , dass ich ihn gefahrlos trinken könne . Der Trank machte mich Immun gegen alles - ich kann hochansteckende Patienten persönlich untersuchen , kann in Krisengebiete reisen und helfen , ohne mich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen . Aber auf der anderen Seite ist es immer noch der Trank des Lebens - diese kleine Dosis verteilte sich im ganzen Körper . Ich bin nicht unsterblich , wie Nicholas einst war . Aber ich habe ...nun ja , sagen wir mal , ich bin mit einem längeren Leben gesegnet , als die meisten von uns ."

Harry starrte ihn an , als wäre er eine Erscheinung Gottes . Dieser Junge Mann ...? Er konnte es kaum glauben . Es klang zu verrückt in seinen Ohren . Aber andererseits verrückt genug , um wahr zu sein .

"Ist Flamel ist jetzt ...tot ?" , brachte er nur gebrochen hervor . Alesander schüttelte den Kopf .  
"Seine Frau und er haben noch ein paar Jahre zu leben , sie sind im Moment auf den Seychellen , wollen dort ihre Leben als Urlaub genießen ."

Dann schwiegen sie lange .

"Das ist beeindruckend ..." , murmelte Harry , während ihn der Schlaf übermannte . "Sie sind echt beeindruckend ...Sie sind ein echt guter Arzt ."

"Danke ." Alesander stand auf und löschte überall das Licht . Dann überprüfte er noch einmal seine Werte . "Wirst du wieder gesund ?"

"Sie sind der Arzt , sagen Sie´s mir ."

"Ich denke schon ."

"Das denke ich auch ."

TBC


	31. It´s all about future

AN : Nyo , 300er nicht gesprengt , um ein Review , was soll´s :-)Ich dachte mir , ich tu euch noch ein Kapitel an , bevor ich mich für eine Woche in den Urlaub absetze . Sorry , aber Tatze schalt ich auch diesmal aus .

Frodobeutlin - Auch Sirius steckt in einem Trauma , deshalb quäle ich ihn noch ein bisschen , sorry ;-)

Six83 - Ich töte doch keine Weasley ! Obwohl ...-scherz- Ich brauch sie einfach für später lalalalala

Carika - Es sind nur noch wenige Kapitel , soviel kann ich sagen .

Silvertrust - Hihi ... Nyo , Harry ist eben nicht mein Lieblingscharakter

Lia - Ja , ich schreibe nach vorgearbeitetem Skript und deshalb auch relativ schnell . Meistens ...-lol-

HarryBlackPotter - Erstmal Urlaub genießen ;-)

Cho - O.O eine Raumzeitanomalie auf ... -lach- Ich glaube , die Begegnung würde auch mich am meisten interessieren .

MetaCapricorn - Dann kennst du mich ja schon ganz gut ! Ich wollte schon die ganze Zeit ein Kap mit Alesander und dann ist mir das mit Flamel eingefallen und Voila !

31 KAPITEL : IT´S ALL ABOUT FUTURE

Er nahm die Wege und die Gänge abseits , obwohl er auf der Karte sehen konnte , dass alle noch schliefen , außer einigen Lehrern , die beschäftigt hin und her rannten . Von Sirius , Remus oder Dumbledore war nicht zu sehen . Erschreckend . Gerade die Leute , nach denen es ihm zu sprechen verlangte . Kurz vor der geheimnisvollen Tür blieb er stehen , strich mit seinem Zauberstab leise drüber und schlüpfte wieder hinein .

Eigentlich hatte er angenommen , dass seine Freunde , die auf der Karte beide unbeweglich erschienen waren , tief und fest schliefen , aber das war nicht so . Ron kniete auf dem Boden , seine Hände lagen auf Hermines Knien , sie selbst war zusammengekauert und lasch . Er sprang auf .

"Harry !" Mit hastigen Schritten ging er auf ihn zu und blieb nur eine Nasenspitze entfernt von ihm stehen . "Wo zur Hölle warst du ?"

"Ich war - auf - der Krankenstation ." , antwortete er verdutzt , seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe . Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht . Er hatte angenommen , dass er zurück sein würde , bevor sie aufstanden . "Wegen den - Verbänden ." Er zupfte vorsichtig an der Binde am Arm . "Wo brennt´s ? Hermine ?"

Er ging hastig auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie . Augenblicklich war seine Schulter nass vor Tränen.

"Tut mir Leid , ich musste mich nur untersuchen lassen ." , redete er beschwichtigend auf sie ein . "Ich bin ja da ...ich bin ja immer noch hier ... auf Hogwarts ." Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter .

"Tut mir Leid , Mann .", sagte er leicht betreten und errötete . "Aber wir waren echt in Sorge , vor allem sie -"

"-kindisch , ich weiß -"

" - aber irgendwie , ich weiß nicht , hatten wir in der Früh das Gefühl ...naja ..." Schukterzucken . "Als wäre es nur ein Traum gewesen und du ein Geist oder sowas in der Art ..."

Einen Augenblick lang saßen sie noch so zusammen da und schwiegen , der prasselnde Kamin vertrieb die Kälte aus dem Raum . Wie ihre eigene kleine Welt , in mitten von über Dreißig Zierkissen , einem riesigen Bett , schrägen Regalen und vollgemüllten Stühlen und Sesseln und einem kleinen Tisch . Ein Zuhause , weitab ihrer Sorgen , sogar die Uhr an Rons Handgelenk blieb in diesem Raum stehen , als gäbe es hier _tatsächlich _keine Zeit , dabei ging sie wieder , wenn sie raustraten . Ein Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit .

Harry griff nach einem Stück Pergament , welches auf dem Nachttisch lag . Es war ein Stundenplan , aber er war leer , nichts war in den Feldern eingetragen . Als er auf seine Karte des Rumtreibers blickte , erwachte vor ihren Augen das Schloss zum Leben .

Irgendwann ,vielleicht nach einigen Minuten , vielleicht erst nach einer halben Stunde , stand Hermine auf , um sich im Badezimmer nebenan gesellschaftsfähig zu machen .

„Meinst du , du packst das ?" , fragte Ron besorgt .

"Was ?"

"Na alles !" Sein Freund verdrehte die Augen . "Das willst du wahrscheinlich nicht hören , aber die ganze Welt richtete ihre Augen auf dich . Jetzt noch mehr ."

"Tja , die alltäglichen Freuden des Lebens ." Er seufzte und ließ sich rückwärts ins Bett fallen . "Ich hatte heute eine wirre Nacht . Ich glaube nicht , dass mir soetwas je wieder passiert ."

"Eine Vision ?" Ron starrte ihn mit einem wilden Blick an , als wäre er bereit , jeden Moment auf ihn zu springen . Aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf .

"Eine Art Traum , eine Art Flashback . Hat sich komisch angefühlt . Als wäre ich immer noch ...dort."

"Das Gefühl hatte ich heute in der Nacht auch ." Ron strich sich mit der Hand durchs Haar . "Als wärst du dort und nicht hier , bei uns ." Harry nahm ein Stück Pergament und einen Stift und fing an, etwas zu schreiben . „Es ist kaum eine Woche her . Sie erwarten dich noch nicht , du kannst also noch etwas ausruhen ."

„Schon gut ." Sein Freund lächelte dankbar . „Irgendwann muss ich doch raus . Außerdem muss ich noch so viel erledigen ."

„Was schreibst du ?" Hermine öffnete die Badezimmertür und trat frisch gewaschen und gekämmt auf ihn zu . All die Angst war wieder wie weggeblasen .

„Was ich alles machen muss . Ich glaube , ich leide unter leichtem Gedächtnisschwund – ich vergesse die ganze Zeit über , was ich noch machen soll ." Er kritzelte noch etwas auf das Blatt und stand gähnend auf . „Es ist erst sieben ."

„Also , was hast du so vor ?" Hermine setzte sich auf einen Stuhl .

„So einiges , mit Leuten reden , Sachen erledigen ." , erklärte Harry . „Ich muss mit McGonagall sprechen , wegen diese Aurorenkursen und wegen Quidditch , wahrscheinlich muss ich auch zu Dumbledore und zu Madame Pomfrey und zu Alesander ... Aber das wichtigste ist ...dass ich mal Sirius , Remus , Helena und Mark zu Gesicht bekomme ."

„Sie haben dich vermisst ."

„Ich habe sie auch vermisst ." Er kratzte sich den Hinterkopf , als Hermine noch einmal aufblickte .

„Harry – das hätte ich fast vergessen ! Draco hat mir geschrieben , dass er heute Abend zurück nach Hogwarts kommt , um sich die Aurorenkurse anzuschauen . Er meint , er würde mit dir reden wollen."

„Ok ." , sagte er schlicht und näherte sich der Tür . „Danke , Leute ."

Dann war er verschwunden . Ron sah Hermine an , die immer noch die Tür ansah .

"Ich hab irgendwie Angst , wenn ich ihn nicht sehe ." , sagte er leise . "Irgendwie habe ich dann das Gefühl , dass er dann einfach so wieder verschwindet ."

„Ich auch ." , antwortete sie ruhig , dann wandte sie sich ihm lächelnd zu . "Ich hab das Gefühl , dass es nie wieder vorbeigehen wird , diese Art zu denken , verstehst du ? Und das macht mir Angst ."

Harry ging nicht , er rannte aber auch nicht . Er hastete einfach vor sich hin , weil er schnell ankommen wollte . Weil er Remus sehen wollte . Weil er Sirius sehen wollte . Weil er wissen wollte , dass er wirklich wieder Zuhause war .

Manchmal strich er mit den Fingern über die unebenen Wände von Hogwarts , er grüßte die Portraits , die Damen machten vor ihm Knicke und die Herren verbeugten sich tief , ja selbst die Rüstungen winkten ihm nach . Manchmal blieb er an einem Fenster stehen , sah hinaus auf das Gelände , sah den Wald oder den See oder weiter weg die Dächer von Hogsmeade und dachte über den Honigtopf und die heulende Hütte nach , und lächelte vor sich hin .  
Schon bald würde er sicherlich auf seinem Besen sitzen und durch das Quidditchfeld jagen – er würde vielleicht nicht gewinnen , denn die ein oder andere Stelle tat immer noch ziemlich weh – aber alleine das Gefühl , wieder dabei zu sein würde genügen .

Als er den Lehrergang vor sich sah , beschleunigte er seine Schritte unbewusst . Um diese frühen Morgenstunden war er hier noch nie gewesen und er war sich sicher , dass es vielen Schülern ebenfalls so ging .

Viele Türen im Gang standen offen und es roch nach starkem Kaffee . Einige der Lehrer standen im Gang . Obwohl sein Ohr immer noch Piepste , hörte Harry einige reden . Sie redeten über Schüler , über verschobene Arbeiten und sogar über die Frage , wie das nächste Quidditchspiel sein würde . Er bog ein . Am Anfang nahmen ihn viele nicht war , aber dann wandte sie sich ihm zu . Die Gespräche verstummten .

„Ähm ..." Das Gefühl , erneut auf die Bühne geschoben worden zu sein machte ihn wieder nervös . „Guten Morgen , Professor Flitwick ...ähm ..hm ...Wissen Sie , ob ...also ...äh ... Ist Remus – ich meine , also – Professor Lupin im Lehrerzimmer oder noch in seinem Büro ?"

„Ich seh mal nach , Potter !" , quiekte er und sprang von seiner Stelle . Seine Augenbrauen zitterten aufgeregt . „Ich sehe , es geht Ihnen gut ! Schön , Sie wieder bei uns zu haben ! Wir haben schlimmes befürchtet !"

„Mir geht's gut , danke ..."

Der Professor tänzelte noch eine Weile auf der Stelle , dann hastete er ins Lehrerzimmer , blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sah sich um .

„Ah ! Remus , kommen Sie doch bitte mal ! Der junge Potter möchte Sie sprechen !"

Man hörte , wie eine Tasse zu Boden ging , jemand hastig hustete , aufsprang , ein Stuhl wurde zurückgeworfen , Pergamente raschelten , die Schritte eilten zur Tür .

„Harry !"

„Remus !"

Er sah übermüdet aus , als hätte er Tagelang nicht geschlafen , seltsam blaß und ausgelaugt , sein Hemd war nicht ganz zugeknöpft , die Krawatte hing lose , die Robe stand offen , seine Haare waren wirr und verstrubelt . Er passte überhaupt nicht in das Gesamtkonzept des Kollegiums , viel eher sah er wie ein Oberschüler aus . Aber das sanfte Lächeln , welches er aufgesetzt hatte , machte alles wieder wett . Er breitete die Arme aus und Harry ließ sich nur allzugerne von ihm umarmen .

Erneut diese Wärme zu spüren und zu wissen , dass man nicht alleine war , trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen , aber blinzelte sie weg . Remus drückte ihn vor sich weg und betrachtete ihn . Etwas Trauriges lag in seinem Blick .  
„Es tut mir Leid ."

„Du konntest nicht dafür ." Harry zuckte die Schultern . „Da bin ich selbst reingeraten . Was soll's , Hauptsache , niemand ...ist ..." Er stockte . „Hauptsache , es ist vorbei ."

„Ja ." Er drückte ihn nochmal an sich . „Wir hatten Angst um dich ."

Diesmal umklammerte Harry den Stoff des Umhangs um so mehr .

„Ich hatte auch Angst ."

Remus ließ ihn los und führte ihn ein Stück weg von den neugierigen Blicken , die sie zugleich glücklich und liebevoll fixierten .

„Du weißt , dass du noch nicht aus dem Krankenhausflügel darfst ." , mahnte er sanft . Die Angespanntheit , die ihm zuerst im Gesicht gestanden hatte , fiel ab und Gelassenheit und Ruhe machten sich breit . „Du bist noch zu geschwächt . Und du brauchst gar nicht zu widersprechen !"

„Ja , ich weiß ." Harry grinste Schuldbewusst . „Aber es gibt Dinge , die ich noch erledigen muss ."

„Und die wären ?"

„Ich muss erst einmal mit Professor McGonagall reden , wegen diesen Aurorenkursen , du weißt schon ,die ich belegen sollte ." , erklärte er . „Ich denke , es wird auch ein interessanter Zeitvertreib werden . Ich muss auch mit Dumbledore reden , mit Snape , mit Helen und Marc – und dann werde ich mich in dein Büro setzten und Tee trinken , sobald ich willkommen bin ."

„Du bist bei mir immer willkommen und das weißt du ." , sagte Remus und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter . „Jeden Tag bin ich bei dir gewesen , auf der Krankenstation . Ich bin so froh , dass ich da nicht mehr hinmuss , sondern dass _du_ mal rauskommst . Wenn du zu Minerva willst , wirst du sie jetzt wohl in ihrem Büro finden ."

„Danke . Bis später ."

Remus wollte noch etwas sagen , aber er ließ es bleiben . Das Gefühl in ihm schien anzuschwellen , immer größer zu werden , er konnte es gar nicht richtig fassen , dass er wieder da war . Seine Gedanken fuhren auf und ab . LEBENDIG . ER LEBTE .

Harry winkte ihm noch einmal kurz zu , rannte den Gang entlang und bog bei der nächsten Ecke ab .

Remus sah ihm nach und dankte Gott , dass es möglich war . Dass er hier war . Die Zeit während seiner Abwesenheit war wie ein dunkler Schatten gewesen und sogar er selbst hatte gemeint , er würde nicht wiederkommen . Nicht wiederkommen , nicht wieder in der Unterricht gehen, nicht wieder lachen oder mit ihm Teetrinken . Nicht wieder mit Sirius leben . Er war so glücklich , dass der Junge wieder auf Hogwarts war .

Und als er so um die nächste Ecke gerannt war , ihm mit seinem verbundenem Arm zugewunken und das schwarze Haar geschüttelt hat , wie seine grünen Augen noch einmal aufgeblitzt waren , da sah er James ähnlich , Lilly ähnlich , Sirius ähnlich . Sie alle hatte Remus in jenem Augenblick lachen sehen und innerlich hatte er zurück gelacht .

Harry klopfte an , wartete , bis er aufgefordert wurde einzutreten , schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch . McGonagall legte alles , mit was sie beschäftigt war , bei Seite und musterte ihn eingehend .  
„Wie geht es Ihnen , Harry ?"

Einen Augenblick lang stutzte er über diese ungewohnte Anrede , fasste sich aber ziemlich schnell und nickte nur auf seinen verbundenen Arm .

„Mir geht's ziemlich gut , danke . Es gibt natürlich einige Dinge , die ich nicht tun sollte , schwimmen oder sowas in der Art , aber ich denke , dass Sie darüber Bescheid wissen ."

„Was soll ich Ihnen nur sagen ?" , fragte sie ihn müde und lehnte sich zurück . Diese Haltung , wie sie so lasch in den Armlehnen hing , verwunderte ihn . Diese Größe , diese starke Frau , war auf einmal zerbrechlich und mütterlich . Sie wäre sicherlich eine strenge , aber gute Mutter gewesen , dachte Harry . Wenn ihr Mann noch weitergelebt hätte . „Was soll ich Ihnen nur sagen , außer , wie sehr uns das alles Leid tut und wie stolz ... wie stolz wir auf Sie sind ."

„Danke ."

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille .

„Professor ?"

Sie sah auf .

„Es tut mir so Leid , Harry ." , flüsterte sie erstickt .

„Sie können nichts dafür !" , widersprach er heftig , darauf ausgerichtet , ihr und all den anderen diese Tatsache klarzumachen . „Das war mein Verschulden . Warum meint jeder in diesem Schloss Schuld daran zu sein ?"

„Wir haben Sie nicht beschützt . Es ist die Aufgabe des Ordens –„

„- Menschenleben zu retten ." , unterbrach er sie unwirsch . „Nicht meine Bodyguards zu spielen . Sie haben es selbst zu mir gesagt und ich gebe Ihnen recht : Das Wissen über die Organisation privilegiert mich nicht dazu , Dummheiten zu verwirklichen oder etwas auf eigene Faust zu unternehmen ."

Er holte Luft .  
„Ich wollte wegen den Aurorenkursen nach fragen und ob sie bereits laufen und ich eventuell doch noch daran teilnehmen kann ."

McGonagall sah ihn einen Moment verdutzt an , dann griff sie in eine Schublade und holte ein Informationsblatt hervor , von dem sie gleich einen Abschnitt abtrennte und es ausfüllte . Den Rest gab sie ihm .

„Sie fangen erst im Dezember an und werden mehrmals wöchentlich stattfinden . Für Sie am Montag , Mittwoch und Donnerstag , an diesen Tagen haben Sie kein Quidditchtraining ."

„Darf ich wieder daran teilnehmen ?" , fragte er flehentlich . „Ich werde mich schonen , aber bitte lassen Sie mich trainieren . Das nächste Spiel –„

„Findet ebenfalls im Dezember statt ." , fuhr die Professorin fort . „Die Suspendierung vom Team ist ab sofort aufgehoben . Es wird Gryffindor – Ravenclaw sein , strengen Sie sich an ."

„Natürlich ."

„Das nächste Wochenende dürfen die Schüler wieder nach Hosgmeade ."

„Ja ."

Er nickte ihr dankbar zu und stand auf . Ihr fiel auf , dass er aus dem Fenster sah und überprüfte , ob sein Zauberstab noch dort war , wo er sein musste . Im Hinausgehen nickte er ihr lächelnd zu und verließ das Zimmer . Als die Tür zuschlug , meinte zu wissen , dass er zusammenzuckte . Aber vielleicht war es auch gut so . Es erschien ihr nicht zu unheimlich . Auch er war nur ein junger Mann . Sie seufzte .

TBC


	32. Da gehen wir ihn wieder Den anderen Weg

AN : 300ter gesprengt ! -fähnchenschwing- -partytime- ! Danke ! -verbeug- Nyo , Überraschung der Woche : Wir fahren nicht in Urlaub . Ja ja , wir sind schon recht spontan in solchen Dingen . Dafür ziehen wir um , moi hat Geburtstag ( bald ;-) und ich schreib 5 Schulaufgaben . Schwefelsäure ist H2SO4 . Auf zu Ikea . Das Leben ist schön ! Übrigens wollt ich mal so fragen , unabhängig von meinen Stories , welche Pairings euch am besten gefallen ;-)

AvallynBlack - Wenn du hier angekommen bist , lass es mich wissen ! ;-)

Lobarie - Leider muss irgendwann alles ein Ende haben , aber keine Sorge , ich warne euch alle vor

MetaCapricorn - Irgendwie muss ich zugeben , die ganze Zeit das Gefühl gehabt zu haben , dass es nach Kaffee riecht . . .

HappyHerminchen / Anne-Julia-Shirley - SIRIUS ! AAAAAHHHHH ...Wusst ich doch , dass ich was vergessen hab -seufz-

JoLizard - Hm , gute Frage , wieso mach ich das eigentlich ? Keine Ahnung , ehrlich . Einfach weil´s für meine Finger bequemer ist und mir es persönlicher irgendwie angenehmer ist :-) Aber irgendwie alles drei zusammen !

Silvertrust - Es kommt kein großes PENG mehr , soviel steht fest , die Zeit reicht einfach nicht aus

HarryBlackPotter - Tja , das Schicksal hat sich gewendet

Korksie - Sucht ist keine Lösung . Aber ein angenehmer Fluchtweg ;-)

Wolke - danke danke danke :-) Zu jedem Kap ist es auch nicht nötig , aber es freut mich trotzdem , vor allem , wenn man sich letzten Endes doch meldet :-)

32 KAPITEL : DA GEHEN WIR IHN WIEDER - DEN ANDEREN WEG 

Harry nahm sich einfach mal frei . Natürlich war es nicht direkt gesagt worden , aber wer würde von ihm schon erwarten im Unterricht zu erscheinen ? Er war kein einziges Mal im Gryffindorturm gewesen , hatte sich in den Gängen nur aufgehalten , wenn Unterricht war und war alles und jedem aus dem Weg gegangen .

Aber manchmal hörte er ihnen durch die Geheimgänge zu . Sie redeten über alltägliches . Quidditch , Unterricht , wer mit wem und wo . Sie redete auch über ihn . Aber sie redeten nicht wie früher. Die meisten lästerten nicht mehr.

Einige meinten , er sei doch gestorben , die anderen , er sei wieder wach . Einige wollten ihm was Süßes mitbringen , weil Schokolade doch das Beste Heilmittel war . Manchmal musste er darüber richtig Schmunzeln .

Inzwischen erschienen ihm die Momente von damals einfach nur wie ein Alptraum , in dem er gefangen war , und nicht wie die Realität . Das einzige , was ihn noch daran erinnerte , waren leichte Schmerzen an seinem Körper , aber die Wunden waren größtenteils verheilt . Und es gab noch etwas , was selbst diese Schmerzen klein werden lies . Denn dieses Etwas überdeckte wie ein stechend scharfer Geruch alles andere , alles Mögliche , jedes Gefühl von Schmerz und böser Erinnerung .

Bestimmt hatte Sirius schon von seinem Aufwachen gehört , aber warum war er nicht erschienen ? Harry hätte für ihn die Welt in Bewegung gesetzt . Es tat ziemlich weh . Es schmerzte tief in seiner Brust . Aber nun hatte er keine Zeit , sich darüber Gedanken zu machen .

Hastig schlüpfte er durch die nächsten Gänge , durch die Wandteppiche , durch Tarnbilder und schließlich in Sirius' Büro , zu dem er immer Zutritt hatte . Er hatte es sich nie genau angeschaut . Es sah so aus , als wäre sein Pate bereits seit langer Zeit nicht mehr hier gewesen . Sein Pate war niemals dermaßen pingelig gewesen , niemals so gut organisiert .

Das Zimmer war ordentlich aufgeräumt worden , die Akten lagen in ihren Ordnern , ein leeres Glas stand auf dem Tisch ,um den Kamin waren keine Rußspuren zu sehen . Dafür Photos . Harry sah sie sich an .

Dort waren er und Remus, dort die alle Rumtreiber außer Peter , ein Photo von der Hochzeit der Potters . Und auf einem lachte er ihm selbst entgegen , in der Hand seinen Zauberstab , ein Buch und die Karte des Rumtreibers .

Harry versuchte nicht darauf zu achten ; Sirius hatte ihn nicht am Krankenbett besucht . Dieses Gefühl ließ ihn tief und grollend einatmen . Voller Wut griff er in die Dose mit dem Flohpulver , stieg in die grünen Flammen und verschwand aus Hogwarts .

Wie immer dauerte die Reise nur wenige Minuten . Im Grimmauld's Place war es ziemlich still , anscheinend war niemand Zuhause . Es war überhaupt ein höchst befremdliches Gefühl . Als wäre es sein Zuhause vor vielen Jahren gewesen und nun nicht mehr , zugleich als wäre es ein Arbeitszimmer und nicht die Küche , als wäre es ein Ort für Lebende , aber nicht für Tote , als wäre dieser Raum nun still , aber nur , weil er hier war . Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und legte seine Hände auf den Tisch , dabei versuchte er sich vorzustellen , was die anderen jetzt dachten oder fühlten . Einen Augenblick lang huschten ihm seltsame Vorstellungen durch den Kopf , Angst , Freude , Liebe , Fürsorge . Dann war es vorbei und er war müde und lasch .

Als er noch bei den Dursleys gewohnt hatte , hatte es immer ein Jahr gedauert , bis er aus der Schule zurückgekehrt war . Jetzt , in so einem kurzen Zeitraum wieder zurück zu sein , versetzte ihn eine Art Trance . Überhaupt waren es nur wenige Tage gewesen , die er dieses Jahr auf Hogwarts verbracht hatte . Es war bizarr .

"Wer da - ?" Jemand bog in die Küche . "Remus , bist du´s ? Kannst du das hier bitte zu Kingsley bringen und -"

Harry beobachtete verdutzt , wie der Mann mit dem rostrotem Haar eine Weile in seinen Taschen wühlte , ohne aufzusehen . Schließlich gab er die Suche auf und richtete seinen Blick nach oben . Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören . Einen Augenblick lang wollte er scheinbar nach seinem Zauberstab greifen , tat es aber nicht . Er starrte ihn lange an , sehr lange . Zuhause .

"Harry !" Fletcher ging hastig auf ihn zu und ergriff seine Hände . "Harry -"

"Mir geht´s gut ." , antwortete Harry automatisch und erhob sich schnell . "Wirklich -"

Aber schon wurde er tief und innig umarmt . Und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm wirklich klar , dass Mundungus Fletcher , auch wenn es bereits so lange her war , ebenfalls ein wundervoller Vater und Ehemann gewesen sein muss . Dann ließ er ihn los .

"Bist ein toller Junge ..." , murmelte der Mann und hielt dabei immer noch seine Hand . "Einen wie dich hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr ... du bist wie sie alle zusammen ..." Sein Blick wurde glasig . "Wie deine Mum und dein Dad , wie Sirius und Remus ...Dabei bist du du ..." Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und lächelte wieder . "Gott sei Dank . Du lebst ."

"Ja ." Ein müdes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht . "So gerade noch . Wollte mal kurz hier vorbeischauen und ..."

"Was sagt denn Poppy dazu ? Du bist sicherlich noch verletzt ? Helen ist übrigens auf Hogwarts , wenn du sie suchst ."

"Und ..."  
Harry stockte . Der Name blieb so jäh in seinem Hals , dass er meinte , daran zu ersticken . Er brachte es nicht fertig , diesen Namen auszusprechen, auch wenn er es schon so oft getan hatte . Wegen diesem Namen war er mit der Elite Voldemorts konfrontiert worden . Dieser Name . Für ihn war er gefühlslos und zugleich voll an Emotionen .

"Sirius ?" Fletcher musterte ihn genau . "Nun ja ... also ich habe ihn seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen ..."

"Was ?" Harry erwachte panisch aus seiner Starre . "Ist er -"

"Ruhig , mein Junge ." , beschwichtigte ihn der Mann . "Er ist in der Arbeit , im Ministerium . Sitzt am Schreibtisch , keine Sorge ."  
Auf einmal kam sich Harry schrecklich dumm vor . So dumm , dass sein Kopf rot anlief und er am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre . Aber wie immer tat sich kein schwarzes Loch auf . Im selben Augenblick flog die Tür auf .

"Harry !"  
Helen flog mit federnden Schritten auf ihn zu , fiel vor ihm auf die Knie und umarmte seine Beine . Verdutzt blieb er einen Moment stehen und sank dann ebenfalls nach unten , um sie richtig drücken zu können . Kurze Zeit später war seine Schulter völlig durchnässt . Selbst Fletcher wusste nicht , was er zu dir aufgelösten Frau sagen sollte , die immer wieder seine Wange küsste und ihn wieder an sich drückte .

"Harry ... mein Harry ..." , sagte sie immer und immer wieder . "Du lebst ... ich danke Gott ... du lebst ... du bist wohl auf ... du lebst ... du lebst ..."

Das muss Mutterliebe sein , dachte Harry und etwas , von dem er nicht wusste , dass es bisher existiert hatte , löste sich in seine Brust und setzte Wärme frei . Ungeheuer viel Wärme - und Liebe . Es war ein Gefühl von unendlicher Freude , etwas , was ihm sein ganzes Leben lang gefehlt hatte , was ihn sich nicht mehr schämen ließ , sie fester an sich zu drücken und in ihren Händen zu zittern . Dass auch sie zitterte , konnte er gerade noch erkennen . Dann drückte Fletcher beide an sich . Helen kicherte und wischte sich über die Augen , wobei sie Harry immer noch wie eine Erscheinung Gottes ansah .

"Ich bin so froh ..." , murmelte sie und ergriff seine und Fletcher´s Hand . "Wir sind alle so froh ... Ich weiß nicht , was ich sagen soll ."

"Ich bin ja wohlauf ." , meinte Harry verlegen , entzog sich aber nicht ihrem Griff . "Mir geht's gut - wirklich."

Er beobachtete die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht , die sich wie durchsichtige Perlen den Weg nach unten bannten und zu Boden tropften und fühlte sich in eine seltsame Situation zurückversetzt . Egal ,was er jetzt tun oder sagen würde , Helen würde nicht aufhören zu weinen , würde nicht aufhören an seinem Ärmel zu zupfen . Wie er es damals am Torbogen getan hatte , als er Sirius gesehen und nicht hatte glauben können , dass er lebendig war . Lebendig .

Das Wort erschreckte ihn und tief im Inneren musste er zugeben es sich gewünscht hatte , zu sterben . Hatten die anderen das etwas auch angenommen ? Hatten sie ihn tief im Herzen aufgegeben , wie auch er seinen Paten beinahe aufgegeben hatte ? Die Gedanken kreisten zurück zu Sirius , immer wieder zu Sirius .

"Kommst du mal wieder hierher ?" , flüsterte sie erstickt und riss ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen . "Ich meine ... wir könnten an die Küste oder in die Berge fahren ..."

"Das hört sich toll an , aber ..." Er hielt inne . "Ich war dieses Jahr kaum auf der Schule und es ist mein Vorletztes ... ich meine , ich würde gerne ... also versteh das jetzt nicht falsch oder so ..."

"Ich verstehe dich ." Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter . "Und es ist gut , dass du so denkst. Nutz die Zeit ." Dann küsste sie ihn auf die Stirn .

Als beide aufstanden , fiel Harry zum ersten Mal auf , dass er gewachsen war.

Die Rückreise nach Hogwarts wurde von seinen eigenen Gedanken überschattet , denn er musste sehr dringend eine Person sprechen . Eine Person , von der er nicht wusste , was sie dachte , was sie fühlte , was sie sagen oder wie sie reagieren würde . Denn , und das durfte und konnte er nicht vergessen , Snape hatte ihn mit einem Cruciofluch belegt . Auch wenn es auf seinen eigenen Wunsch hin war .

Lestrange selbst hatte ihm gesagt : Je mehr Hass man gegen die Person hegt , unbegründeten Hass , desto schmerzvoller und effektiver war der Fluch . War Harry dermaßen bei Snape verhasst ?

Er konnte es nicht glauben ... Unter dem Umhang umklammerte er seinen Zauberstab , als er wieder im Büro seines Paten ankam . Aber was war das Geheimnis des Fluches ? Wie wirkte er effektiv ? Er schüttelte angewidert den Kopf . Niemals würde er ihn wirklich anwenden wollen . Niemals .

Das Büro riss ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn staunen und beobachten . Sirius war hier gewesen . In den zehn Minuten , wo Harry Zuhause gewesen war , hatte Sirius seine Mappe und einige Papiere aus dem Stapel mitgenommen und war genauso schnell wieder verschwunden , wie er gekommen war .

Um den Schmerz aus seiner Brust zu verbannen , drehte Harry all dem den Rücken zu und trat hinaus auf die Gänge von Hogwarts . Sirius wollte ihn nicht sehen . Gut . Ok . Dann war das eben so . Wütend trat er gegen die Wand . Er brauchte seinen Paten . Jetzt .

Ohne es zu merken war er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts gerannt und durch wie eigenartigen Zufall war er dabei niemandem über den Weg gelaufen . Erstaunt sah er auf seine Uhr , der Unterricht war schon zu Ende . Also musste er Snape in seinen Räumen vorfinden . Aber was genau wollte er dort ? Was sollte er zu ihm sagen ?

Diesmal wollte er den Fehler nicht machen . Diesmal würde Harry nicht unentschlossen bleiben und sich lange die Füße vor der Tür vertreten . Er machte es oder er machte es nicht . Er machte es . Wie in Zeitlupe beobachtete er seine eigene Hand und wie sie sich der Tür näherte , diese berührte , ein Geräusch erzeugte , welches bis in den hintersten Raum vordrang und schließlich verstummte . Er hörte auch sein eigenes Herz schlagen und sich selbst schlucken , bis ein ´Herein´ ertönte .

Nervös drückte er die Türklinke nach unten und trat in den Raum .

Beim letzten Mal hatte ihn eine Art Nebel befallen und hatte sich um sein Bein gewickelt , heute empfing ihn Snape hinter seinem Schreibtisch , umgeben von Meterhohen Bücherstapeln und zerknülltem Pergament . Er begrüßte Harry nicht , der die Tür schloss und unschlüssig an der Wand stehen blieben . Er hob aber seine Augenbrauen . Sie schwiegen sich eine Weile an .

Harry fragte sich , ob Snape wartete , dass er Leglimentik anwandte und ihm einfach kurz zeigte , was er dachte und ihm sagen wollte . Aber er wollte nicht riskieren , dass es doch nicht so war . So wartete er .

"Ja ?" , fragte Snape nach einigen Minuten , die wie Stunden vergangen waren .

Nicht , dass er selbst je zugegeben hatte , aber der Potterjunge hatte sich massiv verändert und selbst wenn er ihn nicht so lange und eindringlich gemustert hatte , wäre es ihm aufgefallen . Nun gut , er war seit dem letzten Schuljahr gewachsen , aber wo warum sah er so aus , als bräuchte er seine Brille nicht .? Warum war inzwischen so gut erholt ? Er selbst hatte schon viele Flüche über sich ergehen lassen müssen , aber nach einem wahren Folterverhör der Elite wäre er nie im Leben wieder so schnell aufgestanden . Das war fast nicht möglich .

Harry biss sich kurz auf die Lippe .

"Danke ."

Seine Stimme war heißer , als hätte er nicht den Mut sie lauter oder fester werden zu lassen .

"Für was ?" Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten höher .

"Ich weiß es nicht ." , entgegnete Harry und schüttelte den Kopf . "Dafür , dass Sie sich wegen mir nicht haben auffliegen lassen und vor allem , dass Sie mir Leglimentik beigebracht haben . Ich hab mich letztes Mal auch nicht bedankt , dass Sie Remus - ähm ... Professor Lupin ... - den Trank gebracht haben ... Ja ... deswegen auch ."

Wieder legte sich eine seltsame Stille über den Raum .

Harry sah sich den Tränkemeister an und fragte sich , was er von diesen Aussagen halten würde , aber in seinem Hinterkopf bannte sich bereits ein anderer Berg voller Fragen an , von denen er nicht wusste, wie er sie stellen sollte . Snape sagte nichts zynisches oder beleidigendes , nickte weder mit dem Kopf noch schickte er ihn hinaus . Also war es an ihm , weiterzureden . Aber kurz , bevor er ansetzten und los reden konnte , zückte Snape seinen Zauberstab und ließ einen Stuhl im Raum erscheinen .

Harry setzte sich genau vor den Schreibtisch .

"Ähm ..." Er stockte . "Ich habe eine Frage ... wegen des Cruciofluches ... Bellatrix Lestrange sagte damals ... vor einigen Monaten zu mir ... dass er nur seine volle Wirkung entfalten kann , wenn der Zauberer einen unbegründeten , starken Hass hegt ... gegen , nun ja , gegen die Person , gegen die er ausgesprochen wird .. ich ..."

Snape legte das Buch , welches er die ganze Zeit über in der Hand gehalten hatte , zur Seite , lehnte sich zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Kinn . Die Haare fielen in einer Art Zeitlupe zur Seite.

"Sag mir , Potter ." , murmelte er nachdenklich . "Was für einen Grund sie gehabt hatte , zu jenem Zeitraum eine so Weise Aussage in deine Richtung zu machen , wo doch um euch herum ein Kampf tobte ? Wie kann es sein , dass ausgerechnet sie dir solch wertvollen Hinweise gibt , die ihr selbst eventuell hätten Schaden können ?"

Harry sah ihn mit weit offenen und entsetzten Augen an . Natürlich . Er verstand , worauf er hinauswollte . Er hatte es niemandem erzählt , nicht Dumbledore , nicht Ron oder Hermine , weder Remus noch Sirius , weil er nicht gewollt hatte , dass sie ihn noch mehr ansahen , noch mehr seltsame Dinge von ihm hielten . Falsche Dinge . Damals , im Ministerium , hatte er selbst einen Curciofluch angewandt und obwohl er Lestrange für einen Moment aus der Puste gebracht hatte , so hatte sie doch selbst gesagt , dass er nicht effektiv genug war . Und es war jetzt in diesem Augenblick keine Rede von Lügen .

"Ich habe ihn angewandt ." , wiederholte Harry seine Gedanken , seine Stimme klang ihm fremd , sie zitterte . Mühsam schluckte er . "Ich habe ihn selbst an Lestrange angewandt und sie hat gesagt , dass ich es nicht kann , dass er nicht stark genug ist . Dass man von ganzem Herzen hassen müsse , um ihn richtig hinzubekommen ."

Snape starrte ihn weiterhin an , ohne etwas von seiner Ruhe zu verlieren .

"Du willst mir weismachen , dass du einen unverzeihlichen Fluch gegen einen Mitmenschen gerichtet und somit gegen eines der wichtigsten Zaubereigesetze verstoßen hast ? Wenn das herauskommt , wenn Lestrange das jemandem erzählt oder erzählt hat , dann wird man dich in Trakt A von Askaban verfrachten und deine Berufschancen als Auror zunichte machen ."

Er beobachtete , wie Harrys Gesichtsfarbe blass wurde und er anfing zu zittern , obwohl er sich Mühe gab , dies zu verbergen .

"Das wird sie nicht tun ." , sagte er schließlich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen . "Weil ich sie damals auch fast getötet hätte . Nicht im Ministerium , aber in Riddles Kerkern ."

Snape richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf .

"Ich hab zu ihr gesagt , dass ich dazu fähig sei . Ich habe ihr mit meinem Zauberstab gedroht und letzten Endes hat sie es mir geglaubt . Sie wissen doch , wie sehr sie Ihm ergeben ist . In den Zellen Askabans wartet sie darauf , dass man sie wieder befreit . Sie weiß aber , dass Sirius einen Weg sowohl nach draußen , als auch nach drinnen kennt und ihn an mich weitergeben würde , wenn ich ihn brauche . Und ich könnte sie auch töten . Es stimmt zwar nicht . Aber so könnte sie denken ."

Der Tränkemeister war in seiner Position erstarrt . Das war nicht Potter aus dem Unterricht und auch nicht der vor wenigen Monaten . Das hier war kein Minderwertiger Jugendlicher . Er sprach über Rache und Mord , als wäre es selbstverständlich , er wusste , dass er Auror werden musste , weil er ansonsten keine Chancen im Leben hatte .

"Deine Frage ?" , sagte er leise .

"Es hat wehgetan ." Harry Stimme war eingeschüchtert , den Tränen nahe . Er war wieder ein Kind . Als würde sich sein Geist nicht entscheiden können , in welcher Position er stehen bleiben wollte . "Als Sie mich mit Crucio belegten , hat es weh getan . Warum können Sie mich so hassen ?"

Snape sah ihn an , stand auf und ging schließlich zu einem Bücherregal .

"Hass auf jemanden , aber niemanden bestimmtes ." , sagte er kühl . Jetzt , wo er sich Bewegung verschafft hatte , konnte er wieder so sein , wie immer . "Es gibt bei weitem mehr Menschen , die ich mehr hasse , als dich , Potter . Merk dir das ."

Er zog ein schwarzes Buch aus dem Regal , blätterte darin herum , legte es genau in die Mitte des Tisches und setzte sich wieder .

"Solltest du dich je wieder dazu verführen lassen , einen unverzeihlichen Fluch anzuwenden , warne ich dich ." , schnarrte er . "Wer einmal die Grenze überschreitet , ist nicht mehr weit vom nächsten Schritt . Crucio , Imperio ... und schon bald ... Avada ..."

"Das werde ich nicht tun !" , protestierte Harry und fühlte plötzlich , wie das Blut wieder in seinem Körper wärmer wurde . Snape sah fast erleichtert aus , aber dieser Anflug verschwand , er schob das Buch auf ihn zu .

"Das wollen wir auch hoffen . Dieses Buch enthält Flüche , die in der Grauzone des Ministeriums sind. Sie sind weder legitim , aber auch nicht illegal . Ich würde dir empfehlen , sie dir anzueignen , aber keinesfalls so oft wie möglich anzuwenden . Haben wir uns verstanden ?"

Harry nahm es in die Hand .

"Ja . Danke ."

Diesmal winkte Snape mit der Hand Richtung Tür und die Haare fielen ihm wie ein schwarzer Vorhang ins Gesicht .

Ich danke dir .

TBC


	33. Dreamtalker

AN : Hab mir gedacht , ich spann euch noch ein bisschen auf die Folter , aber irgendwie will ich Sirius auch mal wieder dranbringen , mit ihm an der Seite schreibe ich einfach am liebsten :-) Es ist nicht ganz das , was ihr vielleicht erwartet , aber ich mag es sehr .

Six83 - Was ist passiert ? Geht´s dir jetzt besser ? Du meine Güte -kopfschüttel- Nyo , mein Geburtstag ist glaub ich am 8.6. und ich bin einfach nur voll von Dingen , die ich machen muss . Und ob du´s glaubst oder nicht - du hast mit Sirius Recht :-) Und deinem Pairing würde ich ja auch irgendwie wiederrum zustimmen ...hach ja , ich bin halt so unentschlossen . Wusst ich doch gleich , dass die Snape-Szene dich umhauen wird -gg- Also ...was war gleich noch mal Schwefelsäure ? ;-)

HarryBlackPotter - Ich bin im Moment auch eher für dein Pairing , aber im Prinzipt kipp ich eh wieder alles anders herum , als ich es haben wollte ...

Korksie - Was geschieht nur mit meinen Lesern ? -kopfschüttel- Unfälle , Schießereien ... Macht mir richtiggehend Angst , das Leben ;-) Bin nur froh , dass alle noch gesund und am Leben sind :-D Mein Urlaub verbrachte ich zwischen Büchern und Ikea-Möbeln ;-)

Lobarie - Nyo , ich versuch das "Dazwischen" immer zu füllen , damit das ganze nicht zu unübersichtlich wird , aber irgendwie klappts nicht immer ...hehe ...

HappyHerminchen - Helen , der Frauenpart der Story ...hach

Anne-Julia-Shirley - Ok , bevor noch irgendwer Schaden nimmt :-)

MetaCapricorn - Ich mag OCC nicht so gerne , deshalb mach ich immer irgendwas rein , damit die Charaktere so handeln , wie ich es will -lach-

Zerengeb/ Silvertrust - Nyo , ich schmeiß euch mal kurz zusammen ;-) das Englische Buch erscheint doch am 16. Juli und einige werden es sicher schon lesen , damit stimmt deine meine FF nicht mit ihr überein und das will ich nicht . Deshalb will ich die Geschichte bis dato zu Ende bringen . Deshalb kommt auch keine Fortsetung zu D&R , naja , keine offizielle ...

33 KAPITEL : DREAMTALKER 

Harry würde diesmal nicht in Selbstmitleid versinken , denn erst jetzt , wo er in Sirius´ Büro saß , wurde ihm eines schmerzhaft und immer deutlicher Bewusst : Er ging ihm aus dem Weg .

Sein Pate hatte ihn weder Besucht , noch ihm einen Brief geschrieben , keine Notiz hinterlassen und nicht mit ihm gesprochen , sowie Helen oder Remus oder sogar Snape . Harry musste bitter lächeln . Sogar Snape hatte sich auf eine ruhige , ja gar nicht angenehme Art , mit ihm unterhalten . Aber er nicht . Wie war das nur Möglich ... ? Vor dem Fenster war es bereits Dunkel . Harry schwang die Beine aufs Bett und die Dunkelheit legte sich zusammen mit der Stille wie eine Decke über ihn .

Er wusste , dass er sich nicht immer in geheimen Zimmern oder Gängen , Büros , Krankenzimmern und Zuhause aufhalten konnte . Irgendwann , auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war , ob das schlimm war, musste er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum , in die Große Halle , in den Unterricht , in den Alltag . Er konnte schon fast all die entsetzen und ungläubigen Gesichter seiner Mitschüler sehen und ihre zuckenden Bewegungen , wenn sie ihm auswichen .

Obwohl er sich Stück für Stück den Leuten zeigte , hatte ihn noch niemand außer Ron und Hermine direkt darauf angesprochen , was passiert war . Er wusste nicht , was er davon halten sollte . Dumbledore hatte er nicht gesprochen , obwohl er zu gerne wissen würde , was es mit der Elite auf sich hatte . Aber ein Gespräch mit Sirius hatte oberste Priorität . Er wälzte sich auf die Seite .

Wenn sein Pate sich wirklich die Schuld an dem gab , was geschehen war , musste dies schnell geklärt werden . Inzwischen kam sich Harry schrecklich dumm vor .

Warum war er in diesen Zug gestiegen ? Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht , wie hätte er seinen Paten beschützen können ? Sirius war einer der besten Zauberer ! Es war purer Irrsinn , pure Panik und Frustration gewesen . Er nahm sich vor , sich von so etwas nie wieder hinreißen zu lassen . Nie wieder ein Menschenrettungsdings durchziehen .

Während Harry sich das selbst versprach , fielen ihm die Augen zu und tief im Inneren wusste er , dass er es niemals halten würde .

Sirius apperierte vor den Toren Hogwarts´ , richtete sich seine Robe , klemmte sich die Akten unter den Arm und schritt durch das Gelände . Sein Atem bildete Dampfwolken über seinem Kopf , so kalt war es heute Nacht . Aber sternklar .

Als er den Blick in den Himmel gleiten ließ , entdeckte er sofort den Hundestern und musste Schmunzeln . Da hatte ihm seine Mutter doch etwas mitgegeben , was er mochte : Seinen Namen und seine somit verbundene Animagusgestalt . Sein Blick ging weiter , zum Gürtel des Orion , ein Gebilde aus 17 Sternen , Alnilam und Rigel und Betelgeuse und wie sie alle hießen und darunter auch irgendwo Bellatrix , aber den Stern wollte oder konnte er nicht sehen . Dann schweiften seine Gedanken ab und verdüsterten sich . Er war ein Feigling .

Bereits seit einigen Tagen war Harry erwacht , er wusste es schon bevor die Eileule überhaupt auf seinen Tisch gefallen war . Komaartig war sein Schlaf gewesen , er hatte ihm vor dem Gesicht gewedelt , aber dieser hatte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt . Und es war seine Schuld , seine Schuld , seine Schuld .

Harry war zu ihm gekommen , aufgelöst , panisch . Er hätte ihm zuhören sollen , ihn verstehen sollen , aber zu sehr musste er sich beeilen . Was waren seine Versprechen wert ? Molly hatte tatsächlich recht gehabt . Er war nicht der richtige Vormund für James´ und Lilys Sohn . Er war es , der ihn in eine Reihe von Folter und Verhören , von Medienrummel und Lebensgefährlichen Situationen gebracht hatte . Es gab nichts , womit er das hätte schön reden können .

Er war einfach zu jung , zu egoistisch , einfach nicht reif genug , um ein Kind auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen , ihm fehlte es vielleicht an älterlicher Weisheit . Er wusste es nicht , aber irgendetwas fehlte und damit schadete er seinem Patensohn .

Die Gänge von Hogwarts lagen einsam und verlassen im Schatten , kein Filch , keine Mrs. Norris . Er berührte die Klinke , trat in den Raum und schloss die Tür . Vor Schreck hätte er fast seine gesamten Akten fallen lassen .

Auf der Couch , vor dem dunklen , kalten Kamin lag Harry . Die Brille war ihm von der Nase gerutscht , die Haare hingen ihm in die Augen . Der Nebel vor dem Fenster färbte seine Haut bläulich . Und obwohl Sirius eingetreten war , war er nicht aufgewacht . Das bedeutete , er war zu geschwächt , als dass seine Animagusform etwas hätte wahrnehmen können .

Vorsichtig setzte er sich an den Rand der Couch , zückte seinen Zauberstab und beschwor eine Decke herauf , die er nicht minder vorsichtig auf dem Jungen vor ihm ausbreitete . Dann sah er ihn an , wie er tief Atemholte , etwas murmelte und sich auf die Seite drehte .

"Harry ?" Sirius schluckte , berührte sacht seine Schulter . "Hörst du mich ?"

Er antwortete nicht , aber sein Atem ging ruhiger . Sirius strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht .

"Es tut mir Leid ."

Als sich Harry erneut umwandte , dachte er , dass er ihn geweckt hätte , aber der Junge schlief weiter .

"...Hm ..." Harrys Augenlider flackerten , er zog die Decke näher zu sich . "Sirius ...?" Seine Hand tastete ins Leere , bis der junge Mann sie vorsichtig in seine nahm und nur ganz sacht drückte .

"Es tut mir Leid , aber wir werden uns jetzt vielleicht nicht sehen , ich hab viel zu tun . Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht so für dich da sein kann , wie ich es gerne wäre ... und ..." Aber dann verlor sich seine Stimme .

Der Mann stand vorsichtig wieder auf , nahm die Akten wieder in die Hand und verließ sein Büro . In seinem Herzen machte sich eine schreckliche Leere breit , als hätte er etwas verloren , was nicht verloren gehen konnte , als wäre etwas nicht mehr da und es würde nie wieder kommen . Er spürte dieses Gefühl ... dass er spürte , als er in Fesseln nach Askaban geführt wurde und seine trauernden Freunde ihm nachsahen . Aber er wollte es nicht , diesmal wollte er es jemandem sagen , mit jemandem reden , einfach nur nicht alleine sein , wie damals . Der Gang lag immer noch wie ausgestorben da , er schlich ein paar Türen weiter , öffnete sie und glitt in Remus´ Zimmer .

Zuerst wollte er die Papiere auf der Couch im Wohnbereich zur Seite schieben und sich kurz hinlegen und nachdenken ( obwohl sich sein Kopf sehr hol anfühlte ) , aber dann musste er grinsen . Remus würde niemals einfach so etwas liegenlassen , bestimmt hatte jedes einzelne Blatt eine besondere Position . Er legte seine Akten zurück auf den Boden und schlich weiter .

Remus´ gleichmäßiges Atmen war in der Dunkelheit das einzige , was man hören konnte . Sirius warf sich auf die andere Seite des Doppelbettes , deckte sich zu und schmunzelte . Genau wie damals , wenn man bei einander zu Besuch gewesen war . Meistens aber lagen James´ Arme und Beine noch über das gesamte Bett verteilt .

"Tatze ..." Remus drehte sich nicht um , aber seine gelangweilte Stimme sagte , dass er durchaus wach war . "Du hast hier ein dreiteiliges Zimmer ...wieso bitte schläfst du bei mir ...?"

"Harry liegt auf meiner Couch und ich habe ihm mein Bettzeug gegeben . Du weißt , ich habe nicht so ein luxuriöses Doppelbett ." Er kuschelte sich in das weiche Kissen , während Remus sich grummelnd herumwarf . Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen .

"Hast ... du mit Harry ...geredet ?"

"Nein ." Ein Schatten glitt über sein Gesicht , er zog die Decke weiter hoch . "Ich ... ich weiß nicht , was ich zu ihm sagen soll ... Ich weiß es nicht , Moony ..."

"Hm ..." Remus nuschelte noch etwas in sich hinein .

"Moony ...!" Sirius schmollte und rutschte Näher heran . "Sprich mit mir ..."

"Sirius , was willst du eigentlich von mir hören ...?" , murmelte sein Freund schlaftrunken . "Es ist mitten in der Nacht ... Es ist doch klar ..."

"Was ist klar ?"

"Was ...du zu tun ...hast... ."

"Und das wäre ?"

"..."  
"Moony ?"

Aber ein tiefer Seufze sagte ihm , dass sein Freund drauf und dran war , wieder einzuschlafen . Er sah zur Decke , von den Wänden lachten ihm unzählige Photos zu , aber er konnte nicht zurück lachen . Was sollte er zu Harry sagen ? Seine Sinne hatten total versagt , er hatte ihn kein einziges Mal bemerkt! Gut , ab und zu hatte er das Gefühl gehabt , verfolgt oder beobachtet zu werden , aber nie war es so ausschlaggebend gewesen . Er hatte ihn einfach übersehen und das Ergebnis war verheerend gewesen . Es war seine Schuld , seine Schuld , seine Schuld ...

"Tatze..." Remus rollte sich herum , seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen , die Haare hingen ihm wie immer ins Gesicht . "Hör endlich auf damit ... "

"Mit was ?"

"Dir Gedanken zu machen ... Es wird sich schon alles ergeben . Harry braucht dich . Er wird dich ... nicht abweisen ..."

"Aber ich weise ihn ab ... Was soll ich denn zu ihm sagen ?" Er fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht . "Was soll ich nur tun , Moony ? Es ist meine Schuld , dass ich ihn hab nicht ausreden lassen , dass ich ihn ignoriert habe ...Es ist meine Schuld , dass er mir gefolgt und ich ihn nicht bemerkt habe ... Ich bin appariert und habe ihn dort zurückgelassen ... Ich habe ihm -" Seine Stimme versagte fast . "Fast das Leben genommen ... all die Folter und die Verhöre ... Wie kann ich ihm jemals wieder in die Augen sehen ?" Er stockte wieder . "Ich denke , dass ich ihm einfach ...keine richtige Erziehung geben kann , ich bin einfach unverantwortlich und ...zu ...aufgebracht , um ein guter ...was auch immer ...zu sein ..."

Remus schwieg , aber er war wach .

"Weißt du noch , wo du Severus zu mir geschickt hast , zu der peitschenden Weide ?" , fragte er mit sanfter , aber belegter Stimme . Seine Augen hatte er geöffnet , sie spiegelten das Licht im Dunkeln . "Du hast fast riskiert , dass man mich und dich von der Schule warf , ich hätte dich hassen können , im Ernst . Ich hätte nie gedacht , dass du so leichtsinnig sein würdest und ich muss zugeben , ich war mehr als nur gekränkt ."

"Ich erinnere mich ." , murmelte Sirius niedergeschlagen . "Du warst eine Woche sehr ... zurückhaltend ... mir gegenüber ..."

"Aber dann hat es sich doch gelegt , oder nicht ?" Er wischte sich die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und musterte ihn in der Dunkelheit . Sorgenfalten umrandeten das Gesicht seines Freundes . Er fuhr ihm liebevoll durchs Haar . "Wie könnte man dich denn hassen oder lange auf dich böse sein ? Du tust es nicht mit Absicht , Sirius , das macht dich anders . Du bist nicht von Natur aus ignorant , versnobt oder grausam , es macht dich nicht schlechter , es macht dich nur noch menschlicher ."

"Red es mir nicht schön , Moony ."

Remus schnaubte .

"Ich red hier nichts schön , ich sag die Wahrheit ." , murrte er . "Du bist für andere da , wenn man dich braucht , du bist nicht nur ein guter Freund , Tatze , du bist wie ein Bruder für mich und ich bin verdammt oft stolz auf dich . Gut , manchmal bist sehr impulsiv , aber das macht dich nur liebenswerter . Dein Charakter macht dich liebenswert . Und Harry liebt dich , also lass auch ihn entscheiden , ob er dich als seinen Vater oder Bruder oder Freund will oder nicht . Glaub nicht , dass er dich irgendwohin gehen lässt , nachdem er FÜR dich , nicht WEGEN dir , soviel durchgestanden hat."

Stille legte sich über die beiden . Sirius lächelte .

"Danke ."  
"Für was ?" Remus grinste zurück und gähnte ausgiebig , wobei er sich zurück unter die Decke kuschelte . Dann sah er auf die Uhr und stöhnte . "Ich bring dich um , Sirius . Es ist mitten in der Nacht und ich sag dir etwas , was du eh schon weißt . Ich hoffe nur , dass Helena in der Früh nicht vorbeischauen will ..."

"Was denn ?" , fragte Sirius mit gespielt überraschtem und entsetztem Ton . "Weiß sie etwa nichts von uns !"

Ein Kissen landete mit voller Wucht in seinem Gesicht , er lachte und legte es sich unter den Kopf .

"Ich bin eh früh weg , muss in die Arbeit ."

"Schon wieder ? Sirius , du sollst nicht so viel Arbeiten . Du hängst seit einer Woche im Büro rum !"  
"Es fällt in letzter Zeit auch ganz schön was ran ..." , entgegnete er murmelnd . "Aber morgen ... mach ich ...früher ...Schluss ..."

"Gut für dich . Redest du mir Harry ?"

"Hm ..."

"Und vergiss bitte nicht ... Tatze ?" Remus hörte auf zu reden , stupste seinen Freund an , aber dieser gab nur einen leichten Schnarcher von sich , eher er sich noch mehr zudeckte . Er schnaubte .

"Du bist unmöglich ."

TBC


	34. Move on

AN : Six83 - Ich weiß echt nicht , was ich sagen soll , es ist wirklich heftig . Irgendwie hab ich manchmal das Gefühl , dass wenn etwas schief geht , geht gleich alle schief . Murphy lebt ! Hach ja , Kennst du den Ort , wo niemand lacht wo man aus Menschen Idioten macht , wo man nicht kennt den Geist oder die Tugend - das ist Schule , Grab der Jugend ! ;-) Die Schulaufgaben waren schwer und ich zieh noch um , muss schauen , dass ich alles unter einen Hut bring . Wir haben es wirklich nicht leicht . Aber mal im Ernst , die Feuerwehr kann doch soviel Geld nicht verlangen , wenn sie nichts tun, das ist doch lächerlich ! Zahlt das nicht die Versicherung ? Gestern wollt ich mich mit ner Freundin an der Ubahn treffen und dann sprang so ein Typ auf die Gleise , genau beim Tunnelende , wo die Bahn am schnellsten fährt . Klar war er tot . Dinge gibt´s ...

Silvertrust - Der Gedanke , dass du trotzdem lesen würdest , beruhigt mich irgendwie

MetaCapricorn - Deshalb mochte ich das Kapitel auch so . Genau deshalb .

HappyHerminchen - Frag sich , wer hier einen Roman hinterlässt -lol-

Anne-Julia-Shirley - Ich denke , in den nächsten Kapiteln lass ich Sirilein mal wieder dran

Zerengeb - Präzisieren wir nochmal ;-) : HP oder allgemein irgendeine Story ?

Korksie - Eine geheimnisvolle RaumZeitanomalie hat dir den Zugriff verweigert ...

Schokki - fähnchenschwing-partytime- Willkommen im Sektenkreis -lach- wow , es gibt immer noch welche , die sich beide Storys antun , es ist eine echten Seltenheit . Nyo , ich hätt die Story bis Bd 6 gern fertig , damit sie sich nicht kreuzen oder ausschließen und wir nähern uns wirklich dem Ende .

34 KAPITEL : MOVE ON

Nun gut , Harry hatte lange umsonst gewartet , aber er hatte gut geschlafen . In der Nacht musste er sich zugedeckt haben , aber erinnern konnte er sich daran nicht . Jedenfalls hatte er irgendwie ausgeschlafen und etwas in ihm wog gar nicht mehr so schwer . Zerknittert wie er war konnte er schlecht in den Unterricht gehen oder überhaupt irgendwohin gehen .Und wenn doch , dann ...

Er setzte sich auf .

Man hatte mit seinem Tod gerechnet , er selbst konnte sagen , dass er haarscharf daran vorbei geschlittert war , aber nun war er doch hier . War es eine Art Wiedergeburt ? Eine Art zweite Chance , alles besser zu machen , anderes zu machen ? Jetzt , wo dieser Gedanke ihn gefangen hatte , ließ er ihn auch nicht mehr los . Besser machen . Anders sein . Selbst sein . Aber nicht in dieser zerknitterten Robe , mahnte er sich und stand auf . Und nicht heute . Oh nein . Morgen . Vielleicht .

Es war Montagmorgen und alle waren jetzt sicherlich im Unterricht . Ron und Hermine hatte er auch schon nicht mehr gesehen , seit sie ihn das letzte Mal besucht hatten . Hermine ... beim Gedanken an sie lief er rot an . Er hatte sie geküsst ! Er musste wahnsinnig und in Fieberträumen gewesen sein . Hermine ! Wie konnte er nur ? Dadurch hatte sich nichts verschlechtert , aber das war eher Glück . Er hätte ihre gesamte Freundschaft auseinanderbrechen können .

Leise schlich er sich aus Sirius´ Büro und huschte durch die Gänge , die wie immer sehr ausgestorben wirkten . Er tat es , ohne groß nachzudenken , eine geheime Macht zog ihn in eine Richtung . Dann stand er vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier .

"Ähm ..." Harry musterte ihn . Dahin führte ihn also sein nächster Weg . "Zitronenbrausebonbon ?"

Stille .

"Zischende Zauberdrops ?" Stille . "Vampirlutscher ? Drachentöter ? Gänseblümchenzertreter ? Tonnenballon ?" So langsam gingen ihm die Ideen raus . Ein Passwort musste her , welches er erraten können müsste , das wäre sicherlich in Dumbledores Sinn . Aber welches ?  
Eine Weile stand er noch vor dem Wasserspeier , dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen vor die Augen . Ein Test . Ein einfacher , erster Test . Mal wieder . Typisch Dumbledore .

"Tom Vorlost Riddle ist ..." Er atmete ein . "Voldemort ."

Sofort fingen die Steine an , sich zu bewegen und gaben eine geschwungene Wendeltreppe frei . Unsicher bewegte er sich auf die Stufen nach oben , bis er vor der Tür stehenblieb , anklopfte und eintrat , wobei er die Tür hinter sich wieder vorsichtig ins Schloss fallen ließ . Zuerst dachte er , dass Zimmer sei leer , denn der Direktor saß nicht wie gewohnt hinter dem Schreibtisch . Aber dann entdeckte er ihn vor dem Bücherregal . Er sah auf .

"Harry ."

Bevor er etwas tun konnte , kam Dumbledore auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn . Obwohl er es noch nie getan hatte und Harry sich seltsam vorkam , fühlte es sich sehr vertraut an , als würde sein Großvater ihn umarmen und nicht der Schulleiter . Er klopfte ihm vorsichtig auf die Schulter , seine Augen hatten einen seltsamen Glanz . Dann gingen sie beide zum Schreibtisch und nahmen Platz .

"Harry ." , wiederholte Dumbledore mit belegter Stimme . "Wie geht es dir ?"

Er zuckte die Schultern .

"Es lässt sich ertragen , Madame Pomfrey hat mir eine Flasche Schmerzmittel gegeben ." , sagte er und sah aus seinen Verbundenen Arm . "Im Großen und Ganzen fühle ich mich ziemlich gut , ja ." Er schwieg . "Haben Sie auch das Gefühl , dass jetzt das Selbe wie immer gesagt wird ?"

"Was willst du hören ?" , entgegnete Dumbledore und legte seine Hände zusammen . "Du bist der einzige Schüler , Harry , um den ich mehr Angst habe , als um alle anderen . Deine Mutter und dein Vater wären sehr stolz auf dich ."

"Weil ich es schaffe , ständig aus den Situationen abzuhauen , die ich mir selber eingebrockt habe ?" , fragte er bitter .

"Weil du es schaffst , aufzustehen und nach vorne zu blicken ." Dumbledore lächelte . "Und das können nicht viele . Ich weiß , zu was Menschen fähig sind und du weißt es genauso wie ich . Dass du Sirius nachgelaufen bist ... nun ja ." Er räusperte sich . "War unklug und unüberlegt , aber es war verständlich und in gewisser Weise waren wir mit Schuld , weil wir dir nicht zugehört haben ."

"Das ist doch Stuss ." , entgegnete Harry unwirsch . "Ich kann nicht erwarten , dass man mir ständig zuhört . Ich bin für mein Handeln selbst verantwortlich , Professor . Ich hätte ihn am Bahnsteig oder an jeder anderen beliebigen Stelle abfangen können , aber ich bin ihm einfach gefolgt ...und dann ..." Er hielt inne und schüttelte den Kopf . "Werden Sie mich jetzt fragen , was passiert ist ?"

"Nur wenn du willst ." , meinte Dumbledore ruhig . "Und das , was ich nicht weiß ."

"Was wissen Sie nicht ?"

"Das weiß ich nicht ."

"Könnten - könnten Sie mir zunächst einige Fragen beantworten ?" , fragte Harry unsicher . "Vielleicht kann ich das Chaos dann ein bisschen Ordnen ." Der Direktor nickte nur . "Also - diese Elite , dieser Manson , David und wie die alle hießen - was sind das für Leute ? Wo kommen die her ? Sie nennen Riddle beim Vornamen , als wären sie ihm ebenbürtig ... Wie lange sind sie schon dort gewesen ? Warum weiß ... warum weiß man nichts über sie ?"

Dumbledore seufzte .

"Es ist eine schwierige Frage ." , sagte er langsam . "Die Elite Voldemorts ... wann sie genau gegründet wurde , weiß man nicht , nur , dass er selbst sie ausgesucht hatte . Sie waren die besten Zauberer , die grausamsten , hinterhältigsten und gefühlskaltesten Menschen , die er finden konnte ."

"Sie sagten , sie hätten keine Identität ."

"Sie haben auch keine ." Seine Brille funkelte . "Es gibt niemanden , der weiß , dass es die Elite jemals gab , im Ministerium ist es nur ein Gerücht . Diese Menschen verschwanden vor langer Zeit , mal inszenierte man einen Mord , mal einen Selbstmord , mal wurde die Leiche niemals gefunden . Dabei kann man nicht einmal sagen , wer dazugehörte , alle Papiere , alle Indizien , sind vernichtet worden. Der Orden weiß nur über sie Bescheid , weil Severus einen Hohen Rang belegt hatte . Wir sind ihm zu großem Dank verpflichtet ."

"Ich weiß . Ich schätze seine Arbeit sehr , aber ich beneide ihn nicht um seine Stellung ."

"Das tut niemand . Jedenfalls ..." Er räusperte sich . " Hat es die Elite nie gegeben , wenn du verstehst , was ich meine . Das sind grausame Menschen gewesen , ohne Skrupel , die von der Welt untertauchen, sich in einen Mythos aus Angst und Schrecken verwandeln wollten ."

"Er hat die Kinder getötet ..." , murmelte Harry abwesend . "Als wären es Puppen ... er hat sie nicht als lebende Objekte gesehen ...Ich kann mir im Nachhinein nicht vorstellen , dass ich wirklich dort war ..."

Dumbledore musterte ihn eine Weile schweigend , dann beugte er sich zu ihm vor .

"Möchtest ... du es mir zeigen ?"

Sein Blick fiel auf ein Regal , auf dem eine Steinschale stand . Harry schluckte schwer , stand auf und nahm sie in die Hand . Ihm fiel auf , dass sie weniger Schäden hatte , als vor einigen Monaten .

"Es ist ein neues Denkarium . ", sagte der Direktor . "Du hältst den Zauberstab an deine Schläfe , denkst an den Anfang und an das Ende . Der Zwischenraum wird im Denkarium gespeichert , sobald du mit dem Zauberstab rührst ."

Nachdem Harry sich gesetzt hatte , beobachtete er die silbrige Substanz , die vor ihm wie ein Spiegel ruhte . Dann setzte er sich den Zauberstab an die Schläfe und dachte . Der Anfang ... der Anfang ... Er schloss die Augen ... Es war die Vision , der Kerker , Sirius . Sirius . Das Ende war ... nun ja , er konnte sich nicht genau daran erinnern ... er hob den Zauberstab . Ja , das war es . Er hatte den Zauberstab gehoben , daran erinnerte er sich noch ...

Als er ihn von der Schläge zog , hing ein leichter , silbrige Faden an ihm . Harry rührte um , aus dem Denkarium erhallten ihm wohlbekannte Stimmen , dann ruhte es . Er reichte es an Dumbledore weiter. Er hatte nie gesehen , wie jemand aussah , der in eins fiel . Aber man fiel scheinbar nicht wirklich . Dumbledore richtete seinen Blick nach unten , augenblicklich wurde er starr und unbeweglich .

"Ähm .. Professor ?" Harry fuchtelte ihm mit der Hand vor den Augen , aber nichts bewegte sich . Nur Fawkes gab ihm einen beruhigenden Ton . "Professor ?"

Ihm fiel ein , dass man ihn selbst hat aus dem Denkarium ziehen müssen , war es auch diesmal der Fall? Und wenn ja , wie funktionierte es ? Er rutschte auf seinem Platz hin und her . Fast wollte er denken , dass es sich so anfühlen musste , neben einer Leiche zu sitzen , die einen zwar ansah , aber leblos war . Aber dann fiel ihm ein , dass er neben einer Leiche gesessen hatte ... und es war ein gleichgültiges Gefühl gewesen .

Er berührte seinen Arm .

"Professor ?"

Er rührte sich immer noch nicht . Harry wollte aufstehen . Wenn die Erinnerungen in Echtzeit abliefen, würde das eine Weile dauern , aber schon regte sich der Körper des Alten Mannes , er blinzelte einige Mal und starrte ihn an .

"Mein Junge , es ..." Seine Stimme war gebrochen . " Es tut mir so leid ..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf .

"Es ist ok ." , sagte er ruhig . "Sie brauchen sich für nichts zu Entschuldigen . Es schmerzt auch nicht mehr so ..." Er hielt inne . "Rufus ...Rufus Smith , wo ist er ?"

"Er wurde vor einigen Tagen beerdigt ." , antwortete Dumbledore und schob das Denkarium über den Tisch . "Ernest , seinen Neffen , wirst du früher oder später im Orden antreffen . Hier , ich schenke es dir . Ich denke , du wirst es in deiner Zukunft brauchen können und sie sind sehr selten ."

Harry nahm das Denkarium in die Hand .

"Danke , Professor ." Er biss sich auf die Lippe . "Peter Pettigrew ... ist er immer noch in Verwahrung?"

"Ja , für jetzt und für immer . Du wirst stolz auf deinen Paten sein ."

"Wissen Sie , wo ich Sirius erreichen kann ?"

"Er hat zu dir noch keinen Kontakt aufgenommen ?" Er hob seine Augenbrauen . "Nun ja , in den letzten Tagen war er eigentlich immer im Ministerium , aber er schläft noch hier . Wenn er schläft ." , fügte er murmelnd hinzu . Harry stand auf .

"Ich würde gerne wieder in den Unterricht ." , sagte er zurückhaltend . "Aber ...ich weiß nicht ... es ist doch in Ordnung , oder ?"

"Es ist so am Besten ." , bestätigte der Direktor . "Versteck dich nicht für deine Stärke . Nicht jeden wäre so schnell aus dem Krankenflügel gekommen . Komm früher zum Essen , wenn es dir unangenehm ist . Besuch nur den Unterricht , wo du dich wohl fühlst ... alle haben Verständnis dafür , dass du nicht sofort überall gesehen werden willst ."

Harry atmete erleichtert aus und stand auf .

"Danke ."

Als der Junge durch die Tür verschwunden war , wandte sich Dumbledore dem Fenster zu und wischte sich über die Augen .

Er hatte viele grausame Bilder gesehen , von Severus und Opfern von Anschlägen , aber in seinem gesamten Leben war ihm noch nie die offensichtliche Folter so ins Gesicht gesprungen . Er seufzte . Wie machte er das ? Wie konnte er schon wieder aufstehen und lachen ? Niemand hatte das bis jetzt gekonnt , viele waren schon gestorben , viele sind nie wieder aufgestanden . Er musste an Alice und Frank denken . Sie haben auch nicht wieder lachen können , aber vielleicht schon bald . Mit Hilfe von Sirius , Remus , Kingsley und eine Menge alter Bücher . Er musste einfach Hoffen .

Und plötzlich hatte er die Antwort auf seine Frage . Die Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft .

TBC


	35. In my Mind

AN : Nyo , gestern (8.6) hatte ich Geburtstag :-D und morgen Matheschulaufgabe :-/ . Die Welt dreht sich schnell ! Hier geht´s mal weiter .

Dkub - Es überrascht mich wirklich , dass ich zum Ende der Geschichte noch neue Leser kriege ! Danke , freu mich , dass es dir gefallen hat -verbeug-

Frodobeutlin - Ja , die Gesichter würde ich auch irgendwie gerne sehen

Jo Lizard - Die Antwort , wieso Harry einfach weitermachen kann ? Eben die Hoffnun auf eine besser Zukunf :-)

Silvertrust - Was du heute kannst besorgen , das verschiebe gleich auf morgen . Jugendliche sind schon launische Tierchen

Zerengeb - Also zu HP kommt sicher noch eine Fanfic , siehe späteres AN . Und ansonsten ...nyo , ich mach die ganze Zeit irgendwelche FF , die aber nie fertig werden und die , die schon online sind , haben nicht wirklich den Stil , mit dem ich eigentlich jetzt schreibe ;-)

MetaCapricorn/Schokki - Ich wollt mal nicht auf dem alten Mann rumhacken . Er ist doch wirklich wie Großvater für Harry

Korksie - Tja , so ist er eben , unser Harry . Boing und Hopp .

Lobarie -lach- Typisch Amerika ! Leider werden die Kapitel wirklich nicht lang , aber ich bin einfach komplett ausgebucht

MayBlack/Happy Herminchen - Ok , ok . Nach der Pause treten Siri und Hari wieder in Äktschn

Six83 - Danke , mein Hasi -umflauschel- ;-) Zum Feiern keine Zeit , da wir a) umziehen ( nächsten Wochenende schlaf ich schon woander ) und b) ich so viele Schulaufgaben hab , d.h. es muss alles im Juli nachgeholt werden ! Aber als ich ( zu spät ) in die Klasse gekommen bin , haben die Leute für mich gesungen und ein guter Freund hat mir sogar nen Kuchen gebacken , den sie alle wegfuttert haben -lach- Ja , mit den Zeiten hab ich´s nicht so deutlich gemacht , ich schätze auf November . Es soll eben dieses Gefühl von Zeitlosigkeit entstehen . Ich bin froh , dass die Summe doch nicht auf dir Sitzen bleibt , das wär ja noch schöner .

35 KAPITEL : IN MY MIND

"Wollen wir mal wieder Harry besuchen ?" , fragte Hermine und holte ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel . Das Buch ´Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste - Kurs I-V´ lag bereits auf ihrem Tisch . Über die letzten Tage machte sie sich keine Gedanken . Überhaupt dachte sie gar nicht mehr an die Vergangenheit . Nicht , dass sie es verdrängen würde , aber es war , als ob sie das Glück genießen würde , im Jetzt zu Leben . Ihr und auch dem Rothaarigen neben ihr kam die Schule viel zu anders vor, viel vertrauter , all die Gerüche , die Gespräche und die Menschen . Der Frost am See und das leichte Glimmen , das nur noch selten bei Hagrid zu sehen war . Ron lehnte sich entspannt zurück .

"Gerne , wenn du ihn mal findest ." , entgegnete er nachdenklich . "Ich war heut morgen im Zimmer , aber da war er nicht . Keine Ahnung , wo er sich so rumtreibt . Aber ich denke , heut Abend gehen wir auf Harry-Jagt ."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Remus betrat breit lächelnd den Raum . Einige wechselten verdutze Blicke ; So erholt und gut gelaunt hatten sie ihren Lehrer schon lange nicht mehr gesehen . In Wahrheit war die Nacht einfach wie früher gewesen : Draußen eisige Kälte und ein schlafendes Steinschloss und hinter ihrer Tür ein Kaminfeuer und ein in der Luft schwebendes Gespräch . Er stellte seinen Koffer wie immer auf den Tisch und klatschte in die Hände .

"Gute Morgen ." , sagte er . "Nachdem wir die Kapitel über Schutz bereits besprochen haben , wendet wir uns heute Kurs II zu . Dieser wird uns allerdings längere Zeit in Anspruch nehmen , denkt nicht , er wäre genau so kurz , wie der Letzte ." Einige atmeten dramatisch aus . "Bitte nehmt eure Bücher kurz heraus . Da wir heute Doppelstunde haben , fangen wir mit ein bisschen Theorie an . Unser Thema für die nächsten Monate lautet also ..."

Aber bevor er zu Ende reden konnte , klopfte es an der Tür , sie öffnete sich und jemand trat ins Zimmer . Zögernd und Selbstbewusst zugleich . Aber Remus , Hermine und Ron waren die Einzigen , die einigemaßen entspannt reagierten . Viele ließen das fallen , was sie in der Hand hielten , stieße überraschte Laute aus und konnten den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden . Einige griffen sogar nach ihrem Zauberstab oder wichem im ersten Augeblick zurück . Wahnsinn und Beklommenheit . An seiner Schläfe klebte noch ein Pflaster , die linke Hand war verbunden und es waren bestimmt nicht die einzigen Wunden , die er noch hatte . Aber mehr verdeckte und überspielte er geschickt .

Typisch Potter .

"Es tut mir Leid , Professor ." , sagte Harry leicht atemlos und umklammerte seinen Ordner .

"Schon gut , beim nächsten Mal bitte pünktlicher ." , meinte Remus heiter , wedelte mit der Hand und schlug sein Buch , ohne darauf zu achten , dass die Schüler in den hintersten Reihe scheinbar aufgehört hatten , zu atmen . "Bitte schlag dein Buch auf Seite 32 auf ..."

"Harry ... du hast uns nicht gesagt , dass du in den Unterricht kommst !" , zischte Ron .

"Ja !" , bestätigte Hermine von der anderen Seite , als er sich setzte . "Bist du denn wieder fit ?"

"Überraschung ." Er grinste .  
Das Flüstern und das Murmeln kam wie eine leise Flut , erst leise und langsam , dann immer lauter werdend , begleitet von einer Schar Blicke , das Klassenzimmer überschwemmend .

"Ist er das wirklich ?"

"Ich dachte , er sei tot !"

"Ach , Quatsch , er lag im Koma !"

"Man sagte , er könnte nicht mehr reden !"  
"Meinst du , er kann sich noch an jemanden erinnern ?"

"Bist du blöd ? Er redet doch mit Ron und Hermine !"

"Schaut mal , er ist immer noch verletzt ."

"Spielt er wieder Quidditch ?"

"Das nächste Spiel ist schon in zweieinhalb Wochen !"

"Ob´s wehtut ?"

Neville zögerte .

"...Harry ...?" Seine Stimme war schwach . Zu schwach , um gehört zu werden . Aber er drehte sich um und schenkte ihm ein aufheiterndes Lächeln . Im selben Augenblick wich all das Blut aus den Körpern der Schüler . Dieser Lächeln ließ ihnen eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen .

Auf einmal knallte es gewaltig und alle wandten ihren Blick wieder atemlos nach vorne . Remus stand immer noch , breit und unschuldig lächelnd , in der einen Hand sein Buch , in der anderen der Zauberstab , der immer noch gefährlich rauchte .

"Bitte ." , sagte er . "Ruhe jetzt . Dann könnt ihr nachher noch ein bisschen praktische Übungen machen . Also , unser Thema für die nächsten Monate lautet ..." Er machte eine dramatische Pause und sah jeden an , um zu schauen , ob ihn jemand unterbrach . "Zaubersprüche an sich selbst ."

Es folgte Stille , Remus schrieb das gesagte an die Tafel . Niemand sah hin .

"Nicht abschreiben ." , fügte er hinzu . "Zuhören . Was so einfach klingt und was man auch in Zauberformeln durchnimmt , ist auch Pflicht für unser Fach . Denn nicht jeder Zauberspruch kann mit der selben Wirkung auf sich selbst angewandt werden ."

Ron meldete sich .

"Mit Wingardium Leviosa kann man sich nicht schweben lassen ." , sagte er fröhlich . "Da zerfetzt es einem die Organe !"

Hermine verdrehte grinsend die Augen .

"Schön ausgedrückt ." , bestätigte Remus . "Noch weitere ?"

Einige wechselten ahnungslos die Blicke , Harry hob seine heile Hand . Viele hielten erneut den Atem an , um seine Stimme noch besser hören zu können . Lauschten , sogen jedes Wort von ihm auf . Er wurde rot .

"Sprüche zum Verstecken , verschwinden und auftauchen lassen können nicht auf sich selbst angewandt werden ."

"Richtig , gut . Ok ." Er legte sein Buch auf den Tisch . "Kann jemand einen Zusammenhang erkennen?"

Neben Hermine hob auch Dean die Hand .

"Sie machen das Leben einfacher ." Er zuckte die Schultern . "Ich meine , gegenüber den Muggeln . Man muss es nicht selber tun ."

"Auch das ist Richtig , du meine Güte ." Remus fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar . "Wir kommen schneller durch , als ich dachte . Aber zu unserer Verteidigung ist es unumgänglich solche Zauber auch an sich ausüben zu können . Wie umgeht man also diese Unreimheiten ? Ja , Lavender ?"

"Wenn man zu zweit ist , kann man doch ... naja ." Sie Stockte . "Man kann sich doch gegenseitig schweben lassen ."

"Das ist eine Idee ." Er nickte . "Aber versetz dich in eine Situation , wo man keine Zeit für einander hat , weil man von allen Seiten angegriffen wird ? Wie will man sich da gegenseitig halten ?" Niemand antwortete , Remus lehnte sich über den Tisch . "Zauber , die man auf andere anwendet , lernt man in Zauberformeln . Zauber auf sich selbst in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste . Kommt ihr drauf ?"

Es war immer noch still , viele dachten angestrengt nach , außer Hermine , die ihre Hand bereits seit langem oben hatte . Auf einmal , viele Zuckten zusammen , schlug Ron mit der Hand auf den Tisch und meldete sich ebenfalls .

"Ha !" , rief er aus . "Klar !"

Remus lächelte wissend .

"Ron, willst du uns deine Idee vorstellen ?"

"In Zauberformeln arbeitet man mit Wörtern , um die Zauber ausführen zu können . Bei den Zaubern auf sich selbst reichen meistens Gedankliche Befehle ."

"Sehr gut !" Hermine ließ ihre Hand enttäuscht sinken . Remus richtete sich auf . "Allerdings braucht jeder von euch ein eigenes Stichwort für einen bestimmten Zauber , dass kann ich euch am Anfang jeweils vorgeben , aber letzten Endes entscheidet ihr ." Seine Stimme wurde plötzlich ernster . "Dieser Stoff war vor einigen Jahren noch Stoff für die Kurse im siebten Jahrgang . Kann sich jemand von euch vorstellen , warum wir uns jetzt mit dem Thema der psychischen Magie zuwenden ?"

Hermine warf einen Blick zu Harry , als würde sie sagen wollen , er solle sich melden . Er hob die Hand , sie zitterte , aber seine Stimme schien klar zu sein .

"Weil sie sich in den Kreisen von dunkler Magie weiter ausbreitet ." , sagte er ruhig . "Es gibt , glaube ich , Zauber , die einem die Stimme rauben . Das bedeutet , dass man keine Zaubersprüche sagen kann und schutzlos ist ."

Hermine meldete sich .

"Weil es Zauber zum Gedankenlesen gibt ."

Auch Parvati sah auf .

"Weil sich Magie durch Impulse ausbreitet , nicht durch Schallwellen ."

Und auf einmal hob jemand die Hand , von dem man es am allerwenigsten erwartet hätte .

"Neville ?"

"Weil unter ..." Seine Stimme war ganz hol , aber fest und keinesfalls zittrig . "Weil unter langem Einfluss von diversen Zaubern auch der Geist Schaden nehmen kann . Wenn man sich durch geistliche Konzentration besser schützen kann , ist man davon ... nicht betroffen ."

Für Harry verging die Doppenstunde wie im Flug . Nun gut , er wollte nicht angeben , eigentlich wollte er so wenig Aufmerksamkeit , wie möglich , aber die meisten Zauber bereiteten ihm so gut wie keine Probleme . Als Ron gerade sich selbst geradezu auf Parvati gesteuert und beide umgeschmissen hatte , suchte Harry mit seinen Augen den Raum ab . Hermine sah ihn an und dann die Person , die er ansah . Sie verstand .

Remus zuckte zuerst zusammen und ließ ein Stück Kreide fallen . Dann wandte er sich erschrocken um , bis er Harrys Blick traf und erleichtert ausatmete . Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen , dann nickte Remus .

"Harry ?" , sagte er laut . "Du kannst gehen , wenn du willst ."

"Danke , Professor ." Harry fing an , seine Schultasche zu packen . "Hermine ?"

"Ja ?"

"Hast du es gesehen ?"

Ihre Stimmen waren nicht mehr , als ein Flüstern , obwohl es im Raum laut und unruhig war .

"Okklumentik ?" Ron sprang ihnen zur Seite . "Wieso willst du früher gehen , Mann ?"

"Ron !" Hermine gab ihm einen heftigen Stoß in die Rippen . "Weil er auf dem Gang zu oft angequatscht werden würde ."

Aber als sie sich umdrehten , war Harry schon verschwunden , die Tür fiel ins Schloss . Drei Minuten später klingelte es .  
Im Laufe des Tages tauchte er bei Verwandlungen und Zaubertränke auf . Überraschender Weise stellte man fest , dass keiner eine hämische Bemerkung fallen ließ und ihm war es Recht . Tatsächlich mieden ihn die meisten Schüler regelrecht und sahen ihn nicht einmal an . Als er seinen Trank verkorkte , wandte er sich an Hermine .

"Ich geh vorher noch schnell hoch zum Turm ." , sagte er schulterzuckend . "Vielleicht komm ich zum Mittagsessen . Weiß doch eh schon praktisch jeder , dass ich aus dem Krankenflügel wieder draußen bin ."

Sie warf einen besorgten Blick auf seine verbundene Hand , die stark zitterte . Als ob er ihren Blick gespürt hätte , versteckte er sie tiefer im Ärmel .

"Ron und ich gehen schon mal vor und halten dir nen guten Platz frei ." , sagte sie . "Aber ich würde dir empfehlen , nicht mit der Masse anzuströmen . Nur so , als Vorsichtsmaßnahme ."

"Ihr könnt gehen ." , knurrte Snape allen zu . Der Keller wirkte verlassen , als die einsame Horde sich in Bewegung setzte . Harry hatte erwartet , dass sich sofort alle auf ihn stürzen und ihn mit Fragen löchern würden , aber nichts der Gleichen geschah . Zwar sah man sich ständig nach ihm um , denn er ging mit Hermine ganz hinten , aber man kam ihm weder zu nah , noch sprach man ihn an . Er wusste nicht , was er davon halten sollte , als redete er einfach weiter mit Hermine .

"Hast du schon mit Sirius geredet ?" , fragte sie nervös . "Er war so labil , Harry ..." Ihre stimme zitterte . "Er war krank vor Angst um dich ."

"Ich versuch´s ja ständig !" , murrte er ihr entgegen ."Aber er geht mir aus dem Weg . Ich war mehrmals in seinem Büro , einmal bin ich eingeschlafen und er - war - dort - gewesen !"

Hermine schwieg .  
"Du solltest hier abbiegen . ", sagte sie nur , als sie vor einem Gang standen . "Dann kommst du schneller zum Turm . Das Passwort ist Raubritter . Bis gleich ."

Harry nickte ihr noch kurz zu , dann hastete er die Wendeltreppe nach oben , bog mehrmals ab und erreichte schließlich das Porträt der fetten Dame . Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor . Er besah ihren goldenen Rahmen und ihr rosa Kleid und ihr Lächeln .  
"Passwort ?" , fragte sie sanft und nicht so streng wie sonst .

"Raubritter ."

"Willkommen zurück , Harry ." , hörte er sie sagen , als das Bild aufschwang . Mit mulmigem Gefühl betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors . War es denn wirklich schon so lange her ? Die Gold- und Rottöne wirkten einladend und friedlich , das Feuer prasselte im Kamin . Ein Gefühl setzte sich in seinem Körper frei . Ein Gefühl wie Tausend Worte und Zugleich wie kein einziges .

Zuhause . Sicherheit . Geborgenheit . Vergangenheit . Gegenwart . Zukunft . Familie . Freunde . Spiele. Feiern . Zurufe . Wärme . Geschmierte Brote . Kürbissaft . Wolldecken . Hauslelfen . Flopulver. ZUHAUSE . Er atmete es ein und blinzelte die dummen Tränen weg .

Wie er gehofft hatte , hielten sich hier jetzt kaum Leute auf . Aber jemanden erkannte er ganz deutlich. Er tippte ihr auf die Schulter , während all ihre Freunde um sie herum verstummten und ihn mit einer Art faszinierendem Entsetzen entgegen starrten .

Das Mädchen mit den langen , roten Haaren drehte sich um , quietschte laut und sprang auf .

"Harry !" Er nahm sie in den Arm .

"Hey , Ginny ."

"Oh Gott ...!" Sie ließ ihn einen Augenblick kurz los . "Du bist zurück ...!" Auf ihren erstickten Schluchzer folgten Tränen , er umarmte sie noch einmal . Diejenigen im Gemeinschaftsraum , die ihn nicht bemerkt hatten , wandten sich ebenfalls um und wurden still .

"Ja . Hör auf zu weinen , ist doch alles glatt ausgegangen ." , versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und drückte sie von sich weg . "Jetzt ist dein Make-up verlaufen ."

Sie starrte ihn einen Augenblick an , fasste sich ins Gesicht und lachte unsicher .

"Oh ! So was Dummes ... Wart mal ." Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab , murmelte einige Worte und alles war wieder dort , wo es hingehörte . Dann sah sie ihn lange an . "Man hat gesagt , du bist wieder draußen , aber ich konnte es nicht glauben ..."

"Ich will nur schnell ein Buch holen , dann geh ich runter zum Essen ."

"Wirklich ?" Ihre Augen leuchteten . "Dann sehen wir uns jetzt wieder jeden Tag ?"

"Jeden Tag , bis ich dir zum Hals raushänge !"

Sie lachten und Ginny umarmte ihn noch einmal .

"Ich frag dich alles später ." , flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr , damit niemand etwas hörte , bevor er zum Schlafraum ging und küsste ihn noch einmal auf die Wangen .

Im Türrahmen waren Initialen eingeritzt , ihm unbekannte , dann bekannte . JP,SB,RL,PP stand fast ganz oben , dann sah er die , die sie selbst eingeritzt hatten : HP , RW , NL , SF , Dean . Wieso Dean einfach so ohne alles dastand , wusste er nicht . Als er eintrat , dachte er , er sei alleine .

Als er zu seinem Bett ging , bemerkte er , dass alles so war , wie er es zurückgelassen hatte . Photos und Wecker auf dem Schreibtisch , ein paar Notizzettel , Bücher , Socken ... alles lag am richtigen Platz . Er setzte sich auf die weiche Matratze und wippte ein bisschen auf und ab . Sie war herrlich bequem .

"Harry ?"

Er zuckte zusammen , als jemand hinter einem Bett hervor tauchte .

"Neville !" Er sprang auf .

Der Junge sah ihn mit großen Augen an .

"Du bist zurück ?" Seine Stimme war ganz heißer . "Du bist ihnen wirklich entkommen ?"

Harry wusste sofort , von wem die Rede war , aber Neville schien zu denken , er sei bei gewöhnlichen Todessern gewesen . Was auch immer , seine Stimme war ernst .

"Wie schaffst du das immer ?" Er setzte sich auf seine Bettkante und sah zu Boden . "Jedes Mal zerreißt es jedem fast das Herz , wenn dir etwas zustößt und du ... du ... stehst nach zig Flüchen wieder einfach wieder so auf , als wäre nichts gewesen ... wie ..."

"Keine Ahnung ." Harry setzte sich ihm gegenüber . "Ich hab echt absolut keine Ahnung . Ich wollte mich nicht schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten bringen . Glaub nicht , dass ich stolz drauf bin , ständig abzuhauen und alles im Chaos zu lassen ."

Neville schwieg , dann lächelte er .

"Wie geht´s dir ?"

"Passt schon . Wie sieht´s eigentlich mit Quidditch hier aus ?"

Sein Gegenüber zuckte die Schultern .

"Keine Ahnung , es gibt zwar Training , aber das nächste Spiel ist in knapp zwei Wochen . Spielst du etwa mit ?" Seine Augen wurden ganz groß .

"Wenn ich kann ." , erwiderte Harry . "Wie geht´s deiner Familie ?"

"Besser ! Hör mal ..., ich hätte es dir schon vor Monaten erzählt ...!" Seine Augen leuchteten .

Er sprach die ganze Zeit über mit Neville und vergaß völlig , dass er zu Mittagessen wollte . Aber heute Abend ... würde er mit Sirius reden . Es war Zeit . Tief im Inneren spürte er das .

TBC

AN : Die Story neigt sich dem echten Ende zu und Folgendes will noch gesagt werden : Es war ein dritter Teil geplant , eine indirekte Fortsetzung zu D&R, in der Hauptsächlich Pairings und Freundschaften jeder erdenklichen Art im Mittelpunkt stehen sollten, aber leider rückt der 16.Juli immer näher. Also folgendes : Wahrscheinlich werde ich nach dem 6.Band (deutsch) eine neue FF ansetzten , weniger verzwickt als VAuE und eben mit neuen Ideen und eben denen , die ich noch umsetzten wollte . Vorausgesetzt ich schaff´s zeitlich .Was haltet ihr davon ?


	36. Der weiße Hase meiner Gedanken

AN : Da ich ein leidenschaftlicher Alice im Wunderland - Fan bin , liebe ich diese Kapitelüberschrift -lach- . Irgendwie will ich einfach nicht , dass meine FF eine AU-Story wird , deshalb bleibe ich bei meinem Vorschlag und ihr müsst euch bis dato gedulden ;-) Aber ich habe wirklich jedes erdenkliche Pairing offen gelassen und ich will es definitiv noch verarbeiten !

Schokki - Ich lese Band 6 im Prinzip eh nur noch um zu sehen , was ich daraus ziehen kann

MetaCapricorn - Ich war mir nicht sicher , wie ich reagieren würde , wenn ich zurückkommen würde . Also hab ich diese Textstelle ein bisschen anders gemacht . Freut mich , dass es dir trotzdem gefallen hat.

MayBlack - Du weißt doch , ich bin prinzipiell immer für ein Happy End zu haben :-)

Zerengeb - Es ist ein schönes Gefühl , wenn man meinen Schreibstil mag , obwohl ich finde , dass er nicht so ist , wie ich ihn haben möchte . Also entwickle ich mich einfach Stück für Stück weiter ...

Crud - Danke -verbeug-

Silvertrust - Wie in der Sklaverei hier ;-) Leider musst du dich gedulden

Six83 - Tja , dieses Wochenende ist es soweit , es wird umgezogen ! Wie gesagt , das mit Ginny ... lass ich so im Raum stehen . Du wirst dich noch wundern ;-) Oh je , Zahnarzt ... Müsst ich auch wieder hin ...

Daniel - Hinweis angekommen , aber alles bleibt offen ... :-)

Lobarie - Inwiefern unterscheiden sich denn die beiden Harrys ?

Lia - Der Geist ist Willig , das Fleisch auch , aber irgendwie geht´s trotzdem nicht ...

IchbindasEtwas - Wow -tränenindenAugenhab- Das ist eine Liebesbekundung , die mich glatt vom Stuhl gefegt hat ! Dafür liebe ich dich :-) -umflauschel-

Korksie - Du Reiselust in Person ! -lach- Wo geht´s denn diesmal hin ? Wenn du´s liest , kann´s sein , dass die Story sogar schon vorbei ist . Ab Donnerstag bin ich eh mit Umzug beschäftigt , also vor Sonntag kommt sicher kein neues Kap . Ich schätze mal , nächste Woche sind wir fertig

36 KAPITEL : DER WEIßE HASE MEINER GEDANKEN

Sirius betrat sein Büro , wunderte sich kurz , dass die Tür nicht abgeschlossen war , legte all seine Ordner und Akten auf dem Tisch ab und ließ sich müde in den Sessel fallen . Der Kamin ging an , die Energiekugeln an den Seiten flackerten , er lehnte sich zurück und seufzte . Die Müdigkeit überrollte ihn wie eine Welle , er hörte nur noch ihr Rauschen , die Augen wurden schwer und die Hände unbeweglich . Er fühlte sich wie in eine Flüssigkeit , die ihn festhielt , aber nicht drückte . Es fühlte sich wirklich wie unter Wasser an , vollkommene Stille unterbrochen von gedämpften Geräuschen . Er öffnete die Augen , um zu sehen , ob er wirklich hier war und nicht wieder dort . Nicht wieder in diesem schwarzen Raum im Nichts , umgeben von Gedanken und Realitäten und Wahrheiten . Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Photos am Kamin . Er stand auf und auf einmal war seine Welt verschwunden . Alles war wieder real .

Es waren relativ viele , sie bedeckten den gesamten Kaminsims . Er sah , wie Harry auf seinem Feuerblitz hinter dem Schnatz huschte , ihm kurz grinsend zuwinkte und wieder verschwand . Harry .

Sirius wusste , dass er ihm nicht all die Zeit über aus dem Weg gehen konnte . Er war nicht nur ein Feigling , er war noch dazu ignorant und undankbar . Nur um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen , hatte er sich in Arbeit vergraben und sich tagsüber nur im Ministerium aufgehalten . Er musste bitter lächeln . Wie alles zusammenkam !

Vor Jahrzehnten ein Abkömmling der gefürchteten Familie Black , ein hervorragender Schüler , beliebt , ein erfolgreicher Auror , vor wenigen Jahren ein verrückter Massenmörder , ein Todesser , ein Verräter , vor Monaten für unschuldig , aber tot erklärt und letzten Endes doch wieder der , der er vor so langer Zeit war . Remus hatte schon Recht - sein Leben war definitiv nicht langweilig .

Harry hatte ihn wieder zu dem gemacht , von dem er nie geglaubt hätte , es würde jemals wieder zurückkommen . Sirius strich sich mit der Hand durchs Haar .

Harry war das erste Kind , welches er im Arm und es sofort liebgehabt hatte , von dem er gewünscht hatte , es wäre sein eigener Sohn . Er war der erste , der ihm sofort wieder geglaubt hatte , er war es , der ihm nicht misstraut und sich mit Problemen sofort an ihn gewendet hatte . Nun ja , Remus tat dies auch , aber Remus war auch sein bester Freund und kannte ihn besser , als er sich selber , es war schon eine Selbstverständlichkeit . Aber Harry ... dieses grenzenlose Vertrauen gab ihm eine Gefühl von Wärme .

Er konnte durch das Ministerium gehen , ohne Angst haben zu müssen , dass etwas auf ihn einstürzen würde , er konnte wieder lächeln , lachen , leben , reden , sein . Dank denen , die für ihn da waren . Sirius seufzte noch einmal und verlagerte sein Gewicht nach rechts , um sich an der Stuhllehne abzustützen . Vielleicht hatte er schon aufgegeben , mit ihm reden zu wollen , aber spätestens Weihnachten würden sie sich Zuhause über den Weg laufen . Zuhause . Ja .

Er liebte seinen Patensohn .

Auf einmal , Sirius war zu erschrocken , um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen , schluchzte jemand auf . Im Gegenüberliegenden Sessel wurde ein Bein sichtbar , ein Arm , noch ein Bein . Ein Unterkörper wurde freigegeben . Dann glitt der Tarnumhang zur Seite .

"Harry ..." Einen Augenblick lang verhaarten beide in einem regungslosen Moment . Wären sie unter Wasser , hätten auch die Luftblasen stillgestanden oder sich nur minimal nach oben bewegt . Vollkommene Stille , kein einziger Gedanke . Erstand langsam auf , in seinem Kopf fuhren die Gedanken Karussell . Askaban hatte seine Sinne komplett abgestumpft zu denen eines normalen Menschen .Er war es . Er hatte ihn nicht bemerkt . Die offene Tür . Der Tarnumhang . "Ich ... es ..."

"Sirius ...!"  
Harry sprang auf , ohne zu Zögern , ohne Rot zu werden , ohne noch eine weitere Sekunden zu verschwenden , als wäre sie ein ganzes Leben wert und warf sich ihm an die Brust. Als hätte es alles nichts gegeben , keine Folter und keinen Ihn ,der ihm aus dem Weg ging . Geschockt spürte Sirius , wie sein Umhang durchweichte , wie der Körper des Jungen immer wieder von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde , er sich fester an ihn klammerte , aber seine eigenen Arme blieben für einen Augenblick in der Luft hängen , als würde er nicht wissen , wohin damit . Das Zittern wurde Stärker , das Weinen verzweifelter . Er schloss ihn in seine Arme , zuerst vorsichtig , als wäre er aus Glas oder Porzellan , dann fester , bis er jede Bewegung wahrnehmen konnte . Und er spürte seine Tränen .

"Es tut mir Leid ...!" Harrys Stimme zitterte , sie war kaum zu verstehen oder zu hören . "Ich hab dich denken... ich ... hab ...dich denken ...ge...gehört ... es ist immer wieder so ... ich kann nichts ...nichts dagegen tun ...ich ... es kommt und geht , als könnte ich keine Leglimentik kontrollieren ... ... ich höre sie ... Parvati , wie sie an Ron ...an Ron denkt ...und ... und ...Flitwicks ...Zauber..for...formeln ... Ich höre ...hörte ...auch dich ...denken ... Sirius ... ich ... ich lie ...auch ...ich ...ich ... will ...wollte dich nicht verlieren ... es tut mir leid ...Ich hatte ...ich hatte solche Angst ...um dich ..."

_Ich hatte verdammte Scheißangst um dich , Tatze ! _Er sah James vor seinem Auge , die Kleidung vom Quidditchspiel komplett durchweicht und dreckig , er sah zu ihm hoch , von einem Bett im Krankenflügel und ihm war , als würde er tatsächlich den Schmerz in seiner Schulter spüren .

Aber dann war da auf einmal Remus , Remus in James´ Zimmer , der ihn zwischen Wut und Hilflosigkeit anblinzelte , weil er von Zuhause abgehauen ist . _Sirius , wie konntest du das nur tun ? Herr Gott noch mal , ich bin vor Angst um dich fast gestorben , als wir nicht wussten , wo du bist ! _

Und dann war diese blonde Frau , deren Name nur noch wie ein Schatten oder viel eher wie ein Licht der Vergangenheit durch sein Gedächtnis flog . _Sirius , wenn ich wiederkomme und dich nicht finde , werde ich Angst haben, ja ? Also bleib anständig !_

Und all diese Menschen hatten ihn geliebt . Also war das wohl die Begleiterscheinung zur Liebe , diese Angst . Diese Angst um so viele , die er kannte . Das musste dann wohl auch Liebe sein , oder nicht ?

"Pscht ..." Sirius fuhr ihm sanft durchs Haar . "Ich hab dir nicht zugehört , ich hab dich angewimmelt , weil ich gedacht hab , es sei nichts Wichtiges . Ich hatte solche Angst um _dich_ ... Da sag ich dir , ich sei für dich da und dann... Es tut mir so Leid ."

Harry schüttelte es noch immer , Hitze und Kälte wechselten sich ab , er spürte den Umhang in seinen tauben Fingern kam , das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren , aber die unfreiwillige Leglimentik legte sich und er konnte aufatmen , auch wenn die Tränen nur so rannten .

"Es tut mir Leid ..." , versuchte er schwach zu sagen und wollte sich auch mit der Hand über die Augen wischen , aber Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf und hielt ihn weiter fest .

"Es hat dir nicht Leid zu tun ." , entgegnete er sanft . "Es ist doch alles ok ... jetzt ... endlich ..."

Und er hatte Recht . Harry vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in den Falten des Umhangs . Hier gab es niemanden , vor dem er sich zu schämen brauchte . Hier war nur sein Pate , der immer für ihn da war , ihn aufrichtig liebte , seinetwillen , nicht weil er so oft in den Schlagzeilen stand oder weil er jemanden das Leben gerettet hatte . Seinetwillen .

"Ich bin ganz schön dumm ..." , murmelte er . "Aber ich kann´s einfach nicht lassen ... Ich mein , wieso bin ich dir hinterher ? Ich hab dich in dieser ... Vision gesehen , aber ... wie kann man nur so dumm sein ... Wieso muss ich mich immer in so eine Scheiße reinstürzen ..."

"Hey !" Sirius drückte ihn von sich weg und sah in die verweinten Augen , die erst langsam , vorsichtig und unsicher seinen Blick erwiderten . Er führte ihn zum Sessel , drückte ihn hinein und setzte sich daneben auf einen Stuhl . "Du hast überreagiert , aber schau mal ..." Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht . " Das tu ich auch dauernd ... Ich kann dich verstehen und wieso du das getan hast . Ich wünschte nur , ich wäre ein klein bisschen umsichtiger und würde so eine Menschenkenntnis besitzen , wie Moony ... dann wäre das alles nicht passiert ."

"Ich ..."

"Warte ." Er nahm die kalten Hände des Jungen in seine und rieb sie warm , wobei er die linke ganz vorsichtig hielt . "Du bist mutig , du bist stolz , hast das Herz am rechten Fleck und lässt andere nicht im Stich . Das darfst du niemals - NIEMALS - vergehen lassen . Wenn du mir sagst , dass du das Selbst-sein lassen willst , dann sag ich dir : Du bist total übergeschnappt . Der Hut hat dich nach Gryffindor gesteckt und auf diesen Titel hast du ein Recht ."

"Aber ich bin anders als die anderen ... " , murmelte Harry .

"Na und ?" , brauste Sirius auf . "Das heißt nicht , dass du schlechter bist , verdammt noch mal , ganz im Gegenteil ! Du hast ein schweres Schicksal , ja , aber du bist nicht alleine ! Überleg doch , wen du hast ! Ron , Hermine , Helena , Marc , Moony , Dumbledore , Herr Gott , der ganze Orden steht hinter dir , ganz Hogwarts ist krank vor Sorge um dich ! Und ich ... bin auch da ."Sirius hielt noch immer seine Hände . "Du hast hast echt viel erlebt und bist fast andauernd verletzt , aber du schaffst es wieder aufzustehen . Denk aber ja niemals , dass du das alleine tun musst . Es ist immer jemand da , der dich stützen kann . Der dich stützen wird ."

Aus Harrys Auge tropfte eine einzelne Träne zu Boden , deren Spur er energisch wegwischte .

"Danke ." Er atmete tief ein . "Danke Sirius ."

Manchmal , da brauchte er jemanden , der ihm das sagte . Der zuversichtlich und direkt war , der ihm sagte , dass alles wieder gut werden würde , dass er gut war , gut genug , um glücklich zu sein , um zu existieren . Denn manchmal hatte er das Gefühl , nur ein Ding zu sein , ganz ohne Leben und ohne Gefühle , von anderen betrachtet , aber niemals wahrgenommen .

"Tut es weh ?" Sirius besah seine Hand , dann schüttelte er den Kopf und fuhr mit leiser Stimme fort . "Ich hab deine Verletzungen gesehen ..."

"Du warst jede Nacht da , ich weis es . Ich habe dich in meinem Traum gesehen ."

Er nickte . " Dass das alles ist und der Rest verheilt ist , ist ein Wunder . Und eine Last . Ich hätte die Verletzungen an deiner Stelle haben sollen ."

"Hast du aber nicht !" , fuhr Harry ihn an . "Und das ist auch gut so ! Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein , Sirius : Du bist verwundbarer als ich ! Hast du die Prophezeiung nicht gehört ? Nur Riddle , also Voldemort , kann mich töten . Solange er nicht in der Nähe ist , brauche ich mir um mein Leben keine Sorgen zu machen !"

"Aber um deine Gesundheit !" , entgegnete Sirius energisch . "Himmel , du hättest alles Mögliche erleiden können ...Und es tut weh ! Spiel dich vor mir nicht auf , ich bin nicht blind , ich bin nicht dumm ! ..."

Sie atmete schwer , Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Schläfe .

"Es tut weh , du hast Recht ." , sagte er schließlich . "Aber was mich nicht umbringt , macht mich stark... Ich muss nun mal Auror werden und das weißt du . Nicht , dass ich es nicht wollen würde !" , versicherte er hastig , als hätte er Angst , McGonagall würde ihnen zuhören . "Aber es ermüdet so schrecklich ." Er gähnte und atmete schwer . "Ich bin so müde ..."

"Willst du dich hinlegen ?" , fragte Sirius besorgt und stand auf . "Heute schläfst du bei mir , kommt nicht in Frage , dass du woanders hingehst ." Er ging in den Nebenraum , zückte den Zauberstab , entzündete ein Feuer und zeichnete einen bequemen Sessel ans Bett . Harry legt sich hin , spürte förmlich , wie die plötzliche Müdigkeit ihn in das Kissen zog . Als würde nur noch die Last des Daseins auf ihm liegen und sie schien viel schwerer zu sein, als all die Probleme . Nur vage nahm er war , dass sein Pate ihn zudeckte .

Er konnte nur erahnen, wieso sein Zustand so lasch erschien ... vielleicht war er die ganze Zeit unter Spannung gewesen , war nicht zur Ruhe gekommen ? Vielleicht würde er jetzt , wo er endlich das los war , was er wollte , endlich gesunden Schlaf ohne Alpträume bekommen ? Sirius drückte ihn noch einmal an sich und setzte sich in den Sessel . Während draußen , am Fenster , Frostblumen den Rand zierten , prasselte im Raum das Kaminfeuer . Harry gähnte und deckte sich zu .

"Du hast´s echt gut hier ..." , murmelte er . "Aber über meinen Schlafsaal kann ich mich nicht beklagen ..."

"Du schläfst in James´ Bett ." , sagte Sirius sanft und zog die Beine an . "Ron in meinem , Neville in Remus´ . Dieser Seamus ist in Peters Bett untergebracht und Deans Bett stand bei uns immer leer ."

"Wirst du nicht ... traurig , wenn du hier bist ?" , fragte Harry schlaftrunken . "Ich meine ... du verbindest ...schöne Erinnerungen mit diesem Ort ... Aber alle , die du kanntest , sind nicht mehr hier ... Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne Hogwarts nicht vorstellen ."

Sein Pate stockte , bevor er antwortete .

"Du hast Recht . " , meinte er schließlich . "An die Zeit in Hogwarts erinnere ich mich mit Freuden , es war nicht zu umschreiben schön . Und wenn ich daran denke , was alles in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist , werde ich ab und zu melancholisch . Aber man sollte im Jetzt leben ." Er lächelte . "Ich habe mein Zuhause wieder , ich habe dich , meine Familie , den Orden , Freunde ... Es sind ja nicht alle weg ." Er lachte . "Alle Lehrer , der Schulleiter , ja selbst Remus und Snape sind noch da !Alles , wie früher , nur ein bisschen anders ...Es ist , als hätte es Askaban nie gegeben ..."

"Kommen denn niemals Alpträume ?" Harry sah ihn erstaunt an . "Ich stand , glaube ich auch , unter dem Einfluss von Dementoren , aber nur , wenn ich schlief . Ich habe sie nie gesehen ... Und sie haben mich so dermaßen geschwächt , dass ich Leglimentik nicht immer kontrollieren kann ... Wie schaffst du das ?"

"Oh nein , nein ." , entgegnete der Mann . "Alpträume kommen , aber sie gehen auch wieder . Die Kunst der Gedankenübertragung schwächt und öffnet ihn zusätzlich . Denk nicht , du wärst schwach oder so ."

"Kannst mir ... ein bisschen was erzählen ...?" Seine Augen fielen langsam zu , wurden neblig . "Wie geht´s mit der Arbeit voran ...?"

"Wenn du Auror bist , führst du ein sorgenfreies Leben ." , meinte Sirius nachdenklich . "Naja , bis auf die Tatsache , dass dich sicherlich jemand umbringen will ... Aber das Ministerium hat einen immens großen Aurorenverschleiß ."

"Verschleiß ...?..." , murmelte Harry . Er wollte ihm zuhören , wollte , dass er ihm etwas erzählte , wollte an seinem Leben teilhaben , aber die Müdigkeit ließ ihn am Rande des Bewusstseins stehen .

"Jetzt , wo Voldemort zurück ist , sind es nur noch die Alten Auroren , die was taugen . Nichts gegen die Jugend !" , fügte er noch schnell hinzu . "Aber die Älteren haben ihre Erfahrungen aus den Kriegsjahren mitgenommen , während die Jüngeren mit der Situation überfordert sind . Nu gut , sie werden kaum zu Todessern geschickt , aber sie werden bei ihren Fällen oft verletzt ..."

"...Du..."

"Mir geht´s gut , kein einziger Kratzer ." Er klopfte sich an die Brust , dann senkte er seine Stimme . "Ich denke , wenn du soweit bist , würdest du zu den Besten gehören . Du kannst es jetzt schon mit ihnen aufnehmen ."

"...hm ..."

Harry versuchte seinen Paten noch längere anzusehen und fragte sich , ob er jemals so werden könnte , wie er . Sirius war ein mutiger und starker Mann , der Probleme , und nicht nur die , die er selber verursachte , mit einer Art Leichtigkeit löste , die er scheinbar gar nicht zu besitzen schien . Er fragte sich , wie sein Leben außerhalb der Familie ausgesehen hatte . Er fragte sich aber auch , wieso er hier war , wenn draußen so viel auf ihn wartete . Er schloss die Augen .

Als Sirius hinsah , was der Junge fast eingeschlafen , er deckte noch mal ordentlich zu und setzte sich ihm gegenüber .

"Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl , du wärst mein Sohn ..." , murmelte er leise . "Und ich liebe dich nicht minder , weil du es nicht bist ..."

Harry nuschelte etwas in sein Kissen und atmete tief weiter . Sirius seufzte . Es war nicht das erste Mal , dass er Harry Schlafen sah . Im Grimmauld´s Place war er manchmal am Zimmer vorbeigegangen und hatte reingeschaut und ihn beobachtet . Wie , je tiefer er schlief , die Sorgen aus seinem Gesicht verschwanden . Es waren keine Falten oder Grübchen , es waren wie Schatten , die selbst Nachts nur selten aus seinem Gesicht glitten und am Morgen vervielfacht wiederkamen . Er wünschte , sie wären niemals dort . Und nun schienen sie tatsächlich wirklich zu gehen , er sah die Schatten ,wie sie von seinem Gesicht glitten und durch das Fenster in die Nacht verschwanden .

Harry hatte zu wenig von einer Kindheit gehabt . Sirius musste lächeln und stellte fest , dass er seine eigene erfolgreich verdrängt hatte , schauderte . Seine Eltern waren schon abartige Menschen gewesen und sein Bruder erst ! Die gesamte Sippschaft ein Haufen aus Verbrechern . Aber inzwischen störte es ihn nicht . Wieso denn auch ?  
Vor seinen Augen lag jemand , zwei Zimmer weiter saß jemand , der Tausend Mal besser war , als alle anderen . Harry und Remus waren sein Ein und Alles . Für immer . Und ewig . Er strich seinem Patensohn einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht .

"Gute Nacht , Harry ." , murmelte er . "Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück ."

"Bis morgen , Sirius ..." , entgegnete Harry schläfrig . Dann ging sein Atem tiefer und langsamer . Er schlief .

TBC


	37. Die Wirklichkeit , verborgen

AN : Trotz Umzug und allem drum und dran habe ich mich spontan entschieden , noch ein zusätzlich halbes Kap einzubauen ( Bodenlegen , Wändestreichen , Freunde anstacheln endlich meine Ziegelsteinsammlung zu tragen ...schwierige Zeit ) Ich liebe Sirius einfach zu sehr und ich will nicht , dass die Story sich schon dem Ende neigt . Es ging in einer halben Stunde , ist eher ein Grund für die AN am Ende , also seid gnädig ;-)

Silvertrust - Sieh einfach weiter , vielleicht gefällt dir das Kap sogar !

Isato - Du erkennst meine Struktur und tatsächlich würde ich wirklich gern mal wieder so einen "scharfen Turn" einbauen , aber leider neigt sich das ganze dem Ende ...

MayBlack - -taschentuchreich-

Lobarie - Hab´s auch als Riesenkompliment aufgefasst , dass du meinen Harry magst , Übung macht den Meister -mitteninderÜbungsei- Hach , ich liebe die beide einfach .

Korksie - Welcome back ;-)

Dkub - Ruhige Szenen sind mir irgendwie auch immer lieber , ich meine , sie auch besser schreiben können

Schokki - -mittrink- -schlürf- :-)

IchbindasEtwas - Perfekt ? -tränenindenAugenhab- -heul- und ich dachte , ich hätte es irgendwie nicht so geschrieben , wie es hätte sein können

MetaCapricorn - Der Hase in Alice meinte immer , zu spät zu sein und ist auch immer weggelaufen , dabei war er gar nicht zu spät . Da denke ich , Sirius ist Harrys Hase , weil er ihn nie zu fassen bekommen hat und Harry Sirius´ , weil Sirius nicht verstehen konnte , dass Harry zu ihm ziehen wollte, er konnte also seine Gedanken nicht fassen . O.O Hab ich mir das ausgedacht ...? -wirr-

Lara - Ich mein zwar nicht , dass ich viele Rechtschreibfehler hab , aber was soll´s :-) Es wird ja mehr oder weniger ein dritter Teil sein , man wird sehen . Kannst du das 36 immer noch nicht lesen ?

Six83 - Wie kommt´s , dass dein Review immer genau dann kommt , wenn ich ein neues Kap hochladen will ? - hab ich mich gefragt :-) Deine Mum ist ja eine ganz ne Fiese , aber sie hat schon recht - wer Lehrer werden will , muss lernen -lach- Ja , manchmal bricht´s aus Harry heraus , er kann´s nicht kontrollieren . Vorteil wäre es , wenn er es gezielt einsetzten würde . Dat nächste Kapitel wird noch mehr ein offenes Ende herbeirufen , als es jetzt schon der Fall ist .

JoLizard - Moi

37 KAPITEL : DIE WIRKLICHKEIT , VERBORGEN IN EINEM TRAUM

Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte sich die Tränen weg , die im Schlaf geflossen sind . Er konnte sich nicht erinnern , was er geträumt hatte , aber irgendwie wollte er sich auch gar nicht mehr daran innern. Es hatte ihn traurig gemacht . Harry vernahm den Duft von Kaffee , aber die Last des Daseins drückte ihn zurück ins Bett und er schloss wieder die Augen . Das Zimmer sprüte vor Sirius , er schien in jedem Millimeter , in jedem Stück Möbel , in jedem Atemzug Luft zu sein . Als wäre er kein Mensch , sondern etwas bei Weitem höheres .

Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an , als er ihn zur Seite drehte . Zuerst sah Harry Beine in einer Jeans , den Anfang eines Umhangs , junge Hände , die ein Buch und noch etwas hielten . Er ging höher . Eine Kaffeetasse . Und dann ein Lächeln mit geschlossenen Lippen , ein ganz sanftes , in Gedanken versunken .

"Hey, Schlafmütze ." Eine Stimme , die überhaupt nicht in seinen Kopf eindrang , sondern ganz ruhig hineinschwebte . Er schwieg einen Augenblick und irgendwie wusste er überhaupt nichts .

"Dad ...?"

Auf einmal war das Lächeln matt und die Stimme etwas abgekühlt , aber beherrscht und überspielt . Sagte er etwas ? _Leider nicht_ ...?  
"Nein , knapp vorbei ."

Es war , als würde ein Ruck durch seinen Körper gehen , Harry fuhr auf und sah sich im Raum um . Sein Pate stand am Kamin und schrieb etwas auf eine Art Papierflieger , den er dann durch die grünen Flammen des Kamins schickte . Es musste schon nach zehn Uhr morgens sein , aber draußen war der Himmel bedeckt mit monotonen , grauen Wolken und es schneite . Im Zimmer prasselte der Kamin .

"Sirius !" Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und setzte sich automatisch seine Brille auf , die er eigentlich überhaupt nicht brauchte . Das Gesicht seines Paten war irgendwie erstarrt , er blickte eine Weile in den Kamin , dann machte er sich daran , neuen Kaffee zu machen ,in dem er mit dem Zauberstab fließende Bewegungen ausführte .

Es war kindisch , wie er dachte , aber er konnte nichts daran ändern , das war er , mit all seinen noch so kindischen Gedanken . Dad . Aber leider hatte Harry komplett daneben gelegen . Hatte er tatsächlich James in ihm gesehen ? Er wusste noch nicht einmal , ob es ihn tatsächlich freuen sollte . Natürlich war sein bester Freund auch einer der besten Menschen gewesen , aber ... Es fühlte sich so an , als würde etwas brechen .

"Tut mir Leid ."

Er drehte sich überrascht um . "Wofür ?" War sein sturer Egoismus so offensichtlich ? "Du hast nichts gemacht ."

"Mir ist es so rausgerutscht ." Seine Stimme hörte sich beschämt an , er ließ sich ins Kissen zurücksingen und starrte auf seine verbundene Hände . "Ich wollte dich nicht so nennen ..."

Sirius' Hände wurden Bleischwer . Die ganze Nacht hatte er sich gefragt , wie es weitergehen würde . Und das war die Antwort . Die schlimmste , die er sich vorstellen konnte , aber was er doch erwartet hatte . Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken .

"Hm ."

"Ähm ...!" Harry fuhr nochmal hoch . "Was ich sagen wollte ist - du bist nicht mein Vater - also , nein, also doch , ich mein ... - nicht James , aber ...ach verdammt !" Er schlug mit der Faust auf die Decke . "Hör auf damit !"

"Bitte ?" Auf einmal war Sirius kein junger Mann mehr , er war wieder ein Teenager , verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn mit einem fast giftigen Blick an . "Mit was ?"

"So zu sein !"

"Passt dir was nicht an mir ? Kannst ja zu Molly ziehen ." Schnell hinter sich bringen , was eh unausweichlich war . Vom ersten Moment ihrer Begegnung . Und sie hatten alle Hoffnung . Soetwas Dummes .

"Du willst mich also doch nicht , hm ? Fein !" Harry verschränkte die Arme . Die Wand zwischen ihnen war aufgebaut . Wegen nichts . Aber so war es schon ok . Es war klar . Es war Traurig . Es war Bitter . "Was kann man auch von einem EX-STRÄFLING AUS ASKABAN ERWARTEN ?"  
"Sagst du , du MÖCHTE-GERN-JUNIOR-AUROR ! Du hast doch TAUSENDE , die dich aufnehmen würden ! Was hast du denn dann ausgerechnet BEI MIR verloren ?"

"Schon mal daran gedacht , dass ich DICH Dad genannt hab , du Idiot ? DASS VIELLEICHT DU MEINE FAMILIE BIST ?"

"ICH MÖCHTE DAS DOCH AUCH , ALSO HÖR AUF ZU SCHREIEN , DU VOLL-... ... Ach ..."

"Scheiße ..."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille , dann lachte Harry los , aber es war ein bitteres Lachen , dass er in seinen Händen verbarg . Sirius fuhr sich über das Gesicht und auf einmal war alles genau so wie immer . Er setzte sich aufs Bett und nahm seinen Patensohn in den Arm .

"Besser ?"

Stille . "Komisch , ist aber so ."

"Also alles geklärt ?" Sirius sah nach unten , wo Harry ihn immer noch festhielt . "Ich weiß , ich bin kindisch . Tut mir Leid ."

Harry schwieg .

"Sirius ...?"

"Hm ?"

"Aber was ich gesagt hab ...- dass ich dich gemeint hab - ... ich denke , dass ich es wirklich so gemeint hab . Aber eigentlich bist du mir noch viel mehr . Aber das weißt du doch , oder ?"

"Ja . Wenn du weißt , dass ich immer für dich da bin , egal wie oft noch irgendwas passiert ."

"Ok . Hm ...Sirius ...?"

Aber als Harry blinzelte war da kein Sirius . Da war kein Bett , kein Kamin , keine Vorhänge , keine Wärme , keine Liebe , keine Photos , kein Lächeln , kein Gespräch , kein Gefühl , kein Gedanke . Auf einmal war es kalt und feucht und modrig , aber unglaublich leer . Er fühlte sich alleine . Als er nach seinem Paten rufen wollte , kam nur ein Gurgeln heraus . Er war stumm , hatte keine Stimme und auch irgendwie keine Kraft mehr zu schreien . War es eine Vision , ein Traum , war es die Realität , der Kerker , war das die Gedankenwelt eines anderen ? Er wusste es nicht , alles verschwamm in einander und er verlor mittendrin den Halt ...er fiel ...und fiel ...

"Harry ?" Druck . Druck auf seiner Schulter . Er keuchte auf . "Hey , wach auf . Ich bin´s , Sirius . Es war nur ein Traum ."

Als Harry die Augen erneut öffnete , da spürte er , dass das real war und das vorher nicht . Er wusste nicht einmal , woran das liegen konnte . Es duftete wirklich nach Kaffee , frisch gemahlen und hausgemacht . Draußen war es dunkel und kalt und umso wärmer war es im Zimmer . Sirius musterte ihn fürsorglich und lächelte .

"Schlecht geträumt ? Du hast vor dich hingeredet ."

"Hab ich Blödsinn gesagt ?" Er wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen und stellte fest , dass sie feucht waren .

"Nicht mehr als sonst .", entgegnete Sirius lachen und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel neben dem Bett fallen. "Bin auch erst vor einer halben Stunde aufgewacht , muss noch ein paar Berichte fertigschreiben . Hab auch komisch geträumt ."

Und als sie sich ansahen , da meinte Harry zu wissen , was er geträumt hatte , vielleicht hatten sie zusammen geträumt , einen gemeinsamen Alptraum und ihn auch zusammen ausgehalten und durchlebt und am Ende zusammen aufgewacht , in einer realen , vielleicht besseren Welt .

Harrys Blick wurde wieder trüb und der Schlaf zog ihn zurück ins Bett .

TBC  
AN : Hab doch gesagt , dass es kurz ist ( rekordverdächtig , ich weiß ) ;-) Irgendwie will ich einfach nicht , dass die Story ein Ende hat . Ich hab einfach das Gefühl , dass ich euch auf eine bestimmte Weise kenne , weil ihr mir immer eure Meinung sagt und das , obwohl ich keine Ahnung hab wer weiblich und männlich ist , Arbeit oder Schule oder gar nichts ... Und andererseits macht es mich so beflügelt , wenn ich mir vorstelle , dass so viele meine FF lesen und sie toll finden , auch wenn ich nicht sooo überzeugt bin . Dank ist sogar nicht das , was ich dafür empfinde . Es ist eine Art Glück und ich bin froh , dass ihr so lange drangeblieben seid . Es ist noch nicht das Ende , aber es sind nur noch zwei Kapitel , dann beende ich D&R . Es ist also The Final Countdown , mir noch was mitzuteilen . Auch wenn irgendwer Schwarzleser ist , finde ich es ok , wenn man mir nicht mitten in der Story was hinterlässt (z.B. Das """"Kapitel"""" ist es nun wirklich nicht wert ;-) , aber wenn ihr am Ende mir sowas schreiben könnt wie ´Ich hab´s gelesen´ oder so würde es mir komplett reichen . Das war´s :-)


	38. You and me

AN : O.O Wow , so viel Feedback ... Ich kann dem Ende nicht entgegensehen ...ich kann nicht...T.T

Sterngucker - Wie gesagt , ich lese den 6 Band und mach wahrscheinlich ne neue Story

Zerengeb-Im Prinzip ist schon alles aufgelös ,in dem Kapitel bereite ich ne neue Gerüchteküche vor ;-)

Lobarie - Und geht es allen so

Angel344 - Tatsache , ich update schon seit JAHREN ... O.O So lange schon ...

IchbinddasEtwas - Ich liebe solche Szenen einfach

Schokki - Als ich HdR zuende gelesen hab , war ich soooo traurig und zugleich nicht , keine Ahnung.

Isato - Stimmt , betalesen kostet Zeit und Geduld . Ich hab beides nicht ;-)

Six83 - Und , steigst du durch ? Ich kann nicht auf alles antworten , wo bleibt die Spannung ?

MetaCapricorn - Ich geb´s zu , ich bin Frau Gott -loooool- Aber bei uns hat´s auch sooo gewittert , war wirklich erschreckend . Super vergleich mit dem Ferienlager ...du bist genial ...

Mohnblümchen - REKORD ! Zwei Kapitel vor dem Ende fängst du an . Wow wow wow !

Indy - REKORD ! Das längste Review . Wow wow wow !

38 KAPITEL : YOU AND ME

Harry ging mit gemächlichem Schritt durch Hogwarts und jeder dieser Tausend Schritte war federleicht , fast schwebend und die Wände kamen ihm überhaupt nicht bedrückend vor . Es war , als wäre eine unendlich schwere Last von ihm genommen worden und er konnte noch nicht einmal sagen wieso . Als er aufgewacht war, hatte er für einen kurzen Augenblick gemeint , er sei gar nicht dort , er sei in einem Raum voller Gedanken , aber dann sah er wieder Sirius , der an irgendetwas arbeitete und ihm eine Tasse warmen Kaffee zuschweben ließ . Da ergriff ihn wieder das Gefühl , so dass er ein Kissen nach seinem Paten schmiss , das aber ganz elegant und mit einem spielerischen Grinsen einfach zurück dirigiert wurde .

Viele hielten sich in ihrer Freizeit auf den Ländereien auf , die so voller Schnee waren und zum Spielen lockten . Man sah die verhexten Schneebälle noch bis zum dritten Stockwerk hochfliegen und in Farbe zerplatzten . Als er in die Bücherei einbog , war weit und breit niemand zu sehen . Noch nie war sie so leer gewesen . Diese Stille , die Leere , diese Ordnung gaben ihm ein Gefühl von etwas Konstantem , etwas Sicherem , das man nicht fassen konnte . Eine Weile streunte er noch durch die Gänge und sah sich um , ohne jemanden zu sehen oder zu hören , fuhr hier und da über einen Buchrücken und dachte sich , wie harmlos Magie sein konnte und wie gefährlich und bizarr zugleich . Da wollte man weder mit noch ohne Leben , aber eine große Wahl hatte er eh nicht gehabt , die , die er getroffen hatte , war richtig gewesen und der eingeschlagene Weg der einzige , der für ihn in Frage kam und ihn auf eine Art und Weise befriedigen Würde . Ja , die Arbeit als Auror würde ihm sicher Frieden geben .

Dann fiel sein Blick auf eine Person mit längeren blonden Haaren und einem grünlichem Schal , elegant um die Schulter geworfen, die gelangweilt einige Bücher aus den Regalen zog , sie durchblätterte und zurückstellte , weil auch sie vielleicht eine gewisse Nutzlosigkeit dahinter erkannt hatte . Malfoy hatte fiel von seiner Ignoranz verloren , er schien viel erwachsener zu sein , als vor einige Monaten . Hätte man ihn in diesem Moment eingefroren , dann wäre er eine elegante Statue gewesen , mit wehendem Umhang , schlanken Fingern und einem halben Augenaufschlag , für immer in die leeren Seiten aus Stein starrend . Er stellte das letzte Buch in ein Regal und wandte sich um , wo Harry sich bereits an einem der Tisch niedergesetzt , die Beine an den Tisch gelehnt hatte und sich zurückwippte .

"Na , Potter ?" , fragte er kühl und setzte sich dazu . Eine Weile starrten sie sich an , als würden sie versuchen zu sehen , ob da noch etwas war , noch etwas von dem Hass und der Wut und der Angst . Aber da war nichts mehr . Dann nahm er Karten aus seiner Umhangstasche und teilte aus . "Wie sieht´s aus ? "

"König ."

"Dame . Pass ." Sie tauschten Karten aus . "Das meinte ich aber nicht . Man sagt , du hättest einiges einstecken müssen . Was ist wirklich passiert ?"

"Ja , man könnte sagen , dass ich einiges einstecken musste . Wechsel ." Er brach für einen Augenblick ab und hielt inne . Sie nahmen einen anderen Stapel . "Du bist nicht der Einzige , der das wissen möchte , weißt du das ?"

"Ja , aber ich fühle mich irgendwie schon fast privilegiert dazu es zu erfahren ." Sie grinsten sich an , dann erstarben die Lächeln . "Die Elite war´s wirklich , nicht wahr ?"

Harry´s Bewegungen standen still , er sah lange auf das Pik-Ass in seiner Hand bevor er den Blick wie in Zeitlupe hob . "Woher weißt du davon ?"

"Tante Cally hat´s mir erzählt . Erinnerst du dich noch ?" , erkundigte er sich noch einmal . "Callisto May , Hermine hat sie besucht . Jedenfalls gab´s Gerüchte , die sie natürlich nicht ernst nahm . Aber ich weiß es . " Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich . "Weil Vater damals davon erzählt hat , er war oft scheißwüten und zugleich erleichtert , nicht dabei zu sein . Deshalb wusste ich gleich , dass es stimmt, dass es keine einfachen Todesser waren , die dich hatten ."

Harry schwieg immer noch . "Wissen alle Todesser von der Elite ?" Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf .

"Ingesamt waren es mal fünf , aber drei wurden im letzten Krieg getötet und einer liegt im Wachkoma. Mit meinem Vater ist es nur noch einer ...und nun noch du und ich und Dumbledore und was weiß ich noch wer da seine Finger drin hatte . Wie sieht´s mir dir aus ?" Er warf wieder eine Karte in die Mitte . Sie Atmeten aus .

"Sieben ."

"Sechs . Pass . Ich meinte das aber auch nicht ." Er seufzte und legte die Karten bei Seite . "Hermine hat mir gesagt , du würdest die Schule wechseln wollen ."

"Das hatte ich ursprünglich auch vor ." Malfoy tat es ihm gleich und sagte die Worte langsam und bedächtig . "Aber wenn ich jetzt verschwinden , wo bleibt dann die Ehre ?"

"Deiner Familie ...?" , fragte Harry mit erhobenen Augenbrauen , aber sein Gegenüber winkte ab .

"Meine eigene natürlich ." Er pfiff durch die Zähne und lehnte sich zurück , wobei er seine Beine genüsslich ausstreckte und gähnte . "Meine Familie ... ist schon ein bisschen länger her , mein Krankenhausaufenthalt ."

"Könnt man so sagen . Hat sich doch gelohnt - wir vermöbeln und verfluchen uns nicht gegenseitig und ich spar mir meine grauen Haare für später auf . Bei dir würde es ja nicht sonderlich auffallen ." , fügte er mit einem ironischen Grinsen zum Blonden hinzu .

"Ach bitte , du würdest für solche Haare doch alles tun ." Malfoy fuhr sich mit der Hand durch . "Meine Familie hat ihre Ehre selbst mit Füßen getreten , ich werde nicht so dumm sein . Soll sich doch ganz Hogwarts das Maul darüber zerreißen . Ich glaub , langsam versteh ich Granger und warum sie mich immer mit so einer Gleichgültigkeit behandelt hat ... das macht es unglaublich leichter . Sowas , sie besitzt auch Zwischenmenschliches Wissen ."

"Oh bitte ." , fauchte Harry ungewöhnlich grob . "Aber um mit ihr zu schlafen , hat´s für dich wohl gereicht ."

Malfoy ließ seinen Stuhl wieder zurück auf vier Beine fallen und kniff die Augen zusammen .

"Ich hab ihr keine Gewalt angetan ." , knurrte er . "Sie hat es auch gewollt . Was bist du , mein zukünftiger Schwiegervater oder was ?"

"Ich soll dir glauben , dass sie freiwillig mit dir ins Bett gegangen ist ?" Er verdrehte die Augen . "Wieso sollte sie ?"

"Potter , du Trottel ." , fuhr Malfoy ihn an . "Schalt mal dein Hirn ein : Sie hat auf dich gewartet , aber man hat dich langsam , aber sicher für tot erklärt , du Möchte - gern - Held . Ich war zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort . Vor dir ." , fügte er grinsend hinzu . Harry schnaubte durch die Nase .

"Vollidiot , das ist meine beste Freundin ."

"Na und ?" Sein Gegenüber zuckte die Achseln . "Du könntest die Freundschaft ... vertiefen ."

"Das ist nicht nötig ." , entgegnete er gleichgültig , errötete aber unmerklich , wenn er an ihren Stationsbesuch dachte . "Mir ist ihre Freundschaft mehr Wert als alles andere ."

"Wo wir gerade beim Thema Sex sind -"

" - sind wir nicht - !"

"Ich wollte dich fragen , ob die kleine Weasley noch mit einem dieser Versager zusammen ist ."

Auf einmal breitete sich eine unheimliche Stille aus , Harry starrte ihn , erst ungläubig , dann grinsend.

"Sag bloß -"

"Das denkst du jetzt ." , fuhr Malfoy ihn an und wandte sich ab , wobei er merklich rot wurde und die Arme verschränkte . Er schaukelte ein Weile mit dem Stuhl . "Wie geht´s jetzt weiter ?"

"Mit mir ? Mit dir ? Mit allen ?" , fragte Harry und zuckte die Schultern . "Ich weiß es nicht . Naja , eigentlich weiß ich nicht , ob ich es nicht weiß ."

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher ."

"Was willst du danach machen ?"  
"Nach der Schule ?" , wiederholte Malfoy . "Ich werde , denke ich , wirklich im Ausland studieren . Jura oder ähnliches . Kennt man die Gesetze , kann man leichter durchschlüpfen ." , fügte er grinsend hinzu . " Aber mal im Ernst , ich studiere definitiv Wirtschaft ."

"W - Wirtschaft ?" Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an . "Du und Wirtschaft ? Wo bleibt denn die Magie?"

"Mein Vater meinte , mit Gewalt , Angst und einem Zauberstab könnte er die Welt regieren ." Malfoy strich sich über´s Kinn . "So ein Idiot , unglaublich . Geld regiert die Welt , so heißt es doch ? Zauberer haben überall in der Wirtschaft ihre Finger im Spiel , auch bei den Muggeln ."

"Ist aber durch das Gesetz verbunden ." , warf Harry nachdenklich ein . "Kartellamt , Muggelbeobachtung , Aktienbehörden ..."

"Aber sie sitzten doch selbst an der Schaltern !" Sein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf . "Glaub mir , das ist die Zukunft , die ich für mich sehe . Und du wirst natürlich das Vorzeigebeispiel schlechthin : Mr. Potter , Auror im Auftrag der Gerechtigkeit unter der Trantüte Fudge ."

"Du meinst wohl nicht im Ernst , es würde mir Spass machen , von allen beobachtet zu werden ?" , höhnte Harry . "Malfoy , du hast eine beträchtlich minimale Menschenkenntnis , im Gegensatz zu Hermine ."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich an , dann stand Harry auf und gähnte .

"Gryffindor hat Quidditchtraining ." , sagte er . "Ich glaub , ich schau da mal ne Weile zu ."

"Ach ja ." , dachte Malfoy laut . "Umbridge hatte dich ausgeschlossen . Muss wehgetan haben ."

Aber Harry entgegnete nichts darauf , winkte nur ab und verschwand hinter der nächsten Biegung der Regale .

Das Gespräch war auf eine seltsame Art und Weise befriedigend gewesen . Für sich alleine erregten sie Aufmerksamkeit , zusammen waren sie ein Publikumsmagnet . Er hatte das Gefühl , dass sich auch noch in dreißig ,vierzig Jahren über den Weg laufen würden . Einen Augenblick dachte Malfoy , er sei wieder allein , als irgendwo weiter hinten der nächsten Biegung , Bücher zu Boden fielen und jemand laut aufkreischte . Es gab ein weiteres , ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch , er sprang auf und rannte hin .

Ein ganzes Regal war eingestürzt , Gott sei Dank nicht das Größte , aber mit Dutzenden von Büchern beladen .

"Hallo ?" , fragte er und zückte seinen Zauberstab . "Überlebende ?"

"Au ..." , kam es von unten und das Regal erzitterte . "Mein Zauberstab ..." Die Stimme klang dumpf .  
Malfoy sah sich um und entdeckte den Stab weiter weg . Er zückte seinen eigenen und ließ das Regal wieder zurück schweben . Dann kniete er sich vor den Bücherhaufen .

"Wer -?"

Er sah , wie aus dem Berg eine Hand hervorkam , eine weibliche , zarte Hand , dann ein Fuß in einem Turnschuh , eine zweite Hand , er packte sie , zum Vorschein kamen lange , rote Haare .

Ginny Weasley bließ sie sich aus dem Gesicht und purzelte benommen neben ihn auf den Boden . Ihre Schläfe blutete , er sah die rote Flüssigkeit ihren Hals hinabrennen . Hastig ließ er die Bücher ungeordnet zurück in das Regal fliegen und betastete ihre Wirbel .

"Au ...!" , wimmerte sie , versuchte sich aufzurichten , sackte aber in seinen Armen zusammen . "Malfoy ..." Sie rieb sich die Stirn und verschmierte ihr Blut im Gesicht . "Verdammt ...So ein Drecksmist aber auch ."

"Was machst du da ?" ,fragte er ungehalten . "Wie kann man nur ein Regal umwerfen ?"

"Keine Ahnung ..." Ihre Augenlider flackerten . "Ich muss zum Trainig ... musste mich beeilen und bin hochgeklettert , um noch ein Buch zu finden ...au , mein Kopf ."

"Du blutest ." Er tupfte es ihr mit einem Taschentuch ab . Und zu ihrer Überraschung hob er sie spielend leicht hoch . "Auf geht´s in den Krankenflügel mit dir , Weasley ."

Nicht , dass sie sonderlich in der Verfassung gewesen wäre , sich zu wehren , aber sie verspürte dazu nicht der geringsten Drang . Sich von Draco Malfoy durch die Gänge tragen zu lassen und all die neidischen Blicke der Mädchen auf sich zu spüren hatte schon seinen Reiz .

"Hast du das gelernt - Butler zu spielen ?" , fragte sie schwach scherzend .

"Nein , Gentlemen ." Er grinste sie an . Der Letzte , der auftauchen sollte , war ...

"MALFOY !"

Beide zuckten zusammen .

"Weasley ."

Rons Kopf war rot vor Wut , als er auf sie zukam . In der einen Hand hielt er einen Besen .

"Ron ..." Ginny befreite sich einigermaßen und richtete sich auf . "Ich ..."

"WAS HAT ER DIR GETAN ? ICH MACH MIR SORGEN , WEIL DU NICHT ZUM TRAINIG KOMMST UND ER ...ER... ! NA WARTE ...!"

"Ron , HALT !" Sie hob die Hände . "Ron , in der Bibliothek ist ein Regal auf mich gefallen , er hatte keine Schuld . Ehrlich ! Ich war so dumm und bin das Regal hochgeklettert , er hat sich mit jemandem unterhalten -"

"-mit Potter ." , warf Malfoy ein und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu . "Ruhig bleiben , Weasley , wegen dem Blutdruck . Hier , jetzt kannst du übernehmen ." Damit drückte er sie ihm in die Hände . "Sie hat sich am Kopf verletzt ."

Einen Augenblick herrschte eine angespannte Atmosphäre , dann spürte Ginny , wie ihr Bruder sich entspannte und sie von den einen in die anderen Hände glitt . Gleichzeitig spürte sie , wie ihr doch wieder das Blut in den Kopf schoss .

"Ich kann selber gehen ..."

"Kommt nicht in Frage !" , entgegneten beide gleichzeitig und sahen sich an .

"Sorry , die Firma dankt ." , sagte Ron kurz angebunden und wandte sich zum Gehen .

Als Ginny sich von ihm weitertragen ließ , da hatte sie so ein ganz warmes Gefühl und war unglaublich stolz auf ihren großen Bruder . Die Jüngste zu sein hatte schon ihre Vorteile . Sie lehnte sich zurück und wippte mit den Beinen über seine Arme . Als sie sich umdrehte , winkte sie Malfoy zu. Und er hob die Hand zurück .

TBC

AN : Dies ist das Vorletzte Kapitel , stellt euch auf den Schluss ein Übrigens , wer von euch einen MSN Messenger hat , sei herzlich eingeladen sich mit mir zu unterhalten , würde mich wirklich freuen :-) Julia 2 day hotmail. com


	39. Rebirth

AN : Das ist es also , das letzte Kapitel , hab´s ein bisschen vor mich hergeschoben ...Ich weiß aus meiner Statistik , dass viele Leute mich und meine Story beobachten , seid nicht zu schade , mir kurz etwas mitzuteilen . -schnief- Ich laber am Ende noch ein bisschen weiter ;-) -umflauscheleuchalle-

Zerengeb - ich nehme an , es gefiel dir :-)

Lobarie - Bist du auch ein Geschwisterkind ? Ich bin ein arrogantes , verzogenes Einzelnkind -lach-

MetaCapricorn - Ja , ich hätte auch gerne einen großen Bruder gehabt. Vielleicht hab ich deshalb so viele männliche Freunde O.o

Six83 - Vielleicht war es das , vielleicht war es das nicht , jedenfalls war´s das -lol- Wenn du noch Fragen zum dem Kap noch hast , nur raus damit . Zum "Traum" : Vielleicht war es einer , vielleicht auch nicht , vielleicht wissen sie es beide nicht . Hier kommt gleich noch eine verwirrende Szene , sorry ;-) -schweißwegwisch- heut ist auch warm . Zwar nicht übermäßig heiß , aber ich muss morgen aufm Sportplatz Runden laufen T.T Freu mich auf dein Review :-)  
Schokki - Ich hab´s , wie gesagt , ein bisschen vorausgeschoben ...

Korksie - Ich weiß , du findest alle toll :-)

39 KAPITEL : REBIRTH

Harry rannte . Die ganze Nacht hatte er nicht schlafen können , weil durch seine Kopf die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken gerast waren . Erst gegen den Morgen , um vier oder auch fünf Uhr waren seine Augen bleischwer geworden und als er Nevills leisen Schnarchern gelauscht hatte , war er endgültig eingeschlafen , nur um einige Stunden später wieder aufzuwachen .

Er hastete am Rand des verbotenen Waldes entlang , um nicht aufzufallen , sein Atem bildete kleine Wölchen über dem Kopf . Es war kalt und leer , er hinterließ Fußabdrücke im Schnee , die Hosenbeine wurden nass , aber er kümmerte sich wenig darum . Hauptsache , er spürte etwas , denn zu spüren hieß zu leben und das genügte ihm vollkommen . Von weitem hörte er seine Mitschüler und hielt kurz inne, um die Stille zu genießen . Aber da war keine Stille , da waren Stimmen . Bekannte Stimmen .

Harry stellte sein Zeug auf eine hohe Baumwurzel und betrat den Wald . Auf einmal fühlte er sich , als wäre er durch einen verbotenen Schleier in eine Märchenwelt geraten . Stille , ein Pfad , Hagrids Hütte nicht weit entfernt , stiller Schnee , Glitzer . Und wieder die Stimmen . Er kämpfte sich durch das Unterholz und blieb hinter einem Baum stehen , um auf eine kleine Lichtung zu sehen . Sie war nicht leer .

Viele Schüler tummelten sich auf ihr , Schüler , die Hogwarts vor langer Zeit verlassen hatten ,um andere Wege einzuschlagen .

"Du solltest heut nicht spielen , mit diesem beschissen verstauchtem Arm kannst du nie im Leben einen Schnatz fangen ." , maulte Sirius genervt und rollte eine riesige Kugel , mindestens so groß wie er , zu seiner Schneeburg . Seine Mutter warf einen Schneeball nach ihm .

"Lass Mister-ich-kann-alles nur machen ." , meinte sie schnippisch . "Selber Schuld , wenn er solch dämliche Manöver macht ."

Remus wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn , zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ seine Schneemasse schweben .

"Da macht sich wohl jemand Sorgen ..., flötete er unschuldig , ein Schneeball flog ...Harry starrte sie an , blinzelte ...und auf einmal wurden alle durchsichtig und verschwanden . Einen Augenblick noch hielt er still , dann blinzelte er noch einmal . Aber nun waren noch nicht einmal die Spuren der Vier zu sehen , der Schnee lag unberührt wie immer da .

Er wusste immer noch nicht , was der Schleier und Okklumentik wirklich mit seinem Kopf machten , Halluzinationen , Visionen , Bilder , Abrufe der Vergangenheit ...? Alles war möglich , er konnte es nicht wissen . Sein Gehirn war wie ein Empfänger geworden . Erklären ließ sich damit nichts . Aber damit konnte er leben . Lächelnd wandte sich Harry ab und verließ das Dickicht des verbotenen Waldes .

--------------------------------

Hermine stellte sich auf ein aufregendes Spiel ein . Endlich , nach so langer Zeit , banden sich Mädchen und Jungs Schals um , holten Fahnen hervor , lachten , kreischten und quietschten vor Aufregung . Nach der Zeit von Umbridge , nach der Zeit der Dementoren , der Entführung , der Angst, der Hoffnungslosigkeit schien das ein perfekter Tag zu sein . Ein perfekter Tag für Quidditch . Begleitet wurde sie diesmal von Ginny , der man schon sehr erstaunte Blicke zuwarf , denn es gab etwas , das wussten nur vereinzelte und die hatten es niemanden weitergesagt . Etwas , was die Arena zum Kochen bringen würde .

Die Meiste Zeit war Harry im Unterricht gewesen und war meistens auch pünktlich beim Essen , las beim Frühstück Tagespropheten und schrieb Hausaufgaben ab . Manchmal war er nicht in Geschichte für Zauberei , aber wohl eher aus Eigennutz , als aus gesundheitlichen Gründen .

"Hey , Mädels !" Ron kam in seinem roten Umhang und den Besen geschultert auf sie zugerannt . Sein Gesicht war vor Aufregung ganz rot . "Das wird ein Klasse Spiel ! Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw und endlich unter normalen Bedingungen -!"

"Zeig´s ihnen , Weasley !" , brüllte jemand im Vorbeigehen . "DU BIST DER KING !"

"Viel Glück , Ron !" , rief auf Parvati über die Menschenmenge hinweg und winkte ihm zu . Sein Grinsen schien , zusammen mit seinem Selbstwertgefühl , in die Höhe zu schießen . Er lachte , kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und rannte wieder zurück zu den Umkleidekabinen .

Hermine und Ginny stiegen höher und höher die Tribünen empor , setzte sich auf einen guten Platz und sahen um sich . Es schien , als wäre ganz Hogwarts gekommen , die Lehrertribüne war voll besetzt , Remus und vor allem Sirius ganz vorne dabei , sogar Dumbledore nahm in der Mitte von allen Platz . Madam Hooch flog über das Feld und prüfte hier und da die Sicherheit .

"Läuft war zwischen dir und Malfoy ?" , fragte Ginny scheinbar desinteressiert , aber ihre Wangen glühten . Hermine legte ihr eine Hand auf das Knie und sah sie an .

"Wir hatten kurz was , aber es ist lange her und lange vorbei ."

"Gut ." Pause . "Und zwischen dir und Harry ?"

Hermine , die gerade ein Schluck aus ihrer Thermokanne machen wollte , verschluckte sich sehr heftig und starrte die Rothaarige verblüfft und mit großen Augen an .

"Wie bitte ?"  
"Ach komm schon !" Ginny grinste und stieß sie mit dem Ellbogen an . "Ihr seid doch mehr als nur gute Freunde ."

"Quatsch ." Sie sah zu Boden . "Nicht mehr . Nicht weniger . Wie immer ."

Dann starrte sie hinaus auf das Spielfeld . Es schienen Stunden voller Gedanken verflogen zu sein , als sich die Tribünen vollständig gefüllt und jeder Platz besetzt war . Sie schreckte auf , als sie eine Bekannte Stimme vernahm .

"WILLKOMMEN ZUM ERSTEN , ANSTÄNDIGEN , FAIREN UND GUTEM QUIDDITCHSPIEL AUF HOGWARTS SEIT LANGER ZEIT !" , hallte es . Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund .

"Das ist doch Lee Jordan !" , rief sie über die tosende Menge , die den Kommentator erkannt hatte , hinweg . "Ich dachte , er studiert !"

"Ach !" Ginny schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn . "Das meinte George mit der großen Spiel - und - Spass - Überraschung ."

"HOGWARTS HATTE ZU KÄMPFEN GEHABT UND NUN WIRD GESPIELT ! ENDLICH WIEDER NACH LANGER ZEIT . BEGRÜßT MIT MIR DAS TEAM VON RAAAVENCLAAAAAAW : ..."

Hermine sah die Spieler nur kurz vorbeifliegen , die Worte gingen in ihren Kopf hinein und hinaus , ihr Herz schlug heftig . Er war hier , bald war er hier . Sie rieb sich die kalten Finger .

"... DIE ZAUBERHAFTE SARAH McKINNON UND DER TEAMKAPITÄN CHO CHANG !"

Als die zwei Mädchen hinaus geflogen waren , ertönte ein langes Gepfeife . Hermine winkte und Sarah winkte lachend zurück . Fast hätte sie es nicht gehört .

"UND NUN !" , rief die Stimme und ließ alle verstummen . "DAS FAST KOMPLETT NEU ZUSAMMENGESTELLTE TEAM VOOOON GRYFFINDOR : WEASLEY , DER TORHÜTER , GINNY WEASLEY , BELL , JOHNSON , DIE, MAL WIEDER EIN FRAUEN-POWER-TRIO , KIRKE UND CORNER , DIE KLATSCHER ."

Er hielt inne , wartete , bis alle Genannten auf dem Spielfeld waren . Hermine krallte die Hände in die Brüstung , sprang auf , sah angestrengt nach oben , Schüler hielten den Atem an .

"UND NUN ..." Lee machte eine Pause . "NACH EINER LANGEN , UNFREIWILLIGEN PAUSE , ZURÜCK AUF DEM SPIELFELD , EINER DER BESTEN SUCHER , DIE GRYFFINDOR ZU BIETEN HATTE ..."

"Du meine Güte !" , rief Lavender . "Das ist doch ..."

"HIER IST ... HARRY POTTER !"

Harry schoss auf seinem Feuerblitz durch die Öffnung , klatschte in ein paar Hände , so , wie sie es immer taten und blieb dreißig Meter über dem Boden schweben . Einen Augenblick war es ganz ruhig, dann brüllten die Schüler los .

Sie kreischten seinen Namen , winkten ihm zu , trampelten und trommelten , so dass die Tribünen gefährlich vibrierten . Hermine konnte vage erkennen , wie Sirius übers ganze Gesicht strahlte und als sie sah , wie Harry einen Blick nach unten warf , schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen , sie hob die Hand und winkte . Winkte , obwohl sie wusste , dass sie in der Masse unterging .

Aber er hatte sie gesehen . Er hatte sie gesehen und er hatte sanft gelächelt .

Es war schon Anfang Dezember , nächste Woche würde das Schloss Weihnachtlich geschmückt werden , langsam fing man schon jetzt damit an . Hier und da waren schon Weihnachtsbäume plaziert worden , manchmal schwebte eine sanfte Melodie durch die Gänge . Er liebte es . Er liebte Hogwarts .

Er dachte nicht mehr viel darüber nach , was er erlebt hatte , der Gedanke existierte nur noch im Denkarium in seinem Koffer . Manchmal dachte er an Rufus Smith und seinen Neffen , den er noch nicht kennengelernt hatte , manchmal dachte er an die kleinen Kinder und wie ihr Leben wohl davor ausgesehen hatte . Aber diese Momente existierten nur in der dunkelsten und traurigsten aller Stunden. Alles war langsam vorangegangen .

Das Leben musste von ihm Schritt für Schritt neu gelebt und gefunden werden . Zuerst seine besten Freunde , die er in Verzweiflung verlassen hatte , dann McGonagall , Helena , Fletcher , Moody , Remus , Dumbledore . Ganz zuletzt , aber am wichtigsten Sirius . Sirius , der dort unten saß und ihn ansah .

Schritt für Schritt mehr Unterrichtsstunden , mehr Gesellschaft . Training , Unterricht , Essen , Hogsmeade . Zum Ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und Kartenspielen.

Eine gute Note bekommen , Umarmt werden , etwas Neues entdecken , feststellen , dass man es ziemlich gut im Leben hat , warme Tage , der Duft des Gewitters , gemeinsame Gesprächsthemen finden oder gemeinsam Schweigen , nach Hogsmeade bei Madame Rosmerta etwas ausdiskutieren , ein Glas eisgekühlter Vanilla Coke oder eine Flasche Butterbier , eine Postkarte oder einen Brief bekommen , sich mit neuen Leuten treffen , zusammen Lachen , Federballspielen im Park, Feststellen, dass man gute Freunde hat , Natürlich sein ... selbst sein ...

Wieso war ihm früher nie bewusst geworden , wie schön all diese Dinge waren ? Oder hatte er sie ignoriert , sie mit Problemen zugehäuft und nicht zum Vorschein hat kommen lassen ? Er wusste es nicht , sank zu Madame Hooch .

"Also , ich möchte von euch ein gutes Spiel sehen , das hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr !" Sie zwinkerte . "Sucher , reicht euch die Hände ."

Chos Hand zitterte , als sie nach seiner Griff .

"Willkommen zurück , Harry ." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern . "Endlich ... willkommen zurück . Ein gutes Spiel ?"

"Ein gutes Spiel ." Er lächelte und zusammen schossen sie in die Höhe .

Das Spiel dauerte nur zehn Minuten , als Harry den Schnatz fing . Er hatte es ohnehin so lange wie möglich hinausgezögert . Selbst fand er das feige . Mit seinen Animagussinnen war es nie ein faires Spiel , aber es gab nichts , was er dagegen tun konnte . Aus der Mannschaft aussteigen kam für ihn nicht in Frage . Also sah er den Schnatz und beobachtete Cho , wann diese ihn sehen würde . Dann schoss er herab .

Harry hörte , wie das Publikum schrie , lachte , kreischte und ihm zujubelte . Und er lachte zurück .

Remus sah Sirius an , der vor Freude ganz rot im Gesicht geworden war und schüttelte ebenfalls lachend den Kopf .

"Denkst du manchmal noch an Früher ?" , flüsterte er ihm zu . Sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf .

"Das Früher ist Vergangenheit , das , was du meinst , ist nur ein Gefühl , Moony !" Er wuschelte ihm durchs Haar . "Und das können wir auch heute haben ."

Harry soll tot gewesen sein ? Was für ein Gedanke . Was für eine Chance . Er war stärker als je zuvor , geistig , körperlich , in allen Bereichen . Und er konnte noch besser werden , bis ins Unendliche !

Oben , in Dumbledore Büro , saß ein kleiner grauer Vogel vor dem Fenster und sah herab . Als sich Harrys Hand um den Schnatz geschlossen hatte , krächzte er , ging in Flammen auf und stand fünf Minuten später auf der Fensterbank , bereit , mal wieder ein neues Leben zu beginnen .

THE END

AN : Das ist das Ende von Death&Rebirth und das offizielle Ende meines Zwei-Teilers ;-) Ich hoffe , es hat euch so gut gefallen , wie mir es Spass gemacht hat , es zu schreiben . Ob ewiger Schwarzleser oder nicht , hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review und sagt mir eure Meinung , jetzt ist noch die letzte Chance , euren allegemeinen Senf zu was auch immer abzugeben , eine Gesamtbewertung vielleicht ? Vielen Dank , dass ihr bis hierher gelesen habt ! Muss ja eine Tortur gewesen sein ;-) Insgesamt kommen wie ja auf gute 350 Seiten !

Wie angekündigt , versuche ich schnell Band 6 zu lesen , ein Skript zu schreiben und ne neue Story anzusetzten , ich hoffe, ihr werdet wieder dabei sein , denn ich hab ja einige offengelassen , vor allem was den Bereich Pairings angeht . Ich werde alte und ( hoffentlich ) neue Ideen in die neue Story verpacken .

Nach 94 Kapiteln beider Geschichten kann ich nur sagen , dass es schön war ... in diesem Ferienlager , das sich Fanfiction nennt

Eure Julia


End file.
